Another Saiyajin
by Sophie5
Summary: COMPLETE! A mysterious Saiyan girl decides to reveal herself and it can mean only one thing...Trouble!
1. First Encounter

**Another Saiya-jin**

By: Sophie5 (Pai-chan)

_Chapter 1_

Dawn.

The sun barely peeking its glorious head over the horizon. The vibrant colors shimmered in multi-colored streaks above. The dew collected on the leaves of trees and animals had their morning thirst quenched by the cool, rippling pools the rain had left the night before. It was this very same day that the silence in the home of Goten, was broken by his mother, Chi-Chi, calling him to get ready for that agonizing, torture prison known as...High School!

Goten tossed and turned in his bed, tangling himself up more in his sheets than he already had. He turned over on his back and stared at his ceiling contrarily, studying the crevices and design up above. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on his door.

"Goten! You Get Up Right This Minute And Get Ready For School!" Chi-Chi's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

He annoyingly groaned and sat up in his bed. "I'm Up Already Mom! Sheesh!" Goten hissed.

He untangled his legs out of the sheets and hopped out of his bed. He then slumfully scooted across his room to the dresser. He slid on his 'Top Dawg' shirt and put on some baggy jeans over his silky dragon covered boxers. He then went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and did his business. Then he took out a brush and fixed up his hair. He looked remarkably like Goku, hair and everything. Right down to that fuzzy tail he had. (Or at least, used to have.)

"I don't see why school is necessary anyway as long as I got Trunks as a friend. He tells me the answers to almost everything I don't know!" Goten complained. He put on some socks and tennis shoes, grabbed his book bag, and walked out of his room.

As he walked downstairs, he could see the figure of his best friend sitting at the table with his back to him. Goten was filled with the excitement that he finally had the opportunity to outwit his friend. His heart raced faster as he got closer and closer to his target. Right when he was behind Trunks, he balled up his fist and pulled it back. Then he swung with incredible speed and force, but his fist stopped at its halfway point. There was maybe an inch or two distance away from his fist and Trunks' head.

The reason he stopped so abruptly was because, maybe a fourth of a second after he swung, Trunks' left arm shot up and clutched Goten's nose! Goten's eyes went cross-eyed and he had this dumb look on his face. He tried to get free but Trunks' grip just got tighter and more painful. He lifted his glass of orange juice and drank it down slowly.

"Awe, C'mon Trunks! Let go of my nose! It's really starting to hurt now!" Goten pleaded.

Trunks set down his glass of orange juice and eyed Goten, full of michief. "Well ya should've thought about that before trying to attack me from behind."

Goten gave a gruff of annoyance. "C'mon now Trunks! You _knew_ I was just playin'!"

Trunks shrugged and let go of Goten's nose. He rubbed it gently and felt his nose get burning hot. "Now look what you've done! My nose is probably as red as a cherry!"

Trunks chuckled. "Would ya settle for a tomato?" he asked mockingly.

Trunks laughed but Goten gave a sarcastic 'Ha-Ha' and felt his nose lose its heat. After he was satisfied with his nose temperature he had an idea. He grinned to himself. He leaped out of his chair and pointed at his nose. "Mom! Look At What Trunks Did To My Nose!" Goten yelled out. Trunks looked in the direction Goten was looking in.

_Perfect! Just as I planned!_ he thought triumphantly.

Goten gathered a little energy rapidly and slammed his fist into Trunks' stomach, making him fall backwards out of his chair. He opened the door that led outside and a burst of cool morning air filled his lungs letting him feel lucky he was alive. A burst of blue Ki energy flamed around his body. He turned around to see Trunks scrambling off the floor. Goten did a salute wave and smiled. "I'll race ya to school Trunks!"

With that he zoomed out the door. Trunks rose and a burst of green Ki surrounded his entire body. He smirked. "I'm right behind ya Goten, I'm right behind ya!" Then Trunks flew quickly out the door, right on Goten's trail.

They arrived at the High School and landed in the parking lot. Goten and Trunks had no problem avoiding the crowd of people stumbling inside that prison chamber. Goten and Trunks smiled at one another and suddenly they disappeared from view to the untrained eye. They were really running but they were going at speed too vast and well trained for the primitive sight of some humans. They then reappeared in Mrs. Suko's Trigonometry class, sitting patiently at their desks, which were (of course) right next to each other. The other students streamed in about 15 minutes later, exhausted and rather annoyed with the fact that they were in school and had to wait a complete 8 hours before they could leave. They slowly staggered in their desks and went about their normal routine of gossip and meaningless chatter until the bell rang.

Goten sat patiently at his desk and decided to let the time go by while he doodled on his desk. He looked at Trunks, who had just pulled out a weaponry catalog out of his bag and started looking through it speedily. Goten put down his pencil and leaned to the side toward Trunks.

"Hey, you gettin' another weapon?" he asked curiously. Trunks looked up at him from the catalog and nodded. Goten gave a loud grunt. "But that's gonna make this your 5th weapon this week! Don't you ever get enough?"

Trunks turned the catalog around and showed Goten a gleaming silver saber with a gold and blue handle. "I want this new sword they just put out in the catalog. They call it Dragon's Claw. Doesn't it look awesome!" he asked excitedly.

Goten looked at the price and his eyes bugged out like a melon. "This thing is 500 bucks! Where you gonna get that kinda money?"

Trunks grinned proudly. "Not me, but my Father. He thinks the idea of collecting and using weapons is a great idea and he supports me 100!"

Goten crossed his arms and gave a jealous huff. "Man you're lucky! You're rich and get anything you want, but not me! Mom is always making me study and crap like that. Good thing Gohan is my brother, otherwise I would never get my sparring practice in. She's not as overprotective of me as she was with Gohan. It's a good thing too. He told me that Mom made him study so much, that when he was 13, he had the mind of a senior in high school! Then when he was 16, he had a college intelligence, but Mom made him go anyway. Then when he was in college he had the brain of a 9 year M.D. and professor!"

"At least you gotta a sibling who has something on the brain besides shopping for a new outfit!" Trunks defended.

Suddenly the bell rang with its ear-piercing jingle that signaled the beginning of school. Mrs. Suko got up and walked to the door. "Students, I'm going to go get your new student today. She'll look forward to seeing you, so be nice. I'll be with you shortly." she then walked out the door.

Trunks put away his catalog and thought who the girl was going to be. _I wonder what she did that was so bad as to send her here. It must've been really bad!_ he thought, feeling sympathetic for the unfortunate girl.

Goten kicked Trunks in the leg playfully. Trunks came out of his deep, interior thoughts and faced in Goten's direction. "Do you think the new girl is gonna be ugly? We haven't had a good looking girl waltz into any of our classes yet!"

Trunks shrugged. "If she's in this class, she's gotta be smart. Most girls who are smart, wear baggy clothes and pull their hair in a ponytail and where glasses. Or none. 9 times outta 10 she's gonna be ugly somewhere!"

They laughed and quickly stopped when they felt a surge of power smack them in the face. They quickly glanced at the door but no one was there.

"Whoever this girl is, she's got a huge power level! We had better not upset her!" Goten advised.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Her power is almost as strong as ours is! If she's not too shy, I'd think she'd make a good sparring partner!"

Goten's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so you're tired of me already! After all these years!" he griped.

Trunks shook his head. "No, I'm just saying that it would be great to have another sparring partner besides you and my Dad for a change. That's all." he stated.

Just as Goten was about to say something he saw Mrs. Suko walk in. "Class, say hello to Nina Shintaro. Nina do come inside." Mrs. Suko said as she gestured for the new student to come inside.

A girl with long, brown, curly (more like wavy) hair stepped inside. Trunks and Goten's jaw dropped in astonishment. So did every other guy in that class. She had on a blue skirt with a white blouse. But she wore an odd brown belt around the loops of the skirt. It had no buckle and it seemed to have no end at all. She wore a white ribbon in her hair and wore 0 make-up. (Quite a surprise at this school cause every girl wore a little make-up, even the nerds.) Her skin was a light tan color and her legs seemed almost perfect and probably were as smooth as silk and soft as nylon. But they had a muscular side to them. She had a blue purse and wore white, thick heeled toe shoes.

"Nina, tell the class where you've come from and how old you are, if you don't mind?" Mrs. Suko requested.

Nina shook her head. "No I don't mind. I moved from Koga, Japan and now I live here in Satan City. I'm 18 years old and... I'm glad to be here!" she said cheerfully.

All the girls looked at Nina smugly while the guys simply groveled and licked their lips in anticipation. Mrs. Suko handed Nina a Trigonometry book and pointed towards Trunks and Goten. "There's an empty desk there in front of Trunks. Why don't you take your seat and open your book to page 245? That goes for the rest of you. Go on, turn to page 245."

Nina walked to her desk and sat down. Goten and Trunks' brain cells were dropping like flies because she looked so great. She slipped the ribbon out of her hair and pulled it into a ponytail and tied the bow. She took out the pencil in her purse and opened her book to the page she was told to. As she looked down at her book, many strands of hair fell in her face but she didn't care.

Nina felt something slide under her elbow. She looked down at a folded sheet of paper. Nina picked it up and opened it. The following was what it contained:

_Hi. My name is Trunks and welcome to the class of boring Trigonometry. (And boring it is! Not to sound cocky or anything but I got my Mom's genius brain cells so that's why I'm a straight A student.) My best friend is Goten. He's the one behind the desk sitting next to you._

Nina looked over and saw Goten staring at her. He smiled and she returned the gesture. She went back to reading the letter.

_Nina, if you're not doin' anything, well I was wondering, if you'd like to come over my house and study with me. Would you like to? Write Back._

She picked up her pencil and began to write. She looked to see if Mrs. Suko was looking then she pretended like she was stretching and dropped the note on Trunks' desk. He hurriedly opened it up. This is what she wrote:

_Hey Trunks. As you know, My name is Nina Shintaro. Yes, I'd love to come over and study with you. Is your friend Goten coming? I mean I don't really care or anything like that it's just I'd think ya'll studying partners. But any-hoo, where do you live? I'll go on my way after school._

Trunks jotted down something and handed back to her. The whole time Goten watched in wonder and confusion.

_What are they talking about?_ Goten thought to himself.

After what seemed like an endless pattern of writing and passing, Nina finally put the letter in her purse and went back to reading page 245. She turned and faced Goten and waved. "Hi there!"

Goten looked around and then pointed to himself. "Who me?" he asked, full of bewilderment.

She giggled and nodded her head. "Yes you silly!" Nina answered while laughing.

He felt stupid and then he started to blush red brightly and he waved back. "Uh, hi...my name is Goten."

"I know." she said.

"Oh." Goten felt really stupid now.

Nina started giggling again. "You're so crazy Goten!"

She turned back to her book and continued to read. Goten simply sighed and propped one hand against his desk and held his head up with it.

_I think I'm in love! Wow! Whatta wonderful feeling!_ he thought dreamily to himself.

Goten sighed deeply again, continuing to look dreamily at Nina for the rest of the period.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Trunks and Goten waited for Nina to come out from the gym. While they waited, Goten sank down on the steps. He gave a slow sigh in anticipation. He looks up at Trunks who propped himself against the stair railing, arms folded across his chest. A sudden gust of wind blew his lightly tinted purple hair in the breeze. He gazed out into the parking lot, with that look of curiosity and seriousness on his face. Goten decided to help the time pass by.

"So, uh, Trunks?"

He turned from the parking lot and looked at Goten with his eyebrows raised up. "Huh? What Goten?"

"What do ya think about Nina?" Goten asked.

Trunks shrugged. "I donno, she seems okay. Why do you ask?"

Goten's cheeks grew slightly red. "Trunks, this might sound a little bit crazy, but I think I'm in love with her." he murmered.

Trunks looked at him with uncertainty and then laughed. Goten frowned and was quite confused at the fact his best friend was laughing at him. "And what, may I ask, is so _funny_ Trunks?" Goten demanded.

Trunks squeezed his sides and managed to catch his breath, sweat and tears flowing from his head and eyes. He took a deep breath and wiped the water streaming from his eyes. "Well, it's just that you've said that to me about every pretty face you've seen! How many people are you in love with? First it was Mina, then Minoko, then Paye-Ling, May Tung, need I go on?"

Goten gave an exasperated sigh. "Okay, okay I get your point! But I think I really_ feel_ something for Nina, Trunks. I really do."

Trunks simply waved his hand back and forth smiling. "Okay Goten. Whatever you say." he replied, not believing his friend's words at all.

They heard the doors open and Nina walked out with her gym shorts on and wore a blue windbreaker. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and waved at them with a smile. She started to jog toward them. Nina stopped when she reached the top of the short flight of steps. "Who are you guys waiting for?" she asked while looking around.

Goten was too shy to answer so Trunks did it for him. "We're waiting for you. Have you forgotten our study session together?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. I haven't forgotten. It's just I thought you were gonna just tell me where you lived Trunks, that way I'd find you on my own. Well, where do you live anyway?" Nina half explained, half asked.

"I live at Capsule Corp. C'mon, I'm starving and really anxious to get home! Oh, Nina, there's something you should know about me and Goten." Trunks warned.

Nina cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? What is it?" she asked.

She looked at Goten. He tried to find the right words and scratched the back of his neck. "Well Nina, ya see, well we can fly. That's why we're practically the only seniors without a car cause we don't need one."

Nina looked at them strangely, then frowned. She put her hands on her hips. "Hmph! Yeah right! You guys are lyin' to me! Is this some sort of trick! What is this! Play a prank on the new girl ritual or something! Well I find you guys very cruel to play such a dumb trick!"

She stomped down the steps only to have Trunks grab her wrist. She glared at him. He didn't even give a hint of letting go. Nina raised her free hand and tried to slap him, but he simply blocked it and grabbed that wrist too. Now she tried to get free but his grip just got tighter. She finally stopped and stared coldly in his face. "Let, go, of, me, _now!_" Nina hissed. Trunks didn't move. "I _SAID_ LET GO OF ME!" Nina yelled.

Instead he bent his knees slightly and propelled himself in the air, still holding on to Nina. Green ki surrounded them both and it rolled off slowly like sweat. Nina looked down to see they were quite high, but Trunks never kept his eyes off of her. She then looked back up at Trunks and he started to loosen his grip upon her wrists.

Finally, when they were so high that they could barely see the city he stopped. Nina wasn't paying attention so the stop was a bit rough for her and her hands slipped out of Trunks'. But she managed to cling on to his neck, resting her head on his chest while she looked down in horror.

He slowly put one arm around her waist and smiled at how she held on for dear life. She started to tremble, hoping that Trunks wouldn't let her fall. Nina looked up at him still trembling. "Now do you believe us?" he asked.

Nina gave a quick nod. "I'll believe anything you want me to as long as you don't let me fall!" she pleaded.

He smiled and they slowly floated back down. Goten stood up and smiled. "So how was the ride?"

Trunks put Nina down. She straightened out her windbreaker. "Stimulating. So are we ready to go?" she answered flatly.

Trunks floated down slowly and he landed, his feet making a slight pat noise on the ground. "Do you want to walk?"

Nina gave a 'Yeah Right!' look. "And miss the excitement flowing through my body? I don't think so! That really felt great once I got used to the idea of being up so many miles!"

With that Trunks picked her up again (This time, his arms supported her back and legs.) and Nina wrapped her arms about his neck and with a streak of green ki surrounding them, they were off with Goten close behind them.

They hovered over the city, trying their best not to be seen. The flight to Capsule Corp. was very quiet. You could only here the wisp of the ki as they soared through the sky. Goten was up ahead, while Trunks and Nina were behind. Nina looked at Trunks and saw his serious eyes concentrating on the sky. She decided not to bother him. He seemed to have alot on his mind. She continued to look at the city.

Trunks looked down at Nina and knew she wanted to say something. He had some sort of connection with her. She had a huge power-level, and yet she didn't have any knowledge about her power. Maybe she was like Gohan and only her emotions triggered her inner strength. He shook his head.

_No, she would have known about it by now. So, there's only one alternative. She had to be hiding it, for her own protection._ he decided that had to be the only option.

They arrived at Capsule Corp. and landed softly in the backyard. Trunks put Nina down and went inside to get his mother Bulma. Goten sat down on a nearby rock and breathed in slowly, as if he hadn't had the opportunity to breathe oxygen in days. Then let it go even slower than he brought it in. Nina saw a tree and sat under its shady branches.

Trunks came out with Bulma and his little sister Bra. They both had the same aqua blue hair and foamy blue eyes. They walked towards Goten and Nina with big smiles on their faces. Nina stood up and leapt into the tree. Goten looked up into the tree with a confused look on his face. He walked over underneath the tree. "Nina! What are you doing? There's no reason to act like a monkey now! They're gonna think you're weird!"

She hung on a branch with her legs and fell over upside down to look at Goten. Her long braid falling down like a tail. "What if they don't like me Goten? What if Trunks' mom doesn't like young new girls hanging around her son?"

He laughed and gently tugged on her braid as if to ring a bell. "Hel-_lo! _What's there not to like about you? Bulma is gonna love you! See, it's _my mother_ you have to worry about! Not Bulma!"

Nina nodded hesitantly, but matter-of-factly. "Okay, I guess I'll trust your judgment."

She stood on the branch and did a back flip off of it. Nina dusted off her bark covered gym shorts and let down her hair. She took a brush out of her purse and brushed her hair. Nina then took out a mirror and looked at herself. She unzipped her windbreaker and tied it around her waist. Bulma and Bra stepped up to Nina and nodded. Bulma extended her hand. "Hi there. I'm Bulma, Trunks' mother."

Nina took her hand. "And I'm Nina Shintaro. Your son has been very hospitable."

Bulma laughed. "Well I certainly hope so!"

They released hands and Bra extended her arm. "Hi. I'm Bra, Trunks' younger sister."

"It's nice to meet you." Nina replied.

Their hands seperated and Bra started to gleam with excitement. "Hey, do you wanna go to the mall with Pan and me? It'll be great! Pan would love to meet you!"

"Well, I _do_ have a study session with your brother and Goten. Maybe later on okay Bra?" Nina declined.

Bra nodded, a little disappointed, but you couldn't really tell. "Okay. Well, I gotta be goin'. Pan's waitin for me to pick her up."

She ran to the car with Bulma and left waving. They went to the study hall and took out their books. Nina opened her books only to have Trunks shut them. She looked at him. "What is up with you today! First you grab my wrists and start propellin' us up into the sky! Now you're shuttin' my books! What's wrong!"

Trunks glared at her. "You and I _both _know that you knew I could fly! You also know who we are!"

Goten stood up. "Whoa Trunks. What're you gettin' at? You sayin' she could be foolin' us!" he asked, not totally sure of what was goin' on.

"You remember that burst of energy that hit us when she was comin'! Her ki was _enormous! _Yet, she has no clue, or _does she?_" Trunks explained.

"She could just be like Gohan was and only her emotions make her know." Goten defended.

Trunks shook his head. "She would've figured it out by now! Now," Trunks looked at Nina. "Tell us who you really are Nina. If that's your _real _name!" he demanded.

Nina stood up with a grin on her face. "So you think you've got me figured out do you! Well, yes I am a fighter. I'll tell you everything I know if you defeat me in sparring." she then sneered. "And _NO transforming_, Saiyans!"

Goten looked surprised that she knew but Trunks only returned the sneer. "Fine! Let's go!"

Goten stepped in between them, arms apart. "No Trunks! I won't let you hurt her!" he said, trying to be valiant.

Nina shoved him out of the way. "Move Goten! I can take care of myself! I don't need your help!" she snapped at him.

Goten looked at her, hoping she wouldn't go through with this. "You don't know how strong Trunks can get without transforming! You'd get hurt and you don't know Trunks!"

Nina glared at how he looked down on her. "You don't know me either Goten! I can handle this myself! Shall we Trunks?"

Trunks bowed at the doorway. "After you!"

Trunks and Nina stepped outside followed by Goten with a worried look. She pulled her windbreaker off and dropped it next to her. Trunks went on the opposite end. He went into a fighting stance. Nina snickered and got into her fighting position. She balled up her fist and red ki energy formed around her.

_This is gonna be fun!_ she thought anxiously. Trunks' green ki energy bursted around him as he began to power up.


	2. Battle for the Truth

**Another Saiya-jin**

By: Sophie5 (Pai-chan)

_Chapter 2_

They stood staring at each other. Goten looked frantically at his friends. Suddenly, Trunks disappeared and Nina looked around speedily. Trunks reappeared behind Nina and nailed her in the back with a punch. She stumbled forward but managed to catch her balance. She turned around to find Trunks nowhere at all. She heard a faint wisp of noise above her and shot a glance towards the sky. Trunks was shooting down towards her, fist forward. She slid over to the right just when Trunks hit the earth. He hit it with such impact that it left a huge crater and it shook the earth violently.

Nina looked down and saw Trunks inside the gorge rubbing his head. She laughed. "Do you need an aspirin?" she asked, pretending to be sympathetic.

He gave her a sarcastic smile and shot up through the gorge barely missing her face. Nina looked up and saw Trunks floating in the air. She gave a chuckle and disappeared. Trunks looked about and turned around expecting to find Nina behind him. Instead, she appeared behindhim then and kicked him in the face. Blood dribbled from his mouth. He turned around to find Nina had disappeared again.

She appeared stealthily below him without knowing. She grabbed his ankles and flipped backward. Trunks looked down but it was too late. Nina had wrapped her feet about his neck in a leg grab and sent him plummeting down towards the earth. He caught himself and shot an energy blast at her. It belted her into the stomach.

Nina held out her hand and shot out a red flamed energy ball at Trunks. He rolled over in mid-air, the flame just missing him by a hair. He looked up at Nina and saw that her hand was swaying from side to side. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain pierce his side with burning fury. He cried out and fell from the air.

Before he could catch himself, Nina came crashing into his stomach with a flurry of punches but he managed to block most of them. She froze in the air and watched as Trunks hit the earth. She held her hands above her and energy surged up her arms throughout her body.

Trunks flipped himself up after he collided with the ground and looked up at Nina. She seemed to be gathering energy. He held his hands to his sides in a claw position. A golden-white ball began to form in his hands. Goten looked about feverishly and felt ill.

Nina threw down her arms and yelled out. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Surprisingly, down below, Trunks had the same attack in mind. He threw his arms to the sky and cried out. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The attacks came at each other with maximum force. Then they crashed into one another. The balls just held their massive position upon each other. Trunks strained to hold his energy blast. Nina was also determined to do the same. They stayed in that position for nearly five minutes until Nina felt herself breaking loose.

The blast that belonged to Trunks buried itself into Nina's side as she tried to dodge the power. She screamed in pain and shot through the air. She looked down to see her shirt have a large hole on it and found her side bleeding. Nina stopped in the air and held her side.

Trunks looked up and felt something drop on his face. He rubbed it off and saw that it was blood that seemed to be oozing out of Nina's side. Suddenly he saw that from so much loss of blood, Nina came tumbling towards the surface. Trunks ran to where she was falling and caught her. When he looked down at her wound, something was dangling from behind her. It was a long furry tail.

Goten sped towards Trunks and punched him in the face. Trunks looked up at him puzzled. Goten powered up his fist and it glowed. He swung hard but Trunks leapt into the air, eyes narrowed. Nina trembled in his arms. "What's your problem Goten!" He yelled at him, half confused, half mad.

A burst of blue ki energy surrounded Goten. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HER!" He floated up to meet Trunks' face.

"How was I supposed to know she wouldn't be able to dodge it! She had dodged most of my other blasts!" Trunks retorted.

Nina stopped trembling and her breathing began to slow. There was a gust of wind and it made her tail flutter. Goten looked at it wild-eyed. He held it in his hands and looked at Trunks. He nodded. "We gotta get her bandaged up. She may need a blood transfusion." Trunks said calmly, though he was scared half to death, trying his best not to show it.

Trunks landed on the ground and began to run into the house. On the way he bumped into Vegeta in the kitchen. He looked down at Trunks and gave his usual stern look. He opened his mouth to speak but Trunks ran by him. Vegeta then saw Goten run inside. "Goten..." Vegeta began.

He ran past him. "No time to talk Vegeta!" Then Goten flew up the stairs after Trunks.

Vegeta stood there dazed and confused with a turkey sandwich in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina awoke full of pain and she had a headache. She looked down at her side to see that her whole upper part of her body was bandaged. (Except for arms, shoulders and up.) The blood was seeping through her side and she winced with pain. She looked around her to see she was in some sort of hospital wing and to her amazement, Trunks and Goten slept at her side. She smiled and crept out of the bed.

She tiptoed silently until she stepped on a weak floorboard. It made a loud creak.

Trunks and Goten shot awake. Trunks pulled out his sword and looked about the room while Goten's fist were ready to be hurdled at someone. Then they both turned at Nina who had shut her eyes tightly and cringed. Trunks resheathed his sword and Goten's fist relaxed.

Trunks folded his arms across his chest. "I see you're up and about!" Trunks said as he smiled.

Nina gave a short laugh and sighed. "Uh, yeah. Just that I'm starving!" she said, unsure of herself.

Goten sat on the bed and pointed at her tail. "Not until you tell us who you are!" he said.

She moaned and sat on the bed opposite of Goten. Trunks pulled up a chair and Nina looked at the ceiling. Nina then let her head fall and gave a long sigh. "So you guys wanna know who I am? Well as you've probably figured out by now since Mr. Fluffy appeared, yes I'm a Saiyan." she held her tail. "I was not born on the planet Vegeta. I was actually born here on Earth. My Mom and Dad escaped the destruction of planet Vegeta when they were mere children. They grew up together and fell in love and got married and blah blah blah. Then I was born and they called me Nina. Mom and Dad died in a car accident while I was at the babysitters' house. I was sent to an orphanage when I was six months old."

Nina looked at Trunks and then at Goten who seemed real anxious to know more.

"So you never even knew your parents were Saiyans? How did you know you were one?" Trunks asked.

"That's simple. When I was eleven years old, I was sent to a foster home. But, the night before I had to leave, I snuck into the file cabinet room, picked the lock and read my file. My Mother's name was Taliyah and my Father's name was Jutus. I wrote their address down on a sheet of paper and put it in my pocket. The next day, the Langs were my foster parents. Cruel people they were, but I didn't plan on staying there for long. We lived far out in the country. I hated it too! It was a farm and they had about a dozen children as it was!"

_FLASH_

"Get your things girl and stay by the car till I tell you to leave." Mr. Lang ordered.

Nina glared at him. "And who are you to tell me? You're not my father!" she snapped.

Mr. Lang slapped her in the face and she rubbed her cheek. He gave an evil sneer. "Watch your mouth girl or you'll be sleeping with the pigs tonight!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S PROBABLY A LOT BETTER THAN SLEEPING IN THAT RAGGEDY THING YOU CALL A _HOUSE!_" Nina said rather curtly.

Mr. Lang picked up Nina by the scruff of her neck and threw her in with the horses. They kicked and neighed at the sound. "Let's see how you can cope with the horses tonight! If you're hungry, see if the horses will lend you some of their grain!"

He shut the barn door laughing wildly. Nina stood up and dusted off her tattered clothes and walked around the barn. It was fairly big and he kept some dogs there too. They were very friendly towards Nina and so were the horses.

It was later on that night when she heard a faint scratching at the barn window. She brushed off the hay that she used as a blanket and stood up. Nina walked over to the window and saw a boy about her age standing there behind it. She scooted over so he could climb through. Nina sat down on a bail of hay and sighed. The boy walked over and gave her a sausage biscuit. She took it and shuffled over for the boy to sit down. He sat.

"So what's your name?" the boy asked.

"I'm Nina, and you?"

"I'm Samuel. So what did you do to end up in a place like this?"

She shrugged. "Besides being born, I have no clue. How about you?"

"I was an orphan." Samuel said quietly.

Nina gobbled down the biscuit. "Didn't you ever wanna just run away?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I have no place to go." he replied.

She gave a small snort and smirked. "Does it matter? As long as it's away from here! Anywhere is better than this pigsty!"

Samuel laughed. "I guess you're right."

"Do you have any maps of Koga around that shack?" Nina asked bluntly.

He looked at her befuddled. "I think so. Why?"

"Cause I'm gettin' outta here! Me and my tail are leavin' this joint!" Nina said proudly.

Her tail swished about and Samuel looked stunned at the sight. "You have a tail! Wow! But, what's in Koga?"

Nina's eyes glowed with excitement. "The home I've always wanted! Do you wanna come with me and get away from this dump?"

His eyes glowed with excitement this time. "REALLY?" Samuel asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but we need a map of Koga and some money before dawn. Can you handle it?"

Samuel nodded his head. "Okay Sam. We'll need about two hundred dollars. Y'know, for clothes and food. Go find a map that has the city Koga and all the areas around it. I'll saddle up some horses and we'll be gone. Alright?" Samuel nodded his head and disappeared though the window.

_Back in the present_

"Well, we fled to Koga. We located my parents' house and lived there. It was a three-story building and it was abandoned. We bought plenty of food and clothes. But little did we know that the house wasn't bought for a reason. I was fiddling around in my bedroom, when I found a copy of my parents' will under a loose floorboard. The house belonged to me alone! No parent or guardian had hold over the house in years. Sure someone came in and cleaned once a month, but everything belonged to me! Then I looked around the house some more when I went down into the basement and saw two white round pod ships." Nina explained.

She continued. "I looked inside one and saw a row of buttons and a note on the padded seat. I picked it up and it read:

_Hello Nina my dear child. Press the button above you that is blue.  
Love,  
Mother_

"Well, I looked around and pressed the button. Suddenly the pod door closed me inside and I frantically tried to get out. I called out for Sam but I guess the pod was soundproof cause he would have been down by now. Then a hologram picture popped up in front of me. The picture was of a woman with long brown hair like mine pulled into a ponytail. She smiled. She wore a blue bodysuit and had on some tan and white armor that curved where it protected her shoulders. The hologram began to speak."

_FLASH_

"Hello Nina. My dear sweet Nina. By the time you've gotten this it would've already been too late for your father and me. If you thought that we abandoned you as a child, well that's not true. We knew our time would come."

A tear trickled down the young Nina's face. The hologram winked at the young Saiyan girl.

"But enough chitchat right Nina? If you've wondered why you have a tail this is the answer. You are a Saiyan. A superior race of talented fighters. At night when the full moon is up, you will transform into an Oozaru. A monkey like beast that can cause mass destruction. There is a small cabinet with discs in them. There should be one about the Oozaru form. But for right now, keep a calendar that has moon dates on them and the days that do, STAY INSIDE!"

Nina scanned the small pod and sure enough, there was a small file cabinet. She opened it to find many discs labeled with all sorts of information. She looked back up to the hologram.

"There's one disc labeled 'basic training'. Boot that up first and begin your basic combat motives. The others are basically fighting forms I've mastered that were unknown to your father even to this day! He still doesn't understand why I've managed to beat him at times with my sly tricks!" her Mother continued to speak.

Nina laughed and she noticed her eyes began to blur from the tears that were about to stream. She wiped them off on her shirtsleeve and gave a huge sigh.

The hologram sighed. "But, your father's pod also contains maneuvers that he mastered and that I never knew about until we were out on the battlefield. I want you to practice in this type of uniform that I'm wearing."

The hologram shrugged and gave a grin. "Sure it's not the latest fashion, but the armor helps you adjust better. Look under the padded seat and you should find some that fit."

Nina lifted up the padded cushion and there were several different colored bodysuits, white boots and gloves. But only one set of armor.

"I didn't know how old you'd be when you finally found your way back to this house, so I put all the suits I ever wore right when I was a child, up to when I was an adult inside there for you. Once you've mastered everything, I want you to find some friends of your father and mine. One is called Kakarot but everyone calls him Goku. His father was a very nice man. Then find Vegeta. If you can manage to, find Kakarot's son Gohan. If Kakarot or Vegeta won't take you on as a student, then I'm sure Gohan will. He always was a fine young man."

Nina touched the hologram as if her mother would solidify if she did so. But, her hand just went straight through the image. "Take care, my Nina. I am sure I will see you again some day."

Nina began to cry and touched her mother's image, at least she tried to. "No Mom! Don't leave me here alone! Please! I have no clue where to start my search for these people! How will I know who they are! MOTHER!"

But the hologram image blinked off the screen and the pod door opened, leaving Nina with her sobs of loneliness and her mother's words filled her head.

_Back to the present_

Nina sobbed and laid back on the bed. The tears rolled down each side of her cheek in opposite directions. She wiped them away and exhaled slowly.

"It took me four years to master those techniques and I spent another couple of years just training. I claim Samuel as my little brother. He is also a fighter and the strongest human I know. He admires me for taking care of us for so long. One day I told Samuel to stay home and watch over the place while I was gone. I decided to go look for these people my Mother was talking about. I went to every city outside of Koga and searched through every phone book. But I found no Goku or Vegeta."

"I had marked out all of the cities I had been to and was about to take the next bus to Koga when I had missed the town called Satan City. I measured the distance and realized it was only a l and a half of a mile to get there from where I lived. So I went to a secluded forest and flew down to Satan City in no time. When I got there, I looked in a phone book and sure enough there the names were: "

**Son Goku & Chi-Chi... 723-0856  
145 Himalayan Ave. 89071**

**Vegeta & Bulma...724-9578  
562 Capsule Corp. 89072**

"I grinned at my discovery and decided to register Sam and me at a good public school. But before I did, I went home and got on the computer to do a little 'research'. I hacked into every school file in Satan City and finally I found you guys under Saki High school. Your names showed up so I uh, read your file."

Trunks and Goten glowered at her. "Well what else was I gonna do, guess who you were? Anyway, I had to make sure you were who I expected you to be and I was right. Your files read: "

**Trunks  
Age: 18  
Mother: Bulma  
Father: Vegeta  
****Current grade: 12th  
School attending: Saki High School  
Siblings: Bra (sister)  
Current grade: 9th  
Age: 14 **

**Goten  
Age: 17  
Mother: Chi-Chi  
Father: Son Goku  
School attending: Saki High School  
Siblings: Gohan (brother)  
Current grade: none  
Age: 32 **

"Ya'll were perfect. I was planning on using you guys to get me here. But I think you're cool. Too bad you couldn't see my little brother Sam. You would've loved him!"

Trunks cocked up an eyebrow and frowned. "Well you seemed real anxious to tell us Nina. It's as if you lost on purpose just so you could tell us." he said sarcastically.

Nina stood up and smiled at Trunks. "I did."

Then she went to the bathroom, leaving two very foolish half-Saiyans behind.


	3. Interesting Secrets

**Another Saiya-jin**

By: Sophie5 (Pai-chan)

_Chapter 3_

After Nina had a good meal and rested up some more she realized that she didn't call Sam and tell him where she was. She was in the garden admiring the lilacs when it occurred to her. She sighed and walked inside Capsule Corp. On the way inside, she ran into a man with a huge power level. He wore a black muscle shirt and some workout pants. He had a stern face and his black hair flamed up. His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he growled.

Nina cocked an eyebrow. "I'm Nina. Who are you?" she countered.

He sneered and crossed his arms. "That's none of your business! What are you doing in my house?"

She shut her eyes and waved her hand back and forth. "Well I'm a wounded and recuperating, what are you doing?" Nina said, trying to answer his question and repeating his question.

The flamed haired man huffed at her persistance to irritate him. "That is also none of your business! You look healthy, so why don't you get out of my way, Nina." he said crossly.

Nina clapped her hands together and sighed. "I just can't do that. Not unless you tell me who you are."

He returned to his stern look. "I'm Vegeta if you're so anxious to know! Now that you do, why don't you get out of my way?" Vegeta hissed.

Nina curtsied and stepped out of his path. She then smiled. "I'm sure that Taliyah and Jutus would've loved the way you turned out Vegeta!"

Vegeta jerked his head around and glared at her. "How do you know about Taliyah and Jutus?"

Nina placed her hands on her hip and sighed. "That's for_ me _to know and for _you_ to find out! Have fun!"

Before he could protest Nina bounded out of sight. But he noticed the tail that

fluttered behind her and looked in shock. On the way inside, Trunks caught her off guard and scared her. She shrieked and held her chest. Trunks laughed but she slugged him hard in the chest. He stopped laughing and pouted. "Why'd you go off and do that for?"

She held an accusing finger at him and frowned. "Don't scare me like that! I was in a hurry so I didn't know you were there! Hmph! Can I use your phone?"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "I donno._ Can _you?" Trunks asked, his sarcasm at play.

Nina rolled her eyes and they slowly closed almost, but were only slits. "You know what I meant!" she snarled.

Trunks waved his arms in front of him while shaking his head. "Whoa take it easy! I was just kiddin'! It's in the living room."

She gave a gleeful smile and slammed her hand on his shoulders with such strength he stumbled. "Thank you Trunks!"

Nina went inside and picked up the phone. She held it to her ears and waited for the dial tone, then she began to dial. Trunks tried to see what she dialed but she was going way too fast. She then stopped and fell onto the couch. Nina stretched out her legs and yawned. In the middle of her yawn she stopped. "Sam? Is that you?" she asked.

**_Home of Samuel and Nina_**

A tall, muscular boy with black hair that was in a bowl cut was on the other line. He wore a green t-shirt and black jeans and tennis shoes. He had brown eyes. He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Who else would it be? You and I are the only ones livin' in this house! Where have you been!" he scolded.

**_Back at Capsule Corp._**

Nina sighed. "Sorry Sam! I got hurt while fighting and I'm here at Capsule Corp. recuperating. I would've called earlier, but they made me stay in bed and watched me like a hawk! Are you okay?" she asked.

**_Back home_**

Sam's eyes narrowed in annoyment, mixed with concern. "'Course I'm okay! Who knocked you down! That's never happened before!" There was a pause, Nina seemed to be talking rather low, then he threw his hands in the air. He had it on speakerphone so he didn't drop the receiver. "YOU WHAT! YOU LOST ON PURPOSE JUST SO YOU COULD TELL THEM!" Sam yelled.

He breathed and calmly picked up the receiver and shut it off speakerphone. "I'm sorry for shouting. What damage did he do to you?" Sam asked a little more calmly.

There was another long pause. His eyes grew big. "WHAT! THAT'S AWFUL!" he yelled out hysterically.

**_Capsule Corp._**

Nina pulled the receiver away from her. After the shouting simmered, she put the phone back up to her ear. "Will you quit shouting! Do you think I _wanted_ to heal that way! I could've just popped a senzu bean in my mouth and be done with it if I were at home!" she snapped back at him.

Trunks sat down next to her and had a puzzled look on his face. "How do you know about the senzu beans? No one knows that except for the people I know." Trunks asked his thoughts aloud.

But she continued to speak with her brother as if she had not heard. "I love you Sam! Bye Sam! Bye Samuel!" Nina hissed. She slammed the phone on the receiver and gave an exasperated sigh. She looked at Trunks and stroked her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Nina asked cluelessly.

"How do you know about the senzu beans? No one knows about them except the people I know." Trunks repeated.

Nina smiled sheepishly. "Well Corin gave me some and I examined one of the beans. I'm not the only one with connections you know! I managed to break down the bean into a tiny seed and I planted it. A small tree with a bunch of pea pods grew and I tested it. I let my brother beat me senseless and ate the bean soon after, and it worked! So now I grow them myself."

Trunks gave an unsatisfied, suspicious look. "And how do you know about the 'Kamehameha' attack? Only Goten, Gohan, Goku, Krillin, me and anyone else who studied under Master Roshi knows that attack! How come you do?" Trunks demanded.

She stood up and looked at Trunks. "Are you hungry? I'm starving! Hope you got enough to eat!" Nina tried to run to the kitchen but Trunks grabbed her wrist. More softly this time, sympathetic wise. She turned around eyes closed. She gave in and sat down. "Gohan taught me." Nina murmered.

He gasped. "That's impossible! He would've told Goten and Goten would've told me! What are you tryin' to pull!"

Nina shook her head. "It's true. I made him promise not to tell anyone! I explained everything I told you and Goten to Gohan. He believed and said okay and taught me everything he knew." she replied.

Trunks held her shoulders and made her face him but she had her head down. "But when could you have? There's no way! Tell me!" He asked her, a slight bit of curtliness could be heard in his voice.

Nina gave a huge sigh. "I found him in the summer. He taught me at particular times. He knew when you and Goten would come and see him, so he'd teach me then, and later at night." she began.

**_FLASH_**

"Hey Gohan!" Nina yelled down as she waved from the sky.

A guy with short cut spiky black hair turned around from swimming in the creek. He gave a smile and waved back. Gohan dived under water and disappeared. Nina laughed and removed her socks and shoes. She bounded toward the creek and sat down. She dipped her feet in the icy water. Nina gave a slight wince from the chill that shot up through her legs and kicked her straight in the side.

She felt something grab her ankles and before she could do anything, Nina was being pulled under water. She tried to scream but the splash when she hit the water muffled her cries.

As she felt the grip on her ankles leave she scanned the area around her and she held herself from the bone-chilling feeling that crept up her spine. A power nicked her senses and she turned to see Gohan. He pointed up to the surface and Nina nodded. They swam quickly up to the surface.

When they hit the surface, they inhaled air and Nina wiped the hair that stuck to her face. "So what do we learn today Gohan?" she asked, anxious to learn more techniques.

Gohan smiled. "Well, you've learned most of the stuff I know by the discs that your parents sent you. But I bet you don't know the 'Kamehameha' technique do you?"

She shook her head. "No. Is that what you're gonna teach me?" Nina asked anxiously.

Gohan nodded. "Mmm. It's really easy, but very powerful. Depends on how much energy you focus onto this technique. But let's get out the water here."

They climbed out and didn't even bother to dry off. Nina and Gohan immediately went into a fighting stance. Nina's tail swished from side to side violently as the water dripped from her soggy blue jean shorts.

"Now, you concentrate real hard. Feel the energy flow through your veins to the very tips of your fingers. When you feel it's reached the peak of your choice simply yell out, 'Kamehameha'. It's quite simple. Let me demonstrate." Gohan explained.

Gohan spread his legs apart and powered up. His fists began to glow and he held them to his side. He slowly began to growl and his feet crushed the ground as if some gravity force were pulling him down. He shot his eyes up to the sky. I sure hope no one's coming. Gohan thought to himself. He shot his hands to the sky and yelled. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

A big ball of bright energy shot to the sky. Nina looked up in amazement. She gaped and her jaw dropped slowly. Gohan looked at her and smiled. "Now you try. But only a little bit at a time."

She nodded and spread her feet apart and her arms forward. Then she concentrated on putting as little energy as possible into the attack. She felt the energy surge up to the very tips of her fingers. A golden wave rippled around her entire body and rocks began to rise off the ground. Gohan looked surprised and puzzled. He felt her ki steadily rise. Before aiming towards the sky she was too excited and yelled out way too soon. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The huge ball of energy ejected from her hands and headed straight for Gohan. He gave a sudden look of stupidness and dived to the ground face forward. The attack knocked down several trees toward the forest. Gohan, head covered by his arms, looked up at Nina. She gave a shrug and smiled. He stood up and dusted off the dirt on his clothes. "I told you to put a small amount of energy into the attack!" Gohan scolded.

Nina began to protest. "But I did! That was the smallest amount of energy I ever put into anything in my life!"

Gohan's eyes grew large. "No way! That was as big as mine and I put _alot_ of energy into that! Not much, but enough to literally paralyze someone permanently that hasn't been fully trained in battle!"

Gohan suddenly felt an abundant source of energy. He looked at Nina and she nodded. She took off and managed to cloak her ki just when Trunks and Goten had arrived.

**_Back to the present_**

Trunks stood up and paced the room, pondering of what he should say. Let alone what he should think. But he had felt something that day he went to see Gohan. There was only one way to find out. He shot a glance towards Nina and gestured to her. "C'mon." Trunks ordered flatly.

She stood up. "Where are we going?" Nina asked curiously.

Trunks had a severe look on his face. "To see if your story's true or not. We're going to Gohan's." he replied.

Nina gave a look of uncertainty. "But what about my brother? He said he'd be on his way."

Trunks went to the door. "Well, we'll just meet him on the way." he said matter-of-factly. He opened the door and flew out with Nina close behind.

They soared through the sky not bothering to speak to the other for they had nothing to say. When they were halfway there, another ki was sensed between them both. They both stopped and turned around in mid-air. The ki began to approach with great speed. Nina and Trunks could see a small figure coming toward them with orange ki surrounding it. Nina began to smile and gave a soft chuckle. Trunks turned to Nina and had that stern look on his face like Vegeta did. "What's so funny?" he hissed.

Nina tried her best to stifle her laughter. "Oh, just that my brother Sam is on his way. He knows that you're the one who hurt me and he's gonna kick your tail!"

She began to giggle but Trunks just stared at her. "And you find this amusing do you?"

Nina nodded her head. "Yeah. I do. Did you forget that I said he's the strongest human I know? He knows almost all the techniques_ I _know!" she replied, still continuing to laugh.

Trunks' eyes widened. "What! Are you _serious!_" he exclaimed.

But before she could answer, a blur swept by and hit Trunks a few feet away. Once he caught his balance he scanned the area as quickly as he could. But it wasn't quick enough. The blur blew by again and hit him in the face with such tremendous force that blood dripped from his lip endlessly. Trunks looked at Nina and noticed a very pissed figure next to her.

He had jet-black hair that was styled in a bowl cut. He wore a timber green t-shirt with black jeans and tennis shoes. He wore black wristbands and he had orange ki flaming around his body. He growled with anger and his fist were held so tight they were white at the knuckles. They shook violently with rage. Nina placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and his tense figure began to relax just a bit.

Trunks wiped the blood that poured from his busted lip. He glared and went into a fighting stance. Nina gave a moan and smacked the figure on the head. He gave a small 'ouch' and looked at her while rubbing his head.

"How many times have I told you! Never fight first and ask questions later! Geez!" Nina scolded.

The ki that surrounded him faded and he just levitated in the air. "Well he had no business hurting you the way he did!" he retorted.

She hit him on the head again and he gave another 'ouch' cry. "Samuel! I told you I got hurt_ on purpose_ and that _I'm fine!_ You're so over protective! Did you bring me a bean?" Nina asked crossly.

Sam nodded, ashamed of himself. "Yeah." he mumbled.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small green bean. He gave it to Nina and she broke it in half. She ate one half and tossed the other to Trunks. He caught it and ate it with a sly grin on his face.

Sam's eyes narrowed in disgust. "Why'd you give him one! He didn't need it!"

Nina disappeared and Samuel looked around for her frantically. She then reappeared behind him and slapped him upside the head. He turned around and saw her very mad. "It's not like we don't have plenty! We have a whole field of them!" Nina snapped at him.

He hung his head down. "Sorry Sis." he mumbled.

Trunks tried his very best to hold back his laughter. Tears began to stream out his eyes from the pressure. He bit his bottom lip and held his sides. He couldn't believe a guy like him who got good, solid licks on him couldn't even take on his own sister's slaps! Nina floated over to Trunks and had a serious look on her face. "Are we ready to go? Or are you just gonna keep floating in the sky trying to hold back your insessive laughter?" she hissed.

Trunks held one hand up and managed to breathe. "We're...g- going...just...a m-min...minute!"

Sam sped towards Trunks and stood just inches away from his face. Trunks held his breath to keep from laughing while Sam growled. "And what, pray tell, is _so damn funny?_" he snarled at Trunks.

Trunks held back his snickering. "Oh..n-nothing!" he sputtered out.

Nina flew up between them and pressed both palms on their chests to pull them apart. She had a tough time with her brother. She gave an aggravated cry and shot a very tiny energy laser into Sam. He yelled out and rubbed his body as if he were freezing. "Awe c'mon sis! (Brr!) Why'd you do that for? (Grr!)"

She gave an evil grin. "Maybe that'll help you chill out for once! Now you guys are acting like mere children! I won't have you fighting while I'm around or I'll tan both your hides! Now, can we get onward to Gohan's before I go crazy!" Nina asked irritably.

They both gave severe glances at each other and nodded to Nina. She gave an annoyed sigh and flew off with red ki flames surrounding her. She left the two boys following after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Gohan's house seeing Videl with Pan, 18 and Krillin. They noticed Trunks and a few strangers with them.

"Krillin?" Pan asked.

Krillin looked in her direction. "Yeah Pan?" he asked.

She pointed to the sky. "Isn't that Trunks?"

He looked up and shaded the sun out of his eyes. "Yeah it is. But who are those two with him? They have huge power levels. I better go get Gohan and Goten."

He ran into the house and saw them at the table drinking colas. They looked up from talking.

"What is it Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Goten questioned.

Krillin looked kind of nervous. He'd never felt such powers from anyone in awhile besides Goten, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks. Even little Pan had a flame of power but this was beyond his own assumptions. "Trunks and two other people are with him. We don't know who though." he answered.

Goten stood up. "I know one of them is Nina, but the other I don't know." he stated.

Gohan's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. "N-Nina?" he choked out.

Goten looked at him. "Yeah. Why? Do you know her Gohan?"

He shook his head roughly. "No, no I don't know who she is." Gohan lied.

Goten and Krillin walked to the door. "Well, let's go and meet them." Goten said.

Trunks, Nina, and Sam landed a few feet from Videl and Pan. Pan ran toward Trunks and gave him a huge hug. "Trunks! It's so great to see you!" Pan exclaimed happily.

They pulled apart. "It's good to see you too Pan. Have you become a lady yet?" Trunks asked.

She shook her head and gave her, 'You've got to be joking!' smirk. "No way! I'm stayin' a Tomboy! Bein' a girlie-girl is like bein' a sissy! And I'm no sissy!"

Nina finally took a good look at Pan and noticed how much she was a Tomboy. She wore a bandana around her head that was orange. She had on a red bellie muscle shirt and army jeans. She had on black and white tennis shoes and looked about 13 or 14 years old. She looked over towards Nina and Sam. "So who are your friends Trunks?" Pan asked.

Nina walked towards her and bowed her head. "I'm Nina. This is my brother Sam."

Sam walked up to them and bowed his head also. "Hi, how ya doin'?"

Pan blushed. _He's cute._ she thought.

She bowed and then gave a warm smile towards both Nina and Sam. "I'm Pan. Nice to meet you."

Just then Goten, Gohan and Krillin walked out of the house. They walked towards them waving. "Hey Goten!" Trunks called out to him.

Trunks and Goten do their little handshake. Then Trunks shook hands with Gohan, then with Krillin. "Good to see ya Trunks!" Krillin said.

"Yeah Trunks, where ya been?" Gohan asked.

Trunks shrugged. "Around. This is Nina and her brother Sam."

Nina walked up to him smiling. She extended a hand and he took it. "Nice to see you Gohan. How is your father Goku doing?"

"He's fine." Gohan responded.

Trunks went up to Gohan and whispered in his ear. "Uh, Gohan? Do you know Nina?" Trunks asked him. He nodded. "So you _did_ train her! Why didn't you tell us! That is, me and Goten!"

Gohan gave an uneasy sigh. "I wanted to, but she made me promise not to tell anyone! I couldn't break my promise!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all went inside and sat at the table. They had already made introductions and were getting to know one another. Nina started laughing and placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. "I can agree with ya there Pan! I'd rather be a Tomboy over anything else. Y'know, I still am a Tomboy in a way. I hate make-up and jewelry. It makes me feel like I've gained extra weight on my body. And then I fight so it get's in my way."

Pan gasped. "You too! Wow, and all this time I thought I was the only Tomboy left in this city."

Nina gave a look of uncertainty. "What do you mean? Aren't there any?" Nina asked.

Pan shook her head. "Nope. All the girls around my age want to be like ladies and they say it attracts guys." She heaved a sigh and looked down in her lap. "No wonder why Bra keeps having guys chasing after her. She's so pretty." Pan said in despair.

Nina smiled. "Hey, you're pretty too. You just don't like showing your feminine side alot and that's okay."

Pan looked up at her. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Nina placed a hand on her shoulder."Sure. I used to be the same way also, until I decided to show some of the guys I really was a girl and not just a Tomboy. I wore a skirt to school every now and then, but I still never wore make-up. Occasional pair of earrings and maybe a bracelet. But a necklace is always a winner for me."

She winked and gave her the peace sign. Pan smiled. "I guess I could try it out. But I'm not gonna change." she said firmly.

Nina shook her head while smiling still. "Just because you wear something nice does not mean you've changed. You are still you. Oh and one thing Pan."

Pan looked up at her. "Hmm?"

Nina chuckled lightly. "Always bring a change of clothes. You never know when you're going to get into a fight." she advised.

Pan laughed. "You got that right!"

Nina stood up from her chair and signaled her brother to do the same. She smiled and shook hands with everyone before heading to the door. "Well everyone, it was nice meeting you all. I really look foward to seeing you all again. But I really have to be getting home. Thanks again." she said gratefully. Trunks and Goten stood up immediately.

"You're leaving already!" Goten asked.

"Without an escort? You think that's wise Nina?" Trunks asked.

She laughed and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'll be fine you guys. I'm a big girl! My brother and I can take care of ourselves!" They walked to the door, open it and are about to fly away when Nina ran up to Pan. She handed her a white card with an address on it. "Whenever you can, pay me a visit Pan! You're all welcome!" Nina said cheerfully. She went back up to her brother and they took off.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 4

Nina woke up the next day quite worn out. She slowly opened her eyes only to squeeze them shut again from the blinding light that streamed in throughout her room. Nina pulled the covers over her head and groaned. "I'm so glad it's Saturday!" she mumbled.

Just then the phone rang right next to her ear. She roared with anger, longing for sleep but knew it would not come. She threw the covers off her and straightened out the blue bandana she wore in her hair. The phone rang a second time and she glared around the room at her phone. It rang a third time and she growled then furiously picked up the phone. "Hello!" Nina said rather annoyed.

There was a brief pause and the annoyance soon left her voice. She smiled lightly and sighed. "Hi Trunks. What's up?" Nina asked. Another pause and she looked at her clock. "But why so early? And on a Saturday!" Nina shrieked. She clambered out of bed while yawning and walking to the closet. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute. Mm-hm. Okay bye."

She clicked off the phone and laid it on the dresser. Nina yawned and stretched while pulling on a t-shirt. She slipped into some faded baggy blue jeans that had a cut up knee and pulled her hair up in a tight ponytail. Nina went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly and opened the window in her room. The crisp morning air blew in her face and she sucked it all in, savoring the wind. Nina climbed on the window sill and flew off the balcony, gave off a burst of ki energy and headed toward the place she was going meet Trunks at.

Trunks began to kick his foot on the soft grass that was covered in moist dew. He had just got off the phone with Nina and also had to make up a lame excuse to get by his father Vegeta. But the lie worked, although he did give Trunks a funny look before he left. Trunks stared into the sky and saw the feathery clouds float above in a hazy pattern. He suddenly saw Nina's face in the clouds and nearly fell over with shock. But it was only his imagination. After all, he wasn't used to waking up so early on a Saturday unless it was for intense training.

"I wonder what it's like to be a full Saiyan. Nina is somehow special and so full of

mystery." Trunks said to himself thoughtfully. He looked down at his sword in its scabbard that lay in front of him. He began to think how close they've gotten in just one day. Trunks' feelings towards her have gotten stronger and he constantly found himself worrying about her.

"Even though Goten says that he's in love with Nina, I doubt that totally. He usually calls me if he's worried about something no matter what time it is. But me, I find myself thinking about her often. I wonder does she feel the same? Probably not." Trunks sighed and stared out towards the crystal lake that was landscaped in front of him.

"Maybe, if we just had that study session at Goten's, she'd have fallen for him and I wouldn't have these mixed feelings for her myself. If only it had been at Goten's then I wouldn't have had to fight her and she wouldn't have gotten wounded." Trunks suddenly smiled as another thought flashed through his mind. "And her brother would hate Goten instead of me because she would've fought him instead. She probably thinks I'm a naive fool who knows nothing of kindled spirits. Oh man..."

"Huh? Why would you think that Trunks?" a soft voice said in his ear. Trunks gasped and whirled around, standing in a fighting position. He looked at the person who snuck up on him without his Saiyan senses detecting them.

It was Nina. Her hair was down and she wore a blue and white bandana on top. She was dressed casual, baggy jeans that had a cut up knee and a white shirt with some black tennis shoes. Her bright brown eyes sparkled in the morning sun's rays. Trunks relaxed his muscles a bit and gave a breath of relief, which turned out to look like a small white cloud as his warm breath mixed in with the cool morning air.

Trunks brushed his lavender hair out of his view. "Nina! Don't scare me like that! You could get yourself killed scaring a Saiyan half out of his wits!" he scolded.

Nina frowned and walked toward Trunks. Just when she was a half inch away from his face, Trunks backed away a little but Nina grabbed his wrist. Trunks looked at her with confusion and fear, afraid that she had heard what he had been saying to himself. Nina stared straight into his blue eyes and didn't even blink. Trunks was beginning to feel uncomfortable in her gaze.

"Trunks." Nina whispered.

Trunks swallowed hard and felt a sweat drop form. "Y-yeah?" he mumbled.

Her eyes seemed to glow at that moment. "Y'know, even if we did have the study session over at Goten's and I ended up fighting him..." Nina paused. She leaned over even closer and went past his face, her hair lightly brushing up against his cheek. Nina breathed slowly into his ear and Trunks felt the invisible hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "I still would've ended up liking you." The words laced in through her tongue and came out, weaving them into Trunks mind.

Trunks was now speechless. Nina moved away from his ear and stood in front of him, arms folded. He blinked several times to see that she remarkably looked like his father Vegeta. The same stern face, same position and everything. Trunks felt his cheeks grow hot and stuffed his hands down his pockets while looking down at his feet. "Nina...I, uh..." Trunks studdared.

Nina simply gave a smirk and sat down on the wet grass. She looked at Trunks and then whistled at him, trying to get his attention. He snapped out of his trance and looked at her. She patted the soft blades of grass next to her, signaling him to come over. He trotted over and sat down. Nina smiled and stared across the lake. "So Trunks, what did you call me up here for so early in the morning huh?" she asked, miraculously acting like the event that just took place hadn't even occurred.

Trunks let his chin rest on his knees as he pulled them up to his face. He gave an

inaudible sigh and blinked a few times before answering. "Well, I wanted to ask you something Nina." he said matter-of-factly.

Nina turned her gaze from the lake to his face, still knees to his chest. She gave him a look of confusion. "Yeah, what?" she questioned.

He wasn't sure if he should ask this question. "Were you holding back on me when we were fighting? Do you have more power inside you but you simply wanted to refrain from hurting me?"

Nina gave her usual playful snort. "What kind of question is that? 'Course I refrained from fighting to my full extent! If I did, you and I would've been in that hospital wing together!"

Her eyes narrowed into a suspicious expression. "Why did you want to know?" she asked, trying to be accusing.

"..." Trunks didn't say anything.

Nina's eyes narrowed even further. "Trunks! Answer me!" she said quite annoyed this time.

He looked at her and smiled to himself. Man! She acts so much like my father! Quick temper and everything...I just love that about her! Trunks thought to himself.

Trunks sighed again. "Are pure Saiyans stronger than half-Saiyans? I mean, is their power more consistent and abundant?"

Nina raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Are you just in a silly question askin' mood or are you trying to mock me?"

She looked at his serious expression and knew he wasn't kiddin' around. She sighed and closed her eyes, then slowly opened them. "No. You can be the purest of all the pure Saiyans in the universe but still you can be the weakest. Just like you can have a drop or even less of Saiyan blood in you and be the strongest fighter in the universe. It all depends on the heart of the warrior and what his or her needs are. Being the strongest cannot be achieved simply by the desire or the hunger for battle, but it can be gained through courage, loss, and love of course."

Nina sighed again and looked down at a white daisy. "...love..." she emphasized the word to match the surge of emotion she felt inside her.

Trunks looked at her and felt a gentle feeling sweep over him. Suddenly, Nina felt something nick her senses hard. Her eyes narrowed and she began to dart them in every direction. Trunks noticed her sudden change of facial features and grabbed his sword. He stood up and unsheathed it, ready to attack. "What's wrong?" he asked Nina.

"..." she didn't speak and Trunks decided not to ask why she didn't answer him.

Just then Nina gasped and front flipped towards Trunks. "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" she cried out.

Trunks was confused but Nina got him out of danger. She leaped forward and slammed against Trunks' side knocking him over onto the grass, causing him to slip and slide across the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him, but managed to look up and see what caused Nina to do this to him. What Trunks saw caused him to gaze in fright.

Nina, just when she had knocked Trunks out of harm's way, a large white blast had hit her hard on the side. She growled in pain and fell face first into the grass, rolling across the field. When she stopped rolling, Nina automatically flipped herself off the ground and went into a fighting position. She turned her head in different directions to look for the target. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly to block an upcoming attack. However, the enemy was untraceable, not that his power was so great and so fast you couldn't detect his movements, just that he truly was invisible to even Saiyan eyes.

Nina lifted both arms to block and she did it successfully, but it was so powerful that when she blocked, it knocked her completely over. She fell onto her back and flipped off of the ground once again. But this time as she got up, something had hit her in the side that caused her body to look like the bow of an arrow shooter. Nina screamed and even though her screams were loud, Trunks could still hear a faint, sickening crack. Trunks growled angrily and began to charge toward Nina and the invisible enemy.

Nina saw him coming and while on the ground she fired a strong energy blast that caught Trunks off guard and knocked him out of mid-flight. He looked up from the ground and stared at Nina who was now standing up, keeping her eyes where her instincts guided her. Sweat streamed down her cheek. "STAY BACK!" she yelled.

Trunks gulped in amazement. Nina began to turn slowly around and her eyes narrowed even lower to the point where it seemed she wasn't looking at all, but she was. Nina turned around and gave a fierce roar. She held out her hand and a red energy blast shot from her hand. Trunks looked at what she was trying to shoot and thought she had gone crazy. She was aiming at nothing, but suddenly the blast had connected after all and Trunks heard a faint grunt from the invisible enemy.

Trunks looked down at the ground and saw the enemy's foot prints slide across the grass and then stop. The invisible enemy did not move for the blades of grass were still flat. Trunks then looked towards Nina and saw she was looking around again. She couldn't see or feel him unless he attacked! But Trunks was a good 5 feet away from him and could see where he was clearly just by staring at the ground.

"NINA!" Trunks called out to her. She jerked her head towards him but still dashed her eyes in

other directions as well. Trunks pointed to his side and she looked. "HE'S ON MY RIGHT SIDE!"

Nina didn't even hesitate. She gathered a bit of energy and shot off a golden ki blast. The enemy didn't have time to block and Trunks could hear him grunt again. This time the invisible adversary fell to the ground and Trunks could see a whole patch of grass being crushed. Also to his eyes, he noticed that the empty space seemed to quaver and Trunks could her a faint noise of cloth being flapped open.

Nina heard the light wisp sound and streaked over towards the sound with a burst of red flame-like ki surrounding her. She stopped in front of the enemy and grabbed at what appeared to be air, but she seemed to be holding something. With a loud cry, she pulled her hand back and Trunks looked to see what it was. She held up a bright silver material in her hands. Nina let the object fall to the ground and when it did so, it looked almost like the quick silver mercury element found in rare objects. At one end there were the silver strings that tied it together. It was an invisibility cloak.

Trunks looked from the cloak back up and saw the revealed enemy's true form. Trunks gasped in shock as he looked at its appearance.

The now revealed enemy was tall and slender. He had shoulder length silver hair, it looked almost like the cloak itself. He had dirty black and white sneakers on. He wore black baggy clothes and they seemed to be ripped and torn in several places. His white shirt was dirty and tattered and over his shirt he wore what used to be a black jean jacket, but the sleeves were ripped off and the fringes just hung. It looked almost human, maybe in his late 20's but in the back something fluttered in the distance. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. It was a long, furry, brown tail!

Trunks tore his eyes away from the tail and looked into the face of the enemy and saw his burning purple eyes. His eyebrows were the same silver color as his hair but his skin seemed to look like a dark tan. The enemy had his lips pursed together and was quite mad. His hair was tied back by a black bandana, many strands in the front fell in his face and on his back he had a long slender piece of wood...a bow.

Nina's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth and growled like a dog. Her eyes now blazed and Trunks could've sworn they were on fire! She balled up her fist and Trunks noticed her tail was fluttering about. Nina usually wrapped it through the belt loops of her jeans but somehow from her anger it flew out through the holes and swished back and forth violently.

For what seemed like eternity, they all stood there motionless. Neither Nina, Trunks or the mysterious foe moved that whole time. Finally Nina spoke up.

She balled up her fist till the knuckle was a pale white. "Why...are you...HERE!" she screamed to the man.

"..." the man did not speak, but simply huffed and turned his head away.

Nina growled and threw her fist forward at him. "ANSWER ME! NOW!" Nina yelled at him.

" ... " Still, no answer.

Nina bared her teeth and stomped towards the enemy. She slammed her fist to his chest and grabbed hold of his shirt, balling it up in her hands and she pulled him to her face. Nina felt her blood begin to boil. "YOU ANSWER ME NOW JARVUS!" she roared at him.

Jarvus looked down at where Nina held his shirt and then looked back at her. His eyes narrowed lower and his violet eyes shimmered in an evil way. He then grinned a devilish one and gave another huff. "Is this anyway to treat your big brother Nina?" he asked calmly.

Trunks' eyes widened in disbelief. What! Her b-brother? But I thought Sam was her only living family! Trunks contemplated.

Nina gave a loud yell and threw Jarvus off to the side. He crashed into the grass,

causing his already dirty shirt to gain a grass stain. Jarvus got up and dusted himself off.

Then he continued to give Nina his devilish smirk and this just made Nina explode.

"You...are not...MY BROTHER JARVUS!" she shouted angrily.

Nina ran towards Jarvus and then kicked him in his face causing him to collide with the ground once again. Jarvus was about to get up again when Nina kicked him hard in the ribs. Jarvus gave out a cry of pain and then began to choke. He coughed out some blood and a little remained on the side of his lip. Even in pain he began to chuckle and he still continued to grin. Nina narrowed her eyes and she spat at Jarvus. He turned his head to miss the saliva but it still hit his cheek. He still smiled devil-like, violet eyes glowing.

Nina's eyes blazed like a roaring inferno. "You never have been my brother! I will never accept such evil into my life!" Nina closed her eyes. "Samuel is my brother." she replied calmly.

Jarvus got up and placed his hands in his pockets, his grin widened. "You mean that pathetic human? He's not even you're blood brother like I am Nina." he mocked her.

Nina looked at Jarvus, eyes now as cold as stone. The blazing flames were replaced by marbled eyes. "Sam is my true brother, maybe not by blood, but he is my real brother. Besides..." she paused and then gave a growl. "HE'S MORE OF A BROTHER THAN YOU'VE EVER BEEN!"

Jarvus removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms against his chest, then he shut his eyes. "Don't blame me for things you couldn't handle yourself. I was not about to stay in that orphanage for your sake. I was 8 years old when our parents died. I was not going to stay in that place and wait for you to grow up! I had plans of my own!" he answered arrogantly.

He opened his eyes and then sneered at her. "Anyway, I knew you'd be just fine. But I made a mistake in not removing that tail of yours. As a matter of fact, I made a huge mistake in letting you get the best of me one night when we met for the first time."

Nina pulled the hair away that dangled in her eyes. "I hoped it would have been the last time!" she muttered curtly.

Jarvus blew the spiky banes that were in his face and he wiped away the blood from his lip and chin. He then gave a spit. "Yeah well, you should've killed me when you had the chance Nina. I'm not the same anymore y'know." he said proudly.

Nina removed her bandana that was around her head and began to untie the not. "Neither am I Jarvus. You forget that was 5 years ago when I battled you. I've become a whole lot stronger since then." she answered, her own since of pride detected in her voice.

She rolled up the bandana and then tied her hair back in a loose low ponytail. She

returned to her fighting stance and wiped the sweat off of her nose. Nina gestured her head towards the cloak on the ground. "That thing proves how much of a coward you are and how much of an advantage I have over you."

One of Jarvus' eyebrows raised up. "And how's that?" He asked, trying to sound sarcastic and less anxious to know.

Nina was the one to grin this time. "Because I've gained the golden fleece of our native planet Vegeta!"

Trunks looked at her and gasped. Does this mean...does this mean that she's a...?

Nina yelled out and large chunks of the earth began to rise from the ground. Her feet dug into the ground as if the gravity on earth just quadrupled 100 times! Her ki began to rise and her muscles began to pulsate. Her eyebrows flickered from gold to black and back to gold. Her eyes blazed green like jade and golden ki flames surrounded her. Nina's hair began to change into a radiant gold color and it flamed upwards and in different directions. The bandana she wrapped around her hair was just a waste of time in the first place. The knot ripped loose and the bandana fell to the ground.

Her once brown hair was now golden and spiky. Her brown eyes were now green and they blazed with excitement and rage at the same exact time. She tightened her fist into a firmer ball and then held both arms in an 'x' like formation. Nina growled and gave a roar and threw her arms down causing the ki winds to build up her energy and cause her hair to blow in different directions.

Jarvus looked at her bewildered and horrified. He began to step away and felt his knees give way. But Jarvus managed to control himself. My God! What is she! he thought to himself, feeling a bit frightened.

Trunks began to sweat from the heat of Nina's power. Trunks stood up and jumped away right when a rock exploded in front of him in the air from the emense power that was building. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes, yet it was happening right there in front of him.

Nina is a Super Saiyan! Nina is the first female to achieve the great power of our race. And what's so amazing is, she's probably the first Super Saiyan to transform with a tail! Perhaps Pan and Bra will too.

Nina stood there, burning like a raging candle flame. Jarvus was there watching just as stunned as ever and so did Trunks.

"Now I'm going to finish you off Jarvus!" Nina said with pride.

Jarvus began to growl in anger and pumped up his ki, although he knew no matter how high he did it wouldn't get anywhere near Nina's power level. Jarvus began to curse at his ignorance and removed his bow from on his back. Suddenly it turned into a silver metal rod and it began to electrify.

Jarvus, full of jealousy against his younger sibling, charged towards her. Nina didn't move, but only waited for him to strike. Trunks began to look from one to the other in fear. Why won't she move! Trunks thought.

"NINA! MOVE! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" he cried out to her.

Nina was listening, but did not plan to heed his advice to move. Jarvus was getting closer and Trunks' yelling got louder. But she did nothing, she just waited.

Goku looked up from practicing in the woods when he felt some sort of power trigger his senses. He stared up into the sky and then to the south where the power seemed to be coming from. Goku gave a thoughtful sigh. "It seems that there is another great power among us." Goku smiled. "And it would seem this person has pure intentions as well. It's just a shame, a power like that and I haven't even met the person yet!"

Vegeta phased out of Super Saiyan form and his hair returned to its natural black color, so were his eyes and eyebrows. He looked down from the mountain area he was training in and he gave a glum groan. Something caught his senses, but what? Then, Vegeta felt it and his eyes narrowed as his attitude built up with its usual rage and arrogance. What is this power I am sensing! It's HUGE! Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta gave a growl of annoyance. "I'VE GOT TO KNOW WHO IT IS THIS TIME!" he screamed out.

A burst of blue energy ki surrounded Vegeta as he headed towards the south where the energy was being sensed from.

Jarvus leaped into the air and came crashing down with his electric rod bow and was about to ram it into Nina's skull. Trunks closed his eyes in pain while he waited for her cranium to be smashed when he heard an annoyed yell from Jarvus. Trunks looked back up and saw that Nina held the silver rod in her fist, and it was still electrifying. The sparks shot everywhere and Nina still had her eyes straight in front of her.

Jarvus began to bare his teeth and tried to free the rod from her grasp. But Nina gave no sign of letting go. Instead her grip got stronger and she then broke the rod in half, sparks flying in every direction. Jarvus now unarmed, fell through the sky for all his weight had been put onto the bow and he was about to fall right on top of Nina when he decided to take advantage of this situation he was in.

Jarvus flipped himself up right and smashed into Nina's face with a drop kick. She merely turned her head to one side as blood came down through her lip. She licked the blood off her mouth with her tongue and then spat it out as if it were nothing. Jarvus retaliated with a punch, kick and then a ki blast. Nina had blocked them all. Jarvus was getting quite fed up so he grabbed Nina by her golden hair and flipped her to the ground. But before she landed, she turned around and shoved both heels of her foot into Jarvus' face, causing him to real back as he felt the blood seep through his nose.

Nina then grabbed him by the neck, lifted him up in the air and started to choke Jarvus. He grabbed onto her hand, clutching and trying to breathe, gasping for air. Nina looked up at him and she began to squeeze even harder, causing him to squeal and suck up air, her nails digging into his flesh. Blood began to trail down his neck. A soft wind blew and it brushed Jarvus' silver hair to the side, causing him to reveal a thin scar on the side of his left cheek.

Trunks ran up to Nina, holding the arm she held Jarvus in the air with, blood trickled down her arm onto Trunks' fingers. "Nina! Nina stop this! You've won! Let him go." Trunks pleaded.

Nina's eyes narrowed and she had the look of no mercy. "I won't let go! He has to die!" she retorted.

"Nina, don't do this. If you do, you'll be just like him. Maybe even worse than he is! Don't sink to that level Nina." Trunks' voice was beginning to quaver.

For a brief moment, Nina tore her gaze off of Jarvus and into Trunks' blue eyes. She felt that Trunks really did care if she was a killer or not. She stared back up into Jarvus' violet eyes and then, her grip around his neck completely gone and he fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air and he fell to the ground exhausted. Nina walked over towards the limp body and turned it over to where Jarvus was now facing her from the ground. He was still breathing heavily.

"I'll spare your worthless life once more Jarvus." Nina said flatly. Jarvus looked into her emerald eyes and cringed. "Next time I won't be so kind-hearted Dear Big Brother!" she spat at him crossly.

Jarvus floated into the air and he held his chest still breathing and he grumbled. "Next time Little Sis, it won't be easy for you to defeat me! Now that I know you've got this power, I'm going to claim it as well! You'll actually have to break a sweat! We'll meet again!"

Nina smirked, eyes still burning with anger. "I look forward to it!" she replied cooly.

Jarvus then disappeared in thin air. Nina had held her strength long enough and knew she hadn't turned Super Saiyan in while and was trying to get used to focusing her energy again. Nina's golden spiky hair had fallen back to its wavy brown state and it hung on her shoulders. Her green eyes returned to their brown color and the flaming yellow ki was no longer around her. She stood for awhile and then fell onto her knees and then flat on her stomach. Trunks ran to her and cradled her in his arms. "Nina! Nina wake up! Are you okay!" he asked nervously.

Nina struggled to open her eyes and saw that she was looking at Trunks. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah...I'm fine Trunks." she replied weakly. Then she fell asleep in his arms.

"Don't just sit there Kid!" a voice called to Trunks irritatedly. A very gruff and familiar voice. Trunks looked up to see his father sitting on a tree branch and then jump down from it. He walked over to Trunks, the great head of black flaming hair and stern walk. He looked over at the girl in his son's arms and had to smirk. Vegeta crossed his arms and then floated in the air. "Pick her up and let's take her back home so we can patch the girl up."

Trunks smiled as his father turned away and went off. He picked up Nina, supporting her back with one arm and holding her legs where the knee bent up. He looked over in the grass and saw her blue and white bandana. He walked over and careful not to wake her up, he picked up the cloth and flew in the air, not too far behind from Vegeta. 


	5. Premonitions and Truths

Chapter 5

Nina looked around and saw she was in a blinding white voide. She began to walk around and see where she was. Nina was all alone and suddenly it got dark around her and lighning flashed in the sky. Her eyes narrowed and she felt an evil power coming closer. She turned her head in the direction it was coming from and saw the silver haired boy that plagued her life since she was just becoming a teenager.

Nina bared her teeth. "Jarvus!" she mumbled under her breath.

Jarvus' back was to her and he heard a slight noise. He turned his head and saw his little sister Nina. He gave that annoying devil smile and Nina found herself losing control. She burst into red ki flames and charged after him. Jarvus turned around completely and was ready to attack. Nina yelled out with fury as she jumped in the air, aiming a kick straight to his head. Jarvus blocked it easily and before Nina could retaliate, he had grabbed her ankle and swung her around, then bashed her to the floor. Nina coughed out blood and it spread across the thick voide.

Jarvus' shadow loomed over her. "Say goodnight Nina." Jarvus muttered.

Nina looked up and saw that he had turned Super Saiyan. Jarvus also had his silver bow in his hands and it was electrifying fiercely. Nina tried to move but found her body chained to the ground. She felt herself panic and she glared back up into Jarvus' evil violet eyes. Jarvus slammed the bow into Nina's left rib cage and she heard an ear deafening crack echo through the emptiness. She screamed in pain and tried to break free but it was utterly useless. Nina found herself chained down on her stomach, her back out in the open.

Jarvus lifted up the rod again and slammed it down onto Nina's shoulder blade. Nina gave a roar of anger as the pain sucumbed her entire body, causing her vision to blur for tears were ready to reveal themselves. But she refused to cry in front of a monster so she shook off the tears and took in the pain like a real warrior.

Nina was now chained onto a board that was up, making her body vertical and her arms hung in the air as the chains clattered from her movement. She felt the rusty shackles tear into her flesh and could see the blood pour out onto the white emptiness. Nina looked up and saw her brother smiling evily. He began to pat the metalic rod in his hands and each time it hit, the bow would glow and sparks would emitt from it. Jarvus began to walk around Nina's body slowly, in a taunting way.

"Nina, Nina, Nina. Haven't I told you that you can never beat me? Now that I have thispower you so gratefully revealed to me, you and the rest of this world are doomed. You'll never win Nina." Jarvus said, full of cockiness.

Nina glared into his purple eyes and she spat at his face. Then she noticed the thin

scar and she began to smile. Jarvus' grin disappeared and he pointed the tip of his bow at

Nina's face. "What are you grinnin' about dear sister?" Jarvus inquired.

Nina began to chuckle and then she started to laugh loudly, it echoed over the voide. Jarvus growled and the bow sparked in front of her, but she didn't stop. "Stop Laughing!" he yelled. Her laughter eased and she still chuckled lightly.

"Even if you have the power Jarvus, that scar on your face will always remind you of how weak you are and that as a child, I defeated you triumphantly! Your statement should be changed around dear brother for the fact that you'll never win!" she snickered.

Nina laughed at him tauntingly and her eyes narrowed as she did so. Jarvus growled and he swung his rod at Nina's dangling arms causing her to scream with pain. She looked up and saw her arms hanging in an odd way. Jarvus looked at her and wasn't satisfied with what he'd done. He raised the rod again and bashed it into Nina's face, it caused her to have a long cut on her left cheek and blood seeped out of it. Nina didn't even have to look or touch to know she'd been cut open.

Nina screamed and suddenly, a power ignited inside her. A raidiant white light burned from her chest and it continued to glow brighter. Her whole body burned inside and out until Nina felt like she was consumed in fire. The light got brighter and Jarvus had to shield his eyes. The energy grew until it covered Nina completely and finally, it exploded causing the whole dark voide to go white and finally it got dark.

Trunks...where are you? It's so dark, and I'm scared and so alone.

Oh Look! She's waking up! Go get some water and a towel for me!

Nina's eyes slowly opened and she saw nothing but a blur. She blinked continuously to try and get her vision to focus and it started to work. She saw a figure in front of her that had foamy blue hair and the person seemed to be wearing a white shirt and some black pants. Or was it a skirt?

"Nina. Can you hear me? It's me, Pan." said a voice to her side that sounded worried.

Nina looked to the right side, her vision still a blur and saw an orange and black haired figure. Her sight began to focus a bit and she noticed that the orange was a bandana wrapped around the straight black hair. Pan sat on the other side of the bed and held Nina's hand in hers. Nina also noticed a woman who looked like Pan, except her hair was shorter, holding onto her shoulders. Pan wore her red and yellow trimmed bellie shirt and some baggy blue jeans along with her finger cut off fist gloves.

"Yeah, are you okay Nina?" another voice called to her, more distant. Not as close.

She looked up from Pan and her vision steadily cleared. She saw three figure standing side by side together in height. The taller one looked like Goten but she could tell it wasn't by a closer look. They had the same hair style and everything. Next she saw a short spiky hair cut guy and knew that was Gohan. He smiled and so did the man next to him. Nina presumed it was one of the trainers she'd been trying to get hold of...Goku. And finally next to Gohan was Goten, an identical match with Goku. He smiled wistfully as he saw Nina look at him.

"Sis! Sis! Can you hear me?" this voice was so close, right near her ear.

Nina looked over to her left and saw a short bowl cut raven haired guy squeeze her hand. She smiled at her true brother...Samuel. Nina's vision ahd cleared completely and she saw the crystal tears form under Samuel's eyes. She noticed a figure behind him and turned her gaze toward it. She saw a man with jet black hair that flamed upward and he leanded against the wall, arms folded against his chest, eyes closed as well. Vegeta. Nina smiled happily. She couldn't believe all these people were watching over her.

Just then someone ran in through the door with a bucket of water and a towel hanging from his mouth. It was the lavender haired boy she'd hope to see all the time during her sleep. Trunks nearly dropped the bucket when he saw that Nina's eyes were open and her smile showing. Trunks placed the bucket on a table and dipped the towel in the warm water. He took the towel out and wringed it out of enough water, folded it and walked to her. Her eyes never left his sky blue ones. He gently placed the towel on her forehead and she felt a sudden flood of relief zoom through her body. She sighed in comfortness.

But the comfortness soon left when she sighed and felt a jeering pain shoot through her left rib cage and thought someone shattered her bones to shards of glass. She tried to lift up her arms to hold her side but when she did, it felt like someone took a sledge hammer and beat her arms till they were flat. Nina tried to sit up, regardless of the pain but felt the breath leave her as a seering pain stabbed her in the back causing her to gasp for dear life. Everyone jumped to the scene and only Goku, Gohan and Vegeta didn't go into a flurry of panic. Bulma placed her hand gently on Nina's right shoulder when she saw her try and get up.

Nina tossed and turned her head against the pillow, forcing her body to take the pain, forcing her will to be strong, forcing her emotions not to make her cry from the hurt and achingness. Those tears longed to come out, but Nina refused to let them come out for she thought tears represented weakness, and she believed with her soul that she was not weak.

"Nina, please lie still. Y'know kid, I like seeing you and all, but I wish you'd stop visiting the hospital wing everytime you come here." Bulma said, trying to be humorous.

Bulma winked at Nina and she gave a smile. Nina grinned in return and sighed again, even though it hurt like crazy when she did so. "Uh, Mrs. Bulma?" Nina whispered rather weakly.

Bulma, and everyone else in that room stared at Nina. Even Vegeta's eyebrow twitched at the sound of that name. Bulma laughed while giving her a crinkled nose look.

"Nina, I know you're new and you respect your elders, but in this case why don't you call me Bulma. Just plain Bulma, okay?"

Nina nodded. "Okay. Uh, Bulma?" Nina's voice was raspy.

"Yeah?" Bulma asked, now curious about what she needed.

"How long have I been unconcious?" Nina questioned, voice almost inaudible.

Bulma gave a look of uneasiness. "Um, for 3 days."

Nina's eyes widened. "WHAT! FOR 3 DAYS!" Nina cried out. She began to cough from the stress she was putting on her voice.

"You were pretty messed up. You've got 2 broken ribs in your left rib cage, a fractured arm and a bruised shoulder blade. Not to mention a scarred lung system. That's why your voice is so raspy." Bulma explained.

Nina desperately looked around at the others and then Nina glared at her brother.

"Samuel! Why didn't you give me a senzu bean!" she said curtly.

Sam fell back from his sister's accusations and felt his rear crash onto the floor. He shook his hands in front of him pleadingly. "Hey look Sis! I wanted to but...they just wouldn't let me!"

Nina then glared at the others and at the same time had a look of wanting in her eyes. "But Why!" she pleaded.

Vegeta opened his eyes and gave his usual stern look towards Nina. "Because it's best to heal naturally, girl. The senzu bean is only meant for emergency purposes anyhow. It would be a waste to use it on such minor healing properties."

Nina gave a groan. "But I have a field of them! It wouldn't be a waste because I have plenty to last me till the next 4 harvests!" she glanced back at Sam. "Sam, go home and get me a bean will you?"

Sam nodded and got up, only to have Vegeta stand in front of him. Sam's eyes narrowed. "Hey, could you get outta my way?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You're not going anywhere kid." Vegeta said, a hint of threat in his voice.

Sam growled at hearing the word 'kid'. He'd heard enough of that back on the Lang's farm and Nina took him away from being called a kid. Who does this guy think he is anyway? "Don't call me a kid! And I'm going whether you like it or not dude, so just back off!"

Vegeta stepped towards him. "I don't think you understand my motives kid." Vegeta emphasized the word on purpose. "When I say you're not going anywhere..." he stepped up closer, trying to show authority. "I mean, you're not going anywhere!"

Sam bared his teeth and was about to start swinging when Goku stepped in between them. Vegeta glowered at him. "Kakarot, get out of the way." he hissed.

Goku's eyes narrowed. "Vegeta, let him go. You can't force him to stay here y'know."

"I don't care! He's not going to get her a senzu bean and I'm going to prevent that from happening! You can't stop me Kakarot!" Vegeta retorted.

Sam folded his arms against his chest and tapped his foot. "Why doesn't he want me to go! He probably just wants her to die or somethin'! Well...Does he!"

Goku turned to Sam and his serious expression left his face. "That's not it. A senzu bean doesn't fully heal the body, it just strengthens the muscles and may heal a few broken bones. But in the condition your sister's in, it has to be a natural regenerized healing processes. Not only for the body, but for the mind as well. Vegeta's only trying to keep her from breaking anymore bones if she were to fight again. "

He turned around and faced Vegeta with a smile. "Right Vegeta?"

Vegeta gave a choke of shock and felt his face grow hot. He spun on his heels and turned his back to Goku. "I don't know what you're talking about Kakarot! I could care less about what happens to that girl!" Then Vegeta stormed out the door and slammed it shut behind him, causing everyone to flinch at the noise. 


	6. Long Lost Sibling

Chapter 6

Nina looked around cautiously, making sure no one was up and about making sure she was in bed. She was starting to hate that stupid bed just as much as she hated Jarvus. And that was not a good sign. Nina just didn't like bein' cooped up in one spot too long. She had to move around otherwise she was going to lose it! She opened the door carefully, hoping not to wake the others. It was after midnight and this was the only time she could actually sneak out of the house. Nina had to use the window down the hallway because the one in her room got bolted shut after her 4th attempt of trying to escape from the hospital wing. On her way out she grabbed a light jacket. It was Trunks' Capsule Corp. logo jacket, but he didn't mind. It was a bit chilly tonight and he left it there for her because he knew she was going to try and get out again. Trunks usually helped her on Nina's grand escapes, although they weren't truly grand if Bulma or Vegeta caught her climbling through the windows again. Nina slipped on the jacket over her black Nike sports bra and slipped on some black and white sneakers. She was planning on wearing some wind pants over her gym shorts but figured they'd make too much noise. Vegeta didn't eat heavy this evening so he didn't sleep quite hard which would put her at a disadvantage for he could hear everything.

She tiptoed lightly down the hall and went straight to the window. Suddenly Nina heard a doorknob turn from Bulma and Vegeta's room. She felt the ki and knew it was Vegeta. Nina focused her energy and teleported into the room closest to her, just when Vegeta stepped out of the room in his black boxers stroking a hand through his hair. On the other side of the door, Nina placed her ear against it to hear the sounds. When she felt Vegeta's power go farther away, she decided to wait till he went back to bed. Probably getting a midnight snack. Bulma wasn't going to like that if he didn't brush his teeth afterward! Nina looked around the room she had teleported in and saw that it was dark except for the moonlight that emitted from outside. Fortunately for her though, Vegeta had removed her tail. Nina was furious about it for that was the one thing she treasured most but he said it had to go. This was one time she was thankful Vegeta had pulled her tail off.

Nina went to the window and decided to fly through it when she heard a groan. She froze dead in her tracks. Man! Tonight just wasn't her night! First Vegeta and now this mystery guy. But whose room was she in? Nina stepped away from the window, making sure she didn't block any moonlight that streamed in through the window. The face asleep was revealed. It was Trunks!

Nina covered her mouth from the shock she recieved when she noticed he was looking dead at her. She tried to hide herself in the shadows but Trunks had already seen her. He smiled softly and motioned for her to come to him. She hesitated, then sauntered slowly to his rather large bed. She stood over him, not bothering to sit down, although that's what she wanted to do, along with holding him in her arms and never letting go.

"Nina?" he said softly.

She fell out of her trance and blinked a few times. "Y-yeah?" she replied uneasily.

She'd never been alone with Trunks in his room. Usually Goten, Bra, Pan and her brother Sam were together. Trunks patted the bed and she knew he wanted her to sit down.

"Sit down Nina."

She nodded. "O-okay." she mumbled.

She did so and they just sat there in the quiet. Nina would glance at his well toned

torso and manly features, then she could feel her cheeks grow hot and would turn her gaze away. Trunks wanted to hold her and caress her hair but he didn't think she would let him. He was actually surprised she sat on the bed with him. After all, they had never been alone in a room together. Trunks admired at how nice she looked even in her night clothes. She looked even better in his Capsule Corp. jacket.

I think I ought to give her that jacket. Trunks thought to himself. She looks so good in it, and I can always get another one.

"You sneakin' out again Nina?" Trunks asked, even though he knew the answer already.

She smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah, I can't stand that hospital bed! I nearly got caught in the hallway by your dad had I not teleported in here." Nina complained.

Trunks smiled back. "You think you'll be able to get out?" he asked.

Nina chuckled sofltly, trying not to laugh out loud and give herself away. "Getting out is the easy part. Getting back in, now that's the problem!"

Trunks stood up and unlocked his bedroom window. She looked at him confused. He gestured his head toward the window. "Go on. I'll leave this window unlocked so you can get back in, but be sure to come back before dawn. That's what time my father wakes me up on school days."

Nina nodded and stood up, then she walked to the window, but before she left, Nina gave Trunks a light peck on the lips. His eyes widened and he touched his lips. Trunks looked back up to Nina and she was on the window sill. She winked at him and then floated in the air.

"See ya before dawn." she said

Trunks nodded to confirm. "Yeah, see ya." Trunks replied.

Then Nina waved and flew off into the night, heading straight towards the moon's light and shape. Trunks closed his window and made sure he didn't lock it. Then he climbed into bed, covered himself with the sheets and covers, then placed a hand on his lips.

Wow. She kissed me. I'm growing quite fond of her! Trunks thought, as a grin began to form on his lips.

Nina flew out of the window and began twirling in the air as she flew. She yelled out with glee and did loop-da-loops in the air. She shot straight up, then down, then up again. Nina inhaled the cool night air and couldn't believe she was out of the house. "Yaahoo! Free at Last! Free at Last! Thank God Almighty! I'm Free at Last!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she soared through the sky and over the clouds. Nina could feel the adrenaline coursing through her each time she breathed. She'd been stuck in that hospital wing for so long she forgot what fresh air smelled like. Before they bolted up the windows, everytime Nina got out of bed, or just wanted to stare outside the window, Bulma would sneak up on her and yell at her for not staying in bed. This thought just made Nina hunger for more of nature's gifts and was glad Trunks was on her side because had it not been for him so many times, she'd still be in that crazy room. With a burst of ki, Nina jetted off in high speed winds and headed for her home in Koga.

When she got there, she decided to check up on her brother and see if he was okay. Nina stopped in front of his window, floating up 2 stories high and peekd inside. Samuel was sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop and the only light that lit up the room was a dim candle burning beside him. Nina sighed and her thick banes fell in her eyes but that was the last thing on her mind.

Samuel's probably working on that spread sheet he kept talking about that was due in a few days for the big company he's working for. Oh Sam, if only I could do more than just protect you. You've always provided for us, putting food in our mouths, clothes on our backs and keeping the payment on the house at bay. My dear brother Samuel, I love you for it to this day. If only I could do more. Nina thought, full of guilt.

A small tear rolled down her cheek and she couldn't believe what was happening. This was the first time she ever shed tears when she wasn't thinking of her Mother or of her Father. That's the only time she cried and she only cried once in front of someone and that was Trunks and Goten. But she wasn't really paying attention to them in the first place. Nina felt the hot moisture fall into her mouth and the bitter taste made her cringe. She spat out the water and flew away high into the sky.

I'll pay you back one day Sam, one day I'll do something for you to repay you for all that you've done for us. Nina smiled. Mom and Dad would be so very proud. They would Sammie.

She flew over the city for awhile and was about to go back home when she heard a scuffle happening in the alley way. Nina stopped in mid flight and the scuffle continued to get louder.

Just then a girl ran into the dark alley and she tripped over a garbage can. She tumbled to the ground head first and gave out a muffled yelp. She turned to look behind herself from the ground and the beam of the street lights hit her face, revealing her light brown hair and brown eyes, tan skin and she wore it in a short spiky ponytail. She also had on a grey Tokyo University sweatshirt and a black body suit underneath along with faded brown boots that fit tightly and were a little bit below the knee. The girl got up and ran as four other dark figures followed her into the dark alley.

Nina decsended from the sky to get a closer look. The men chased the girl through the streets and into a park field. One of the men threw a rock at the girl and it crashed into her face, but she didn't stop. One of the men managed to catch up to her and grabbed her then dragged her down into the grass. She struggled to get up and began to elbow the guy in the ribs. "GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU...!" she screamed.

The man covered her mouth and her screaming gradually died down. The other men walked slowly up the hill and grinned wildly. One had a club in his hand, another had a chain and was swinging it by his waist and finally, the last guy had a gun. Nina, still floating in the air at a considerable distance, was completely disgusted.

"You have nowhere else to run now." the guy with the gun said.

"Yeah, why do you always run when you know we'll hunt you down? You're the only one we can have a good time with and not pay y'know." the guy with the chain agreed.

Nina's eyes narrowed. What a bunch of jerks! How dare they take advantage of a girl like that? Forget about the girl part! She isn't a girl, she's a grown woman!

The girl's eyes blazed with anger and she was about to unleash her potential. "C'mon now, you know the routine. All right, who's first this time?" asked the man with the gun.

"I'M FIRST!" a voice yelled from the sky.

Everyone looked up, including the girl who was pinned to the ground. She saw a girl a few years younger than she was fall from above. Her dark brown wavy hair flamed upward as she decsended. Her short purple jacket collar flapped with the increasing winds and she had on what appeared to be a black sports bra, black gym shorts and black and white sneakers. The girl landed on the ground and instantly got into a fighting stance.

"Well, well, well! Who's this?" one of the men asked.

The girl spat at the ground. "You guys think you're so bad because you chase down a woman who can't fight back? Let's see how tough you are when you fight a woman who can fight back!"

The girl pinned down groaned. She hated being called someone who couldn't fight back. It's not like she couldn't because she could, she just didn't want to. She lifted up a leg behind her and hit the guy on top of her where the sun didn't shine. He yelled in pain and rolled off of her. She got up and dusted off her knees. "Let me see if this girl needs help or not."

Nina had already knocked down 2 jerks and was about to get rid of the 3rd when an energy beam shot out of nowhere and it went straight through the guy's heart. He fell on the grass, dead. Nina went out of her fighting stance and looked in the direction the beam came from. It was from that girl who they were chasing.

So she really could fight after all. I wonder why she didn't in the first place. It

would've made my job alot easier. But it wasn't like these guys were a big threat anyhow. Their power was so pathetically low. Nina grinned as this thought went through her mind.

"So, if you could fight, why didn't you?" Nina asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

The girl shrugged. "So I like getting rid of idiots in the quiet and in the clear. Not my fault y'know. You didn't have to come and help me, I had everything under control."

Nina smirked. "I see."

The girl walked up to Nina and smiled. She didn't extend her hand but introduced herself. "My name is Kino." she said.

Nina figured she ought to do the same. "I'm Nina."

Kino's eyes widened. Nina? But that's the same as...could she be...no she couldn't be! Kino looked at Nina. But she looks so much like her, at least what I remember of her. I may just be mistaken.

Nina turned her gaze to the pile of bodies out in the field. "So what are you doin' that's got jerks like them chasing after you?"

Kino sat on the grass and pulled off her boots showing that the body suit stopped at the ankle.

"I'm homeless so I gotta make money somehow."

Nina sat down next to her. "You mean you'd give up your innocense just for money?" Nina asked, feeling a bit of shame toward the young girl.

Kino laughed and shook her head. "No! I make them think that! Besides, that's what they heard! What I really do is knock them unconcious, steal their money, and go about my business."

Nina nodded to show she had gotten the facts straight. "How long have you been on the streets?" Nina asked.

"10 years. 10 long, grueling and ravenous years." Kino said flatly.

"10 YEARS!" Nina shrieked. There was a pause then she answered. "But why...how?"

Kino sighed. "I have been looking for my brother and sister since I was 11." she answered.

"You're 21? Wow, you're an adult. I'm only 18. How old would your brother be?" Nina inquired.

Kino began to pull grass from the ground and twirled it in between her fingers. "He'd be 26 right now and my sister would be your age too."

Nina picked a small purple flower. "You wouldn't mind telling me your story would you?"

Kino shook her head and grinned, then she looked into the sparkling stars. "No, of course not." 


	7. The End of Kino's Search

Chapter 7

"Well, let's see. It was at least 18 years ago when all this madness started to happen, we were very young. I was 3 when my parents died in a car wreck. My brother was 8 and my sister was barely even born into the world." Kino sighed. "So young we were. It's devastating just to think about it at all, but since you asked I'll tell you."

Nina nodded and Kino continued. "When they died, we were all sent to the orphanage, but my brother got out that very night because he didn't feel up to waiting for us to grow. So it was just me and my little baby sister. But then I got carried off to a foster home myself and was seperated from the only family I had left. Later, I ran away from the home when I was 11 and my foster parents told me I was adopted and that I had other family. Well, I decided to cause them less grief and went out to look for them. I was prepared to go any distance and endure any pain in order to find my family."

FLASH

A young Kino, age 11 to be precise, began to roam the streets of Koga allies and sat on a trashcan to rest. It was already 3 days since she had run away from her foster home and in the middle of November as well. She was cold, hungry, and lonely. She gave a shivering sigh and saw the cloud of smoke emerge from her warm breath.

"Man, of all the times of the year to run away, I had to choose the Fall season to go and find my family!" Kino scolded herself.

She decided to bite the bullet and go on. So far, she had gathered enough money to buy a bus ticket to Tokyo. Kino was planning on going back to the orphanage but she couldn't remember which one. Besides, her sister was about 8 years old and probably would've done the same thing as her brother did which was run away. Kino thought about going home but the idea of someone else moving in and living there made her forget that idea completely.

Kino walked to a bus bench and sat down, cringing at the sudden coldness of the metal seat. She sat there and waited, just as she did so, a gentle snow began to fall from the sky.

Back To The Present

"I went to Tokyo and I went to school there. While I was in Tokyo, I began my search for my brother and sister but I still couldn't find them. I was about to give up hope but then I thought of my parents, my family basically and I knew I had to keep faith. So now I am currently attending Tokyo University and I've continued my search for my siblings."

Nina crinkled up her nose and gave Kino a look of bewilderment. "If you're in college at Tokyo, what are you doin' here in Koga?" Nina asked, wondering if Kino had gotten side tracked while she was being chased by those jerks.

Now Kino was the one to give Nina a look of cluelessness. "What do you mean? We're in Tokyo." she explained to Nina.

Nina's eyes grew large. "WHAT! You mean I'm in Tokyo!" she cried out.

Kino shrugged. "Well, you can't possibly be anywhere else!" she stated.

Nina looked at the ground. "Oh man! I must've been out for a long time if I flew all the way to Tokyo!" she explained to herself. She looked back up and turned to Kino. "What time is it?"

Kino pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and turned on the indiglo button to reveal the digital time. "Umm...It's 2:30 a.m."

Nina's eyes bugged out, it almost seemed like they were going to pop right out of their sockets. "Ahh! Trunks is gonna have my head on a platter! I didn't mean to stay out this late!"

Nina got up and was about to take off when Kino grabbed her arm. "Where are you goin'?"

Nina looked down and gave a pleading look. "I gotta get back home to Satan City!" she stated.

Kino gave her own look of pleadingness. "Couldn't you give me 30 minutes of your time and tell me your life story? You have to be back before dawn right?"

Nina sat down slowly, studying Kino with curiousness. "Yeah,...but how did you--"

Kino waved her hand from side to side, as if to fan the question away. "Don't worry about that! After all, that would be the obvious time of day right?"

Nina thought a moment and nodded her head hesitantly. "I guess so, but--"

Kino cut her off. "No buts, now c'mon and tell me your story." she said, her voice firm and mind made up.

Nina sighed. "Okay." she paused for a more dramatic affect, just to make sure Kino was listening. "My parents died in a car crash, at least that's what the orphanage told me. I was barely 6 months old when it happened. At that time I was raised in the orphanage and I didn't know I had a sibling at all. When I was 11--"

And so Nina told her life story (except for being a Saiyan part) to Kino and she was engulfed in every word. Her expression seemed to say that somethin' was becoming familiar in Kino's mind as Nina spoke, then she came to the story of when she first met her brother.

"My blood brother, well, I first met him when I was 13 and I believe he was 21 at the time. I don't think he was planning to find me, but somehow, he just did. Sam and I went camping out in the woods near our home. At that same time, I met my blood brother, he was a grown man and he could sense that I was his blood, so he challenged me to a fight. He was very good and I thought for sure that he was gonna kill me, but something snapped inside of me and I ended up being the victor."

Nina balled up her fists and growled angrily. "But I was a fool to let him go! We fought again just recently and I let him live again! I should've destroyed such evil long ago! He's the very cause of my emptiness and pain that I've had to raise myself and live on my own for the past 18 years of my LIFE!"

She slammed her fists on the ground. "CURSE HIM! I HATE HIM!"

Kino placed a hand gently onto Nina's shoulder. "Nina, it's alright. You know it's strange. But our stories sound almost the same. What was your brother's name?"

Nina's eyes narrowed and she gave a low growl. "I don't wanna even say his name. Everytime I do, I get a bad taste in my mouth that just makes me want to vomit!"

Kino sighed. "Please?"

Nina stared out in front of her but wasn't looking at anything. Her eyes flared with rage and hatred. "Jarvus." she emphasized on the name as if it were a plague.

Kino gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Jarvus! That's the same name as my brother! And Nina was the same name as my sister! But this may just be a coincidence. I gotta make sure.

"And your parents? What were their names?" Kino asked, her hopes rising, falling and rising once more.

"Taliyah and Jutus." Nina answered solemnly.

Kino gasped in a sharp, high tone. Oh...My...God!

Nina looked at Kino and saw the shock on her face. "What's wrong Kino?"

Kino didn't answer for awhile. This started to worry Nina alot. She was about to slap her back to reality, when Kino began to speak. "Nina, my parents' names were also Taliyah and Jutus. My brother's name was Jarvus as well."

Nina looked at Kino, knowing what she was gonna say next. Kino grabbed Nina in a huge embrace and Kino began to shed tears of joy. "Oh Nina! I've finally found you at last! My sister! My little sister! My search is nearly complete!"

Nina removed herself from the embrace and looked at Kino's tear stained face. "So you're a Saiyan?"

Kino nodded. "I could feel the blood link between us, but I wasn't absolutely sure if it was you. This tells me never to doubt my instincts ever again!"

Nina got up and Kino did as well. "We can celebrate later Kino, but I gotta get back to Capsule Corp. and into my dreadful hospital bed. I'll take you home to Koga and we can spend the rest of our lives there. You, me and Sam. We'll be the perfect family and we'll catch up on old times."

Kino smiled gleefully and gave a nod. "Okay."

Nina grabbed Kino's wrist and soared into the air at fast speeds. Kino looked up at Nina, unsure of what to say. "Uhh, Nina, I can fly too y'know?" she explained.

Nina looked back at Kino and nodded. "Yeah well, I just feel we'd get there faster if you didn't have to follow me."

They flew on to Koga and towards Nina's house. She decided to tell Sam first before going into her room and letting her stay. Knowing Sam, he'd probably throw a fit at seeing a stranger in the house. She lightly tapped on the window and Sam got up from his computer screen and opened the window. He saw Nina and his face got serious. "Nina! What are you doin' here! You're supposed to be in bed trying to get better!"

Nina shook her head, shooing the questions and scolds away. "I'll explain later Sammie. But listen, go fix one of the rooms up for my friend here. Her name is Kino and she's my sister."

Sam began to protest. "But Nina--"

She cut him off. "Like I said, I'll explain later. But go and fix her bed okay? I gotta get going if you know what I mean?"

Nina gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek and flew off just when Sam helped Kino in through the window. She soared towards the stars and then went on a straight course. "I hope Trunks isn't too steamed at me! " With a burst of ki, she was off into the night heading towards Capsule Corp. at 3:15 a.m. 


	8. Vegeta's Past

Chapter 8

Trunks paced about in his dark room and continuiously blew the lavender strands of hair out of his view. He glanced every now and then towards the window waiting for Nina to show up. Trunks looked at the digital clock on his table next to his bed. It was 3:25 a.m.

"Ohh! What's taking her so long! It shouldn't take you over 3 hours to get some freedom and fresh air!" he complained to himself.

Just then, there was a tap on the window. He quickly looked up and saw Nina's happy yet rueful smile gleaming with the full moonlight in the background. Trunks opened the window as fast as he could and Nina hopped into his arms. He held her closely, full of shock and relief. He'd never held her so close before. Nina looked up at him, her brown eyes shimmered in the dark room along with the help of the pale moonlight. Trunks felt himself entranced in them.

"Uhh, what took you so long?" he asked, wondering what he sounded like to her.

Nina smiled. "Family business." she said rather quickly. "Did you miss me Trunks?"

He couldn't believe she slapped that kind of question in his face. He just decided not to answer, but it wasn't like she wanted one anyway. Nina unwrapped herself from Trunks' strong arms, even though she didn't want to at all, she had to hurry off to bed so Trunks wouldn't get into trouble. She sighed, full of disappointment. "Well, I better be going." Nina said.

She grabbed the strap of Trunks' black muscle shirt and pulled him closer to her. Nina placed a hand on his cheek, letting her fingers explore the fine lavender strands of hair on to the back of his neck. Trunks felt a bead of sweat form on his brow. She's seducing me! Oh please, make her stop! he begged in his mind.

Nina then guided her fingers, the ones still holding the strap of his shirt, and began to feel the crevice of his skin that his collar bone formed. He felt himself shudder as she came in closer contact with his face. He could feel her warm breath against his neck. She continued to play in his hair until she slowly began to pull his face towards hers. Nina closed her eyes and Trunks did also. They shared a passionate kiss, one that could've lasted and should've lasted for an eternity. Nina unwrapped her fingers from Trunks' strap and placed it around his neck while he put both arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Nina then pulled away and kissed Trunks on the cheek, still holding onto his neck. Trunks began to caress her back tenderly and then brushed the hair from her face to once again reveal her gleaming brown eyes. "That's your reward, for keeping me out of trouble so many times."

Trunks smiled and leaned forward, giving Nina a light kiss on the lips that made her hunger for a more intamite one, but she'd just have to settle with that.

Nina blinked a few time. "And what was that for?" she asked.

Trunks winked at her. "That was yours." Trunks whispered playfully.

Nina stared into his glassy blue eyes, eyes full of warmth and gentleness. She hadn't earned such warmth and tenderness. "Well, I don't think I deserve such a reward Trunks. I truly don't."

Nina looked down and sighed, then she released her hold on him and walked to the door. Trunks' eyes followed her every movement, hoping she'd turn around and come back to him. But alas, it wasn't going to happen.

Nina placed one hand on the chilling metal door knob, the other was on the wooden door. "Goodnight." she said, back still turned.

Trunks gave a weak smile, but it then faded into an expression of loneliness. "Sleep well Nina."

Nina could hear the hurt and loss in his voice. She wanted to go back into his warm touch, but decided against it. She was already at the door, no point in turning back now.

She opened the door and exited out of the room, then shut it behind her. Nina walked down the dark, desolate hallway and came to the hospital wing. She groaned with disgust, disgusted that she had to crawl back in this crazy infirmary.

Man! I hate this room! Body... she looked down at her body and glared at it. Hurry up and HEAL!

Then Nina opened the door quietly and turned around to shut it just as silently as

possible. When she turned around, she was taken back and gave a small, almost inaudible gasp. She placed a hand on her chest and then got control of herself. Nina straightened up and removed the Capsule Corp. jacket, then hung it up on the coat hanger. Without turning around she spoke. "What do you want Vegeta?"

Vegeta smiled and crossed his arms. He was in his usual stance, leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and dark hair flaming up towards the ceiling. He wore no shirt, just black boxers, so Vegeta revealed his fully toned torso and abs. Nina removed her shoes and then tied her hair in a black and white bandana. Her blue one was ragged and torn so she had to get rid of that one and asked Trunks if he could go buy her one. "So, you flew out again? Trying to escape the holds of enclosed walls like a silly child?" Vegeta asked.

Nina walked to her little mirror and dresser. She took out a brush and began to stroke through her dark brown hair. Even though she knew it was pointless for she was going to bed, she had to occupy herself until Vegeta left. "I'm sure you would've done the same thing had you been in my shoes. In fact..." she turned to look at him. "My Mother told me you did when you and her were young. My Father said the same."

Vegeta's grin immediately disappeared and in its place was his usual stern gaze. "Who are your mother and father anyway kid?" he asked.

Nina huffed. More like who were my parents. her thoughts full of anguish. She decided to shred it away from her mind. No time to get memorable now. "Hmph. I thought you wouldv'e figured it out by now. Their names were Taliyah and Jutus. And you know somethin' Vegeta?" She spun around in her chair to face him, a stern gaze of her own. "I don't see how they could've been friends with someone as pig-headed as you!"

Vegeta's eyes widened with anger and furiousness. "WHAT!" he shrieked.

"You know Vegeta, you disgust me! I just can't believe you're incapable of caring for someone else besides your own image! You don't care about Bulma and you could care less of what happens to Trunks or Bra! All you care about, is surpassing Kaka-I mean Goku! You don't even care who gets in your way!" Nina snarled at Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and closed his eyes. Nina shot up from her chair and threw the brush on the floor with tremendous force, causing a loud crash to be heard. "You're nothing but a coward! You always try and shut out the rest of the world that is just an annoyance to you! My Parents deserved a better life than what you gave them!"

Vegeta flung himself upright off of the wall and uncrossed his arms. He thrust his fists toward Nina and his eyes blazed in an eerie, glassy way. "THAY HAD A BETTER LIFE!"

Nina's stern face vanished and in place was a look of grief and insecurity, along with confusion. "Huh?"

Vegeta closed his eyes once more and sighed. "They did have a better life. Taliyah and Jutus used to be poor street kids living in the Southern part of planet Vegeta. The first time I met them, was a day I'll never forget."

He turned around and looked out of the window towards the pale moon. The beam of light that hit his face caused a dark shadow to cast over Nina's body, only revealing her eyes in the darkness. "It was when I was about 11 or 12. My Father insisted I come with him to meet with some sort of governmental or political comittee and discuss foreign affairs. There was no point in me staying so I ventured off into the city and found myself in unfamiliar territory."

FLASH

A young Prince Vegeta strolled down the dark alley way. Even though it was still daylight out, the streets seemed so dark and gloomy. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and his red cape fluttered in the sudden updraft of wind, his dark hair stood upright, like a flame. His eyes narrowed and he sniffed the air a few times. "Hmph. Something stinks." Vegeta muttered.

He continued to scan the area, and once he was satisfied that it was his own imagination, he continued to walk aimlessly down the streets. Just then, a swift noise was heard and Vegeta spun around quickly, prepared to attack. Only that, the enemy was gone. A few leaves swerved and twirled on the ground from the gust of wind. Vegeta relaxed and moved out of posistion. At that moment, Vegeta was grabbed from behind and thrown into the air. He fidgeted and yelled as he soared upward. He was caught again and swung around. Vegeta could detect laughter and taunts as well. He was going so fast, he couldn't tell who or what was doing this to him.

The one who was swinging Vegeta around, let go and kicked him into the ground. There was more laughing and taunts. Vegeta was face first in the dirt and he felt his armor cracking. He struggled to get up and he saw that the people who were beating him were practically adults. Tall, ragged and buffed up Saiyans. Scars covered most of their bodies, tails swinging from left to right. Vegeta growled as he wiped the blood off of his lips and chin, then he stood up, furiously pushing his cloak to the side.

"Hey you guys! It's Prince Vegeta!" one said gleefully.

"Yeah, but what's he doin' up in the slums?" another one asked, not sounding concerned, but amused.

"What'sa matter Vegeta? You turned from Prince to Pauper or somethin'?" one taunted to Vegeta.

There were howls of laughter. Vegeta's fist tightened and he charged at one of the men only to be slapped away to the side like a fly. The laughter continued.

"Ooooo! His Royal Highness is trying to fight? What's wrong Prince?" the man who knocked Vegeta to the ground smiled demonicly. "Afraid you might break a sweat?"

Suddenly, the man cried out in pain and fell forward, inches away from Vegeta's feet. The man got up and looked around frantically, only to be pelted in the knee cap and then in the ribs. He fell to the ground and as he fell, someone new was revealed.

It was a young Saiyan girl, just about Vegeta's age. She had short, spiky brown hair and it was tied back in a high ponytail. Her eyes blazed a dark eerie violet and over the left eye was a green lensed scouter. She had light tan skin and she had on a black bodysuit that was ripped in several spots on the arms and waist. She had on tattered white fighting gloves and baggy ripped up pants, a navy blue color, her brown tail swung from side to side. Under the pants that were too big, she wore dirty brown boots, black at the tip. There was a dirt smudge on her face and she scratched her nose, then she crossed her arms, staring down at the heap on the ground. "Jackass." she muttered.

The other men growled and threw insults at her as well. Her expression did not change and all Vegeta could do was stare.

"You're not wanted here you Street Trash!" one man said to her.

"Yeah, this ain't none of your concern so just beat it!" another man yelled from the group.

"Or we'll beat you instead!" said a man in the front of the group, eyes blazin' for excitment.

The girl smiled, eyes still looking at the body on the ground. Just then, another person floated from the sky and landed next to her. It was a boy who looked about the same age as the girl. His hair was long and a silver color that was tied back in a ponytail as well, a few strands dangled over his brown eyes and over his left eye, he wore a red lensed scouter. He wore a black body suit as well, except the sleeves of the body suit were torn off, showing his well built muscles. He wore white fighting gloves that were dirty and timber green baggy pants that were also ripped in several places. His tail dusted off the dirt on his black shoes and then it pushed the hair out of his face.

"Oh great! Here comes some more Street Trash! I thought the garbage man would've gotten rid of you guys, but I guess we'll have to clean up won't we boys?" said a guy from in front.

They yelled to confirm the question being asked. The girl gestured them to come and attack. The boy smiled and walked off to the side, sitting down on an old crate. This is gonna be good! the boy thought, looking forward to the action about to commense.

Vegeta, still in a state of shock, managed to find his wits and stood up. He walked towards the boy sitting on the crate. He instinctively scooted over to one side, giving Vegeta room to sit down. As he sat down, the boy continued to stare at his comrade, smiling with excitement.

"So, you're gonna leave her out there?" Vegeta asked, wondering why he'd just ditch his partner like that.

The boy gave a snort. "Yeah, like she really needs my help! She could take on those punks with both hands tied behind her back!"

Vegeta looked at the girl who was still in her same stance as the men surrounded her. They were at least twice as big as she was! What was she gonna do? 


	9. Taliyah and Jutus

Chapter 9

"You're gonna be sorry you ever got in this fight Street Trash!" a bulky Saiyan man yelled.

"Hmph. We'll see about that." she calmly replied.

One man charged at her and grabbed her arm, then swung her over his head and threw her back first into the ground. Cracks and dust emerged from the impact. She winced with pain, but that soon changed. The man still held her arm and was chuckling. Her eyes narrowed and she rolled on her back, flipping her body up and then slammed the heel of her feet into his face. He roared out and rubbed his face. The girl flipped off of the ground and then somersaulted into the air, over his head and then she landed on his shoulder, one foot on each side of his head. She crossed her arms and chuckled while the man on the ground was sweating nervously. He reached into the air to grab her ankles when the grip tightened. He stopped. "Uh-uh man. One false move and you get your neck snapped!" the Saiyan girl threatened.

The man signaled for someone to knock her down. One of them snuck up behind her and pushed her. She fell forward, but still managed to keep her feet in place. She arched her back and grabbed the man who pushed her by the head and spun it around, causing a snap to be heard and then a crash as he fell to the ground. She glared at the other men and pointed at them. "Anyone else wanna try me out!" she asked, daring them to attack.

"You can't attack us all at once! Get her!" one of the men ordered.

They all charged at once. The man who was being held under her grasp began to panic. "No you fools! What do you think you're doing!"

The girl narrowed her eyes, then looked down at him. He gave a pleading cry for mercy but she was too upset to care. "Say Goodnight!" she muttered.

She jumped in the air, carrying the man with him who was still in between her feet. She flipped in the air and then crashed down on her side, making sure he hit the ground first. Bones began to snap and he begged for mercy. She stared at a wall and then, with not even a hesitation, she twisted her legs hard right and heard a snap. She stood up and saw the head laying there in an odd way. One of the men came and knocked her onto the ground, face first with him on top. Her arms were pinned to the ground and so were her legs. "GET OFF ME! growl DAMNIT!" she screamed out.

The men began to kick her in her stomach, pulled her hair causing her head to fly back and then get punched in the face. Blood trickled from her mouth. One guy with a scar over his eye, pulled her hair back so she'd look at him. Her eyes narrowed while he twirled his finger over her neck and he licked his lips. "You're a wild one aren't you babe? How bouts a kiss and we'll let you go?" he asked.

She spat the blood in her mouth onto his face. He growled as he wiped it off. "You'll have to kill me first Raco!" the girl said fearlessly.

He looked at her in shock. "How do you know my name girl?" Raco demanded curiously.

She smiled bitterly and gave a chuckle. "I'll never talk."

Raco gripped on her head even harder and she gave a small yelp. "You'll talk if you want to live girl!" he threatened.

She growled angrily. "I'd rather die you PSYCHO!"

He back handed her in the face, causing her scouter to break into shards and fall to the ground. He then pulled her head up by the hair again. "TALK! "

She blinked rapidly as blood ran down from where the scouter lense had cut her above the eye. "I said...I'd rather...DIE!"

Vegeta turned to the sound of a beeping noise. It was the boy's scouter, and it was

beeping like mad! The boy pressed a few buttons and then he gasped. "What's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

The boy's eyes narrowed as he read the reading. "Her power's increasing! Ah! " he stood up and Vegeta followed.

"What's the scouter say?" Vegeta asked, noticing that the boy's words showed a hint of fright in them.

The boy's eyes widened in a sudden fright. "It's, it's--" he stumbled over the words.

Vegeta growled impatiently. "It's What!" Vegeta shrieked, surprised by his own anxiousness to know.

The boy pressed the button again and a random beeping was heard. "It's at 9,420!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, filled with disbelief. "That's not possible!"

The boy removed his scouter and shoved it into Vegeta's hands. "See for yourself Prince!"

Vegeta put on the scouter and calculated the readings. He backed up in shock when he got the final data. The boy looked at him. "Well, was I right?"

Vegeta shook his head, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "No, it's not 9,420."

"Well, what is it?" the boy asked, ready to know if the Prince knew what he was talkin' about.

Vegeta gave a hard swallow and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Uh...it's 11,980 and growing!"

"Ahhhh!" the boy yelled. "Unbelievable!"

Meanwhile, the girl felt an energy surge through her and her body began to glow. She saw the lightning spark around her and she closed her eyes. Some of the men backed off but Raco continued to hold her hair. Suddenly, she gave a loud battle cry. "FIRE STORM!" Her ki rose and then her whole body burst into flames, literally. The men flew off of her, some of them had caught fire. Raco tried to get away but the girl ran around him, causing a circle of fire to form. Then she stepped in the flames. Neither Vegeta nor the boy could see her through the wall of fire.

The girl's body resumed to its normal stature. But the only fire that could be seen was the fire in her eyes. Raco began to run to different sides of the fire wall, trying to evade the girl who had caused this to happen.

"W-what do you want from me kid?" Raco said, his heart full of terror.

"Revenge." she said flatly as she cracked her knuckles.

Raco was trying his best not to back up against the wall of flames. "But I ain't did you no harm!" he whimpered.

"No harm huh? Y'know Raco, I've spent the last 3 years trackin' you down. That tells me Vegeta is a big planet." the girl said, now wiping the blood away from her eye.

"What did I do!" Raco questioned, his voice nearly a high pitch.

She spat at the wall of flames, causing the inferno to crackle and snap from the moisture. "You killed my Father Aveh and by doing so, you caused my Mother to grieve for so long that she wasted away. My Mother...Ignas. I'll avenge them both!"

The girl charged toward him and slammed a punch straight to the gut. He cried out in pain. She removed her fist and when he looked down, he saw she had burned a hole right through him as smoke emerged. Raco fell to the ground dead. The fire wall disappeared and her ki level went down as well. She held her head in pain just as the silver haired boy ran up to her. "Hey! You okay!" he asked, his voice a bit quavery from shock.

She laughed painfully and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm, okay Jutus. How's what's his name?"

Jutus gave a look of puzzlement, wondering who she meant. But then the look faded and he gestured to the person she was referring to. "Oh, Vegeta? He's fine. As a matter of fact, here he comes."

Vegeta walked towards them, cloak tattered, armor damaged, gloves and shoes were dirty and his face was smudged in dirt. The girl smiled and coughed out some smoke. "cough That look suits you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "As you know, I'm Vegeta, Prince of all the Saiyan race." he stated, trying to sound professional.

The girl held out her hand, dirty and battle worn. "I'm Taliyah."

Vegeta looked at her hand then back at her. Taliyah's eyes narrowed, examining another one who wanted to try her patience. "Listen your Royal Pain, if you expect me to bow down at your feet, you had better take my hand cuz I don't bow down to anyone. Got it?"

Vegeta couldn't believe what she had just said. "How dare you speak to your future King that way!"

Taliyah gave a snort, one that meant 'I dare, and just did!'. "I don't care if you're the King himself! You hang around these parts of Vegeta and you'll quickly find out that title don't mean nothin' to nobody down here! Those guys who cracked your armor and ruined your clothes, they were bein' nice. Some would've beat you up, stole you blind, then they'd have turned you inside out and hung you out to dry! Keep that in mind Highness."

Taliyah turned to Jutus. "Jutus, what's the time?"

He turned on his scouter. "Uhh, 0-200 hours."

She smiled, ready to go home. "Is it getting that late? No wonder I'm so hungry!" she floated into the air followed by Jutus.

Jutus winked at Vegeta. "Be seein' ya!" he said, a slight chuckle was heard as he spoke.

Taliyah winked also and waved. "See ya 'round, royal boy!" Giving the young Prince a glimpse of her comical side. Then, they took off.

Back to the Present

Vegeta smiled at the large moon setting behind the woods. He also noticed the sun's rays show themselves just a little bit over the horizon. "So anyway, that's how it happened. We became good friends and they were my Imperial Guard. That is, until they had been missioned to some other planet to conquer. At that same time while they were gone, Freiza captured me as payment and then destroyed our homeland."

Vegeta turned around. "So what did you think gir--" his voice trailed off.

Nina's back was to him, head down on the nightstand. She breathed heavily and gave a sigh. She was fast asleep. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe she had fallen asleep while he was reliving his past. He looked at the digital clock. 4:05 a.m. He shrugged. Though who could blame her for it. He walked over to the nightstand and picked her up carefully in his arms so as not to wake her up. Nina let her arms fall and she began to mumble.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Trunks...your dad...has such an...ego." she mumbled. Vegeta growled as her mumbling continued. "But...he has a good heart...he took...good care of my Mother...Father." Vegeta pulled the covers back off the bed and made sure the bed was warm. Then he gently placed her into the bed. She wrapped her arms around the pillow and he pulled the covers over her. Just as he turned to leave, Nina began to mumble again. "Trunks...you mean...so much to me...I...love you." Vegeta turned around and stared.

That girl's in love with my son? Vegeta thought to himself.

Nina resumed her mumbling, interrupting his thoughts. "Vegeta...future Father of...mine." Vegeta's stare became a solemn look. "I...care for you...just as much and I'll...protect you...both."

Then the mumbling ceased and she went into a deep sleep. Vegeta smiled a real smile and left out of the room. He walked down the hall and into the grand bedroom where Bulma slept peacefully. He climbed in bed and Bulma had turned on her side, placing a hand on Vegeta's chest. He slid his one arm around her and pulled her close. He looked up at the ceiling and knew there was no point in sleeping when he'd have to get up 5 minutes til 5 anyway. So, the girl's in love with Trunks is she? he assumed in his mind. Vegeta smiled another real smile. And I know he's in love with her. He looked at Bulma's pleasant face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled and whispered his name. Welcome to the family Nina. Welcome to the family. 


	10. Alive!

**Another Saiya-jin**

By: Sophie5 (Pai-chan)

_Chapter 10_

Nina woke up very late into the day. 4:30 p.m. to be precise. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away. But she knew that wouldn't happen so she got up and did a few exercises, punching, kicking, the works. All this sick-in-bed stuff was making her lazy. Nina knew she had to continue training, otherwise, her brother might just get the best of her the next time they met again to do battle. She walked to the bathroom and washed up. Just then, Bulma walked in. She saw the empty bed and went into a panic.

"Nina! Nina where are you!_ Nina!_" she shouted.

Nina ran out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth. "Whuh iths id?" she mumbled.

Bulma scruntched up her nose. "Huh?"

Nina held her finger up and then ran back into the bathroom. Bulma heard a spit and then Nina ran back out of the bathroom, a bit of toothpaste on the corner of her mouth. "I _said_ what is it?" She wiped the foamy paste from her mouth.

Bulma put a hand to her head and laughed. "Oh, I saw your bed empty and I thought you had run off again!"

Nina sighed. "No, I didn't run off. I just got up Bulma. Oh, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure, fire away." she replied quite perkily.

"Do you have some clothes I could borrow? Nothin' fancy. A t-shirt and jeans are fine."

Bulma nodded and smiled. "Sure, I'll go and get you some."

Nina went back in the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. Bulma soon came back with a white t-shirt, a grey sweatshirt and a pair of black baggy jeans. She laid them on the bed and Nina put the shirt over her head. She gave Bulma a funny look and she turned around. Nina then pulled off her black shorts and slid on the jeans, which were a bit big. She put the sweatshirt on next and pulled her hair out from inside. "Bulma? Are these Vegeta's clothes? Because I know you don't where anything like this."

Bulma shook her head as she gathered up Nina's clothes in a pile. "No. Vegeta doesn't where anything like that either."

Nina looked at her clothes again. "Well, whose are they?"

Bulma smirked. "Trunks'."

Nina froze up. "_T-Trunks'!_" she managed to sputter out.

Bulma shrugged. "He won't mind I'm sure. Besides, they're the only kind of clothes I know you'd where anyhow."

Just then, the phone rang. Bulma clicked her teeth and grumbled. "Ugh! Who could that be I wonder? C'mon. Let's go downstairs so I can fix you somethin' to eat while I figure out what this person wants."

They went downstairs and Bulma ran to the phone as the answering machine cut off. Nina sat down at the table and picked up the paper. She gasped at the headlines.

**Mysterious Murder in Tokyo Park/Alley ways!**

_Early this morning, a body was found by someone who just happened to be passing by in the parks when he noticed a body sprawled out in the grass. He went to see if the man was okay when he realized that hewas dead. It seemed to look like a puncture wound through the heart. It appeared to be lasered through. The police are now investigating this murder and will fill us in on new information concerning the whereabouts of the killer and what might have caused this death. Fortunately, there were no other casualties. _

Nina closed the paper and shoved it away. Her eyes were as big as plates and Bulma noticed this as she continued to talk to the person on the phone. Nina opened her mouth then closed it. She couldn't believe what she had just read!

_How could they have gotten that much information so fast? But then again, I did sleep until after 4 in the afternoon, and it was getting close to dawn as well._ Nina wondered. She placed her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands. _Man, I'm glad I decided to take Kino back home with me! She would've been dead meat if I had left her there. I wonder if she's read the paper yet?_

Bulma continually rolled her eyes as she talked on the phone. "Uh-huh. Okay, I'll try to get to them, but you know how I have to go back in the office in a little while...why'd I stay home so long? Because I had to take care of Nina...what do you mean _why_ do I have to take care of her? Wouldn't that be an _obvious thing_ to do!...Don't yell at me!...Like I said I'll get to them as soon as I can okay? Bye!"

She furiously slammed the phone on the reciever and began to growl. Bulma balled up her fist and her knuckles turned white. Nina had never seen Bulma so mad. But then again, she hadn't stuck around long enough to find out what she looked like when she was mad. Bulma stomped over towards the cabinet and swung open the door. She pulled out two glasses and then headed towards the coffee pot. As mad as she was, Bulma tried her best not to spill the hot liquid onto herself otherwise that would just make her madder.

"Ohhh! I tell you!" Bulma grumbled a bit loudly. "That woman can really drive me to the peak! It's a good thing I'm such good friends with her husband otherwise I wouldn't have anything to do with her!"

"Uh, Bulma?" Nina called to her.

She jerked her head around to look at her. "What!"

Nina hesitated. "Who was that, and what did she want?"

"Oh, that was Chi-Chi, Goku's wife. She wanted me to run an errand for her, but I told her I had to get back in the office." Bulma explained, quite annoyed.

Nina smiled at the opportunity to get out of the house again. This would also give her a chance to see Goten, who was probably on his way home by now. She hadn't had a chance to see him in awhile. "I could run the errand for you. I need the exercise."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "I donno. You're supposed to be healing right now..."

Nina gave a growl of impatience. "C'mon Bulma! It won't hurt any! You've kept me in this house long enough and I can't stand that bed! You can't keep a Saiyan trapped in between 4 walls, that is if you don't want them trashed! Besides, I need the exercise to help me heal faster. It wouldn't be any trouble and you'd get to work on time."

Bulma thought this over for awhile and then gave in. "Okay. You can go. But do you know where Goku lives?"

Nina sipped on her coffee then stood up. "I'm sure Gohan or Pan wouldn't mind showing me the way."

Bulma sighed. "Alright then. Here's a list of the things Chi-Chi wants and some money of course."

Bulma handed Nina a sheet of paper and a 50 dollar bill. Bulma winked at her when she saw Nina's expression of the amount of money she gave her. It was obvious that the 50 was more than enough. "You can spend the extra cash on yourself. Have fun and be careful!" Bulma assured her.

Nina smiled. _Man! Does she act motherly or what! _she thought quite happily.

Nina walked towards the door and was about to take off. Then she turned around to face Bulma. "Oh and Bulma? If Trunks and Goten ask where I am, tell them I've gone shopping and that I'll be back later."

Bulma winked at her. "No probs!" Then Nina took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kino went downstairs into the basement and she found the two white, round pods that her parents had flew in. She stepped inside the one she knew was her Father's and pressed a tiny red button above the seat. The pod door closed her inside and Kino sat down in the seat. Kino reached down in the back of the seat and pulled out her Father's scouter, then she slipped it on her ear, making her left eye see nothing but red. She pressed the button a few times and it began to blip.

Just then, a holographed image appeared and it was a young man. He had long silver, spiky hair and it was tied in a low ponytail in the back. He wore the old fashioned Saiyan armor and body suit. Kino felt her eyes water up and she quickly wiped them away. The image smiled. "Why the tears Kino? Did you miss your old man that much?"

She nodded. "Yeah...I did."

The image pointed at her, then it winked. "Well, since you put in this new code, I suppose you're no longer my little one. You're a young and beautiful woman. Just like your Mother."

There was a pause and Kino sighed. "Father? Did Nina ever get hold of you on the adult code? Did you ever give it to her?"

The hohgraphed image shook its head as it put a hand on his chin. "No, I'm afraid she didn't ask for the adult code. But it was great seeing her little face. She was so young."

Kino's eyes narrowed. "Father, where are you and Mother?"

The hologram shook its head again. "I'm sorry Kino, but I can't tell you that. I also can't stay on this line for long as well. Not only will I get in trouble, but they'll pin point this communication wave connection and track you down. Don't call here anymore unless it's a strict emergency! "

Kino felt her tears come back. "But Father!" she protested.

The hologram furrowed its brows. "It's for your own good Kino. Tell Nina and Jarvus I love them, and that your Mother misses them as well. Bye."

Kino panicked and tried to grab at the image, only to see her hand flow straight through, as though air were only there. "No Father! _NO!_"

There was a hiss and then the connection was cut off completely. Kino turned off the scouter and placed it back behind the pod seat. She then wiped the tears away furiously and punched the round pod wall. _Blast it! Where could they be! _she thought angrily.


	11. Plans to Train

Chapter 11

Trunks and Goten raced eachother on their way home from school. They zigged and zagged across the sky, making queer patterns and shapes. Goten began to make all sorts of strange objects in the sky from his blue ki flames. Trunks just followed Goten, retracing the line, forming double lined pictures with his green ki flames. They laughed and yelled with joy. They stopped making patterns in the sky and just went on towards their normal direction. On to Capsule Corp.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten called to him.

Trunks looked at him, his lavender hair now clouding his vision. "What's up?"

Goten looked straight ahead. "How do you think Nina's doin'?" he asked.

Trunks shrugged. "I donno. But I hope she gets better soon. Y'know that she's only been to school one day since she got here!"

Goten laughed. "Yeah! But, she's a Saiyan and she'll get over it!" he said lightly chuckling.

Trunks nodded. "That's just it! She is a Saiyan, and she can't stand to be inside four walls for a certain amount of days. We hate bein' cooped up inside of a house like some bird in a cage! Same thing with school, we couldn't wait to get out of that prison house! If it hadn't have been for Jarvus hiding behind that stupid cloak, she would've wooped'em! He's pretty strong I'll have to admit, but even without turning Super Saiyan, she still would have won!" he explained to Goten.

Goten gave a hard nod and they both increased their speed so they could see their new friend, hoping she would be well enough to go back to school so they could act up together.

Nina hummed a quiet tune to herself as she looked over the list of things she was to get for Chi-Chi. She began to bob her head back and forth as if she were listening to a real radio. Nina's humming began to get quite loud till she started to sing.

"When the cherry blossoms start to bloom,

meet me here in my lonely room!

We'll find a passion,

real fantasy!

And you will want to stay

with me!

All the misery we knew before,

fades away when you are at my door!

My heart will sing

at every tender touch and you'll know,

you will want me TWICE AS MUCH! Dah-da-duh-dah-dah-duh!"

Nina spread her arms out to the sides as if she were a bird and began to sing towards the heavens. She never felt so happy in all her life. For once, in her tragic life, she knew what true happiness was and the thought made her want to sing for all unfortunate people. Nina began to laugh, her soul full of happiness. For once in her life, she stopped feeling sorry for herself and she began to believe she could truly make a difference in today's society. But before she got out of too much control of her excitement, she looked over the list again, making sure she was heading to a store with all of the ingrediants she needed to get. "Let's see now...redroot, wind polon, ginger sap, moss herb, uhh...chrysanthemums, lotis blooms, boison berries, pedals of The Lily of the Valley?" she arched an eyebrow. "What exactly is she tryin' to make here?"

Nina looked down the list again and her eyes narrowed. "Powdered ivory and surka sap?" She looked ahead of her. "Is this woman a demon? I guess it can't be all that bad. Ivory and surka sap cure certain deadly illnesses. The other ingrediants are just used for herbal remedies and teas."

Nina shrugged. I suppose she's a healer. She must care for alot of people to create such treatments. Nina thought.

Meanwhile

Goku felt many beads of sweat form on his brow. He waved his hands in front of himself.

"Chi-Chi! Calm down!" he yelled to her.

Goku dodged a flying lamp and it smashed into the wall, shattering into a thousand pieces. Another object hurled at Goku and he jumped out of its path as it zoomed passed and went into the wall. It was a glass plate that had been used as a ninja star.

Chi-Chi's eyes were blazing mad. "DO YOU SEE THE TIME GOKU! GOTEN SHOULD BE HOME BY NOW! HE NEEDS TO GET ON WITH HIS STUDIES SO HE CAN MAKE GOOD GRADES AND HAVE A BETTER LIFE! BUT ALL YOU DO IS TRAIN HIM TO FIGHT, JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH GOHAN!"

Chi-Chi threw a chair and Goku caught it, only to hide himself behind it. "Now that's not all true Chi-Chi. Gohan's gone to college and has a wife along with a great kid. Goten's gotten this far pretty well, he won't have to worry about taking care of himself if he can fight." he murmered.

"GOKU!" she whined, snarled. "WHAT IS THE POINT OF LEARNING TO FIGHT WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD ANYMORE!"

Chi-Chi put down the table she was about to throw and picked up a chair off the floor. She rubbed the straight black hair out of her face and sat calmly in the chair, crossing her legs as if nothing had happened. Goku peeked his head behind his shield to see if his wife was planning to sling anything else at him. He may be one of the strongest fighters in the Universe, but he was no match against Son Chi-Chi! She gave an exhausted sigh and closed her eyes. Goku relaxed and felt it was safe to put down his shield. Chi-Chi placed a hand on her head and Goku went to the table, placing the chair backwards and sitting in it, each leg on one side of the seat and his arms pressed on the chair head. He looked at his wife with concern and she heaved another long, tired sigh.

"Goku, I'm sorry. I just worry so much." Chi-Chi mumbled.

Goku placed his strong hand over her small, semi-strong one. Chi-Chi looked up at her husband and a small smile revealed itself on her tender face. "I'm way too old for this Goku. This throwing chairs bit is getting rather dull too."

Goku grinned. "It's always an excitement for me Chi-Chi."

She laughed and a small tear trickled down her face. "Oh Goku."

He gently wiped the tear from her cheek. She then flung herself into his arms and they just held eachother for awhile, smiles on both of their faces and eyes closed.

In the Gravitron Room

Vegeta fired a white ki blast at a mechanical reflective device. The power bounced off of the machine and flew towards another device. The shot continued to deflect from one mechanical device to the other, almost like watching a pinball game go in motion. Vegeta darted his eyes in every direction, gravitron at 400 times Earth's normal gravity. The beam soon bounced toward him and he dodged it with ease but it soon came back at him. He carelessly left his back open, but Vegeta managed to evade the beam. He continued to watch as the machines planned their next assault on the commander.

I wonder if Trunks is home yet? He needs to keep to his training instead of waiting around for Kakarot's kid! Vegeta thought angrily.

The beam shot for him and he deflected it against the walls and it bounced back towards the 2 wrather strategic machines. Vegeta floated towards the ceiling of the Capsule 120 and waited for the machines to make their futile moves against him.

That girl, she's a Saiyan and needs to be trained in the proper way. I'm sure that's what Taliyah and Jutus would have wanted. he figured. Vegeta smiled as he deflected a beam shot. That's It! If I train her, and she turns out to be an exceptional fighter like myself,

then that means Kakarot won't have to train her for it would be useless. I know he's considered training her, but he better cancel his plans because 'I', the Prince of 'all' Saiyans, is going to train her to be the best. Then I would have had 2 extrodinary fighters superior to Kakarots kid! he laughed as he deflected another shot being hurdled at him. This will just be a step in defeating Kakarot once and for all! Vegeta decided, officially. 


	12. Captured

Chapter 12

Nina tucked the loops of the grocery bag under her arm as she walked out of the store. Before she set out on her way to Gohan's, she looked up into the sky as a falcon flew by. Nina felt the wind brush against her cheek and her long banes fluttered in her view. She began to second thought on going to Gohan's and thought it would be better just to call him on the phone and ask for directions.

Nina bgean to dig through her pockets for spare change while walking to a pay phone, along with a notepad and pen. She slipped the change into the phone and began to dial the numbers to his house. Nina waited for awhile as the phone rang, and then someone finally picked up.

Nina cleared her throat. "Uh, hi. Can I speak with Gohan please?" there was a pause and Nina began to relax a bit. "Hi Pan. Good to hear from you too. Is your dad home?" Nina tapped her foot on the ground as Pan talked. "Really? Oh gosh, I hope he's not too busy to talk to me...he is? Man!...What? Oh nothin's wrong, I just needed directions to Goku's house is all...You know the way?...Could you tell me like, which way to go and all?...You could! Great!...Uh-huh...yeah...okay...Thanks a mil Pan! Okay, tell your dad and mom I said hi for me and that I send my love. Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked at the directions Pan gave her. Nina smiled and flew in the air.

Trunks and Goten landed in front of the Capule Corp. building and walked inside. They found Vegeta scrounging through the fridge, mumbling to himself. Trunks and Goten tried to tip-toe out of his sight but Vegeta had already shut the refridgerator door and turned around, his face as hard as stone. Trunks gave a look of uneasiness while Goten just turned his back to Vegeta, avoiding his glare.

"Uh, hi Father. Been training again?" Trunks asked, trying his best to hide his discomfortness. Vegeta only responded with a grunt. Trunks gulped and felt the sweat form on his brow. "I, uh, guess that's a yes."

Vegeta still didn't answer. He walked toward the cabinet and got out a glass, went back to the freezer and put in some ice. Trunks and Goten thought this would be a good time to get away and to see if Nina was alright. They quietly sneaked out of the kitchen. They were halfway up the stairs when...

"Hey Kid!" a gruff voice called to him from down the stairs.

Trunks turned and looked at him, Goten flying up the stairs as fast as he could. Trunks narrowed his eyes and grumbled. Some friend he is! Trunks thought angrily. He felt betrayed.

"Yes Father?"

Vegeta walked out of the kitchen and looked up the stairs at his son. "That girl isn't in there. She left to go do some errands for Bulma."

Trunks groaned in disappointment. "Awe man!" he muttered.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're complaining about! When she comes back, you both will be too busy to do...whatever it is you young people do!"

Trunks' eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Trunks demanded, but tried to sound curious, even though he was feeling quite aggitated. He knew how his Father commanded authority and respect, he really didn't feel like gettin' on his bad side.

Vegeta grinned at the annoyance clearly written on his son's face, even though he knew Trunks was trying his best to cover it up. "What I mean is, you two will be training with me when she gets back. As soon as we're done training, you'll both spend an hour in the Gravitron room."

Trunks' stern expression disappeared. It was replaced by a look clearly saying 'You've gotta be kidding!' "But, Father...I have homework to do!"

The grin disappeared from Vegeta's face. "Well, you had better hurry up and do it now! I won't tolerate any excuses if you're not there on time! I hope that's clear!" he snapped.

Trunks sighed and gave a nod, knowing his father's mind was made up and there was no changing it. "Yes sir." he mumbled sadly. Then he went up to his room rather slowly, and seemed more tired than ever.

Nina landed in front of Goku's house, clutching the herb bag close to her chest. She hoped that none of the herbs were ruined. Nina slowly walked up towards the door, took in a huge deep breath, let it go, and then knocked on the door. The door knob began to turn and it opened slowly.

Standing in the doorway, was a woman with straight black hair tied in a bun in the back. Some locks were hanging on each side of her head and her banes were just barely above her eyebrows. She wore an oriental outfit, an orange scarf tied on her shoulders and she had one red bracelet on each wrist. She also had on maroon and gold trimmed boots. She looked at Nina curiously. "Yes? Can I help you?" the woman asked.

Nina put on a small smile and held out the package. "Yes ma'am. My name is Nina and I'm here to give you this package with the things you asked for. Bulma had to go to work so I volunteered to do the errand for her. You are Mrs. Chi-Chi Son right?"

The curiosity vanished from her face and soon there was a bright smile in its place. "Yes I am. Please come in Nina! I appreciate you goin' out of your way to get these things for me."

Chi-Chi stepped aside to let Nina come in. Chi-Chi showed her to the table and she gladly sat down. Goku lived so far away from the city, the flight kinda wore her out. After all, she did sleep practically all day and that made her a bit lazy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Chi-Chi asked.

Nina shook her head. "No thank you. I'm okay. Um, Miss Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi looked up from the bag. "Hmm? Yes?" she asked.

Nina scratched the back of her neck. "Can I ask you what that stuff was for?"

Chi-Chi laughed at the young girl's hesitant face. "Why sure! It's only a little ointment I made to heal minor and major burns, scars, cuts and bruises. I ran out of the ingrediants because I was experimenting with different quantities. My husband is a very affective test subject!"

Nina could only smile. She never really got adult humor. But she figured she ought to make her feel like she understood. Just then, Goku walked in. "Hiya Chi-Chi. Who's you're friend?" Goku asked quite perkily.

Nina got up instantly and held out her hand. "I'm Nina sir." she introduced

He took her hand and he smiled, one full of warmth. "Well, I'm glad I finally got a chance to meet with this new fighter. At least, a formal greeting. I don't think that time in the recovery room counted as a meeting, wouldn't you agree?" Goku replied, a bit of humor in his voice.

Nina grinned and squeezed his hand tighter. "No sir, it wasn't. I'm honored to meet you Goku."

Goku simply shook his head, trying to ignore the honor gig. He didn't get why people were so honored to himself. I mean sure, he's saved the Earth countless times, but he just felt that was his own debt to the Earth for taking care of him for so long. "Well, I'm honored to be able to meet someone with your power and ability. I can sense there is an even greater power sleeping inside of you."

They released hands. "It will awaken when it's time. So Nina, why don't we sit down and tell me your story of being a Saiyan. I'm sure that's one of the reasons why you came, and wanting to train with me as well?" Goku said matter-of-factly.

Nina's eyes widened and she nodded. Goku went to the table and sat down. "Come sit down, and tell me all about it okay?" he requested cheerfully, but seriously.

Nina sat down at the table, cupped her chin in her hands and sighed. How many times had she told this story? "Well, it all started when I was 11 years old--"

Meanwhile, somewere on planet Zircon

The planet Zircon was a place of harsh conditions, bondage, and devastations. This was the place where Taliyah and Jutus were held as prisoners. But not completely captive for you see, they worked for the Zirconian emperor who demanded that they conquer planets in his name. If they refused, he'd destroy the Earth. But Emperor Zell didn't know Taliyah and Jutus had children, otherwise, he would've captured them as torture subjects.

It had been a long day for both of them and they just wanted to rest. Taliyah stood near the window, staring out into the desert lands. She could not enjoy the solitude of the darkness because her dorm was guarded like a fortress. The outside was fenced up in barbed wire and search lights shined everywhere. Taliyah sighed and pulled down the drapes.

I still can't believe Zell tracked us down all these years! This is all some stupid grudge he's held! What a monster! she thought furiously.

Taliyah pulled off her scouter and set it down on a chair, next to her battle torn

gloves. She then removed her armor, which was matted with dirt. Taliyah pulled off her boots and kicked her futon covers over. Her body suit was torn in many places on her arms and legs, even revealing some cuts and bruises as well.

She was just about to climb in for bed when her husband ran through the door. Taliyah jerked her head to face him and noticed he was breathing heavily. Jutus' silver hair clung to his face from his sweat and his body was dirt covered also. Taliyah looked down at his hands and saw he held a huge bucket of steaming water and some towels. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Jutus, that's just one of the many reasons why I'm glad I met you." Taliyah said, her voice trying to be cheerful.

Jutus set down the bucket and walked toward his wife while removing his gloves. Taliyah flopped down onto her futon, pulled one knee up and placed her arm on it while her tail swished from side to side.

Jutus went up to her and held out a lutious red apple from his tail. She looked up and saw that he was eating one as well. Taliyah snatched the apple from him and them pointed at him. "Jutus, you're gonna get yourself killed tryin' to feed us!" she scolded.

Jutus shrugged. "Well, we have to eat and bathe somehow."

Taliyah rubbed the apple in her hands and noticed that her vision blurred. She knew tears were going to show. Jutus realized this and instantly knelt down to hug her. She buried her face in his chest while he stroked through her spiky brown hair. "I want my children Jutus! I want them back!" Taliyah sobbed, her tears contiuning to flow.

This brightened up Jutus' spirits for he just remembered something. He pulled Taliyah from his chest and saw her tear ladden face, her dirt smudged face mixed in with he tears. Jutus couldn't help but smile at how much she looked like when he first met her. "Taliyah, I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me too. But I have good news."

Taliyah looked up at her husband. They both had spent the last 18 years drowning in their sorrow. Her husband's silver hair stuck to her face and she touched the strands. She looked up and felt herself calm down as she drank up his beautiful brown eyes.

"I heard from one of our children today." he said proudly.

Taliyah gasped and clutched onto Jutus' shoulders. "What! Which one! Was it Jarvus, or Kino? Was it..." Taliyah swallowed. "Nina?"

Jutus smiled. "Kino contacted me on the scouter in my space pod. She's a beautiful young woman. She's 21 I do believe and she looks just like you."

Taliyah sighed in relief. "What about Nina, or Jarvus?" she asked, hoping for more good news about her other 2 children.

Jutus shook his head. "Kino didn't say anything about them, and neither contacted me any today."

Taliyah gave a sigh of exhaustion and fell into her husband's arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my dear children. I will come and find you soon. Just hold on a little longer. Just a little longer." Taliyah mumbled, then she drifted into a deep sleep. One she hadn't had in 18 years. 


	13. Lei Kamadaki

Chapter 13

Nina, Trunks and Goten walked down the hallway of their crowded school. It was Nina's first day back after recovering from her injuries and she was actually glad to see the school again. They all laughed and joked as they went through another jumble of students in the hall. Nina began to rub on the back of her neck and hissed in pain while Trunks massaged his arm from its stiffness. They were both sore from Vegeta's little 'training session'. He had worked them practically all day when Nina got back from Goku's house. Not to mention that she had just got done training with Goku and then Vegeta threw her and Trunks into the Gravity Room. They trained in that thing for 4 hours straight with no break or anything! When they got out, neither Trunks nor Nina cared about food. They bathed quickly, changed into their sleeping clothes and slept like a pair of rocks.

"Man Trunks! Are you sure Vegeta knows what he's doin'?" Nina groaned as she flexed her fingers.

He shrugged. "I don't even know myself. He's trained me pretty hard before, but he's never made me train over 300 times gravity for over 4 hours!" Trunks answered.

Goten's eyes narrowed and he huffed. "I wonder what he's up to anyway." Just then, Goten stopped and his eyes widened. He blinked a few times and then he gave out an aggrivated moan. "Oh great!" Goten exclaimed out the blue.

Trunks and Nina looked at him, wondering what was up. "What?" they asked in unison.

Goten pointed in front of him and Trunks looked in the same direction. He then wiped a hand over his face as he groaned in annoyment and left his face covered. "Man! Things just couldn't get any worse today could it?" Trunks muttered, almost inaudibly.

Nina looked over at Trunks and then looked in the direction Goten had pointed to. She was still confused at what they were trying to get at. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"It's Falecia and her gang." Trunks and Goten said in unison.

Nina looked again and saw who they were talking about. A girl with long sky blue hair was walking toward them. Her banes were short and and she wore a black headband in her hair. Her skin was a pale creamy color and she was wearing a sleeveless pink dress. Around the waist of the dress, she wore a golden chain belt. Falecia also had on some white socks that were rolled down and pink and white tennis shoes. All the other girls had on a dress or skirt of some kind and were giggling loudly. Not to mention that they were hanging on her every word.

Nina noticed that one girl wasn't wearing a dress and she seemed to care less about what they were saying. The girl had thick brown banes over her green eyes and she wore her hair in a ponytail. By the size of the ponytail, Nina could tell her hair had to be at least neck or shoulder length. Her pants weren't baggy like Nina's but tight, and she only wore some white tennis shoes with them. No socks or anything. Nina saw that the girl had on a white blouse that had puffy long sleeves. Nina thought she wasn't so bad and wanted to get to know her. She could tell this girl didn't need to be in a group with these guys, but more like with Trunks, Goten and herself.

Falecia noticed Trunks and started to run up to him. She linked her arm around his and started to flutter her eyelashes. Trunks only rolled his eyes and Goten gave a huff.

"Hey Trunks! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in the places you usually are. It's almost like you were avoiding me or something!" Falecia exclaimed.

Trunks looked down at her and persed his lips together. I was! he thought coldly.

Falecia obviously pushed that idea aside. "But I knew that was crazy anyway! To think you were trying to avoid me, the ever most popular girl in school and your girl too!"

Falecia noticed Nina had narrowed her eyes at them. Falecia sneered at her and decided to take this opportunity to do what she did best...insulting people. She gripped on tighter to Trunks' arm.

"So, I see the new girl has decided to come back. We all thought you had finally realized that this place was way out of your league and you just couldn't handle it. It must be a tradition where you're from that when you're a new student, you come the first day and then miss a week. Then you make your so-called grand re-entrance to make yourself look good." Falecia narrowed her eyes while Nina just folded her arms against her chest. "Well, I got news for ya girl. We call that cowardess." she answered her own theory.

Falecia looked back up at Trunks who was not paying her any mind. She grabbed a few strands of his lavender hair and began to twirl them around her finger. He wished she'd just go away.

"Trunks, don't you think she's got no style like you and me? I mean just look at her! Baggy clothes and shirts. Her hair looks like it's been groomed carelessly and wrist bands are so out of style girl! You need a total makeover and pronto! She's got the Capsule Corp. logo on her shirt. Does she work for your grandfather or your mother Trunks? Is that why you're around such trashy people like her? I can understand why you feel so sorry for her. She looks like a peasant." Falecia continued her reign of vulgar comments.

Nina continued to keep her arms folded but this time, her eyebrow twitched. Goten gave a low growl and balled up his fists. "Falecia, have you ever heard of the phrase 'Shut-up'!" Goten snapped.

Falecia turned her gaze to Goten and glared at him. "I donno Goten. Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Hair-cut'? Cause you need one and fast!"

Why do humans insist on being so stupid? Nina thought to herself as she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Falecia? That is your name isn't it?" Nina asked sarcastically.

Falecia looked at her and sneered. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Nina placed a finger on her cheek, trying to look deep in thought. "Well, I just wanted to ask you something."

Falecia tucked her hair behind her ear and smirked. "What's that? You wanted some make-up tips?"

Nina shook her head. "No. I just wanted to know, do all people like you act the way that you do?"

Falecia was confused. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

Nina sighed and crossed her arms against her chest. "What I mean is, do you only insult people to hide your incompetents?"

Falecia growled, obvious that she was enraged. "WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT!" she yelled.

Nina unfolded her arms clapped her hands together while smiling. "Yes, I believe that's it. You only make fun of people to make yourself look good, but it only shows how much of a coward you are." she then shoved her hands in her pocket and shot Falecia an icy glare. "If you're really so tough, why don't you fight me physically instead of verbally?"

"Ha! I'm not the coward, you are! I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back!" Falecia countered.

Nina grinned, but her eyes were still narrowed. Just then, the girl who seemed to care less of what Falecia was saying stepped forward. "Falecia, I think you've said enough. You're the one who started this whole argument and I don't blame her for wanting to get aggressive." the girl said frankly.

The girl glared down at Falecia, her green eyes glassy. "If I were in her posistion and you had said all that dirty stuff about me, I'd wanna fight too. You don't even know her Falecia and you're already making all these assumptions about her. Just because your dad is a rich business man, doesn't give you the right to tease others. For all you know, she could be as rich as you are!"

Falecia let go of Trunks and stepped up in front of the girl. "Lei! This has nothin' to do with you at all! How dare you say such things to me!" she growled.

Lei smirked in Falecia's face and placed a hand on her hip. "Because I can! It's about time someone told you how much of a snob you're bein'. I don't know about the others, but to me, you're an annoying pain in the ass who's selfish and is so cowardly that you can't even see beyond your own reflection!"

Falecia gave another glare, spun on her heels and before she left, she narrowed her eyes at Lei. "You'll regret saying those things to me Lei!" she muttered.

"I doubt it Faleica. I've never regretted anything I've said or done in my entire life." Lei retorted calmly.

Falecia and her group stomped off angrily, leaving Lei behind. She simply sighed and was about to go to class when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with the girl she had stood up for. The girl smiled and Lei returned the kind gesture. "Thanks for sticking up for me. My name's Nina."

Lei waved the comment aside. "It was nothin'. My name's Lei Kamadaki."

Nina led her to Trunks and Goten. They both smiled at her and she felt her cheeks grow warm. "These are my friends. Trunks, Goten, this is Lei Kamadaki."

Trunks shook her hand and so did Goten. But when Lei held Goten's hand, her face turned a light crimson color.

I can't believe I'm shaking Goten's hand! He's just so cute! But I'm a nobody, he'd never be interested in me! Lei scolded herself.

After school, Trunks, Goten, Lei and Nina were planning to go up in the mountains and just joke around some. But Nina wanted to go home first to check on her brother and sister. They all decided to just make a trip out of it all so they all went home to get their gear ready. Nina said goodbye to the others and headed toward her home in Koga.

Nina flew in through her unlocked window and flopped on her bed. She'd just lay there for awhile. She hadn't really experienced what a comfort her bed was in what felt like forever. Nina had been in that crazy hospital wing that she'd forgotten what it was like to curl up in her own bed.

Just then, she heard the piano being played downstairs. She sat up in her bed and wondered who it could be. Nina got off her bed and looked in her closet as the music continued its rhythmic melody. She threw out an old bookbag of hers and began to fill it up with clothes. Then she went downstairs with the bag slung over her shoulders.

As she reached the bottom stair, she saw that it was Kino playing on the piano. She had several blank music sheets scattered across the floor. Kino played the keys continuously and had a pencil in her mouth. Ocassionally, she would stop playing and Kino would scribble some notes onto the music sheet. Nina also noticed that she had some sort of digital unit next to her. Kino noticed that Nina was watching her and beckoned her to come closer. "Hey little sis! C'mere, I want you to hear somethin' I've been working on."

Nina set the bookbag on the floor and Kino scooted over for her little sister. Nina shoved off some of the music papers onto the floor before she sat down. Before Kino started to play, she turned to her sister with a huge smile on her face. "Okay Nina, I just made this piece up while you were at school. Tell me what you thnk about it alright?"

Nina nodded and then Kino swithced on the little digital unit. Suddenly, a high pitched string sound was heard. Then she began to play the high piano keys seperately. Then she started to sing.

"Life holds a bunch of sec-rets from us.

Mis-er-y has no end.

Even though peace is hard to ob-tain,

Hope we must always send.

Life is so full of great surprises,

Both thrown at you and me.

Just keep the faith and

Have equality."

The digital unit now began to grow loud with string music and woodwind instruments. Kino contiuned to play and sing, being one with her melodious music.

"We are both lost in fate's great shadow.

We cannot find our way.

We are just tripped and taunted always.

Hopeless from day to day.

We're on the brink of giving up now,

But then you rescued me.

Now we are one in faith

And family."

Kino removed her hands from the piano keys and turned to face her sister. Nina was grinnin' and she just couldn't help it. She couldn't believe her sister was so good in composing music and lyrics! "So, whatcha think? Was it good?"

Nina arched an eyebrow. "Good? Are you kiddin'! That wasn't good, that was Great!"

Kino smiled at her younger sister when she noticed the bookbag spread on the floor. "Uh, where ya goin' sis? You aren't planning on abandonin' me are you?"

Nina laughed. "No, of course not! My friends and I are goin' on a camp out. Did Sam go to work already?"

Kino nodded. "Yeah, he left already. He said he might not be home til around 10 at night. He sure does have to work late, I mean 6 hours is kinda long for someone with a part time job and is still in school."

Nina looked absent mindedly at the keys on the piano. Kino was right and Nina knew it. Nina thought about getting a job several times, but Samuel always insisted on her staying home and training. He also knew how hard it was to find a job and Sam wanted to be the only one with responsibilites. Nina sighed and began to tap on the last high key, a slight 'ting' being heard each time she struck it.

"It is. Sam's so stubborn! He won't let me get a job because he says I have enough to worry about. He works so hard y'know? But he does let me help him on his volunteer job. We teach children martial arts and he seems to love that alot." Nina replied, her voice full of remorse.

Kino placed a hand on Nina's shoulder and she stopped tapping on the key long enough to look into her sisters dark brown eyes. The same eyes she herself had. "Don't worry Nina. Since I'm your big sister and I've finished college 2 years early, I'll get a job to help around the house. But in the mean time,"

Kino paused and Nina pulled her hand off of the piano keys and set it down in her lap. "You just go have fun. For the past 7 years, you've thought about our parents and how to protect your brother and now it's your turn to chill out. Now you go have a good time campin' okay? And stay out of trouble."

Nina nodded and stood up. She went across the room to go fetch her book bag and on her way out the door, Kino gently grabbed a lock of Nina's hair causing her to turn around in wonder. "If you need me, just raise your ki to it's max. But then again, if you need to do that, you would be in trouble and I'll be on my way there in a flash."

Nina winked and held a thumbs up. "Sure thing Sis. See ya!" Then she was off.

Lei began to pack her things for the camping trip. She couldn't believe that Goten and his friends invited her to go camping with them. She felt her cheeks blossom and knew that she was blushing. She knew she had a thing for Goten, but she never thought it was this strong. Instead of blushing or hiding her face when she sees him, she blushes when she thinks abput him as well. Lei just kept getting a picture of him in her mind's eye. That weird hair style, his wittines and courage along with fearlessness. She truly admired Goten alot.

Then her thoughts began to wonder towards the thought of the girl she had stood up for. The one with long banes that covered one dark brown eye and her dark brown hair fell down her back. She looked like a really good fighter and seemed like the type of person who trains everyday. Sure, Lei was an exceptional fighter, but she never sticks to her training constantly. Even though Lei could be wrong about Nina, she doubted it. She always had a good judgement for people, although the whole Falecia clique situation is still a mystery to her.

What was I thinking at that time? I must have completely lost myself that day. Lei thought. Then she sighed as she folded her air brush shirt with her name around a peace symbol. She placed it carefully in her nap sack and zipped it up. But then again, I haven't been thinking right for the past 5 years. Ever since Mom died, I've been so lost in the darkness of my guilt. Mom wouldn't have died if... Lei felt her eyes water up and she shook off the thought completely as she lung the strap of her bookbag over her shoulder.

"Mom wouldn't want me feeling sorry for myself. She'd want me to go to this little camping trip and make some friends. True and faithful friends." she said aloud to herself. Just then, a force nicked her senses. She couldn't tell if it were good or evil, for the power was maybe miles and miles away, but even so, Lei started to tense up. "Hmm. I wonder what's coming? Whatever it is, it's coming soon." 


	14. The Assassins

Chapter 14

Nina and Trunks were busy setting up the tents before nightfall. Goten and Lei had gone into the forest to get some firewood. Nina was gonna go with Lei and have the guys put up the tent, but she could sense 2 things right off the bat about Lei. 1, she had a huge crush on Goten. It was easy to figure that out, because everytime she got around him, she'd go all red in the face and sweat drops would form on her brow. But Nina didn't want to give Lei away, after all, she was her friend. 2, Lei was an exceptional fighter and could take care of herself. Nina could sense her power level and was quite impressed with it. She almost thought Lei might have a chance to beat herself in battle, but Nina very well doubted that. Another thing Nina began to realize, was that Goten's little 'school crush' on her was starting to fade rapidly since he met Lei today. It wasn't just another crush either. Nina could tell in Goten's eyes that this was truly a deeper feeling, the same kind of  
feeling she had for Trunks.

Unfortunately, Nina was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize what happened next before it was too late. Nina missed the peg she was hammering into the tent flap and the nose of the hammer came crashing down her thumb!

"YEEEEOOOOOWWW!" Nina yelled out loud enough to shake the entire mountains.

Trunks felt like he was about to jump out of his skin from the sudden outburst. He was caught off guard so bad, that he threw his hammer in the air and he gave a small yelp of his own. He turned to face Nina who was sucking her left thumb, half whimpering, half swearing under her breath.

Before Trunks could go over to help her, the airborn hammer came crashing down on his head! Tiny balls of tears hung from his eyes as he muttered a curse. He rubbed the spot where the hammer head had connected to his own. Trunks felt the spot begin to heat up and grow warmer than usual. He winced in pain. "That's gonna leave one hell of a knot!" he hissed at himself.

Once he felt his legs weren't gonna give way under him, Trunks got up to where Nina was sitting on her knees, legs out to the side and she continued to suck her thumb while hammering the peg viciously into the ground. Trunks ran to her and snatched the hammer away from her. "Take it easy!" Trunks scolded at her. "You're gonna pound the peg into the ground! Then what're we gonna do!"

Nina shot a glare at Trunks and his severe mood began to calm down. Nina edged off a little, but she still continued to glare at him. "I DON'T CARE!" she shouted in a muffled tone. Nina still hadn't taken her thumb out of her mouth. She began to sob. "It hurts!" Nina mumbled.

Trunks knelt down next to her, smiled, and then jerked her thumb out of her mouth. Her teeth had rubbed up against her soar thumb, causing it to hurt even worse. She was outraged, so she balled up her fist, pulled it back, ready to slug the guy who just caused her to hurt even more. And she really didn't care if she loved him or not at that moment. Just then, she felt a refreshing wind flow over her thumb. It instantly made her relax and her vision, blurred by anger, began to clear. Nina couldn't help but smile at what she saw in the clear.

Trunks was holding her hand, thumb still out, oh so delicately in his own hands and while he did, he was blowing cool soft air on her burning, throbbing thumb. Nina felt the pain slowly fade away, when finally it was almost gone completely. But instead of continuing to blow till the pain went away, Trunks sealed it away as he kissed her thumb tenderly. Nina shivered in delight as the sensation rushed to her brain, and just like that. The pain had left for good, and there seemed to be no sign of swelling at all.

Somewhere in outerspace, near the outskirts of entering Earth's solar system

Deep in space, a large, diamond shaped ship was on its way towards Earth's solar system. Inside, were 3 recruits who were on a mission to cause chaos and destruction. They were hired by Emperor Zell, ruler of Zircon. Their mission: To Destroy the Earth, but if that mission could not be accomplished, they were to kill the children of Taliyah and Jutus. 3 children, confirmed to be on the Earth. This was their main objective. Destroying the Earth was meant to be a last resort. These recruits were young mercenaries and they enjoyed their work thoroughly. They thought this mission was just another game, hoping there was going to be a challenge like Emperor Zell promised there would be. Hopefully this challenge would be worth not destroying the planet. The young and skilled mercenaries found that after the first 4 or 5 planets you blow up, it quickly gets old.

One of the mercenaries left her quarters to go see if her companions were awake yet. The spunky girl was around 18 years old and the anticipation of her mission kept her awake for awhile so she changed clothes, getting ready for today's training lesson. Even though it was around the afternoon time, they usually had their sleep in the day and trained at night. She had long straight green hair that came down her back. Her banes, and the upper part of her hair were braided into thin braids, little tufts at the end barely above her dark eyes. She wore one earring in her left ear and it was a black star with a diamond in the center that hung from a few links of the chain held by the stud. On top of her head, she wore a type of hat that fit the shape of her skull. The hat was red and trimmed with yellow silk.

Her face was a light brown, tan color. She wore a skin tight long sleeved shirt that looked almost like another layer of skin. It only revealed an inch of her neck and the sleeves came down to her wrists, then they stopped there, revealing her lightly tanned hands. On her chest, there seemed to be an open diamond shape, showing just a bit of her endownments. The mercenary wore a bright red skirt that was trimmed in black silk on the bottom. The front and back pockets were black and so was the zipper cover. The skirt came a few inches past her rear, like a mini skirt. She wore a black leather belt with a yellow star buckle.

On her legs, she wore the same type of material as she had with her shirt. It looked like a second skin, just as tight. Only it had a slight shimmer to it then the skin tight shirt she wore. She wore red socks that had thin, black vertical stripes down them and on her feet, she wore black skeakers and the toe, strings and sole were white.

The young girl walked to the main deck of the ship and went to the Communication Control panel. There was a large, square, dark translucent shape on the podium of the panel. The young mercenary pressed a button and a smaller square lit up where she had pressed. Like a keyboard. She then began to type more constantly and just then, a face popped up on the screen. It was a man dressed in the Zirconian Information staff uniform. The Zirconians were a teal colored race, with flowing purple hair and a green triangle on their forehead. The information employee gave a salute to the female soldier and she simply nodded her head.

"Yes Miss, how may I be of service to you?" the Zirconian asked.

The mercenary gave a sigh of sheer boredom. She had grown tired of that 'How may I be of service to you?' crap a long time ago. It was her patience that kept her from losing her composure. She brushed a braided bane lock of her hair to the side. "Yeah whatever. Get me Zell, now." the girl replied flatly.

The Zirconian staff member saluted. "Yes Miss, right away!"

The screen blinked off. The young soldier flopped onto a swivel chair and began to rock back and forth in it. She gave a yawn of exhaustion and then she scratched the back of her neck. She was about to fall asleep from all this waiting when the monitor blinked on again, showing the grand Zirconian Emperor Zell. The girl didn't care about his royal ranking and the Emperor knew of this, so he did not expect her to get up and bow. Though this concept made him angry, he did not push the mercenary's authority. She continued to rock back and forth in her chair as she eyed the Zirconian.

Zell cleared his throat. "Yes Lieutenant, what did you need?" he asked, trying not to sound exasperated.

The girl stretched her arms in the air and propped her feet onto the edge of the podium, making sure her feet didn't hit the controls. She yawned a bit and then blew a few braided locks out of her view. "Well Z, just wanted to get somethin' clear, that's all." she cooed at him.

Zell sighed, wondering if she was going to ask for more money. "What would that be Lieutenant?" he asked.

She flipped out of the chair and began to walk around the main deck. "Well Z, somethin's been buggin' me. I've been wonderin', why exactly do you want a few kids out of the way? I mean, you've told me why but, what's the use? You know when they find out you had them killed, they'll kill you." the soldier said while waving her hand from side to side.

Zell growled lowly. "Lieutenant, it is not your place to question the missions I give you."

The young soldier jerked her head toward the monitor, growled and then her eyes narrowed. "Look Zell! I don't know who you think you're talkin' to! You seem to have forgotten whose authority you are questioning here!" she retorted.

Zell swallowed hard. "I want them completely under my control! Besides, the Saiyan race is a menace and after those kids of theirs are destroyed, there will be none to try and over throw me! Not even Taliyah and Jutus can stand up to my entire Zirconian military!"

The girl gave a snort of amusment. "You idiot! Don't you know there are more Saiyans on Earth besides those three kids? They are just as strong as your whole stupid militia combined and even more, not that my fellow soldiers and I can't take them on, oh no, that isn't the case at all. It's just that..." she grinned. "We want to handle this one on our own accord. If you even once send in a troop to shoot off that infernal laser machine you've created on the Earth while we're on it, I promise you I will have remained alive, along with my comrades and we will hunt you down and kill you ourselves. Then we'll release those 2 Saiyans of yours and let them multiply even more so you can be disgusted in the other dimension!" the mercenary threatened, promised.

The Lieutenant flopped onto the chair again. "The only reason we're doing this stupid mission is to give us a challenge, have a little fun and for the money. If it weren't for those reasons, we would've said 'Skrew you!' and been on our way. Now don't you forget Zell." The face in the monitor shifted uncomfortably on his throne. She sneered at him. "Don't play with fire, lightning, or sharp objects. You'll hurt yourself if you treat them the wrong way."

The young mercenary laughed for she was reffering to herself and her fellow soldiers, and shut off the monitor. Just as she did so, both her fellow companions came out of their rooms, rubbing their eyes sleepily. They had heard alot of noise and wondered what was going on.

The first one to come in was another girl soldier, the same age as the first. She looked like a cat humanoid. Her hair was a bright orange and it was short and thick. Her banes were thick and high, though barely above her eyes. Her ears, golden brown on the outside, white and fuzzy on the inside stuck out of the bright orange hair. They twitched frivolously. Her eyes were a brown color and the retinas were big now, trying to get light to show in her eyes. Her face was fuzzy and her nose was an upsidedown black triangle shape, her lips were white and furry, she had 3 freckle dots on each side under her nose. She was wearing a Bengal Tiger striped night gown that came down to her knees. Her brownish gold tail, white at the tip and a thick horizontal black fur line under it, switched back and forth. Her padded feet made a slight noise on the ground. She began to wash her paw hands and then wipe them over her nose and face.

The other mercenary was a boy, also 18. He was tall and his hair was a dark blue color but not navy. More like a royal blue. His banes were spiky and so was the top portion of his hair. He wore a black loop earring on his left ear. On each side of his head, was a braided lock of hair that came down to his jawbone and was tied by a black rubberband. His skin was a light brown color and his eyes were black, pupil outlined in yellow. On his forehead, was the traditional mark of the race and planet the young mercenary came from. It was a thin yellow bolt of lightning, like a birthmark. In the back, he wrapped his hair in a black ribbon, making the ponytail holder length about 3 inches. The rest of his long straight royal blue hair fell down his back and past his rear. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, walking on his bare feet across the linolium floor.

"What's goin' on?" the two asked in unison.

The bane braided girl shrugged. "Just discussin' some things with Zell. I didn't mean to wake you guys."

The feline humanoid walked up to her fellow soldier. "So how long till we reach Earth?" she asked, still washing herself.

The Lieutenant looked at the coordianate holo-map. "Uhhh, we should be there in a few hours. Maybe 3 or 4."

The boy groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Man, that's gonna feel like an eternity! Can't this thing go any faster!" the boy complained.

The young mercenary shook her head. "Nope, I already got it at the fastest we can go. And anyway, if we go too fast, when we break into Earth's atmosphere the heat by the pressure will cause alot of damage to our ship." She waved a hand at them. "Besides, it'll be alot more fun to have a night battle, don't you think?"

The two mercenaries looked at eachother, then back at the green haired girl. They nodded while grinning. "Exactly." they all said in unison. Then they all laughed together, excited about the new challenge they were going to face.

The stars glittered in the night sky as Nina, Trunks, Lei and Goten were sitting around the fire near their tents, roasting marshmellows while wrapped in their sleeping bags. Trunks and Nina huddled closely together, trying to keep warm. Goten knew about the feelings Trunks and Nina had for one another. It hurt Goten as he looked over towards them, but surprisingly, Goten wasn't all that fazed by it. He accepted it eventually and ever since he met Lei today, well that feeling seemed to be replaced by another one for Lei. He was so sure that Nina would be the love of his life, because the surge of passion that swept him that day he first saw her, was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. Goten's heart was pounding like a kettle drum when he met Nina for the first time, but when he met Lei, his heart felt like it was about to burst. He couldn't believe he kept his wits about him when he shook her hand. But what was even more strange was that, when Lei shook his hand,  
she turned scarlet instantly! Goten looked over at Lei who was sitting on a log across from him. She had been staring at him and when she saw Goten look in her direction, she blushed brightly and turned her head away. Goten smiled.

Man, she sure is shy! Maybe I oughtta go talk to her, make her a bit more relaxed. She seems so stressed out whenever she's around me, like she's afraid she might say something wrong. Goten thought to himself.

Goten then noticed the bandage on her knee and the red bandana on her elbow. His smile broadened a bit. He couldn't forget how she was when they were out getting firewood. Lei was so nervous around him she ended up getting that cut on her knee and on her arm. She was about to go crazy when he tried to help patch her up. She kept running away from him, like Lei didn't want to be around Goten.

FLASH

Goten and Lei walked together in the forest looking for firewood. Lei was a good 4 feet away from Goten. For some reason, she thought it be best to keep her distance away from him. She felt she might do something stupid like drop a branch on his foot or trip and fall on her face. That would be an embarrassment, so she decided not to make him think badly of her. Though keeping her distance away from him might give him a bad impression, but Lei didn't seem to care too much about that. She just pretended to pick up more sticks for the fire. Lei began to lose her grip on the huge bundle of branches she had in her arms. She had nearly dropped the bundle twice, but was lucky enough to keep them balanced. Lei didn't want Goten thinking that she was clumsy too.

Goten noticed the heavy load she was carrying and saw she was about to pick up another branch. If she picked up anymore with the rest of the stuff she had in her hands, she'd drop them as well as get herself hurt. He decided that he ought to go and help her. After all, he was just carrying some twigs and pine cones so it wouldn't be too much trouble for him.

Just when Goten went over to help Lei, she turned around from where she was about to pick up the branch and saw him coming near. She nearly went bonckers when he was less than 6 inches away from her face. Goten held out his hands towards the large bundle of wood in her hands and he gave a meek smile.

"Uh, Lei? Do you need some help? That sure does look heavy." Goten offered.

Lei felt her cheeks grow burning hot and she hid her face behind the branches. She shook her head from side to side. "N-No, I d-don't need any help! I'm just fine carrying these sticks!" she sputtered out.

Goten cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Here, let me help you." He reached out and tried to reach for the bundle, but Lei scrambled out of his reach.

"No! Leave me alone!" Lei shouted from behind the bundle. Lei turned around to go run into the woods. She knew she was acting childish, but she was just too scared in making a fool of herself. Besides, she didn't want to be thought of as weak.

When Lei turned to go deeper into the woods, she tripped on the large root of a tree and went flying forward. The bundles of wood flew out of her hand and they sailed through the air. Goten reached out for her, to try and keep her from falling, but Lei didn't have time to try and keep her balance.

She was so caught off guard she didn't know what was going on. Lei felt her knee crash onto something jagged and it cut into her flesh. She turned herself around and tried to grab onto the tree to steady herself, but she was moving way too fast to catch it completely. Lei grabbed onto the rough bark, the base of her arm scratching against it roughly. Her elbow had been cut as well as a few wheps on the bottom part of her arm and she could feel some cuts on her hands as well. Lei fell on her butt hard, her back and then her head slammed against the jagged object she had fell onto with her knee.

Goten jumped over the large tree root and knelt down next to Lei whose back was against a rather large and jagged rock. She had her eyes closed and was sucking in air to keep from whimpering. Goten looked down at her right knee and saw there was an angled cut half on and below the kneecap.

Lei lifted her right arm, painful as it was, and rubbed the back of her head. Her ears were ringing and her skull was pounding. She felt something drip down her arm and she turned to look at her elbow. Blood was running slowly out of it. She felt an irritating, stingy feeling on another part of her arm. Lei turned her arm over to look at the base. There were many scratches and wheps on the base and her palm.

Goten looked at the site in horror. He felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. Blood was running down her leg and arm. He felt awful about not helping her earlier with that heavy load. He looked back at the scattered branches and twigs across the grass. He shut his eyes, turned and looked back at Lei. She was still rubbing the back of her head painfully.

Goten took off the red bandana he wore across his forehead to keep the sweat out of his eyes. He then went to Lei and her eyes snapped open as she heard him approach. She tried to roll out of his reach as her face turned rosey, but she was too hurt to move very far. Unfortunately, she couldn't go anywhere if she tried to now. Goten had grabbed her wounded arm and began to wipe the blood off of her. The blood began to smear across her arm, but after a few more strokes it began to wipe off clean. He then tied the cloth around the cut that was just a little bit above the elbow.

Goten had an idea. He decided to use that crazy ancient remedy his father taught him to use, as well as his brother. The knee would definately need some ointment, but the arm could wait a bit.

That bandana should keep the blood from flowing until I come back with the ointment. Goten thought to himself.

Goten stood up and dusted off his pants. Lei looked up at him, wondering what he was gonna do. She felt really stupid now, she'd understand if he'd want to scold her for being so clumsy.

Man! I just HATE myself! I just had to go off and fall like an idiot! Now he probably thinks I'm a wierdo or somethin'! she thought coldly to herself.

Then Lei noticed Goten smiling at her. She started to grow a darker rosey color. Now he thinks this is amusing, in that kind of way that makes you feel like a court jester! Lei continued to fuss at herself.

"Well Lei, those are some pretty bad cuts. I'm going to go find some herbal leaves to help the healing. It shouldn't take me long to find, so you just stay here and don't move, okay?" Goten explained to her. Lei nodded. "Good. Now I mean it. Don't move! Not for any reason. I don't care if a giant meteor is falling down on Earth, don't you move an inch!"

Goten then took off with a burst of blue ki into the woods. Lei watched him leave, but she couldn't help wondering if he meant to abandon her here. She shook that idea immediately out of her head. "He'll come back, I know he will. I need to stop being such a pessimist!" she told herself. So Lei sat there and waited, soon she drifted off to sleep.

Later she woke up in a snap and started to yell as if she had been stung in the knee by a bee. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth to muffle her screaming. She looked down and saw it was Goten and he was putting some sort of dark green, tear shaped, jagged edged leaf on her knee. Lei felt the unbearable pain shoot through her again as he rubbed the leaf against her cut knee. Was he trying to kill her or something!

Goten pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a long white linen bandage. He made sure the leaf was secure on her leg and then he began to wrap the cloth around her knee tightly. Lei felt the stingy goo touch her sore and she yelled out again. Goten didn't even try to cover her mouth this time, he simply smiled as he tied a knot with the linen on the back of her leg, securing it tightly.

Lei stopped screaming and decided to take the pain in. Goten got another leaf covered in a golded brown goo that was lying on a flat rock next to a rod like piece of wood.

That must have been used to squeeze that terrible mess out of the leaf. Lei figured.

Goten took off the bandana on her arm and placed the leaf over the cut a little bit above her elbow. She winced with pain as the sap went into her wound. Lei bit her lower lip in agony. How much more of this did she have to take? Goten went back to the flat rock and scooped up some more of the golden goo on his finger off of a larger green leaf. He came back over to Lei who was watching him the whole time. He then gently rubbed the ointment onto her scratches on the base of her arm and in her palm. She continued to wince with pain. Goten looked at her sympathetically.

"I know it hurts Lei, but it has to be done." Goten said, quoting his older brother and father.

Afterward, Goten wrapped the bandana around her arm again and tied it tight. Soon, the pain began to fade a bit, once Lei got used to it. Lei looked at Goten and her face turned a very light pink. Goten smiled in return to the reaction. "Are you okay now?" Goten asked.

Lei nodded. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank you." she replied.

Goten stood up and held out his hand to her. Lei took it and Goten pulled her off of the ground as gently as possible. She felt a little off her feet while she was leaning on her wounded leg. Lei fell into Goten's arms but then pushed herself off of him and turned her back to him, biting her thumbnail.

"Uh, can you walk alright Lei?" Goten asked, voice full of concern.

Lei shook her head, back still turned. "No." Then she started to float off of the ground and she turned around, hands behind her back and she smiled, cheeks still rosey. "I can fly alright."

Goten smiled. "Great." Then he glanced back down at the pile of wood on the ground. "Why don't you let me help you carry some of the wood this time okay?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

Lei nodded. "Okay."

Back to the Present

Goten walked towards Lei and sat down next to her on the log near the fire. She wasn't as nervous as she used to be. Goten made sure that she conquored that little flaw. Nina had her head on Trunks' shoulder and they were both asleep. Goten chuckled to himself. Lei wondered what was so funny, then she followed his gaze and she started to giggle as well. Goten placed another branch in the fire and shifted it to make the flame blaze a bit more.

"So, how are your wounds doin'?" Goten asked.

Lei nodded her head while placing a hand on her arm, then her knee. "They're doin' good. Thanks to that medicine of yours." she said gratefully.

Just then, a ki nicked both of their senses and I mean hard. They gasped together from the reaction. Goten and Lei looked at one another, eyes as big as saucers. "Did you feel that!" they both said, barely above a whisper.

Obviously the power was great, for Nina and Trunks snapped out of their slumber immediately. Their eyes were narrowed as they glanced towards Goten and Lei, who seemed to have felt the same thing. Suddenly, Nina's eyes widened and she stretched a hand towards Goten and Lei.

"AWAY FROM THE FLAMES!" Nina screamed out to them.

Goten grabbed Lei, held her close to his chest and rolled off of the log onto the grass. Trunks did the same with Nina, right when she started to warn them, he sensed it too and pulled Nina and himself off of the log.

Right when they did so, just a split second later, a massive white energy blast crashed into the fire, causing little burning pieces of wood to scatter everywhere. Nina and Lei buried their faces into Trunks and Goten's chest while they covered them. In the dark shadows of Trunks' protection, Nina's anger grew. She knew of only one person who would attack without warning for sport. After the ash had stopped flying, Nina pulled her head up from Trunks' chest while he turned to look at the sky. Lei and Goten did likewise.

Floating high in the air was a young man, golden ki flames surrounding his entire body. His hair turned golden and spiky as it spread from all sides and his eyes blazed emerald. He held a metalic rod in his hands as it began to electrify fiercely. He wore a black vest and where the sleeve should have been, there were fringes hanging. He wore a white muscle underneath and black wrist bands, baggy black jeans that were ripped in several places and ragged black and white sneakers. There was a thin scar on his left cheek, but he had no tail. He chuckled down at the people on the ground.

Nina bared her teeth. "Jarvus!" she snarled.

Trunks looked up incredulously. "No way! That can't be Jarvus! There's no way he could've turned Super Saiyan in just 1 week!" he said.

"So, he's that jerk who put Nina in the hospital huh?" Goten sneered.

Jarvus laughed from above them. "I'm back guys, and as strong as ever!" he stated proudly. Jarvus then pointed his bow down at the ground and a jagged lightning bolt shot out from it, striking the place where Nina and Trunks were just inches away. Trunks gave a slight shudder but Nina didn't even flinch. She continued to glare up at Jarvus while he grinned at her. "I challenge you Nina! Right here, right now!" he yelled down to her.

Nina and Trunks got up as well as Goten and Lei. They dusted off their clothes and stood at the place where the raging fire used to be. But instead there was only a patch of burnt earth and grass singed from the ki blast. Nina balled up her fist and started to power up her ki.

It continued to grow. Man, he's gotten so strong in such a short amount of time! He's alot stronger than when I last fought him. Her eyes narrowed. Even as a Super Saiyan, this might prove to be a challenge.

Nina's long dark hair started to rise in the air and turned spiky. It flickered from gold to brown every few seconds. Her eyes glazed over in green and then her brows turned gold. Finally, her hair turned bright yellow and her eyes were a glowing jade. The red ki flames changed to gold and the yellow inferno began to grow. Nina had completed her transformation. Her green eyes turned to the sky. "Alright Jarvus! I'm ready when you are!"

Jarvus gave no heed in replying. He flickered away and disappeared from the sky, reappeared in mid air and charged. His ki flames rolling off of him like sweat as he headed towards Nina. Jarvus aimed his mteal rod at Nina and out shot another lightning blast from its tip.

Nina dodged the blast with ease, but Jarvus began to retaliate with a barrage of more bolts. Nina tilted her head left, right and back, the electricity barely missing her nose. She gave a sigh. "Whoa! That was too close for comfort!" she mumbled.

Jarvus was now on the ground and resumed shooting the lightning blasts at Nina. She backflipped out of their path as the bright whip crashed into the ground causing more dark spots to be seen. Nina decided it was her turn to be the ring leader and so she was gonna crack a few whips of her own. She gathered up some energy in her fist and shot off the blast, a long stringy light beam. Jarvus shifted to his right, barely missing the thread like beam. Nina pulled her fist upward and the beam whip slapped the metal rod out of Jarvus' hand. Jarvus winced a bit and clutched his hand while Nina just grinned as the beam whip disappeared.

Jarvus cocked an eyebrow. "So, it's no weapons is it?" he asked. He went into a fighting stance. "I can certainly manage that!"

Nina went into a fighting stance as well. Her grin widened and she dared her brother to attack. "Bring it on." she replied firmly.

Jarvus gave a battle cry and charged towards Nina, his ki continuing to rise. She too charged towards Jarvus head on. They contacted eachother, fist by fist and kick by kick. An explosion of pure energy could be detected all around them. Trunks, Goten and Lei could only stare as the 2 Super Saiyans went all out on one another. The battle started to go on past the camp site and soon it started to go in the air. Blasts of energy being exchanged and both going at a fast pace.

Suddenly, a large black diamond-like object fell through Earth's atmosphere and the hull was burning red from the intense heat. The 2 Super Saiyans stopped fighting to look at the object. The spectators on the ground did likewise.

The object was getting closer to Earth's surface and by now they could tell it was some sort of ship. Many smaller black diamonds seemed to be shielding the ship from the heat as well as some damage that might come to it when the ship hit the Earth. The black diamond ship began to rotate in the air and finally it landed vertically with and Earth shaking crash. Trunks, Goten and Lei tried to keep their balance from the impact while Nina and Jarvus just stared at the smoking black diamond.

Just then, a bright red beam emerged from the ship and as quickly as it came, it vanished. But this time, 3 people were on the ground standing next to the ship. One appeared to have bright green hair and a red skirt on with red and black socks. The person also seemed to be wearing a black body suit. Another had long blue hair tied back in a ponytail and this person had on a black short sleeve shirt with some sort of yellow design on the front of it. Under the black shirt he wore a long sleeved white shirt and the person wore dark blue jeans. And the last one had radiant orange hair who seemed to have sharp ears sticking out of it. It's skin was a brownish gold and it was wearing a bright orange dress that had a white collar, sleeves and it was trimmed in white. The dress had black spots all over it and the stranger had a white tipped tail. On its shins it wore some sort of furry socks that had no feet to them and they stopped at the ankle.

Nina's eyes narrowed. Who could they be? she thought. 


	15. Escape!

Chapter 15

Taliyah and Jutus sped across the ship landing and departure port. They were trying their best to dodge the many laser beams that were being ejected from both guns and laser canons as well. They had managed to break through Zircon's main military defense line but they knew more soldiers were ahead as well as the ones who were firing the deadly weapons. Taliyah and Jutus were trying to get to a ship as fast as possible so they could set a course for Earth. While on duty, they had overheard Zell talking to one of his top military assassins and caught him saying he wanted Taliyah and Jutus under his complete control, as well as have the Saiyan race eradicated. They heard the female assassin say that he was a fool for thinking Taliyah and Jutus' kids were the only Saiyans on the Earth.

Taliyah and Jutus didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest of the conversation. They didn't want to and didn't have time to. They ran out of the palace and headed straight for the ship's docking area, planning to protect their children. The only thing that was slowing them down, were the thought of arriving a few days too late. The mercenaries had already gotten a 2 day headstart and were probably due to arrive in the hour. They had to make haste and pray that their kids would be alright when they arrive. But first things were first, they had to get off of Zircon. Not only that, they had to get off and away alive.

Taliyah dodged a lazer beam that just barely caught her arm. She continued to run with her husband behind her, silver hair flying behind him like a kite tail. Just then, one of the lasers hit Jutus on the back of his shoulder. The beam tore through his flesh and then reappeared in front. The blinding beam soared out, followed by a spray of bright red blood. Jutus yelled out in pain as he clutched his shoulder, the blood seeping through the fingers of his white gloves. The blood was a blinding red against the whiteness of his gloves.

Taliyah stopped dead in her tracks as she turned around to see her husband on his knees. She ran to him, dodging the shots as best she could. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then on his back. Taliyah tried her best to lift him up without inflicting pain on the wound. Jutus hissed with pain and as he did so, another laser beam shot by his face, missing his cheek by a hair. Taliyah floated in the air, carrying her husband with her and with a burst of flaming red ki, she zoomed towards a ship.

They had tried their best to avoid flying. This would only give the soldiers a better advantage to hit them. But this was not a time for trivial matters, let alone tactics. So Taliyah would just have to trust her instincts and hope no one got the best of her.

Taliyah turned up the heat and began to accelerate towards a nearby ship. There were 50 Zirconian soldiers guarding the entrance to the ship on it's starboard side. The ship was a long battle cruiser that was almost like a Grappler ship, but this one was maintenanced so well that you wouldn't have to use the Grappler arms unless you ran out of ammunition. Taliyah grimaced at the sight of the soldiers setting their laser canons, and knowing them, they were charging it to full power. Taliyah decided to take advantage of this situation.

Her eyes narrowed. I hope they don't move. I don't want to damage the ship in any way. That baby is our ticket off this planet and to our kids. Taliyah thought to herself.

A glowing ball of energy began to form in her out stretched palm. Then she rapidly moved her hand back and forth as many comet-like beams targeted the soldiers. The Zirconians screamed and the shots collided as smoke emerged. When the smoke cleared, Taliyah could see that all the soldiers had been destroyed. Jutus moaned in her arms, trying his best to remain concious. She looked down at her bleeding husband and wanted to cry, but held back the tears.

Taliyah brushed a sliver strand of hair from his sweat covered forehead. "Don't worry Jutus. We'll be with our kids soon enough." she coaxed him.

Taliyah flew in through the ship's entrance on the hull and slammed her fist against the red button on the side of the wall, the door rose from off the ground and closed the ship's opening. She could hear the laser canons hitting the door, but Taliyah was not worried. These were one of the Emperor's best ships and it was built with laser beam protection all the way through. As well as missile protection, but a Caster beam would damage the ship pretty good. Fortunately, you had to have clearance to charge up the Caster beam as well as 15 minutes of charging time for the beam. Taliyah knew that only Zircon and few other planets with maintenance high enough like Zircon's could create a Caster beam.

Taliyah carefully set Jutus down on the floor of the ship. She ran to the controls on the main deck of the ship and began to press buttons. A message blipped across the screen that said: PASSWORD CONFIRMED

Taliyah began to chuckle to herself. "That Zell, what an idiot! He thought that we were so much under his control that he could trust us with Zircon's top military files and passwords! He should've known never to trust a soldier of The Saiyan Elite!"

"T-MINUS 30 AND COUNTING. 30...29...28...27...26...25...24..." the computer spoke.

Taliayh went back to her husband and knelt down beside him, looking at him as he clutched his wound. She placed her hand over his bloody one and removed it from covering the wound. Taliyah could only give a slight whimper at what she saw. Jutus lifted his blood covered hand and was about to touch her cheek, when he hesitated. He didn't want to get her dirty. She grabbed his blood stained gloved hand, causing blood to smear on her own white gloves, and then she rubbed her cheek in his palm. Taliyah felt the warm moisture against her cheek and a tear ran down the cheek Jutus' palm was cupping. The lonely tear continued to fall down and over Jutus white glove, causing the red blood to be mixed and then it streamed with the tear down the glove.

"18...17...16...15..." the computer still counted down the seconds of their departure.

Jutus saw something on Taliyah's ear begin to glow. The light continued to grow until it was almost hard for him to keep his eyes open. He realized that it was Taliyah's earring, a jagged tooth-like stone held on a loop in her ear, just one of the 5 stones they had found on their raids of conquering planets.

"Taliyah," he whispered. "Your earring, it's glowing."

Taliyah opened her eyes, a look of confusion spread over her face. "What?" she asked.

"12...11.." the launch sequence continued.

Then Taliyah noticed that her husband's earring, the same ivory colored stone, was glowing brightly as well as her own. She began to gasp. What's going on? she thought. This has never happened before! What does it mean?

"9...8...7...6..." the countdown still was going. They both felt the ship rumble and shake beneath their feet.

The light continued to glow brighter and soon, they were lost in it. But then, the light dimmed just barely and they found themselves in an emmense voide of light. Taliyah and the still wounded Jutus were confused and felt ignorant as well. Where were they?

The voide then turned into a dark green field near the mountains at night. They looked around and saw many craters across the land. They also saw many figures fighting against what seemed to be just 3 people. There were 6 people fighting some long blue haired opponent whose weapon seemed to be a double bladed sword and the black handle was in the very center. He had a lightning scar on his forehead. 2 of the fighters were glowing gold all over, and their hair was yellow and their eyes were green. One had flaming gold hair and Taliyah gasped.

She pointed towards the fighter. "That's Vegeta!" she shrieked.

Jutus looked at who she was pointing to and instantly recognized the Saiyan Prince. "It is Vegeta! But why has his hair turned golden? Could it be, that he's become a Super Saiyan?" he wondered aloud.

Taliyah looked closer. "And that must be Kakarot! Their both Super Saiyans and their tails are gone as well!" she stated.

They saw that a powerful Namekien was with them, as well as a short haired Super Saiyan. Taliyah and Jutus presumed that it was Gohan, but what was a Namek doing on Earth? They also saw a fighter with a scar over his eye and an 'x' shaped one over his cheek. His hair was sleek and black and it came above his neck in a low cut fashion. Another fighter had 3 eyes, one was on his forehead and he wore a type of fighting outfit that only covered half of his chest. Also there was a short fighter, who looked like he used to have been a monk, but grew his hair again. He wore a red shirt that covered a little bit of his shoulder and was tucked into some khaki pants.

They looked towards the second fighter who looked like a soldier from the planet Feilynx, a place where everyone looked like a cross between some sort of wild cat and a humanoid. Her bright orange hair matched the color of her dress which was covered with black spots. She was fighting 4 warriors. One looked like Kakarot when he was young, (Though the only time they saw him was as a baby.) but his hair was golden like Kakarot's and gold ki flames surrounded him. There was a female fighting along side of the Super Saiyan. Her white ki flames grew and made her thick brown banes fly upwards. She had a red bandana on her arm as well as a linen bandage on her knee. But she seemed to be fighting just well. Another fighter had short blonde hair, coming just above her ears and she had an icy glare on the enemy. She wore a short sleeve t-shirt and jeans along with white tennis shoes.

The last fighter out of the four had gleaming yellow hair and his eyes blazed green. He had a metal rod that electrified and a thin scar was on his left cheek. The locks of hair that hung from the side seemed to curl up and then spike at the ends. His hair was in a low ponytail and he wore baggy ripped clothes. He dodged an attack from the Feilynx and a jagged tooth-like stone flew upward from out of his shirt and it was on a thin brown leather string tied around his neck.

Both Taliyah and Jutus gasped. "Jarvus!" they yelled out to the figure, but sadly, he could not hear them.

Finally, the last opponent was a green haired girl that had a red hat that fit her head and it was trimmed in yellow silk. Her banes were braided in micro braids. She had on a skin tight black body suit that had a diamond opening on her chest, revealing just a bit of her chest. She also had on a bright red skirt, pockets trimmed in black and so was the zipper cover. Her belt was black leather and had a yellow star buckle. She was also wearing a black star earring with a white diamond shape in the center. She was fighting 4 opponents. 3 of them were on fire, golden flames surrounding their entire body.

A Super Saiyan, a young boy about 18 was on the attack. The other Super Saiyan wore her hair in a high ponytail, hair short and spiky. She looked just like Taliyah and was around 21 years of age. The Super Saiyan wore a jagged tooth-shaped earring that hung onto a thin silver loop in her ear. Taliyah and Jutus felt they were gonna explode with happiness.

"It's Kino!" they shouted together, completely overjoyed.

The green haired opponent was about to throw an energy blast at another one of the fighters. She was a young girl, about 14 and she wore a bright orange bandana around her head, black banes falling over her eyes. The young warrior had on black finger cut-off fist gloves and an orange t-shirt that was trimmed in black on the sleeves. She wore black baggy jeans with black and white tennis shoes. The girl had already gotten slugged in the face a few time already, and the small scratches and slight bruises on her cheeks were proof enough. She gathered an energy blast of her own, but Taliyah and Jutus could tell the blast wasn't going to be stronger than the green haired fighter's was.

Obviously, another of the fighters realized this. The last Super Saiyan's hair flamed up and was longer than the other's were. Her golden banes fell over her fiery jade eyes. She yelled to the young girl and jumped towards her right when the green haired fighter had shot off the blast. The Super Saiyan knocked the young fighter off her feet and covered her as best as possible right when the shot exploded behind them, knocking them a bit across the field. The Super Saiyan stood on her knees along with the 14 year old who got up all the way on her feet. The Super Saiyan seemed to be asking the girl if she was alright and the girl nodded. The Saiyan got up off her knees and placed a hand onto the girl's shoulder looking down at her. As the Saiyan spoke, a jagged tooth-shaped, ivory stone dangled on a thin sliver chain from around her neck.

Taliyah burst into tears. "NINA!" she cried out. Jutus sat up and even though he was in pain, held his wife close. "My dear little Nina!" she continued to whimper.

But as though it were a dream, the scene rippled and then vanished. The white voide returned and soon that too slowly faded away. They then found themselves back on the ship's deck, Taliyah weeping in her husband's arms.

"3...2...1...0...PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF. DESTINATION...EARTH." the computer announced.

The ship then rumbled and lifted from the launch site. Soon, it hit Zircon's atmosphere and it headed into deep space. It's course...Earth. Taliyah and Jutus could only pray that they would arrive before it was too late.

The green bane braided Leiutenant stretched her arms towards the sky and gave a huge yawn. She then tucked the green hair behind her ear, revealing her black star earring that dangled from a few links of chain. She looked at her surroundings in disgust.

"This is it? This is Earth!" The mercenary looked around and grimaced at the scenery. "What a dump!" she muttered.

The young feline soldier pawed the ground with the tip of her toe and she made the grass swirl around. Then the cat-humanoid sniffed the air a few times, her ear twitching in the process.

She shurgged and dusted off a tuft of fur on her black spotted dress. "I donno, it's not so bad. The air smells wild and the land is the same as back on Feilynx." she replied. The feline then straightened out the fur sock around her shin. "I actually wouldn't mind staying here after our mission's been complete."

The boy with the royal blue hair and long ponytail stepped up towards the cat-humanoid. He rubbed a few banes out of his face and revealed his lightning shaped scar. He placed his other hand in his pocket.

The boy sighed. "Yeah, it'd be a waste to just blow up the planet after we get rid of those kids." he said thoughtfully.

He then huffed an angry sigh as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "It probably won't even take us that long to kill those kids anyway! This is such a drag man!" he grumbled.

The feline turned toward her green haired companion. "So, what're we gonna do? These kids aren't gonna be much of a challenge." she turned to look at the sky. "And I doubt that the other fighters will be either." she finished.

The spunky Leiutenant turned toward the Feilynx and smiled. "Well, I suppose we could drag out the fight. But it's too bad we won't spend that much time looking for them."

The boy looked at her. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

She pointed towards the mountains and they followed her gesture. They saw 2 fighters floating in the air, gold ki flames surrounding them while 3 spectators, one with lavender hair, another with wild black hair and the other with short brown hair in a ponytail. They seemed to be looking in the mercenaries' direction.

The Leiutenant giggled. "They seemed to have found us instead!" she replied happily.

The 3 soldiers snickered as they walked towards their prey, ready to have some fun before they prepared the kids for their demise. 


	16. Preparing for Battle

Chapter 16

"Hey, those guys are coming toward us." Trunks pointed out to them.

Nina and Jarvus stared at the approaching strangers who could very well have been enemies. Nina's eyes narrowed as she saw them coming closer. She could feel their power and it was spectacular! It was nothing like she had ever felt before in her entire life. Nina couldn't tell how powerful these 3 new fighters were, but just to show them courtesy, she ought to not make the first move. She just hoped that her 'brother', Jarvus, wouldn't be stupid enough to make the first move.

Nina closed her eyes and felt her power slowly calm down, as well as her physical appearance. She could feel her hair turn wavy and soft as it fell against her neck. The burning sensation left her eyes and body as her muscles began to shrink back to normal size. The golden ki flames that surrounded her turned back to red blazes and soon those faded away as well.

As much as Jarvus wanted to fight, he too wanted to know who these fighters were and what they were planning to do. He could sense their energy and knew that they were powerful beyond a shadow of a doubt. His spiky gold hair had fallen back to its original silver color and he could feel the burning excitment leave his eyes. Jarvus then descended from the sky and landed next to his silver rod. He placed it in the bow holder on his back and it changed from metal to a wooden rod instead.

Nina began to descend as well and she landed next to Trunks, stern expression not quavering for a bit. "Trunks, you guys feel that?" she asked, still looking at the 3 strangers approaching them.

Trunks nodded and so did the others. "Yeah." was all they could say.

Nina looked at them, her serious expression not changing at all. "We should all stand our ground. Let's see what they want and determine if they're friend or foe." she told them.

They all nodded. The others could tell it was a command, but didn't mind. Because they were curious as well.

Jarvus' brows furrowed. Hmm. Those look like mercenaries from 3 different Elites. If I'm not mistaken, one is from the planet Feilynx, one is from Striker and the other is from Vloria. Jarvus thought to himself. Jarvus then felt the tooth-shaped stone that hung around his neck on a strap of leather burn against his chest underneath his shirt. His eyes narrowed even further. What are 'they' doin' here?

Samuel and Kino looked up at eachother from their reading, questioning looks on their faces. They both darted their eyes in different directions, eyes narrowed in defense. Kino slowly closed her book and set it down beside her on the couch. She then got up and curled her hands into a tight fist, steadily increasing her power. Samuel looked over at Kino and knew that she had felt that same disturbing power crash into their senses. Samuel placed his book in his chair while he stood up and started to increase his power.

Kino still looked around her, as if trying to point something out. "Sam, did you feel that?" she asked him.

He gave a nod and walked over towards her. "Yeah, and I know for a fact it's not Nina. It's way too horrible. And though it may be hard for me to believe, but it's not Jarvus either." Samuel said. Kino looked at him unbelievingly. "Jarvus can be a real bad guy at times, but this power I just sensed is way worse than his. I already felt his power anyway, his and Nina's. I think they were fighting eachother." Sam explained.

Kino nodded. "I know, I could sense them too. But I just wasn't so sure if that was my brother Jarvus or not. But now I know for certain it's him." Kino said.

She then felt a warm glow against her neck and she touched her tooth-shaped, ivory colored earring. It was starting to heat up. "Something's about to happen. I should've realized this when I felt Nina max up her power." Kino said regretfully.

Sam nodded in agreement and they both charged up their power. With a burst of orange ki, Sam was out the door. Kino touched her earring and felt the burning feeling had remained. Suddenly, a wave of pure white ki surrounded her entire body and Kino shot into the sky towards the battleground.

On Dende's Lookout, both Piccolo and Dende felt a surge of power snap their senses awake from meditation. Dende, a headstrong and intellegent Namek who was the Guardian of Earth, grabbed Kami's old cane and ran towards the edge of the Lookout. Piccolo, who was still the same noble and serious Namek he always was, followed Dende slowly and was in no kind of hurry. Mr. Po Po looked up from watering the plants in the house and followed his gaze after Piccolo and Dende.

Dende leaned over the edge of the Lookout, leaning against the cane. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead and it began to slide down onto his nose. But Dende was in such a deep trance that his mere body reaction was the least on his mind at that moment. Piccolo soon was beside him and looked down the Lookout, falling into a trance of his own. A flash of light was all he could detect and it was so intense that he soon snapped out of his thoughts. When he looked over at the young Namekien beside him, he saw that Dende too had drifted out of his trance and was just staring out over the Lookout.

"Something's afoot." Dende said.

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, yes I know. But what is it Dende?" he asked curiously.

Dende shut his eyes slowly. "I see 5 stones. 5 powerful stones, and a magnificent bright light. Too bright to look at for long." Dende repeated his vision. He opened his eyes. "I also sense danger Piccolo. Great danger that will be caused by just 3 people, each one not of this planet, yet they are not of the same race. But only the 5 stones that I saw, will wash the blood shed that will be caused by these people." he explained.

"Can you sense how powerful they are Dende? These 3 people, are they stronger than all the Saiyans combined, even all of our fighters?" Piccolo asked.

Dende heaved a sigh. "Yes, I'm afraid so Piccolo. But only one of the fighters will be able to defeat all 3 of them with no trouble at all." he replied.

Piccolo jerked his head around to look at Dende. "Who is it Dende!" he asked anxiously.

Dende picked up the wooden cane and held it to his side. "Well, if my vision is correct, it should be one of the Saiyan fighters. Only 5 of the Saiyans can control one of each stone. But only one of them, the most powerful Saiyan and probably the most powerful being in the Universe, can control all 5 of them and its power." he answered.

"Can you tell who it might be Dende?" Piccolo asked.

Dende shook his head. "Unfortunately I am not able to figure that out. The Awakening will happen in the future."

Piccolo looked at Dende, not quite sure what he meant. "Dende, in the future? I don't seem to understand." Piccolo replied.

Dende wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed. "Neither do I Piccolo. All I know is that the Awakening will not happen during this battle." Dende turned away from the edge of the Lookout. "There are only 3 stones on Earth. It will only happen when the 2 stones return to their Master."

Piccolo was about to ask again what he meant, but Dende did not stay around long enough to hear his question. Dende silently went by Mr. Po Po and into his room. Piccolo saw Dende go to his quarters and when he was no longer in sight, with a flash of light, Piccolo now had on his gauntlet and weighted turban. Then he flew off of the Lookout and headed toward the upcoming battle.

Vegeta was in the Gravitron, training as usual in the late hours of the night. But he had just shut off the Gravitron when he felt an interesting power hit his senses. He could tell that it was undoubtedly strong, but not of this planet. It was alien to this planet and according to Vegeta's fighting instincts, these foreigners were not someone you should fool around with.

Vegeta wiped his face off with his towel and massaged his arm muscles a bit. He then pulled on his black muscle shirt over his head and took off his head strap. Then he put on his black windpants with 2 white stripes on the sides over his skin tight shorts. Vegeta tied the laces on his black and white sneakers and walked towards the pod door. He pressed the button that opened the door and felt a gust of wind whip across his body.

Vegeta closed his eyes, inhaled and then slowly let the air out of his mouth. He turned his head to look at the stars and smirked. "Hmph, another battle I sense is approaching." Vegeta said to himself.

Then a burst of blue ki flames enshrouded his entire body as his grin widened. "I'll see you on the battlefield Kakarot." he muttered, then he shot into the sky.

Goku woke up suddenly and sat up in bed, sweat covered his entire body. He held his head and started to pant, as if he just plunged out of water he was about to drown in. Chi-Chi, alarmed by her husband's abrupt reaction, sat up as well and placed her arms about Goku. He was tremulous in her arms and that worried Chi-Chi terribly. She gently brushed his dark banes away from his face and kept her hand on his cheek.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku shook his head. "I, I don't know." he stammered.

Chi-Chi gave a sigh. "Goku, it'll be okay. Just try and get some rest." she reassured him.

Goku climbed out of bed and Chi-Chi reached out for him but he was too far. Goku opened his closet and pulled out a set of orange pants and an orange gi cover. He got on his knees and pulled out a drawer chest. Goku picked a dark blue undershirt and slipped that over his head. Chi-Chi began to panic, knowing what he was going to do.

"Goku! Where are you going!" she asked, knowing very well where he was planning to go.

Goku tucked in his dark blue undershirt into his orange pants. "There's gonna be a battle Chi-Chi, I know it." he replied. Goku grabbed his orange gi cover and pulled that on over his undershirt. He then grabbed his dark blue belt and tied it tightly around his waist. "And so do the others." he finished.

Chi-Chi climbed out of bed, her pale pink nightgown being dragged along the floor. She ran to Goku and grabbed hold of his arms as he slipped on his 5 pound, blue wristbands. Goku looked at her, wondering what she was trying to do.

Chi-Chi began to shake her head from side to side. "No Goku! Stay here!" she demanded.

Goku placed a comforting hand on her face, then he twiddled with the black strands of hair that hung on the sides of her cheeks. "Chi-Chi, don't worry. I'm gonna be just fine, you'll see." he comforted her.

Chi-Chi looked into her husband's eyes and knew his mind was made up. That unbreakable chain of determination burned in his eyes. He also had a soft smile, telling her that everything would be okay. Chi-Chi sighed and walked towards her nightstand. She looked over all the different lotions and bottled perfumes and then picked up a round bottle with an ovel shaped top. There was a small, red silken rope tied around the top while the rest hung on the side of the bottle, longer than the bottle itself. She then picked up a leather pouch and placed the bottle into it. Chi-Chi then tied the brown string that was laced and entwined through the edges of the leather pouch into a knot.

She went back over to Goku and held the leather pouch out to him. "Goku, I want you to take this." Chi-Chi said firmly.

Goku took it out of her hand and he held it up in front of him, a puzzled look spread across his face. "What's this Chi-Chi?" he asked.

"It's my special Healing Potion, Goku. My feelings tell me this battle will be brutal and devistating. After it's over, make sure you take care of everyone's wounds will you?" she ordered.

Goku's eyebrows raised. "You know that Chi-Chi?" he asked amazed.

Chi-Chi gave an exasperated sigh. "Nevermind that Goku. Just do as I say!" she hissed.

Goku nodded and then tied the string of the leather pouch to his belt on his waist. He walked towards the bedroom window and opened it, feeling a rush of cool air blow in his face. He turned back to his wife and saluted to her in farewell.

"Goodbye Chi-Chi. I'll be back." Goku said. Then he flew out of the window and into the sky.

As he cruised across the sky, his eyebrows furrowed as he collected his thoughts. I wonder if we'll be able to defeat the enemy this time. I sense that these new adversaries are going to more powerful than we think.

Krillin and 18 woke up, both of them startled half to death. They both turned and looked at eachother, neither one having to say a thing. The look on their faces confirmed their suspicions. Just then, 7 year old Marron walked into her parents' room rubbing her eyes. She was dressed in a light blue nightgown and was dragging her brown teddy bear across the floor. 18 and Krillin looked over at their daughter who slowly beagn to trudge sleepily towards their bed.

Krillin tried to loosen up from the intensifying power level that just smacked his senses silly. He smiled at his little girl, long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, just like her Mother's. "What is it Marron?" he asked her.

18 got knocked back into reality. Her sensors had indicated that those readings she just recieved were off the chart. Krillin's voice brought her back to what was going on in the room. "Yes honey, what's the matter?" 18 asked.

Young Marron walked towards the edge of the bed and grabbed the bed sheets. She looked very serious and her fist began to tighten around her stuffed animal. "Mommy, Daddy, I can't sleep." she answered.

18 pulled back the covers as Marron climbed in. "Did you have a bad dream sweety?" 18 asked as she pulled the covers over herself and her daughter.

Marron shook her head. "No, I had a bad feeling." she looked at 18 and then at Krillin. "Someone bad is here, I can feel it." Marron finished.

Krillin looked at 18 and 18 looked back at Krillin. They didn't understand why they were shocked at her reply. After all, she did come from a Z fighter and a killer android. But the way she said it, so calm and mystifying, it was enough to send chills up both their spines. Krillin knew that Marron had gained her senses just as much as 18 knew. They also knew that they had to go off and help the others fight, but what would they do about Marron?

"You have to go and fight, don't you? Momma, Poppa?" Marron asked.

Krillin and 18 both sighed in distress. They both knew that Marron was wise for her age, but what were they to do? Yes, they did have to go and fight, but what would they do about Marron? Marron was a good fighter for her age, but she was always a gentle person who didn't like to fight. They couldn't take her along with them and they definitely couldn't leave her home by herself.

18 held her daughter close. "Yes dear, we have to go and fight." she said.

Krillin leaned over towards the edge of the bed and grabbed the phone. "I don't think Videl and Gohan would mind if we brought her over there to stay." he said to 18.

18 nodded and she looked back at Marron. "Marron, go and get you a change of clothes for tomorrow. You're going to stay the night with Pan and Videl, okay?" she explained.

Marron nodded. "It's okay Mommy, I know everything will be okay." she paused. "For now." she finished.

Gohan rushed about the house, trying to put on his pants while holding his shirt in his mouth. Videl was chasing after him, hoping to catch him before he fell on his face. Pan was in her white and blue striped PJ's, waiting for her father to stop jumping around long enough for her to ask him if she could go and fight as well. Gohan slipped his shirt on over his head and headed toward the dresser to get his wrist bands. Pan followed.

"Uh, Daddy?" Pan called to him.

Gohan turned around, a serious look written all over his face. "I already know the question Pan and the answer is no!" he replied.

Pan scoffed at him. "But Dad! You and the others need me out there!" she said.

Gohan shook his head. "No Pan! I won't have you out there fighting, risking your life! I won't have it!" he demanded.

Pan ran towards her father and then she got in front of him, arms folded across her chest. Gohan was about to shove her out of the way, when Videl came up behind him and grabbed hold of his arm. Gohan sighed and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Pan, listen to me--" Gohan began.

"No! You listen!" Pan cut in. Her eyes narrowed at Gohan severely. "You always treat me like a weakling!" she complained.

"Pan--" Gohan tried again.

Pan's banes fell over her eyes. "Well I'm not! Now if what you and I are sensing is just a spark from the fire, then you're going to need my help! And don't even try and get me with that lame 'But I don't want you getting hurt' excuse 'cause I ain't buyin' it Dad!" she snapped.

Gohan had just about enough. "Pan! You're staying here and that's final!" Gohan ordered.

Pan took no heed to his words. "I'm Going!" she yelled.

Gohan, without thinking, back-handed Pan across the face and she gave a small yelp in reply. Videl gasped in shock at what just took place. Pan held her face and turned her head back around to face her father Gohan. She could feel her cheek burn from where she had been hit. Gohan's eyes widened as he stared at his hand.

What did I just do! he thought to himself. Gohan balled up the hand he slapped his daughter with and turned towards the door. What's done is done. I just hope she'll realize I didn't mean any harm by it. Gohan continued.

Gohan flew out the door, leaving a shocked Pan and overwhelmed Videl behind. Pan still had her hand against her face in total disbelief. She felt like crying, but she was so caught off guard that she didn't even think to cry. Her emotions were frozen solid.

"He, he struck me." Pan said, quite appalled.

Videl looked over towards her daughter, who still had her hand on her cheek. Videl walked toward Pan and placed her hands on her shoulders. Pan looked up at her mother, eyes glistening.

"Pan, are you alright?" Videl asked. Pan gave no answer. Videl sighed. "Pan, how did it feel?" she questioned.

Pan looked down at her feet, hand still against her cheek. "I've been battered, bruised, and beaten up. I've been struck with every type of ki blast and I've had cuts and broken bones..." She sighed. "Dad and I have fought eachother, no holds barred. We've given it our all or nothing when we train. He's blasted me, punched me to were I cough out blood, and even got me to the point where I had to stay in bed for a few days..."

Pan looked back up at Videl and she could feel the tears form. "And even though that slap did no damage to me at all, nor did it hurt but..." she paused, then gave a quavering sigh. "That was the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life Mom!" Pan cried out.

Videl smiled. Amazingly enough, Pan, her little teenager, did not cry but the tears still hung in her eyes. Pan was one bad girl and she sucked in those tears. Pan had only cried once in her life and that was when she was born. When she was young and she'd hurt herself from hanging around Trunks and Goten, she'd just get right back up and keep on moving.

Videl placed a hand on her daughter's head and Pan looked up at her. "I know how you feel Pan dear. But you gotta understand, your father loves you very much."

Pan nodded sadly. "I know." she answered quietly.

Videl sighed. "Well, hurry up and get dressed now." she said absent-mindedly.

Pan looked quite at a loss. "Mom, what are you talking about?" she asked.

Videl walked towards the window and sighed. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. She stared out of the window into the stars and her eyes narrowed. A memory flashed through Pan's mind. It was a picture of her Mom when she was younger and very rough. Pan recalled her Mom dressed in a long shirt with long sleeves and some black skin tight shorts. Her Mom's long dark hair was in pig tails and it looked badly groomed. She wore finger cut-off fist gloves like Pan does now.

Videl blew her banes from her face. "I don't like the idea of Gohan going off and getting himself hurt. Sure we could use the Dargon Balls to wish him back, but it's actually comforting to know that he's one of the few and probably only Z fighter that hasn't been wished back by the Dragon Shenron."

Videl turned to look at her bewildered daughter. She laughed at her expression and then winked at Pan. "Besides, it would be a real hastle to go out and search for those blasted Dragon Balls, wouldn't you think?" she asked.

Pan smiled and gave her the thumbs up. "Yeah!" she said with zeal, but then her happiness drifted. "Uh, Mom? What about Marron?" she asked.

Videl shook her head. "Not to worry. By the time you get back, she'll be asleep in your bed. Now get moving!" she said firmly.

Pan nodded and raced upstairs quickly to change clothes. She put on her orange and black trimmed shirt, baggy black pants and then she wrapped her orange bandana around her head. She slipped on her black finger-cut-off fist gloves, balled up a fist and then punched infront of her. Then Pan opened her window, and with a burst of white ki, she headed off towards the battle that was soon to begin.

Nina and the others watched as the 3 strangers strolled up towards them, obviously taking their time. Nina then felt the stone under her shirt begin to glow, it felt warm against her skin. She touched the spot where the stone was hidden.

Nina's eyes narrowed. I don't like this. she thought to herself.

Finally, the 3 foreigners came up to them. The one in front, and who was probably the leader of the 3, was the green haired girl with the braided banes. She had a mischeivious smile spread across her face as well as a glimmer of the same mischeif in her green eyes. She looked about 18 years old and had a spunky look to her. Her bright colored clothes and hair was quite noticeable against the dark bodysuit.

The second person to come up behind her was the royal blue haired boy. The side locks were braided and his banes were thick and a bit spiky on the ends. He wore a black shirt with a radiant yellow lightning bolt across the front of it. He wore a loose, long-sleeved white shirt underneath the t-shirt and he had on dark blue pants. His skin complexion was a light tan and his eyes were an eerie blue topaz. He wore his long hair in a low ponytail held by a black ribbon that was wrapped all the way around, no ends or loose pieces. A slight breeze picked up and blew his blue banes away from his face, revealing a lightning bolt similar to the one on his shirt.

Finally, the last person to step out of the file up was another girl. More like a cat-girl. She had bright orange hair that just came above her shoulders. Her golden brown ears twitched as the wind tickled the little hairs inside of them. She blinked a few times until her hazel eyes adjusted to the light. She then wrinkled her black nose and brushed a few strands of her thick banes away from her eyes. Her paws were rather large and just a tint of white were on the tips of the fingers. She then stretched her paws out and the black claws shot out of them, then she relaxed and they slowly went back in. The beast girl placed a hand on the hip of her bright orange, black spotted dress. Then she smiled, revealing dagger-like teeth.

The green haired girl walked towards them. She walked straight up towards Nina and smiled. Nina didn't return the gesture, but the stranger did not seem to expect one anyway. She bent over, hands behind her back, and looked up at Nina who didn't even move. Only her eyes followed the stranger's movements.

The girl closed her eyes and gave a little chuckle. "Well, aren't you going to ask us who we are?" she asked playfully.

Nina blew air out of her nose. "Okay, who are you?" she asked.

The girl stood up straight and then brushed her hair off her shoulder. "Glad you asked." she said. Then she pointed to herself. "The name's Tessay." she introduced.

Next she pointed towards the blue haired boy. He ran a hand through his hair. "That's Rowan. He's one of my comrades." Tessay said.

Then Tessay pointed to the cat-girl and her razor sharp fangs glistened as she purred. "Her name is Cougar. She's my other comrade." Tessay said proudly.

Nina arched an eyebrow. She was bored. "Alright, now what business do you have on the planet Earth?" she asked.

Tessay shut her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothin' really. Just here to kill a few Saiyans is all." she said bluntly.

Nina wasn't impressed. "And what do the Saiyans have to do with you?" she asked.

Tessay opened her eyes, that same mischeif in revealed in them, and then she smirked. "Oh, not us. It's our employer who's asked us to do this. You see that's who we are y'know, we're mercenaries." Tessay said boldly.

Her smirk grew into a devil smile. "And we're the best out of them all!" 


	17. Earth's Special Forces Gather

Chapter 17

Nina didn't like this. Nope. She didn't like this at all. Not only were these guys top Ultra Class A assasins, but they were here to finish what Frieza had tried to start. And that was to annihilate the enitire Saiyan race. Just for this known reason, Nina already hated them. She understood the fact that her ancestors were planet brokers, space pirates who mercilessly killed weak people just for their land to sell. She knew that it wasn't right, but they paid for their mistakes. Why couldn't everyone just leave them alone? If Nina was going to be killed, she could at least get a reason on why.

Nina stroked a hand through her hair. "So, I'm a Saiyan. Are you going to kill me?" she asked calmly.

Tessay shrugged. "Depends on who you are. I'm not looking for any ordinary Saiyans see." she explained.

Nina grew weary of her beating around the bush. "So who are you looking for?" she questioned.

Cougar was the one to speak this time. "We're looking for 3 Saiyans. 2 girls and 1 boy. They are brother and sisters." the cat girl described.

Jarvus' eyes widened. Uh-oh. That's sounds like Kino, Nina and me. he thought. But why are they after us?

Rowan stepped up towards Nina, just inches from her face. She didn't even pull back, but instead, looked at the lightning strike scar on his forehead. His braided locks dangled on each side of his cheek as he continued to stare at her. He looked her over, from the dark brown, flowing hair down to her black and brown hiking boots.

Rowan smiled. 'You're one of the three aren't you?' he asked her telekenetically.

Nina's eyes widened and she blinked a few times. 'How are you talking to me!' she replied telepathically. She then looked away and wrinkled her nose. 'How am I!'

Rowan laughed in her mind. It was a true, good-natured laugh. He was amused at her puzzlement. 'I just have that power. We Strikens think it's alot more useful than using a communicator.'

The puzzlement faded from Nina's face. 'So why are you in my mind?' she asked.

Rowan's smile broadened. 'Answer me this. Are you one of the three we are searching for?'

Nina's eyes narrowed and she looked away from him. 'Are you gonna rat me out to your comrades if I tell you?' she hissed.

He shut his eyes. 'No, I won't.' he answered with the utmost sincerity.

Nina let her eyes move back to his face. 'Yes, I am the youngest of the 3.' she answered.

Rowan opened his eyes, a look of confusion spread across his face. He didn't think she would tell him. 'And the others?' he asked.

She scoffed at him and blew air out her nose, then she folded her arms against her chest. 'Go find them yourselves!' Nina snarled.

Rowan smiled at her fearlessness. 'Your eyes are quite captivating, Saiyan warrior. They burn for the heat of the battle.' he said gingerly.

Rowan then turned and walked away from her. Trunks came up behind Nina and whispered in her ear.

"What was going on? You and him just kept looking at eachother, making these weird faces. Was he hurting you at all?" Trunks asked.

Nina, without turning to face him, reached behind her and held his cheek in her hand. "Don't worry Trunks. We were only speaking through the mind." she whispered.

Tessay pushed a braided bane of green hair away from her face and walked towards the teenagers. She looked from each one to the next. Finally she came to Nina and Jarvus who were standing about 2 feet away from eachother. She first looked at Jarvus. His silver hair pulled back into a ponytail while the hairs in front dangled on either side of his face. The wind blew and it gently swept across his face, revealing a thin scar across his left cheek. Jarvus' eerie, and fearless violet eyes are what caught Tessay's interest the most.

Then she looked over at Nina. Her long brown banes hung in her face, barely revealing both her eyes. Her light brown skin elluminated with the moonlight as her dark brown eyes shimmered in its same pale glow. Another gust of wind passed by and it blew her banes upward as the rest of her hair on her back fluttered. Tessay noticed that this same, proud and fearless look appeared to show in her eyes as well. She then knew, these were the 2 she was looking for. Now if only she could find the 3rd.

Meanwhile, not too far in the wilderness of space

Taliyah and Jutus were only 1 day away from reaching the planet Earth. They couldn't believe they had gained this much time on such short notice. They didn't think they would get there so soon. But then again, Taliayh took a look at the registration number on the ship they hijacked and it was a Class A Zirconian battleship. One of the Elite's best navigation systems were on here as well as 4 Neuton Reactor engines which made the journey faster. Taliyah knelt down beside Jutus who was asleep on a bed in the living quarters. He awoke as she untied the bandage from around his shoulder.

"Taliyah?" he mumbled.

She gently pressed a finger against his lips. "Shh. You need to rest." Taliyah said.

He nodded and closed his eyes, returning to his slumber. Taliyah walked around the deck of the ship, trying to clear her mind on what to do about Jutus' wound. With that type of injury, he wouldn't be able to fight when they landed on Earth. If it's one thing in the world she wanted to see right now, was a rejuvenation tank. She'd never bothered with those things before, because she was a high class ranking officer in the Saiyan Elite. It's been awhile since she and Jutus had been hurt bad enough to be put into the rejuvenation tank. If Taliyah could remember correctly, Jutus and herself only used the tank about 3 times in their lives.

Taliyah looked around herself and moaned in disgust. There wasn't a healing tank in sight. She couldn't believe it! One of the top model ships in Zell's armada and not one stinkin' healing chamber! It was just her luck. She continued to pace around on the ship's main deck. Her mind came to the stone that hung on her ear. Taliyah touched the stone, letting the smooth surface of her hand slide over the ivory relic. Just then, an idea popped into her head.

Taliyah punched her fist in her hand. "That's it!" she shouted, and ran toward Jutus' bed.

Taliyah got on her knees, removed the tooth-shaped earring from her ear and placed it on the floor in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, both hands over the stone. There was a slight humming being heard from the stone as it gradually grew brighter.

"Grant me the power to heal." Taliyah prayed. The stone continued to grow brighter. "Make me and my partner stronger than we've ever been." she asked.

The stone began to rise off the ground and it started to rotate slowly in a circular motion. The stone's humming grew louder while the light continued to grow even brighter. The stone's rotation sped faster and faster, the humming growing louder while the light intensified. Finally, it began to circle so fast, that it looked like a propeller on a plane and the humming sounded like the high key of a pipe organ, the stone like a ring of white fire.

Suddenly, tiny light beams ejected from the stone and they spread over both Taliyah and Jutus' bodies. The light being absorbed in them, making them stronger. Jutus bared his teeth, taking in the pain while Taliyah, still on the floor, was sweating bullets. They could both feel a sensation like they've never felt before, a sensation that coursed through every pore, vein and cell in their body, making the 2 fighters stronger than they have ever felt before.

When the beams stopped descending, the stone's humming grew dim, as well as the emense light emitting from the stone. The rotation of the stone began to slow until finally, the stone stopped moving and it fell to the ground with a slight sound barely being heard. Taliyah went out of her trance and gasped for air, when she looked up, Jutus was sitting up in his bed, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek. He had on that goofy smile of his that captivated Taliyah the first time. She looked over at his shoulder and saw the wound had completely healed, no traces of there ever being a bit of damage there at all.

Taliyah collapsed in her husband's lap, breathing heavily while he stroked through her hair softly, gingerly. She felt on the floor to get the stone so she could put it back on, but it was nowhere to be found at all. Then Taliyah felt a sudden warmth near her cheek, a comforting warmth. She reached up and touched the smooth glassy stone on her ear and she smiled. She then fell fast asleep, once again, in her husband's strong, safe grasp.

Tessay did a frontflip, landing less than half an inch in front of Nina. Nina, who was quite unprepared by the gesture, surprisingly stood her ground. Tessay smiled in Nina's face and whispered to her.

"Where's your sister girl?" she asked mockingly.

Nina shot a glare over at Rowan. He shook his head. 'I swear to you I did not tell her. She figured it out for her own.'

Nina turned her glare to Tessay who was still smiling. "Go find her yourself." she snapped.

"There's no need." a female voice said to them.

Everyone turned to look in the direction the voice had came from. It was Kino and she was with Sam, both looking quite frusterated. Kino brushed a dark brown bane away from her face and her brows furrowed deeper.

"I'm already here." she finished.

Jarvus couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen Kino in 18 years and despite himself, was overjoyed to have finally found her. Jarvus had found Nina 5 years ago, and had kept an eye on her ever since then. But he could never find the whereabouts of his other younger sister. She was constantly moving everywhere so Jarvus was unable to tail her. Kino seemed to be searching for something and she continued to move, staying in one area for maybe a month or two. How long had she been in Satan City without him knowing?

Nina walked over to Kino at once, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kino looked at her younger sister's worried expression and smiled.

"How are you little sister of mine?" Kino asked cheerfully.

Nina shook her head. "Fine for now, what the hell are you doing here! You know these creeps are looking for us?" she scolded.

Kino nodded. "Yeah, I know. I heard you guys talking on the way over here." she explained.

Nina cocked an eyebrow. "How? I didn't even sense your energy." she questioned.

Kino smiled. "You aren't the only one who can cloak your ki perfectly y'know." she answered, then sighed. "Only our family can cloak its ki so that it's untraceable because of this." she pointed to the stone that hung on her ear.

Nina gasped as she pressed a hand to her chest, feeling the warmth of the stone that hung on a silver chain around her neck. It was hidden beneath her shirt and she'd never shown it to anyone. Nina had always kept the stone since the orphanage took her in, but never knew why. They said it was around her neck when she was taken in. She'd

always worn it, but never showed it to anyone. Maybe because it was an object of her past, something her Mother and Father had given her. That is, before they passed away.

I've always worn this stone, but has it really been protecting me all this time? Nina asked herself.

Kino turned and faced Jarvus. "I'm sure you know this too brother." she said. Jarvus looked at her, but did not reply.

Her eyes narrowed. I don't believe him! He hasn't seen me in 18 years and all he can do is stare! Kino thought angrily.

"Well?" she asked, anger shown clearly in her voice.

Jarvus cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Yeah, that's right." he answered.

Nina pulled the stone out of her shirt and held it in her hand in front of her. "So it's all because of these stones huh?" she asked, not really caring to hear the answer anyway.

Just then, a ki nicked everyone's senses and they looked into the star filled sky. It was someone whose skin looked green with pink ovals on the arms where the muscles would buldge if they were ever flexed. He wore a type of turban on his head and a white cape that had armored shoulders. The stranger wore a black fighting suit, obviously sleeveless and he had on a dark blue sash around his waste. On his feet, he had on pointy toed orange moccasin-like shoe. The fighter was obviously not of this planet.

Jarvus crossed his arms against his chest. So, it's the Namek called Piccolo. Wonder what he's doin' here. he thought.

Tessay looked at the Namekian, studying him up and then down. Hmph. So there's a Namek on this planet is there? But I though the planet Namek was destroyed by Freiza. the young mercenary wondered.

Everyone's questions were going to have to wait because another powerful ki snapped their senses. This time it was more powerful than the Namek's.

They looked up and saw a flaming blue ki light up the dark sky. The fighter soared towards the ground and then landed. It was Vegeta and he had on his usual style of clothing which was a black muscle shirt and some workout pants, laced sneakers on his feet. He sneered at the newcomers and was about to go into a fighting stance, but decided against it.

Vegeta rubbed a hand over the wristband he wore. I'll let them see the phenominal power a real Super-Saiyan has... his grin grew wider. soon enough. he finished his thoughts.

As he started to walk towards the others, another power could be sensed heading on its way. This one seemed to be just as powerful as Vegeta's, maybe even a slight bit larger. The white ki soared over the black sky, looking just like a shooting star. The ki flames shot down towards the ground and then disappeared. In its place, was Goku, considered one of the strongest fighters in the Universe and the Earth's hero.

Goku looked around himself and smiled. Seems like I arrived just in time. he thought happily. This was a first for him. He was usually always getting there just barely before it was too late.

Another ki was approaching the battlefield, but this one wasn't as strong as Vegeta or Goku's was. Nina looked up in the sky and blinked a few times in confusion. She sensed 1 power ki, but could see 2 people shooting across the sky. She could tell one was Krillin's but the other seemed to have no fighting power at all.

"Hey, it's Krillin and 18." Goten said.

This immediately answered the question Nina had been thinking about. The other ki was undetectable because it belonged to Android 18. They both landed in front of everyone.

Krillin's black hair hung untidy on his head. His black brows furrowed as the wind blew his hair to the side. He wore a red sleeveless shirt, but some of the material covered his shoulders. He had on black wristbands and his red shirt was tucked into his khaki pants. Krillin also wore some brown boots with a black toe and sole.

18's hair was blonde and short, just above the tip of her ears and she wore yellow looped earrings in them. Around her neck she had a pearl necklace that hung just barely below her clavicle. Her icy glare seemed to fill everyone, even the enemies, with a type of tension. She had on a white t-shirt that was tucked into some faded blue jeans and in the belt loops she wore a black leather belt with a silver circle buckle. Lastly, she had on a pair of white tennis shoes with no socks on.

Right behind Krillin and 18, they could sense another powerful ki in the air. It landed only a few seconds after Krillin and 18 had. It was Son Gohan. He was dressed in black jeans and a white shirt with black and white tennis shoes. He wore black bands on his wrists.

Another ki could be sensed as Gohan's power began to gradually die down. It hit his senses first, and then at the other's. Gohan looked up in the sky and saw a white ki flame shoot over the sky. His eyes narrowed.

No! I told her not to come here! Gohan thought angrily.

The owner of the ki power landed, and it was Pan. She had on her bright orange bandana over her head and locks of her hair fell out of the cloth, though it was obvious she had tried to tuck it in. Pan wore a bright orange shirt with black trimmed on the sleeves, collar and end of the shirt. She had on black baggy pants and black sneakers with white toes, soles and laces. A gust of wind was heard and it blew her long, black banes to the side and you could see the fiery glare glaze over in her eyes. Pan clenched her fists tightly and there was a light squeak as the padded leather rubbed against one another on her fist gloves, fingers bare.

Nina looked over at Pan. What in the world does she thing she's doing here! she thought worriedly. Doesn't she know that this battle is going to be destructive and chaotic? What does Pan depend on accomplishing out here?

Nina looked more closely into Pan's unblinking eyes and the answers came to her. She smiled. I see. You're here for your father's safety, as well as the Earth's. Nina figured.

Tessay looked about her surroundings and could feel no other ki energy approaching them. But soon after, 2 other ki's hit her senses and she returned her gaze up towards the heavens. There were 2 clear ki flames flying over the darkness and then they landed.

One of the fighters had a scar on his face and over his eye, his black hair down to his neck in a messy style. He had on a long sleeved white shirt, but was a bit thin and low at the collar. The shirt was tucked into some black pants that were semi-baggy and he wore just black shoes.

The other fighter was hairless and had three eyes! The 3rd was on his forehead, less than half an inch above the first pair. He wore a type of tunic that was green and was held on one shoulder, covering half of his chest. Around his waist he wore a red sash while his white and black fighting shoes, which came up to the ankle, were where his green pants were tucked into. On his wrists, he wore green bands that were trimmed in red on the ends. The bands stopped 2 inches above the elbow.

Trunks smiled. "Yamcha, Tien!" he called to them.

Yamcha, Tien and Pan walked towards the others and then they were all one group. Tessay looked them over, placed a hand in her pocket while the other one stroked through her emerald green hair. She closed her eyes slowly and gave an almost inaudible snicker.

"Now that you've all made your entrances," Tessay opened her eyes and her grin widened. "maybe we can get this show on the road eh?" she asked.

Cougar's tail switched from side to side in anticipation. "Definately! I'm loving the excitement already!" she said happily.

Rowan pulled a ruler sized rod from behind him. The ends looked like a silver hilt of a sword almost. He squeezed his hand around the rod and yellow sparks shot out from his fist and around the rod. Suddenly, 2 long silver sabors shot out from the hilt ends of the rod, making a noise that sounded like a triangle being played. The blades glowed and electrified furiously as the sparks flew in different directions around it. Rowan's lightning birthmark began to glow white, and so did his eyes, indicating as though there had never been any pupils. Soon the glow faded from his eyes, mark and double bladed sword. He looked over at the others and smirked.

"Let's get things started shall we?" Rowan asked.

He pointed one end of his blade at the Z fighters. The tip began to electrify, sparks flying everywhere. Then, without warning, a lightning-like bolt shot out from the blade's end. It swirled and curved in different directions, the ends branching out randomly in many sizes. The edges were jagged and looked wicked, the bolt launching out, its movement faster than light itself. In less than a second, the sparks would hit their target and blow everything away. 


	18. Tessay: Vlorian Assassin of Inferno

Chapter 18

Nina clutched Pan tightly against her chest. Pan had buried her face in her hands as she leaned against Nina. Nina looked around herself and saw the others were alright, but a good 40 yards away. As she looked down, she saw over 50 different medium-sized craters smoking from the sweldering heat of the electricity. The Z fighters who were caught off guard began to shake their head from puzzlement. Nina sighed and recollected her thoughts as Pan breathed heavily in her grasp, trying to calm herself from the split second moment.

The timing was almost too perfect. In a swirl of almost deep confusion, Nina, Kino, and Jarvus actually managed to know what they were doing. Rowan had timed his movements and the Z fighters as well. He knew they would all leap out of the bolt's path, that's why he had them branch out. The Saiyan siblings knew of this and quickly took action.

Nina had snatched Pan into her arms, the young Saiyan gasped in shock. Then she used some of her own energy and caused a wave to disperse. In the wave, she knocked Trunks, Goten and Lei 30 to 40 yards away from the blast. They yelled as they were hurdled into the sky and then landed like boulders on the ground. Though the impact was great, no damage was done to them. The only thing that was shooken up by the 3 were their nerves. From where they stood, each teen looked up and saw Nina with Pan in her arms as she dodged several lightning strikes.

Kino was on all fours, positioned like a feline predator ready to strike. She looked straight ahead as the smoke rose up from behind her. Kino shifted her eyes towards the woman with short blonde hair, the short messy haired man she was with, the man with the flaming black hair and the green warrior not of this planet. They were sitting up, rubbing the backs of their heads and holding their arms. They were about 50 yards away from where she was crouching.

Kino could feel the sparks coming and had she not been raised out on the streets to be a quick thinker, she would've got hit. The blast was so close she could smell the burning heat of electricity pounce its way towards her. Kino redirected her energy at the bolt that was heading towards her. It sparked and shot into the sky, so she took the opportunity to get as many people out of the way she could. Kino held out her palm and shot off 4 powerful energy blasts at any four fighters, she didn't care which ones because four was all she could get in at that moment. They gave a yelp of surprise as they flew over the field and landed with a hard thud on the wet grass.

Jarvus was levitating in the air, silver rod swung over his shoulder. The wind blew his silver hair to the side, revealing the scar on his face. He looked around and saw Yamcha, Tien, Gohan and Goku sprawled out across the ground. A smoking crater was barely 2 inches away from Yamcha's nose as he layed on his belly. Tien rolled over onto his back and breathed heavily, sweat falling down his cheek. Gohan and Goku had already stood up and were looking at the damage that had fallen on the earth. Their eyes were huge for they couldn't even trace the young silver haired boy's movements. All they saw was a flash of light and something hitting their gut.

Jarvus was someone who didn't care about anyone except for family. He had grown up looking after the one sister he could find while trying to search for the other at night. It was a 24 hour cycle and when he did get rest, it was only for a brief moment. He would have just leaped out of the blast's path with ease, but a spark of his sister's thoughts came into his mind.

I can only get a few out of the way. I just hope Jarvus isn't so heartless as to not help the others.

Nina's words echoed in Jarvus' mind then and with a flash, he shot off 5 ki blasts at Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, and Goku. Once they were out of harm's way, it left Jarvus time enough to take his rod and knock the bolts away from himself as well as the others. For good measure, he shot one of his own sparks at the three enemies. He saw that a shield, pure energy, had blocked the bolts. He knew that the blasts were weak for he didn't have time to gather enough energy to do real damage to them.

Tessay smiled as she placed a hand on her cheek. She understood why Zell wanted those three out of the way. They were pretty strong as well as fast if they could dodge those bolts shot off from Rowan. Not only did they have time to get themselves out of the way, but the others as well. She liked the silver haired boy's spirit, brave enough to attack them, futile as it was. Tessay knew she was going to have fun with these three.

Rowan blinked a few times, making sure he saw what he thought he saw. He couldn't belieive it! Nina was the one he was most impressed with. She didn't use energy blasts like the others did. All she did was use her own energy that was swelling inside of her, knocking her 3 friends out of the way, while dodging his sparks with a young girl in her arms. Nina just didn't cease to amaze him at all.

Cougar began to purr happily. She was gonna have so many toys to play with, she didn't know which one she should fight first. The thought made her jumpy inside and out for she hadn't had a challenge like this in several years. Her tail began to lash from side to side. Her anxiousness was making her very unstable and both Rowan and Tessay knew of this.

Rowan smiled. 'Will we have to leash her Tessay?' he asked telepathically.

She returned the gesture. 'I doubt that my friend. This new challenge is hyping me up as well.' she answered.

Rowan looked over at Tessay. 'Say Tess, are you sure we can't let one of the Saiyan children live? I mean, Nina could be quite useful to us.' he suggested.

Tessay shook her head. 'Nope. Can't have that goin' on Row. See, she's pretty strong I can tell that already and that could prove to be a problem in itself. Since she seems to be the strongest out of everyone else, she must be the most iron willed as well. She'll be pretty hard to break, but the weaker ones we could do without also.' she explained, then shrugged. 'They've all got to go.'

Taliyah was training viciously in the Gravitron, pumping sweat from her skin as it splashed onto the floors. The room was bright white and she was in a fighting stance ready to attack, panting heavily. She had removed her armor, it was cluttering her movements, though it was hard for her to admit to that. Taliyah was fighting in nothing but her body suit, boots, and gloves.

On her chest was a white circular pad that had a microchip beeping inside of it. A Simulation Unit that manipulated the Gravitron's surroundings with just a tap of the instrument. Taliyah was beginning to grow agitated of her sweaty palms, so she removed her gloves and threw them aside. Taliyah had also removed her tail and Jutus' as well. There was no point anymore for they had never bothered to transform before. No use for it now, even if there was a full moon on Earth. She brushed a strand of sweat soaken hair away from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. She looked over at the panel for the gravity control.

800 G

It had been 4 hours since she started to train while Jutus rested up. The energy jump from the stone had pushed her up a notch, but a notch wasn't going to be enough against these new foes so she had to exhert her body to the limit. If there was one. She had been born into a good and noble family. Her father, Aveh, was a well respected man then. Director of the army of Saiyans who would conquer lands outside of Saiyan territory. And Raco, that piss bucket, killed him just because he had wanted the job.

Taliyah felt her energy boil inside her, and the anger surfaced as she screamed, throwing her hands into the air and letting her cry echo against the walls of the training room. Columns of lighting rose from the tiled floor and began to strike against the room's walls, cracks and pieces of the tile crumbling to the floor. She continued to scream, the waves rattling the entire ship!

Her energy began to go even higher and along with the columns of electricity, there were now columns of fire. The blazes of burning flames swirled all around her, as well as the lightning, but she didn't care. She was mad. Even though she had taken care of Raco 35 years ago, the recollection of it all was torturous, knowing her father's life was taken in vain. Killed. Just because of the rank someone else wanted.

Then her mother Ignas died soon after. Grieving day in and day out until one day, Taliyah came home from class to find her mother cold and clammy in the bed. Dead. A death that was proved to also be in vain. Ignas was well known around Vegeta too. She worked in the Technological field, creating scouters and the best pod ships. She designed training facilities and field exercises for the children who wished to be part of the Elite, but had not yet made the final cut. Ignas too was gone, never to return to this dimension.

Taliyah's screams grew louder and she felt her muscles burn and grow larger. Her eyes flickered from jade to violet and then remained as jade. Her banes began to turn upward, some staying on her face, and then they glowed a bright yellow. Taliyah's red ki flames began to change into a golden aura around her as her feet crushed into the ground, tile pieces rising along with the amazing energy eminating from her. The blood of her ancestors were pumping furiously in her veins. She had finally done it. Taliyah, was a Super Saiyan.

Nina floated down from the sky and landed on the ground. She released Pan from her protective arms, though she stayed near in case something else were to happen. Trunks, Goten and Lei were at their sides soon, shocked expressions all over their faces. They couldn't believe this girl had knocked them over so many feet away, and just with her energy! She was alot powerful than she was letting on, that was for sure.

Kino got up from her crouch and dusted off her hands. She was quite impressed with these newcomers. But this was no time to be amused by their power. She knew that this was only the beginning. The real fireworks were going to start in just a moment, and they weren't going to be pretty either. Surprisingly though, Kino was ready for anything. Even her demise.

Jarvus remained in the air, arms crossed as he blew a strand of his silver hair from his view. These guys were gonna be tough, yes-sir-ree. They may look weak, but he could sense that they were hiding something, and they were enjoying the fact of keeping him and the others in suspense. Jarvus was gonna make sure that they have the fight of their lives, to the very end. He never cared about dying at all, death never scared him. He was always prepared for it, whether it lashed at him from behind or right in his face. Jarvus knew there would be a time when he would die and he wasn't expecting it to be the 'Growing Old' bit neither.

Goku and Gohan looked at each Saiyan child, admiring their unbreakable courage. Had they known these 3 were on the Earth at the time of all the adventures, they would have brought them along. It would have made the jobs easier and there probably wouldn't have been so many casualties. Goku and Gohan let that sudden thought sink in hard.

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, Dad?"

Goku turned to look at him. "Yes Gohan?"

"Have you ever wondered, if all this time these 3 have been here, why haven't they ever helped us against the people who were threats to Earth?" he inquired.

Goku placed a hand on his chin. "Now that you mention it, it did cross my mind once or twice." he replied. "But remember Son, they are younger than you and I. I believe that older one there must have been around 4 or 5 when Cell was here. He couldn't possibly have helped us in a way that would have been useful." Goku then explained.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But what about their parents? They were here for awhile before they passed away, wonder why they didn't?"

"I don't know Gohan. But whatever reason it might have been, they've taken that secret to the grave."

Jutus felt the ship quaver around him, making him nearly lose his balance. It wasn't everyday he wished his tail were around to support him if he fell. But fortunately he kept upright. What had caused the ship to jerk like that? Could it be that they were in the middle of a magnetic storm, or perhaps an asteroid field? Whatever it was, he had to go on the main deck and make sure they weren't knocked off of their destination route.

As he was going to the elevator, he felt a phenominal strength coming from the Gravitron where Taliyah was training. He peeked in through the window and saw her screaming, hair flaming up and gold, eyes burning like green jewels. He couldn't believe it! She had reached Super Saiyan.

Taliyah began to grow weary as the flames started to spurt. She was falling out for she had exherted herself beyond control. Her body wasn't used to so much power. Soon her hair fell back to its original brown and her eyes returned to their shimmery violet. Her eyes half lidded, she soon collapsed onto the floor in an exhausted, sweating heap on the floor. Bits and pieces of the floating tiled fell on top of her and small chinks were heard as they collected around her. Body completely numb, she didn't feel anything, not even the cold floor or the moisture of her own sweat against her.

Jutus slammed against the door, knocking it onto the floor and him with it. He quickly scrambled off of the door and clawed his way over to his wife. She was breathing heavily, as though she were dying. Jutus dragged her off of the floor, trying to shake her awake in the process. She just mumbled something inaudible and her head fell against Jutus' chest. He smiled. Sound asleep. Well there was one good thing coming from all of this. Taliyah was getting her worth of many years of no rest alot these days.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed chambers and laid her on the bed. Jutus then stripped off her body suit and placed it into a laundry basket against the wall. She rolled over onto her stomach, entire body bare except for the underwear she wore. Jutus smiled at how smooth her sand colored skin was, hardly a blemish on her body, just bruises that were going to fade after awhile. Taliyah clutched herself and began to shiver.

Better get her into some warm clothes. he thought. But first I better clean her up.

He looked in one of the dressers and got out a fresh, warm towel and cleaned off the sweat from Taliyah's body. Then he looked in one of the closets and found a silken garment that looked like a bed spread but had a hole in the center and 2 angular cuts had been made from the edge of the garment. Obviously where the arms were to come out of. Jutus slipped the cloak-like garment over Taliyah's head and she instantly relaxed against the fabric's softness. Jutus pulled back the covers, tucked Taliyah in and kissed her gently against the forehead. Then he cut out the lights and left quietly.

After he checked to make sure they were on the right course to Earth, he went into the gravity room and tried his best to fix the door. Then he set the Gravitron for 800 times normal gravity waves, pulled his hair into a tight ponytail and placed the Simulation Unit onto his chest. "I've got training to do"

Tessay walked up to Cougar and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. Cougar slashed her claws at Tessay but she caught her paw just before it hit her face. She gave a sigh of relief.

"It's only you Tessay. For a second I thought you were one of those 3 kids. Don't sneak up on me like that!" she hissed.

Tessay shrugged. "It's not my fault that you're so jumpy. Anyway, I came to ask if you'd wait until I had a little test of my own against them. Then we'll start having some real fun, okay?" she asked.

Cougar huffed. "Man! I wanted to play!" she complained. "Okay, I guess so."

"Thank you Cougar." she said, and walked out ahead of her comrades.

Nina's eyes narrowed as Tessay approached them. "What's she up to?" she muttered.

Tessay walked towards the Z fighters as they were starting to get over the sudden shock of their launchings. The others started to surround her, making sure she didn't do anything hostile. Nina, Kino, and Jarvus kept an especially close watch on her. If one enemy attacked, then the others would as well.

Tessay enjoyed the fact that she was being surrounded, and out numbered at that. She decided to test the 3 young Saiyans' skills a bit further. She could have cared less about the other Saiyans, they were of no threat to her. But the ones she was assigned to kill, they proved to have alot more power than they were letting on.

Tessay grinned. "Watch this." she said as she held up her hand, palm up to the sky.

Energy began to collect around her hand, a red-yellowish flames created a hypnotic aura around it. Everyone got into a fighting position except for Nina, Kino, and Jarvus. They were the only ones who remained calm and alert. The fire-like energy started to grow even larger and then a flash of white sparks shot out from her hand. As the sparks began to clear, they saw a tennisball sized fire sphere floating above her hands. Then the ball began to float even higher above her palm.

Tessay looked around her. "Now, keep your eye on the fireball." she said in a childish tone.

The flaming ball of energy continued to rise and then it stopped for just a few seconds until it split in half, forming 2 energy sphere instead of 1. Then those 2 split in half now forming 4 energy flames. This process continued until there were 14 balls of fire were floating above her hand in a circular pattern. The very top fireball split in half and the 15th ball of flame was in the center of the flaming ring.

The balls began to rotate in a revolution, faster and faster until it looked like a pin wheel circling in the wind. The only thing that remained still was the fireball in the middle. The ring of fire started to float from Tessay's hand over her head, now flat on a horizontal postition, moving like a hoola-hoop on fire. Then the ring moved from one side of her body to the next in a springy motion, just inches from hitting the ground. Suddenly, they all circled around Tessay and the single sphere that was in the center floated over her head while the others spun around her. The others looked at her, wondering what sort of attack this was.

Just then, all the spheres shot out at the Z warriors. They all got into a fighting stance, trying to block the impact. Nina remained still as the fireball headed towards her face. Kino braced herself for impact, as well as Jarvus. Just when the flaming balls reached less than an inch away from the Z warriors' noses, the ball took a sudden dive near their feet and smashed into the ground, burrowing under the earth. Everyone blinked a few times, wondering what had happened to the energy balls.

A spark flickered in Nina's mind. "EVERYONE! INTO THE SKY AND SPREAD OUT NOW!" she shouted.

The others looked at her, but did not move. The earth suddenly began to rumble and shake beneath their feet. Everyone began to quaver from the sudden tremulous activity occuring, their insides being rattled as well. Lei was the first to take off into the sky, followed by Goten, Trunks, and then the others. Nina was the last to take off into the air.

Tessay's eyes narrowed. This girl is spoiling my fun. Better make the balls split apart now. she thought.

The earth continued to rumble, Tessay still in the center of the small ring of holes that surrounded her. Everyone in the sky began to spread out amongst themselves, Nina staying closer to some of the others in case she had to move them out of the way. Down below, into the Earth's soil, the ball shaped flames began to multiply.

Nina looked around her surroundings. "Alright everyone, when I give the signal I want you all to dive into the center and attack the enemy." she explained. "Watch out for the--" but she was soon cut off.

A loud explosion was heard and suddenly, columns upon columns of flaming pillars shot up from the ground and headed straight for the Z fighters. Boiling like lava sticks, the blazing fire columns tried to scorch the fighters. They dodged as many as they could, some rising higher to get away from the flames. Nina grabbed Trunks and Pan by the hands and pulled them to her sides as an unknown column of fire sprung up to claim their lives. They looked at her, gratitude and appall written clearly on their faces.

Nina let go of them and started to dive. "NOW!" she shouted, and began to gather energy for her fierce attack.

A ball of blue energy glowed viciously in her curled hands. "KAAAA!" Nina screamed as the energy grew larger.

"MEEEEIIII!" Beams of light began to shoot from the ever growing ball of energy.

Nina plummetted towards the ground. "HAAAAA!" Towards her enemy.

She continued to yell as the blue energy ball began to grow bigger and more powerful.

"MEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Tessay looked above into the sky and saw nothing but a giant blue energy ball being formed. A drop of sweat formed on her brow as the blast came closer, her flaming columned creations being a wall of inferno around her, but it could not protect her. She was open to Nina's deadly attack. 


	19. Failed Attack

Chapter 19

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nina screamed the final sylable to her attack and the energy ball was released from her hands, though a ball of the energy still remained in her curled palms. The power surged through her body, so much power that it was starting to get her worried about the planet's safety. If Tessay dodged this blast, Nina wasn't so sure she could rechannel the energy to go up from the ground. Well it was too late now, so she had to at least try.

Tessay couldn't believe what she was seeing at all. How could a Saiyan generate so much power, and one Saiyan at that! It was totally inconceivable, yet it was happening right there in front of her very own eyes. Suddenly her logic thoughts kicked in and she started to fly off towards the side. If she didn't move out of the way, that energy blast was going to swallow her up whole. Just as she was barely seconds of getting completely out of the beam's path...

"MASENKO HA!" a voice yelled from the sky.

Tessay looked above her to see that a large yellow beam was about to hit her if she moved any further. It crashed into the ground just barely close to hitting her body. She looked into the sky and saw who had shot off the blast. It was the demi-Saiyan known as Gohan, the one who defeated the bio-android Cell in the Cell Games many years ago. Another ki nicked her senses and she realized it was the Kamehameha wave which was still being hurdled towards her. Tessay decided to demateralize, though she was too close in the blast's path not to get some sort of injury in the process. It was better than being dead.

Just as she began to disappear, the sharp blades of the beam struck into her shoulder, cutting through her body suit. She whimpered with pain, though her yelp was inaudible from the sudden crash of the wave as it sank into the ground, dust and debrit going with it. Finally, she vanished and then reappeared next to Rowan, a faint cut revealing itself through her dark suit. A wind blew and it stung the wound on her shoulder, blood slowly seeping out of it. Tessay held her shoulder and the pain subsided after awhile. She growled in anger.

"Grr!That was a rock solid hit! Grr! No one has ever done that to me before! She'll pay for damaging my untouched skin, oh she'll pay!" she muttered.

Nina let the blast disappear while she continued to hover above the ground. Man, she couldn't believe she missed her! What a joke, these guys really were powerful! She continued to levitate towards the earth until she landed on the very center of the ring made of tennisball sized holes dug completely into the ground. She looked around her and sighed. Nina saw the huge crater she had made with the Kamehameha wave alone. She couldnt' believe she was able to do that attack without clicking into a Super Saiyan. What an attack both of them had made! Nina had never seen an attack like what Tessay just did. It was amazing she realized, but also fatal once she got a chance to look around the entire area.

There were holes in the ground caused by the magma splatters as it fell onto the earth. The attack caused them to be as deep as a large bucket in both depth and width. Smoke still quavered out of them which were made by the molten lava pillars. Nina gave a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Whew! Any closer and the Earth would've been in some serious trouble!" she said.

Up above her, the other Z warriors looked down at Nina, mind and body totally shaken apart. It was bad enough the attack from the enemy had scared them, but the fact that they didn't attack when Nina asked them to, they felt ashamed. Not only shame, but astonishment for the young Saiyan.

Vegeta looked around him, at the damage both attacks had caused as well as the attack from the male enemy. He couldn't believe it! Only 3 attacks were made and the ground looked like a war zone already! Even though he was a Saiyan, it would've taken him several attacks to make this kind of mess. Not even his Final Flash technique would have done this kind of severe damage.

Vegeta then looked down at Nina, his best friends' daughter. He was amazed to know the girl held that much power in her. How long had she been keeping this power a secret, but most importantly, when did she obtain it? But what truly amazed him was that she managed that attack without turning into a Super Saiyan! If she could do that much damage when she wasn't a Super Saiyan, what would it be like when she did?

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "She'd probably rip this planet to pieces. What power!" he muttered. "Well, I won't let her have all the glory!"

Vegeta burst into Super Saiyan and threw his arms out on either side of him. He gave a mighty battle cry as energy began to swirl all around him. All the fighters looked at him, wondering what he was planning to do. Lightning bolts cracked like whips across the earth's surface and the clouds began to tremor and moved towards his direction. Thunder rumbled while Vegeta's muscles began to pound hard against him, sweat forming over his brow already.

He knew this attack might not work against these foes, but hey, a guy's gotta try y'know. Vegeta decided to pump alot more energy into his Flash attack, maybe it would give those invaders a taste of true Saiyan power! The thought made Vegeta grin proudly, forcing himself to gather more energy.

Down below Nina looked up at the Saiyan Prince, looked back down and then chuckled while holding a hand over her face. That arrogant little man! He'd do anything for some attention wouldn't he? Hasn't he realized that no matter how much power he puts on that attack, it probably wouldn't even give them a whelp? Would he really do this, futile as it is? she asked herself.

Then she knew the answer and her laughter was starting to get harder and harder to stifle. Yep, he would!

Trunks looked at Nina from above. He couldn't tell what she was doing or what she was thinking, but then he saw her look up towards his father, Vegeta. Then she looked back down and covered her face, shoulders shaking uncontrolably. Trunks wrinkled his nose. Was she...laughing?

Trunks shook his head. Leave it to Nina for her to laugh during a crisis! he thought. Then he looked back down at her.

Nina had suddenly stopped laughing and looked back up at Vegeta. His energy was continuing to build, lightning collecting into his hands. She then saw Trunks looking in her general direction and her face was stern, as if the sudden moment of humor had never occurred. Her eyes darted to one side, signaling him to move and then her eyes went towards the other fighters in the sky. Trunks nodded, acknowleding her message.

Trunks turned towards his comrades who were still looking at Vegeta. "HEY!" he shouted over the noise.

Everyone looked at him, troubled looks on all of their faces. Trunks could relate. "NINA WANTS US TO MOVE OUTTA THE WAY, NOW!" he yelled at them.

They all nodded in agreement and went as far away as possible, a good 80 feet away. Vegeta was now a tiny speck with lightning shooting from all parts of his body it seemed. Once everyone was settled, nerves in suspense, Trunks looked around himself to see if Nina had joined them. She was nowhere to be seen.

Trunks began to search frantically over the horizon, wondering if she had just left a little bit later than he did. That's dumb! It would take her less than a second to get here if she really wanted to! he scolded himself.

He then looked back over in the direction where his father was, still powering up. Then Trunks looked down at the ground and saw not 3, but 4 figures on the ground. One of them was farther away from the 3.

His eyes widened in disbelief. No way! She wouldn't! he thought to himself.

Then his pale blue eyes narrowed as they sparked with anger. Damn her! Trunks thought curtly and with a burst of green ki, he was speeding towards her direction.

Jutus punched at a holographic image and it dodged his attack. He spun around and backfisted the red simulation. It fizzled and then vanished while a blue figure attacked him from behind. Jutus ducked as the enemy swung a kick to his head and then it tried to sweep Jutus off his balance, but Jutus did a front tumble. He rolled across the floor as his simulation dummy charged after him, shooting off ki blasts that were just barely reaching its target. Finally, Jutus flipped off the ground and shot a bright ki blast at the simulation target, it too sizzled in the air and then disappeared.

Jutus breathed heavily, sweat covering his entire body as it fell onto the floor. He blew a strand of his now golden spiked hair from his emerald eyes and waited to see if anything else was going to attack.

"Simulation Complete." the computer said to him. "All 10 thousand opponents have been annhialated on combat level 18. Now standing by for further simulation commands."

Jutus relaxed his pounding muscles, phased out of Super Saiyan mode and sank to the floor on his knees. He was so tired. Jutus had been working out for the last 4 hours, or was it 6? Well, however many it was he knew that his muscles were dying to take a break. He then scanned over himself, realizing how mangled his clothes were. They were so ruined, he didn't even remember what they looked like before he started training.

As he was scanning over his clothes, he realized that this was exactly the way he looked a very long time ago. Back when he was young and homeless, without a father or mother. They thought he was so useless that they didn't even send him off to a planet when he was a newborn child. That's how they thought of him. A worthless street rat who wouldn't even hope of having a chance to become part of the great Elite, let alone a low class soldier.

But all that changed the day he met Taliyah, his wife. That day, he felt like he had a purpose in life after all.

FLASH

She had been wandering around the planet for quite some time now. Her clothes were filthy and torn, her brown hair looked as though it hadn't been combed for several months and she looked famished. The young Saiyan girl had been searching for days, training and eating whenever she could. It had been so long since she last ate that soon she forgot exactly what she was searching for. The 9-year-old Saiyan was beginning to lose all hope on her journey.

Jutus had been looking through the trashcan and found a leg of an Orvan, an animal that looked like a cow except it had 5 tails and 4 horns. He smiled to himself seeing that nothing unsanitary had come to the tasty looking morcel. Jutus was about to sink his teeth into the meat when his scouter picked up another Saiyan power level.

He turned his head in the direction the scouter arrow was pointing in. "Hmm, power level 470." Jutus' eyes narrowed. "And it's starting to drain down."

As he said this, a Saiyan girl who looked his age revealed herself around the corner. She had on crumbled, dirty armor and her stretchy white gloves were a moldy grey. Her once sand colored skin was now sun baked and dark. The girl looked up at Jutus, her tired violet eyes in his direction. The eyes so full of ache, full of so much pain and deprevation. Jutus felt entranced by her purple eyes, a color he had never seen before in his life, though young he was.

The Saiyan girl studied the silver haired boy, yet strangely enough, he had brown eyes. Such a normal color that went with abnormal hair. His banes were long and over his face, nearly covering the other eye which wasn't behind a scouter while the rest was tied in a low ponytail in the back, tips of the tail reaching his back. He wore no armor of any kind. Just a torn dark blue body suit, the arms ripped off to reveal his well toned arms, a creamy sort of apricot. His white gloves had dirty smudges all over them, as well as his face. He had on some baggy timber green pants over his body suit, as well as brown and black boots with dirt clods on the toes and heel. The Saiyan boy had some sort of meat in his hands, and the sight of it made her mouth water while her stomach yearned for the feel of food inside.

Jutus saw that her eyes caught the Orvan leg in his hand and he smiled, then held it out to her. "Hey! Is this what you want?" he asked, knowing very well it was.

Taliyah blinked several times in surprise, then turned her head angrily away. How could she have shown weakness to someone she never knew?

Jutus' smile broadened as she refused to look back in his direction. Then he shrugged. What the heck? he thought, mind totally carefree.

The silver haired boy walked towards her, causing her to quickly glance at him. She immediately got into a fighting stance and started to power up, thinking this strange boy was challenging her. The boy stopped as his scouter started to blip, indicating that she was raising her energy level. He looked over at the yellow numbers flashing on his screen and then turned his gaze back towards her, staring at her through the red lense of his scouter. Then he returned to walking towards her, as if his reading told him she was nothing to fear.

Right when he was in range, the Saiyan girl swung a hard right punch to his face, ki flames flowing behind the attack. The boy reached up with his free hand and caught her fist with ease, a whip being cracked was heard as her fist met his palm. She started to push into the attack, but his grip just got tighter on her fist and she could feel the pain it was causing. But like all Saiyans, she refused to show that she was weak. The Saiyan kicked at the boy towards his knees, but he surfaced some of his own energy, causing her kick to crash into his ki waves.

Her eyes widened, totally horror struck. She couldn't believe how powerful this boy was, but most of all, how weak she was! The realization of her mission not being accomplished flooded through her mind at that moment and she fell onto her knees, sobbing. Jutus relinquished her fist and she immediately used it to cover her face in shame as she continued to sob. He then knelt down next to the weeping Saiyan, placing his hand on her shoulder. The sudden gesture caused her to jump, jerking her head to face his and to her surprise, she saw a smile of pure friendliness. The facial expression was unknown to her, yet she knew it well.

The boy handed her the meat that was in his hands, got up and then walked away. The Saiyan girl looked at the Orvan leg, so delicious and mouth watering. And yet, she could not accept it like this. She looked back up and saw the silver haired boy walking further and further away from her.

She reached out her hand to him, as if to catch him. "Hey!" she called out to him, surprised by the raspiness of her voice.

The boy turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he asked.

The girl got off her knees. "What's your name?" she asked.

He smiled. No one had ever wanted to know who he was. "Jutus, you?" he inquired.

She returned the smile. "I'm Taliyah." she answered, and then she ran up towards him.

Jutus placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Well, are you homeless?" he asked, and they started to walk down the alleyway.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm lookin' for someone though." she said as she started to sniff the leg of Orvan.

"Family, friends?" he asked while kicking a rock.

She laughed. "More like my enemy!" Taliyah answered emotionlessly.

Jutus looked at her, shock written all over his face. "You serious?"

"As a heart attack! I want revenge for what he's done too!" she said through clenched teeth. "Raco, you are as good as dead when I get my hands on your filthy carcuss!" Taliyah muttered.

Jutus smiled at how she behaved. He was also curious about this Raco character, for that name sounded oddly familiar. "Hey, why don't I help you find this guy Raco. We'd get alot more ground covered and I know the streets of this city like the back of my hand. I also got connections with other street hustlers like myself around the whole planet Vegeta!" he said with pride.

Taliyah looked at him happily. "Really! Great!" she said with zeal.

Jutus' eyes narrowed. "But in the meantime, why don't you stay with me. We'll spend a year training and it shouldn't take us more than one year to find this guy's location with the information we've gathered before that time.

Taliyah nodded and began to sink her teeth into the juicy leg of meat she'd been wanting to eat for sometime now. Jutus just laughed at her as she quickly tore the meat to shreds and then licked the bone clean.

Back to the Present

Jutus smiled to himself as he sat on the floor. Man, those were the good ole' days! Back when they were young and prosperous. Although they were top ranking Royal Guards of the Saiyan Elite for a few years, serving as the Prince Vegeta's body guard, they had some great times. Him, Taliyah, and the Prince Vegeta. What Jutus wouldn't give to have those times back into his life along with his children, and that may have happened had it not been for Zell. That thought made Jutus' anger suddenly flare up, but then someone walked in through the Gravitron room door.

Jutus looked up and saw that it was his mate, Taliyah, who still wore the silken garment he had draped over her when he put her into bed. She had taken her hair down from the tight high ponytail she usually had it in, and now it draped down past her shoulders just a bit. But her spiky banes were the same as usual, and she was rubbing one eye while the other one, a bright violet, looked at her husband curiously.

"Jutus, it's late. Come to bed." Taliyah said, not asked.

Jutus smiled and got off the floor, walking towards her. "Okay." he replied and then kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

Nina looked above to see how Vegeta was managing. So far, he'd gathered enough energy to blow the planet to pieces. But she wasn't worried at all, for she knew that Vegeta wouldn't throw an attack that would destroy himself in the process to defeat 3 enemies. He was to cowardly to do something of that sort. Nina also knew that the 3 assassins wouldn't dodge his Final Flash attack anyhow. They would take any opportunity to make the other Z fighters as well as herself scared of them. But Nina wasn't going to let them push fear into her heart.

Cougar looked up at the impudent mortal who was gathering energy for such a pathetic attack. She'd seen mice with more fight in them than that! Cougar was getting tired of this Saiyan trying to make his so-called noble move. If it were her choice, she'd leap right up there and tear him to pieces, then she'd eat him. But her leader Tessay told her to remain patient, so that's what she was trying to do. As much as she hated to.

Rowan looked over at Nina, the beautiful warrior who managed to out maneuver his efforts to electricute them. Sure, he was only playing but one person should've gotten singed during his attack! Yes, Nina was no ordinary Saiyan nor was she just an ordinary fighter. Rowan was quite fond of this young girl, and he hated the fact that he'd just have to kill her in the end anyway. But Tessay said no one could be spared, and probably this planet as well.

Tessay pushed a braided lock of green hair from her view as she looked up at the Saiyan whose flaming hair had turned from black to gold all of a sudden. Lightning seemed to nip all over his body, making him light up brighter than a...what did those Earthlings call it? Christmas trees? Well, in any case he was glowing radiantly against the night sky.

Tessay smiled. It's amazing what creatures will do to stay alive. she thought.

Nina turned her head towards the direction of a sudden approaching ki signal. Her eyes narrowed, blazing with anger. Who would be so foolish as to return when I told them to leave? she thought furiously.

Trunks' green ki waves were above her and then he landed, right foot first and then his left. The wind blew his lavender hair in front of his pale blue eyes. His brows were narrowed just as deeply as Nina's. Obviously he was angry as well, but Nina was not going to let him stay, no matter how angry he was. Trunks remained where he was, eyes blazing viciously while Nina was opposite of him. They looked as though they were in a stand-off, ready to attack one another.

Nina decided to go over to him. "Trunks, what do you think you're doing ?" she asked while trying to hide the anger in her voice.

Trunks clenched his fists tightly. "I should ask you the same thing Nina." he replied, also trying to hide the anger in his voice. Though he wasn't doing as good a job as Nina.

Nina continued to walk until she was barely 2 inches from touching her chest up against him. Trunks didn't even flinch at the fact she was so close to him. He was too mad to let that interfere with his thoughts. Her long banes were pushed aside as the cold wind touched her light brown skin. Nina's eyes looked as though they were on fire, fierce anger was so conspicuous in them. She could see the same inferno in Trunks' eyes.

"Trunks, go back." Nina said.

"Why should I?" he snapped.

Nina's fiery gaze relaxed just a bit. I don't want you getting hurt. she thought to herself. She didn't want to tell Trunks how she felt about him just yet. Not yet.

"..." Nina didn't reply.

Trunks gave an aggrivated huff. "Well Nina, why should I!" he asked her again, voice quavering with anger that made Nina flinch just barely.

"Just get outta here!" she said through clenched teeth. Why is he making things so difficult! Nina asked herself angrily.

Trunks' eyes narrowed deeper. He had had just about enough. "I won't!" he hissed.

Nina growled. "Why!" she asked, her fury boiling inside of her.

Trunks' angry expression began to grow less tense. I don't want to lose you. Not now. Not so soon. he thought. Why couldn't he tell her his true feelings. Was he scared she'd say no?

She didn't wait for him to answer. "I don't need you to protect me Trunks! I don't like you the way you think I do!" Nina said curtly. She threw her arm fiercely to the side while turning her head, eyes shut tightly. "Just get outta here now!" she yelled.

Trunks' eyes widened. No, it can't be true! She's lying! Trunks looked down at the ground. Why was he so sure of her feelings for him now, when just awhile ago he had doubts? He tore his eyes from the ground while shaking his head. No! It isn't true! Trunks reached out and grabbed the back of her neck, then roughly pulled her against his body. She made a slight attempt to fight against him, but his grip was too strong. A strength fueled by anger alone.

Trunks looked over Nina. Her beauty was unsurpassed, the most enchanting being he'd ever seen. He knew now that he loved her. Not only her beauty, but her will to survive as well as her courage to move on. She still refused to look at him.

Trunks shook Nina hard. "Nina! Look at me!" he demanded.

She slowly lifted her dark brown eyes up at him. They glowed brighter than ever. Trunks sighed, heart aching. "Nina, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't care about me! Tell me your feelings don't go beyond that of a friendship! Tell me you're not capable of loving anyone! Tell me now!"

Nina could see the anguish in his blue eyes. She felt her heart collapse, a horrible pain following the sudden collapse. As though someone pierced a thorn into her heart. The more she looked into those sorrowful eyes, the deeper the thorn went. Nina was so close to his face that their lips were barely touching one another. She could feel Trunks' uneasy breath, quavering at the horrible thought of her not loving him haunted his mind, tormented his soul. Nina saw it then, plain as day. Trunks loved her. But she couldn't let him into her life just to lose him. Let him lose her.

She sighed. "You don't understand, I can't be with you Trunks." Nina said, wanting to weep.

Trunks lifted his other hand, clutching her neck in both his hands. He wanted to cry, yell at her for lying. But is she? What does she mean?

"FINAL FLASH!" a voice echoed from the sky.

Nina and Trunks looked up into the sky and saw a great golden beam of light erupt from Vegeta's hands. Nina put her arms around Trunks' neck while pulling him forward as she fell back. Trunks had already let go of her neck and his arms were just hanging on either side of her waist. She crashed to the ground on her rear while Trunks fell in between her legs.

Nina began to raise her ki. "ENERGY SHIELD!" she yelled as a translucent dome surrounded her and Trunks inside.

Nina clutched Trunks tightly, his head pressed deeply into her bosom while he wrapped his arms about her waist, his legs curled up underneath him. She began to lightly caress his soft lavender hair through her fingers while he rubbed her back in gentle strokes. She and Trunks closed their eyes tightly as the storm of energy engulfed them inside.

Outside the safetly of the dome, the 3 mercenaries just watched as their transparent forcefields protected them. Cougar yawned, quite bored while Rowan studied the energy of the massive beam they were "supposedly" to be killed in. Tessay sat on the grass, kicking her feet simultaniously for no particular reason at all, clumps of earth flying all around her and her partners.

The Z fighters looked on curiously as the Final Flash attack tore into the ground. Everyone was worried about Nina and Trunks. What had happened to them? Android 18 saw them fall onto the ground and just as that happened, the beam swallowed them up! Were they alright?

Piccolo sensed that Nina and Trunks were okay, and that it was Nina's energy who was protecting Trunks and herself. Hmm. I wonder if this is the Saiyan Dende was talking about that would stop these 3 foes who are to cause the bloodshed on Earth. Piccolo's eyes narrowed. But what about these 5 stones he mentioned?

Goku's eyes widened. What was Trunks thinking, taking off like that? But most of all, what was Nina thinking in staying! His eyes narrowed. Man, that Vegeta! Didn't he know that Nina was down there to begin with, or did he not care? He can be so pigheaded at times!

Kino looked at the large beam of energy, but she wasn't worried at all. She could sense the energy shield her sister had created to shield herself and the young boy. Kino arched an eyebrow, surprised that her sister could manage to sustain this much power while not going into Super Saiyan mode. Kino smiled. Well little sis, you've grown quite powerful. But how much power do you really have?

Jarvus smiled proudly as he saw his youngest sister get swallowed up by the mass of energy. He knew that she was still alive, for his training had taught her to withstand alot more danger and power than this. Had his training methods pushed her to the next level though? I mean sure, she didn't have to turn into a Super Saiyan, he expected this sort of reaction. Jarvus' eyes narrowed. But will it be enough?

Pan looked at the scene with a strange sense of bondage to it, as well as a deep wave of remorse. Nina had saved her life twice! Once from the bolts of lightning and the other time, from boiling lava. And what had she done? Pan's eyes narrowed. I just stood there while she went off and risked her life for us! How could I! she scolded herself.

Pan sighed and looked at her hands, then balled them into fists. How could I! 


	20. Cougar: The Feilynx of Doom

Chapter 20

Vegeta breathed heavily as his attack began to wear away. The smoke filled the air and the wind swirled it around him like a torndao. He was not scared, at least not yet. As the smog cleared, he saw the Saiyan girl Nina with his son Trunks in her arms, clutching him ever so tightly to her. As though if she released him, he'd be gone from her forever and Trunks held her with just as much strength. They were protected by the blue energy dome that surrounded them. Vegeta sighed with relief. He was beginning to think he'd let that beam go a little too early before they could prepare themselves.

Then Vegeta grinned. Taliyah...Jutus, you have got one head-strong daughter I tell you! Wish you were alive to see this, you'd be so proud. he thought to himself.

Vegeta's grin faded as his eyes layed on the enemy he had meant to strike to begin with. The dust floated away and in its place the 3 mercenaries were still standing, unsinged let alone unharmed. The feline looking warrior was squatting on the ground, tickering with a little beetle in between her claws, letting it skitter across from one claw to the next. It was obviously enjoying itself. The blue-haired one who had made the first attack against them was just looking around, examining his sword as well in between glances. Checking to see if it was sharp enough. Finally, the green haired one who seemed to be the leader out of the 3 was sitting on the grass, legs spread apart as she started to kick in the air for no particular reason.

Tessay looked up and saw the Saiyan had stopped his silly attempt to destroy them. She smiled, obviously amused. "So, I see he's finally done." Tessay said, speaking to no one in particular.

She then flipped herself off of the ground and let the forcefield disappear from around her. Then she looked over at Cougar. "Hey Cougar! You want this one?" Tessay asked her.

Cougar leaped up from the ground, the beetle totally gone from her thoughts. Her brown eyes sparkled happily. "Oh yeah!" she replied excitedly.

She popped her knuckles, her neck and then her back, tail lashing back and forth anxiously. It was about time they gave her a chance to have some fun. Cougar then revealed her claws, checking to see if they were sharp enough, fluffed her bright orange hair and then crouched down in a pouncing position. Her tail went from left, to right and then to left.

Cougar looked up at the Saiyan victim and she licked her lips. "Get ready." she yelled up to him.

Vegeta glared down at the cat-girl who was down on all fours. What was she planning to do? He decided to wait and see what she had planned. He kept his eyes on her tail as it swung back and forth.

Man! Does that thing ever stop moving! he thought, quite annoyed.

Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow. Well, I guess I have no choice but to wait. As much as I would like to go on the offensive, Kakarot 'has' taught me some sense.

Cougar kicked her legs into the ground, making sure her claws dug into the earth so it would give her enough momentum to get high off the ground. She felt the cold soil slide through in between her toes and the feeling was invigorating. She hadn't felt this psyched up for a battle in ages and she was going to make this one count. Cougar just hoped that this would prove to be a challenge.

She let her arms hang on her sides as she soared through the air and into the night sky. She could feel the wind tickle her whiskers oh so playfully and that's how Cougar felt. She wanted to play with this toy before she broke it to pieces. Cougar saw the Saiyan float back a bit as well as flinch.

Her eyes narrowed mischieviously. So he's already scared of me huh? she thought, then her mouth formed into an evil grin. All the more entertaining.

Videl paced around the house nervously, wondering what in the hell was going on! She had felt so many ki energies that for a moment, Videl thought she had lost her mind. First it was one of the enemy's, then it was Nina's and 2 other mysterious ki energies and then another one of the enemy's ki's had went up and then Nina's ki wave jumped up really high, then she felt Gohan's. Everything was confusing her for now she felt Vegeta's ki and another one of the enemies was approaching him fast.

She sat down at the table and picked up her mug of what was once hot chocolate, but was soon forgotten after she had felt the first ki wave. Videl had just put Marron to bed when she had felt the energy. Not only her, but Marron had as well. But the only one who seemed calm about things was Marron. Videl was going into hysterics while trying to calm Marron down, who needed absolutely no comfort. Instead, she was the one who ended up putting Videl's mind at ease. After she had made sure Marron was off in the land of Nod, Videl quietly went downstairs and looked out the window.

Videl picked up her mug of cold coco and carried it with her to the window. She gazed out towards the stars in the sky and felt a cool breeze brush up against her face. She filled her lungs with the wonderful air and decided not to let things seem so bad, for they weren't actually doomed. So far, nobody of the Z team's ki energy had faded or was completely destroyed from existence. Videl decided to just wait and see what would happen.

"Everything will be alright I'm sure." she told herself.

The cat-girl roared like a fierce mountain lion, a reason they called her Cougar. Vegeta lifted his face to the sky as her claws were barely milimeters from his flesh. She struck out at him. She struck at him again, claws extended and ready to slash through his skin. Cougar tried to backhand Vegeta but he caught her by the wrist and held it tightly. She screamed out and curled her legs under her, then she pushed the heels of her feet into Vegeta's stomach which caused him to gasp out air and then let her go. Cougar punched him in the face, chest, then stomach and ended the combo with a spin kick to his head, her heel crashing against his neck.

Vegeta swung a punch at Cougar who easily blocked it, but then retaliated by grabbing his head and slamming his face onto her knee. Vegeta stumbled back in mid-air and tried to attack, but she was too fast. He punched hard at her, so hard in fact that ki flames erupted from his fist. Cougar crossed her arms in an 'x' form and felt his fist collide against her arms hard. Cougar's brown eyes emerged from her arms and they glowed with excitement, not rage. She grabbed Vegeta by the arm and then swung him around in the air. She then released him and he shot down towards the ground at high speeds. When Vegeta finally hit the earth, smoke erupted from the soil and when it cleared, there was a huge hole where Vegeta now layed.

Cougar brushed a strand of orange hair from her view. "Man, he was no fun! I'd get a better chance of being scared with a dog chasing me than with this monkey!" she complained.

She looked down at her companions. "Can I finish him off?" Cougar called down to them.

Tessay shrugged. "Whatever you want, just hurry it up!" she told Cougar.

Cougar gave a nod and then looked at Vegeta who was covered in dirt. She smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Prepare for death, Saiyan!"

Cougar flew down at him, head first and her eyes glittered with anger. She had though this was going to be a challenge, but instead this Saiyan ended up being like all the other vermin she had exterminated. She was so disappointed in this Vegeta character, though she might have some fun with the other fighters.

Well, at least I'll get 'some' enjoyment out of this! she thought haughtily.

Vegeta opened his eyes and felt a pain shoot up through his arm. He gasped as though he'd just about drowned and clutched his arm. What was wrong! Vegeta heard a faint scrape of bone against bone and he shrieked in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them fill with tears. This felt just like when Android 18 broke his arm, yet this pain was a thousand times worse. Vegeta felt like he was about to die, his arm hung in a strange way, the back of his hand flat on the ground and his shoulder looked twisted.

"I can't believe this!" he choked out.

Suddenly he felt a high energy racing towards him. He looked up and saw the feline girl heading towards his broken body. Vegeta felt fear grasp his heart and suddenly the breath left him. He was in no shape to defend himself, what was he going to do? But Vegeta had no time to think about these things, for Cougar swept by him in an orange blur. He blinked a few times and felt some force blow into his gut causing him to double over in pain. Vegeta released his hold on his arm and was about to clutch his stomach but he felt something slice through his skin on his back, next it was against his chest, as though 3 knives swiped through down to the dermis and his nerves were screaming in agony.

But Vegeta was silent, no gasp or whimper escaped his lips. Cougar punched him in the face, the contact busting a cut above his eye as the blood poured over it, clouding his view which was now a curtain of bleak red. Vegeta growled and shot off a ki blast at her, but she blocked it effortlessly and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him off the ground with ease. She pulled back her paw and then her claws sprung out which gleamed black against the moonlight.

Vegeta shut his eyes. I guess this is the end. What a way to die! he scorned himself.

But suddenly as he opened his eyes, he saw a faint blur pass by and it slammed up against the cat-girl, knocking her off her feet and she crashed against the crater wall. Vegeta fell onto the dirt again in a bloody heap, though strong enough to remain in Super Saiyan mode. When the feline predator regained her senses, she wriggled her nose and then looked over at what should have been a corpse. But over the bleeding Saiyan's body stood a young girl, the girl whom she had come to kill. She looked the youngest of the 3 and had long wavy brown hair, 2 banes falling over her now blazing brown eyes. The Saiyan clicked into Super Saiyan mode and suddenly a golden aura arose from the ground and surrounded her entire body. Her once brown hair flamed up off her neck and was a bright yellow, gleaming like gold and her eyes were a fierce green. This site was enough to push a sweat to the surface of Cougar's brow.

Cougar felt something trickle on the side of her lip. She swiped her paw over it and stared at the back of it. Blood. Her blood for that matter. She glared at the young Saiyan and flexed her claws.

Cougar spat out blood onto the ground. "Soooo. I see there's more than one fighter willing to challenge my power." Her glare hardened as her dark eyes burned, narrowing down to slits. "But how long are you going to last girl?" she snarled.

Nina felt her body fill with rage. Sure, Vegeta was sometimes scummy, but that did not mean they could slaughter him as though he were cattle. He was a Saiyan, a race of superb fighters and probably the strongest beings in the known universe. She could feel her muscles grow and pound on every inch of her body. Nina clenched her fists and held them firmly by her sides. She felt she could take on this flea bitten furball with no trouble. It's those claws she had to worry about. After all, Nina's skin was revealed in many places for she was wearing shorts and a t- shirt. But that was the least of her worries for the moment. For now, she had to make sure this isn't all the cat had inside of her. If it wasn't, she might be in for some big trouble.

Nina's eyes narrowed. Trunks better be out of here with Vegeta when I start fighting, otherwise I'm gonna kill him myself!

The ki flames flared up even higher around her. "As long as it takes Cougar. But the question is...How long are you going to last long against me?" she replied calmly, voice not even hinting that she was in rage.

Cougar grinned and gave a snicker. "Ha! You stupid girl! You're lunch meat when I'm through with you!" she snapped.

Nina grinned, a grin that was far from nice. "We'll see about that."

Vegeta looked up at the girl who was now about to fight with the cat who had managed to cut him to ribbons. His wounds were completely gone from his mind, though his body constantly reminded him that he was hurt. But he was focusing on Nina, the daughter of his best friends. She seemed to have more potential than her other siblings, but if Nina could manage to stop this feline from eradicating his very existance, is it possible that all three of them could put an end to these enemies? Vegeta turned his head angrily away from the scene that was beheld infront of him. Why did he have to always be the one who got saved?

Trunks looked at Nina, a fiery candle flame in the hole and was overwhelmed with a sudden rush of emotion. She was powerful! One minute, she was clutching onto him as he was to her and then suddenly, she vanished without a trace. Was she that fast? And what was amazing was that she moved so fast and had so much strength without transforming! But now she was a Super Saiyan and seemed to have 10 times as much power as the feline foe named Cougar.

Trunks smirked. That cat doesn't stand a chance now! Then he looked over at his father and sighed. Better get Dad outta here before he gets caught up in this.

Trunks got up and cautiously walked over to the hole, Nina's back to him. He slid down the side of the crater and knelt down to lift Vegeta off the ground. He placed one arm around his shoulders and held his waist.

"You'd better give him a senzu bean Trunks. He's in no shape to fight now." Nina said to Trunks, back still facing him.

Trunks nodded, though she couldn't see anyway and then flew off towards the others. Nina turned her attention back to the furball and smiled. Cougar bared her glossy fangs and snapped her jaws, a growl escaping her throat.

"What are you smiling for girl!" Cougar hissed.

Nina shrugged. "Nothing really. Just the fact that this fight is not even worth my time." she stated.

Cougar roared and charged at the Saiyan who merely kept her ground. Cougar swung a punch to the girl's face and she blocked it with ease, then in turn gave a punch of her own which Cougar blocked as well. The feline spun and did a sweep to Nina's feet and she simply did a graceful leap in the air, avoiding the attack. Cougar flipped onto her back and forced her legs up, heels aiming for Nina's chest. She blocked them with her arm and instead grabbed her by the ankle, spun her about and then threw her out of the hole. The feline shrieked and wailed as she soared and spun through the sky. She landed on her back and started to roll backwards until she finally stopped, plopping onto the grass, face in the dirt and rear in the air, tail lashing furiously from side to side.

Cougar lifted her eyes from the ground, flaring with anger. "She is so dead!" she muttered.

Nina floated up from inside the crater, face gleaming with a vicious smile as her ki flames sprung out at Cougar. Cougar scrambled off the ground and began to crouch low in the grass as though she were hunting her prey. She growled angrily as the black pupils in her eyes turned into a narrow slit and her once brown eyes flared yellow. She felt the wind pick up around her as her orange hair began to rise upwards as the breeze rose it off her neck. Her muscles started to swell all over her body as her paws began to change into human-like hands, but deadly black claws as the nails. The veins on her legs and arms started to rise as the blood pumped furiously in them. Cougar felt her facial features suddenly change as her ears started to grow longer and shift down to the sides of her head. The whiskers disappeared into her skin and the hairs on her face along with it. The stubby black nose was replaced by a more human like feature to it.

Nina's smile faded as she watched the transformation before her. But fear would not overcome her, she refused to give into it. She could feel Cougar's power start to grow inside of her, almost catching up to Nina's ki strength. Nina wasn't worried though, for this wasn't the highest she could go either. Her limits were far from the form she was in now, but the question still remained.

Will it be enough? Nina thought.

Cougar stood on her feet and grinned. The transformation was complete, and what a beautiful transformation it was! She no longer looked like a feline-predator. She looked more human now than ever, that is if you excluded the pointy ears and the tail along with the golden brown skin. Cougar looked herself over, admiring at how powerful she looked, as well as beautiful. She hadn't had to transform before in awhile, for the people she was employed to destroy were merely child's play, of no challenge to her...until now.

Cougar curled her hand into a tight fist and then flexed her muscles. "I almost forgot what it felt like!" she said meekly.

She then looked over at Nina and saw that she had her eyes on her, ki flames roaring around her. Cougar crossed her arms and gave an arrogant grin. Whatever chances this Saiyan child once had, they just flew out the window. No one had ever survived during her first transformation.

Cougar arched an eyebrow. "So girl, are you ready?" she asked.

Nina landed on the ground gently, the smile now returned to her face. "Well you sure took long enough." she replied and saw Cougar's eyes narrowed. She wanted to get her angry enough to where she would have to reveal all her power so Nina could tell if she had a chance to beat Cougar or not.

Cougar charged at Nina with speed so remarkable, Nina was totally caught off guard. Cougar smashed her elbow into Nina's back and then kicked her in the back of the knee, causing her to fall onto the grass. Nina whipped her head around to see that Cougar had disappeared. Nina's eyes flashed to the right and she held up her arm which blocked a kick aimed for her head. She then got off the ground and started to aim punches towards the feline who was evading them quite successfully.

Suddenly Cougar ducked as Nina punched and then she caught her arm. Cougar moved in closer to Nina, smiling in her face. "You really are pathetic y'know?" she mused.

Nina's eyes narrowed as she strained to pull her arm free. "Oh really?" she hissed.

But before Cougar could answer, Nina had punched her in the gut which made Cougar's eyes flash wildly. That actually hurt her! Then Nina spun on her heel and kicked her in the jaw, causing Cougar to spin like a drill straight down into the ground. Nina jumped into the air and shot off ki blasts at her as she rolled across the ground, avoiding contact with the energy.

Finally Cougar was tired of spinning so she pushed herself off the ground and then flickered from view, instantly reappearing behind Nina, kicking her hard in the ribs. Nina flinched but then wrapped her arm about Cougar's ankle, holding it firmly by her side. Cougar roared angrily and tried to punch Nina in the back of the head, but she simply tilted her head to the side and caught that fist with her other hand. She then turned around and threw Cougar down towards the ground, speeding right behind her.

Cougar looked up and saw that Nina was practically right on top of her! Nina slammed down on Cougar with a flurry of punches and kicks while Cougar held up her defenses and blocked as much as she could. But to her dismay, there were many gaps in her defense maneuvers and so whenever Nina got her attacks in, she made them count.

Cougar had finally decided that she was through playing games. "Alright, that's it!" she yelled and grabbed Nina by the collar of her shirt, pulling her down towards her knee as her stomach crashed against it.

Nina coughed out blood, but forced the pain to flee her mind. She glared up at Cougar who just sneered down at her. Nina pulled her shirt free and then shot up towards the feline, elbowing her in the face. The cat reared back its head and then before she could defend against Nina, she had wrapped both her legs about Cougar's neck and hung upsidedown against her front. The feline knew how this would go, so she gripped onto the Saiyan's legs, letting her nails dig into her legs.

The pain rapped inside Nina's brain, but she refused to let it get to her so she pushed it further to the back of her thoughts. Then she began to elbow Cougar in the knees hard and soon, the feline's grip on her legs loosened. Nina shook the sweat off her brow and then lifted herself up to face the cat. Cougar's eyes flickered with surprise and soon saw Nina pull back her fist and a growl was heard. Then she punched her hard in the face, the impact causing one of her teeth to break and then Nina punched again, this time to the other cheek, and then finally Nina pulled her head forward and gave Cougar a fierce head-butt which made her skin tear and bleed.

The blood trickled down her nose and some filled the side corners of her eyes. Cougar suddenly felt her body crash against the ground and Nina was just barely a foot above her. She was breathing heavily as she held her hands above her head and a purple spiked ball was forming in them.

Cougar furiously wiped the blood away from her face though it smeared. Damnit! This girl is tougher than I thought! she thought to herself. Then she smiled. Better bring out the heavy artilary!

Cougar flipped herself off the ground and crouched, claws curled infront of her as the veins popped out of them. She bared her teeth and growled viciously. Her yellow eyes changed and they were now a blazing purple with a yellow slit in the center. Spikes grew on the ends of her ears and her orange hair began to grow longer until it was down her back, her banes coming down almost to her chin. Cougar's muscles began to grow and the nails on her hands grew even longer. She felt her fangs grow longer and down past her lips as her whiskers started to grow back. She could feel her tail grow thicker and more fluffy-like and had deadly spikes on the ends of the hairs. Cougar's spotted dress began to tear around the hem and spread. She started to grow in size and was 4 feet taller than Nina now.

Nina looked up at Cougar, still forming the ball in her hands. Damn, now that's one big cat!

Nina quickly curled the ball in her hands. "STARLIGHT SHOWER!" she screamed and then released the energy ball, a spiky violet and blue river of stars spread out through her hands.

Cougar opened her mouth and shot out an orange and yellow energy beam at Nina and the blast collided with Nina's Starlight Shower. The two blasts rolled against eachother causing tiny ki sparks to burn and tumble out of the collision. One towered over the other and Nina could feel her feet sinking into the ground. The intensity of the blast was blinding but she couldn't look away, otherwise she might lose control. So she kept her eyes forward, into the blinding sea of violet, blue, and fire. A beautiful scene, yet deadly if she let the other blast plow through.

Cougar began to push more of the energy out of her mouth and along with this, shot off 2 more powerful blasts from her hands. She saw the blast that belonged to her start to push into Nina's and even though her mouth was open, she decided to smile. There was absolutely no chance she could stand up to this for very long.

From afar, Kino and her brother gazed at the scene in awe. Samuel did as well. He never even imagined that his sister had this much power inside her. He was definately out of her league. But then he felt the feline's enegry ki quadruple in strength and was beginning to wear Nina down. Kino could sense this too, but Jarvus seemed like the only one who wasn't worried too much.

Kino looked at Jarvus who was grinning uncontrolably. This made her angry. "I don't believe this! Our younger sister is out there risking her life, she probably won't be able to stand up to that massive blast much longer and you're just sitting there, smiling!" she snapped.

Jarvus' smile disappeared and he returned his sister's glare. "Well what do ya want me to do about it huh! She'd rather die than accept help from me!" he retorted. Then his smile returned. "If you're so worried about her, why don't you go and help her?" Jarvus asked, knowing what the answer was already.

Kino's glare hardened and she jerked her head away, fists shaking with rage. Damn him, that coward! she fused, then she sighed. But why don't I go and help her? Is it because I'm scared for my own well-being? Am I a coward as well?

Sam clentched his fists tightly and gave a sob of anger. How could he just stand there and watch as his sister, the one who had saved him so many times before, fight to save him. He let his eyes flash open and then he shot off towards the scene, determined to rescue his sister at all costs. Kino saw him shoot off suddenly and tried to grab hold of him, but he was too quick. Some sort of emotion fueled his power and she was in no reach to catch him.

"Sam! Sam wait!" she called out to him, but he was already out of ear- shot. Kino punched her fist in her palm furiously. "Damnit!" Then she raced off after him.

Jarvus shook his head. "Those 2 are being so silly." he stated, then blasted off in their general direction.

Nina felt the blast push up against her own severly, the sweat rolling off her cheeks like tears as her hair stuck to them. She could feel the muscles in her arms scream out, telling her to let it go through, but she wouldn't give in to her pain. Nina forced more energy to be released from her palms and it slowly poured out, but it wasn't enough to push back the breath blast from Cougar. Her sweat seeped into her eyes, stinging her to the point of insanity. She squeezed her eyes shut and then slowly opened one of her eyes, baring her teeth at the pain gushing all inside of her.

Then Nina smiled. Well, I guess it's time for me to kick things up a notch or two.

Nina started to power up and her golden hair flew in all different directions. The pools of green in her eyes began to swirl like a whirlpool and her muscles gradually grew in size. The stone that hung from her neck suddenly lit up, glowing in a raging blind white, tiny beams shooting everywhere. Nina looked down at her shirt and saw she could see the stone clearly through it. She could feel her own body transforming, a transformation she had never felt before, nor knew what the outcome would be.

Her eyes widened in a panic. Oh no! What's happening to me! 


	21. Nina's First Battle

Chapter 21

Nina could feel her whole insides flutter with excitement as the emense power continued to build inside of her. Each muscle in her body swelled with strength and power that wasn't even close to feeling like what her maximum was. It was a different sort of feeling that seemed to be lying dorment inside, yet she knew that this was only a small spark. The real flame would take some time to grow and surface. But what if that power was needed now, for this particular battle? Nina's mind told her not to worry and when the time for her to Awaken would come, she would be ready. She released her hold on her Starlight Shower attack, Cougar's blast plowing towards her. What was this sudden transformation, and would it change her own feelings and thoughts, her decisions to choose from good and evil?

A clear shield formed infront of her, keeping the feline's blast from coming near her. Nina's golden hair whipped around her in different directions, as though she had been hit by a sudden ferocious vortex of wind. But amazingly enough, she kept her ground. Purple lightning streaks collected into her arms and surrounded her body. Tongues of voltage licked her entire body which made the feeling cause a tingle to crawl over her. Suddenly, a column of violet energy bolts encircled her to where she could no longer be seen.

Nina closed her eyes slowly and smiled. It's all coming back to me, I remember this. thought the no longer dorment aura inside her. Her smile broadened. I know this feeling so well.

Cougar stopped shooting her blasts. They were obviously not doing her any good for they weren't tearing through Nina's defenses. She saw the girl's smile, a devilish one and yet it was a teasing one. She was teasing Cougar, taunting and mocking her. She could see that clearly, and then out of nowhere shot up a column of blazing purple bolts of some sort of electricity. The girl's power was growing very much so, and yet it didn't seem to be too close towards her own strength. But it was getting there very quickly.

Cougar shook off the idea of the Saiyan beating her. She's no match for me, even in the state that she's becoming. I have alot more power in me than this, and in this transformation alone! she thought proudly. She can't win!

Trunks looked ahead and saw 3 familiar ki signatures heading in his direction. He gripped onto Vegeta tightly and heard a low growl escape his father's throat. He looked down and saw Vegeta glaring up at him. Whoops, he had squeezed Vegeta a little bit too hard and somehow upset one of his wounds. He'd get over it though.

Sam's ki source suddenly blew by him in a blur, but from what Trunks could make out, Sam was obviously flustered about something. The look was written all over his face. He was at a state where nothing could talk him out of going to help Nina. Sam was probably thinking, 'If I die saving her, then so be it! As long as she's safe!' Trunks sighed for he knew what Nina would do if he showed up. She'd probably kick his butt into the dirt.

After Sam had blown by, Kino was next and she was madder than a bull who'd just got stung by a bee. She too looked upset about something and Trunks had a good idea of what that something was. After all, Nina and Sam were the only family she'd gotten to see in the last 18 years of her life. Even Jarvus, scum that he was, was still her brother after all. And she'd come too far to just lose one of her family, and probably the one closest to her most of all.

Right after Kino followed Jarvus, his silver hair flying behind him as his violet eyes glittered playfully. Trunks gave a grunt. What a time to be thinking such childish things. Trunks believed that he wasn't going to Nina to help her at all, though she did need it, but just to watch her suffer as that stupid cat made toe jam out of her. After Jarvus left his sight, Trunks was about to power up and go straight towards the others when a powerful ki pounded against his back as though he'd been hit by a canon! After he got over his shock, he turned around and looked in the direction it came from.

His eyes widened in both unbelievance and fear. "Is that Nina! But that can't be her! This ki energy isn't even familiar to me!" Trunks managed to utter.

Vegeta turned and looked in the same direction. His eyes narrowed in wonder. Could it be the...? he thought, then stopped. His eyes grew larger. Yes, yes it is!

Goku turned around sharply and so did everyone of the other Z fighters. They hadn't come across this kind of power in years! What was this radical new energy that they were feeling? It was obviously beyond any of the standards they could fathom about Nina. Neither one of the Z warriors knew she had this much strength and potential in her. Even Goku, who knew there was a sleeping power inside of her, hadn't imagined it would be this great.

Piccolo looked at the scene before him in wonder. A cylinder of violet voltage had engulfed Nina inside and her power was growing tremendously. He could only question...Was this the Saiyan warrior that Dende was speaking of, and was this the work of the stones he was talking about? But wait, Dende said the Awakening wouldn't happen during this battle, yet what was taking place before him? Piccolo stood adazed. For once in his life, he was actually confused.

Taliyah woke up with a jerk as the stone on her earring burned her cheek when she lay against it. Jutus also had awoken when he felt some sort of flame erupt on his neck, only to find that the flame was his stone and it was flashing from ivory to violet. It shook violently against his ear and was humming loudly, the same thing took place on Taliyah's earring.

"What's going on?" Jutus asked.

Taliyah shook her head. "I don't know." she answered.

Suddenly, a beam of thin purple light shot off from the stones and formed an outline of a large screen. Then the beams ran over the empty space and in its space was a greyish screen. And on that screen was a blazing vortex of energy and inside the energy tube was their youngest daughter, Nina.

Taliyah gasped. "I don't believe it!" she said.

Jutus began to type on a small keypad next to him. He cursed under his breath. "Man, we still have another 2 hours!" he said, voice full of irritation.

She punched her fist into her palm. "Damn! We'll be too late by then!"

They both took a deep breath and then let it go. All they could do now was hope their children could hold on long enough until their arrival.

Nina gave a fierce battle cry that was so loud, it shook the snow off the mountain tops. Her hair changed, flickering from gold to black involuntarily. Her muscles pounded with anticipation as her feet dug into the ground, power so great that not even the earth could hold her up. Sweat drops fell from her cheeks as the intensity of the transformation got to her. The spikiness left her hair and so did its bright yellow shine. In its place was straight black hair, so black that a shimmer of dark blue could be seen. Her once thick banes were now straight and thin, falling over her now violet eyes and down to the tip of her nose. Nina's straight black hair fell down past her rear, side locks of her hair falling down past her shoulders.

The stone around her neck snatched itself from off the silver chain. It glowed a bright purple, tiny beams of the color light shooting in different directions. The stone zoomed straight towards Nina's head and then imbedded itself in the middle of her forehead. The stone was no longer a stone, but more like a shape on her forehead and was a dark purple color. It glowed brightly and then faded to its original dark purple.

The pillar-like vortex began to swirl around her like a death-calling tornado. But she wasn't going to be swallowed up, she was in the eye of the storm. The tornado suddenly disappeared from around her and gusts of wind pushed her jet black hair from side to side. The mark on her forehead tingled, but she would be alright. From what you could see of her now, you would not have believed that she was an 18 year old student in high school who always seemed to find the good in life. Instead, you would have seen her like a child from the darkness, someone not to be taken lightly. Nina smiled her 'Get ready' smile. She was the calm before the storm.

No...she was the storm. A vicious storm at that.

Cougar stood there, quite perplexed at the moment. The change in the Saiyan child was too sudden, a change not being expected for that particular moment. Even though her power level shot up some, she seemed to still be below her standards. There was nothing to worry about for the time being.

Tessay blinked several times in astonishment. She had never known the Saiyan child could do this. What an extraordinary breed, these Saiyans. They never ceased to amaze her in the least, especially this young Saiyan. Her mind wandered to the scrape on her arm. No one had ever gotten the best of her before, no one. She suddenly felt ki signs coming in their direction. It was the Saiyan girl's brother, sister and another young boy. The one who had came with the older girl, what was her name, Kino?

Rowan tried not to look impressed, but it was hard for him to contain it. He'd never had this sort of challenge in what felt like ages. Maybe his patience on the ship rewarded him after all. But what intrigued him the most was that Nina never seemed to stop giving him surprises. Was there no end to her sudden surprises, and was there a limit to her ways? That's what he intended on finding out before he left this planet. Are there such things as limits known among you Saiyans? That was the question that burned inside of him, a yearning that he couldn't ignore like a child going into a cave to explore it and find all of its secrets and wonders.

Amazingly enough, another thought struck him. For the first time in his life, he was thinking about whether he was going to live or die while he was here. He had never thought of dying before. He knew he would, but it never ocurred to him that there actually might be someone out there who was stronger than him. But would the opponent go beyond victory and destroy him? A question to remain unanswered until the time was at hand.

Nina held her head up, gazing at the large feline with excited eyes. Both violet eyes blazed at oneanother, not a scrap of fear showing in either of the 2 gazes. Nina's height nor physical features seemed to change at all. The only thing that changed about her was her hair, eyes and now her determination, strength and her will to win this battle to the death. But even at this stage, the challenge held before her might prove to be difficult.

Suddenly she felt 3 ki energies approaching her direction. At first she thought it was Trunks again, but his had already vanished from good striking distance. Then the energy signals were beginning to grow more familiar as well as more closer. She didn't recognize them at first because it had been awhile since she had felt them.

Her eyes narrowed severly. Oh no! Sam is trying to play the hero again. Not only him, but Kino as well? And is that Jarvus I sense?

But her questions were answered within a blink of an eye. There before her, hovering above the battlefield were Samuel, dark eyes blazing with fury. Kino, brown eyes full of dismay and anger while Jarvus' seemed to be glowing with anticipation. Nina couldn't believe it! Was he waiting for her to get eaten or what!

Samuel's rage began to grow less and less wreckless as he looked down at his sister Nina. For a moment he couldn't even recognize her with the black hair and dark violet eyes. But what started to make him feel uncomfortable the most was the energy waving off of her. He'd never felt this kind of power come from her before, yet did she have this sort of strength in her before? But he was not about to leave yet, not yet!

Kino blinked several times, wondering who this raven haired child could be. She looked nothing like Nina, and yet there it was plain as day. Her younger sister's energy pounded her ki senses like a regular punching bag. She didn't know if she could withstand all this. Kino held her head, feeling a sudden pain flood through it. Her sister had obviously ascended farther than she had anticipated.

Jarvus looked on with a sudden flow of pride shoot up throughout his body. After all, he was the one who made sure Nina had gotten this far. He wasn't about to deny it though, she was stronger than him at this stage. For the last 5 years he'd been keeping a close watch on the way Nina trained and was surprised to find that she had went beyond his expectations.

He pushed a strand of silver hair from his face and smiled. Well, well, well. She's finally accomplished what I could not. It's about time! Jarvus crossed his arms. Though I must admit, I'm green with envy.

Samuel gently landed on the ground and then ran towards his sister. He was about to tell her why he was there, but Nina's cold glare made him skid to a hault. He had not seen that fierce gaze in almost 5 years. Had it been that long? The memories of that time had almost been forgotten and far away. Yet now, they began to surface right before him. The first time Sam saw it was when Jarvus had first entered their lives when they were on their own for about 2 years. Even though her eye color had changed from dark brown to an eerie violet, the iciness was still there and it made his skin crawl just the same as it did 5 years ago.

FLASH

13-year-old Nina packed her napsack and then slung it over her shoulder. Her brother Sam, who was actually her adopted brother, did as well. She had her hair in two low pigtails while her thick banes hung in front of her eyes. Nina had on her favorite green oriental outfit that had an orange dragon across the front. She wore two arm bands that had pieces of ribbon hanging from them. There was cross stiching on the side of the outfit and she had on white skintight shorts underneath. Nina also had on her green boots that stopped just barely below the knee with a cross stitching of the laces. She had a blue and yellow butterfly clip in her hair and it jingled wildly. Sam had on his normal knee-length denim shorts and a white t-shirt. He flicked some of his black hair from his face, revealing his dark blue eyes.

It was summer and their vacation up to the mountains was going to be a blast. Every year for the past 2 years, Nina and Sam would go camping up in the mountains for a few months and then return home for school time. Since they could both fly, there was no need to take a bus all the way to "Rainbow Mountain" as they would call it. They named it this for you could see a rainbow as soon as you were close to it, and it didn't have to have rain for one to show up. It was always there. They had built a cottage in the mountains last year because they had gotten tired of just using tents. They already had clothes for 2 months up there, but usually they brought extra clothes just in case of an emergency. They also had to bring money to go shopping so they could have their fridge filled up from last year's emptiness.

Nina looked over at her brother, a smile on her face. "Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" And with that they took off into the sky.

It was a beautiful summer morning and the birds were singing their tunes of joy as always. They couldn't wait any longer, as much as they would've liked to bathe in Mother Nature's gifts. They had work to do once they got into the mountains. First they were going to put up there clothes, go shopping and then they were going to build a spring next to the cottage instead of having to trek all the way through the woods and gather water from the waterfall that was hidden within the forest. Not only that, but they had training to do and both of them decided to get started on their summer assignments that would be due once the fall term began. So with a burst of red ki from Nina and an orange one from Sam, they were off towards Rainbow Mountain.

They arrived there within minutes and quickly unpacked their stuff. It was a nice cottage with plenty of room for at least 5 people to stay there, and they weren't talking about just teenagers either. Nina looked at herself in the mirror on her nightstand and sighed. She was going on 14 soon and already no guy wanted to date her. She was always told by the older women that she would grow up to be a beautiful young woman, but the attention and knowledge of that so-called theory wasn't coming into play. Or so she thought. Sam had always told her that she was very pretty and would've asked her out on a date if she hadn't automatically adopted him when they first met.

Nina smiled. Sam's so nice to me. Like a sibling I never had. she thought happily.

She then turned and looked over at him. "Hey Sam?"

He looked up at her from a picture frame he was holding. "Yeah?" he asked.

Nina caught a glance at the picture and saw it was one from last summer. It was when they had gotten done with the cottage and they were a total mess. They had paint, dirt and sweat all over their body and yet they were happy. After all it was their masterpiece and they planned on bringing their kids up here when they had some. Sam was definately going to have kids, girls at school were already chasing after him. Nina couldn't wait to see how they turned out.

Nina's gaze went to meet his. "Do you wanna go to the market or should I?" she asked him.

Sam looked himself over and smiled. "I think you ought to. You're dressed for an outing anyway. I'll get to work on the spring okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." Nina stuffed some money in the cuff of her arm bands and was off to the market.

Night time had fallen and the stars were twinkling in the sky. Next to the house stood a beautiful new spring with water flowing from the fountain that Nina herself had made. On top of the fountain was an angel baby playing with a dog as the water sprung up behind them from a stone tree. Nina was quite proud of this creation she made herself, although the way she made it was quite strange indeed. She had taken a large boulder and used lazer beams to outline the fountain and physical features and gestures the statues would make. Afterward she took a chisel and her fist to do the detailing. The process took less than an hour to do.

Nina and Sam already had their dinner and decided to soak up some moonlight. They both layed across a blanket on the grass and sighed as they listened to the melodies of the crickets and watched the fireflies dance above them in a glowing haze. Neither of them had spoken since they sprawled across the blanket. Both of them liked to just relax in silence after a meal. Sam wore a white tanktop and black boxer shorts while Nina had on a long white shirt, the sleeves came about down to her elbows and wore black spandex shorts underneath.

Sam decided to break the silence. "You sure did make a neat fountain there Nina." he complimented as he gestured toward the spring.

Nina smiled and placed both hands behind her head. "Thanks. You did good with digging a trench towards the woods. That way we can have fish instead of going all the way in the woods to go fishing." she added.

Sam's cheeks turned a slight red. "Thanks Sis."

They looked at oneanother and then looked back up at the sky. What a beautiful night it was.

Suddenly there was laughter heard amongst them. "Awe! Now ain't that sweet?" a voice called to them from up above.

The 2 young fighters looked up and saw a young man in the air who was in his early twenties. He had long silver hair and it was loose and free, it came past his shoulder and close to the elbow of his arm. He wore a black vest over a white tanktop and baggy black jeans. He also had on black and white sneakers and a wooden bow hung over his shoulders, one hand closed around each end. His violet eyes pierced into the young teenagers minds, it was if he were reading their very thoughts.

He held his head up and smirked at them arrogantly. "So young Saiyan, you ready to fight me or not?" the stranger asked boldly.

Nina's eyes widened. How does he know I'm Saiyan? she thought.

The man floated down from the sky and landed with grace on the ground. He arched an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked again.

She rose from the blanket, eyes narrowed in anger. "Excuse me sir, but I think you're speaking to the wrong person. I'm not a Saiyan." she replied, hoping he'd buy her lie.

It didn't work.

He laughed at her remark. "Don't deny your heritage child! I know who you are..." his violet eyes sparkled oddly against the moonlight's glare. "Nina!" he finished, seeing the great flood of appall find its way into her once expressionless face.

Nina's anger rose. "Okay, who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Jarvus, you're big brother." he answered matter-of-factly.

Sam clambered off the blanket and stood firmly next to Nina. She sneered at the newcomer. "I don't have any family except for Sam here. He's my only family." she answered.

Jarvus looked over at Sam and scoffed at the young boy. "You call that pathetic human your brother! I know it's you, my sister Nina. The blood link between us is way too strong to ignore." he said haughtily.

Nina stomped over to Jarvus and then got on her tip toes so she and him were eye to eye. He took a step back from the bold gesture and could feel a bead of sweat form on his brow as her brown eyes pierced into his own like a thousand needles.

She placed her fists on her hips. "Look you! I've had enough of your delusions and blood link theories okay! I am not a Saiyan!" Nina yelled at him.

Jarvus smiled nervously and then it broadened into a more confident one. "Oh yeah? Then why do I see a tail, the normal mark of a Saiyan?" he asked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to deny it now.

Nina turned around and saw a brown tail fluttering behind her. How did it grow back so soon? It'd been a year since she'd removed it! Then it hit her. It was the blood link between them. It was so strong that it made her tail return. Good thing she was facing away from the moon. Nina glared back up at Jarvus who had a smirk of triumph on his face.

Her eyes narrowed and she tightened her fist. Shit! she swore in her mind. 


	22. Nina Ascends

Chapter 22

Jarvus couldn't help but smile at the appall and then irritation on his younger sister's face. Although he couldn't blame her. She hadn't met him since she was an infant, let alone knew he existed. She may have known somewhere deep in her soul, but living on her own for 13 years made Nina learn to push those certain feelings aside. Though to Jarvus' dismay, he didn't have time to try and get to know her, nor tell her how much he'd been meaning to take her and Kino, his other younger sister, away from the orphanage at that time, but he had training to do. And that was why he was here, to train his sister in a way that may cause her to stereotype Jarvus' true motives. But there was no time for sentimental feelings such as that. She had to become a Super Saiyan and quickly.

Nina continued to look at her tail. She couldn't believe it had grown back! Just her luck too! Now she no longer had an alibi to go on. So this Jarvus guy obviously knew who she was, but he was no brother of hers. Nina would've known long ago that she had a sibling. She couldn't understand that if he was her brother, why didn't he take her away from all the torture she had been through. Nina was too young to remember that far back. Well, whatever the reason was, she was going to get the story on this guy and that was a promise she meant to keep on this. But importantly, she had to keep herself from facing the moon, otherwise there would be serious trouble. She could've cared less about the cottage, even though Samuel and herself did work hard on it. It was Sam she was more concerned about. Nina could remember the first time she transformed when she was about 7 years old at the orphanage and it was all over the news the next day.

She looked over in Sam's direction to see he was very angry. He obviously did not like this disturbance anymore than she did and she couldn't blame him.

"So, are you going to fight me or not Nina?" Jarvus asked, bringing her attention back to the cause of all her aggrivations.

Nina's fist tightened and then relaxed. "I'm not going to fight you. I have nothing against you," She paused. "Stranger."

Jarvus winced at the last remark, but then sneered. He knew how to get her to fight. He shrugged. "Okay then, since you won't fight I'll just take all my aggressions out on your so-called brother here."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" she snapped.

Jarvus cocked an eyebrow. "Oh I wouldn't would I?" he mocked her.

Nina's eyes narrowed in anger and she grabbed his shirt collar, wrenching him down to her level. His purple eyes gleamed with arrogance while a low growl escaped her throat. "Now you listen and you listen good! If you so much as lay a hand on my brother I'll kill you!" she snarled, then pushed him away from her.

Jarvus stumbled back and then righted himself. He brushed a silver strand of hair from his view and smiled. He had surely gotten to her then, but it wasn't going to be enough to get her to fight. Then another idea hit him that would definately get his sister to fight.

Suddenly he disappeared and Nina could not trace his ki signal and this was bad. Not only could she not trace it then, but she didn't sense it when he approached the first time. She continued to search until she heard a faint grumble, as though someone were struggling to get free. Nina turned around and saw that Jarvus had her brother Sam in his grasp while Sam tried to break loose, but it was obviously no use.

Rage filled her mind. "Take your hands off him!" she screamed and then charged towards him.

Jarvus easily threw Sam aside and he went skidding down on the ground hard. He slammed up against a tree and started to groan in pain as he slid down against the trunk. Nina ran to his side and tried to shake him awake. He was in a bit of a daze so he did not recognize her at first. When his eyes came back into focus, he saw his sister and smiled.

He tried to speak, but only managed to cough out some blood. Nina felt like crying. "D-don't w-worry about me Nina. I'm a-alright, re-really." he reassured.

Nina wiped his mouth clean while holding back her tears. "Don't worry Bro, I'll get'm!" And without waiting for a reply, she spun on her heals and shot off towards her new found enemy.

Just as Nina was about to slam into Jarvus with some attacks, hatred flooding her heart, he had pulled the rod off his back and it gleamed silver, sparking with electricty. He held it out in front of him and it stopped Nina dead in her tracks. The steel rod dug into her abs, but she managed to push the pain back far down into the depths of her mind.

Jarvus smiled down at her. "Man, you're weak! You've gotta be quicker than that!" he said and then disappeared.

Then he was behind her and kicked her hard in the back, causing her to sail up in the sky. She caught herself and turned around, floating in the air. Nina's mind wasn't focused. She had to get focused! Her eyes darted everywhere but in the direction of the moon and suddenly she could sense him. Nina shot off a red energy blast and he flickered back into view, just dodging the attack. Jarvus charged at her and swung his rod while she tried to block as many attacks as possible. But her defense wasn't all too great so many of the attacks went through. He had clobbered her in the ribs, legs and then punched her hard in the face which made her crash to the ground. She tried to lift herself up only to find that Jarvus was now on her stomach, rod raised high in the air, sparking with intensity.

Nina scanned the sky for the moon. Desperate times call for desperate measures. she thought.

She found the moon and made sure she got an eyefull. Her heart started to pound hard against her chest, as though there was a bass drum beating inside her instead of the steady, rhythmic beat of her heart. It wasn't until her eyes narrowed and got blood red that Jarvus knew she was transforming. The pain of her flesh wounds were no longer a concern to her at the moment. Nina lifted her arms and saw that they were beginning to grow hair on them. She grabbed Jarvus by the ankles and threw him off of her. He landed with a hard thud in the grass, but as soon as he recovered, he stared at the scene before him in horror.

Her teeth grew long and pointy in her mouth and she could feel her facial features start to grow out. She gave a mighty roar that was so terrifying, it sounded like a cross between a tiger and an ape. Her body grew large and powerful, ripping the shirt that she wore. Underneath her shirt however, she had on one of her mother's old bodysuits that stopped a bit above the elbow and were shorts on the bottom. The socks she had on her feet began to unthread and Nina grew from 5 feet to 8, and then to 10. She was large and stocky, covered in hair except for the bodysuit, and had pointy ears. Her eyes were angled red and she snarled, continuing to reveal her wicked fangs under her snout. Nina had transformed into an Oozaru, the first extrodinary transformation of the Saiyan race.

Sam gazed at his sister in shock, opening his mouth as if to scream but no sound came out. The pain of his wounds had completely fled his mind. In fact, he was now off the ground, but as if a reflex he clutched his arm. He knew that Nina could transform into something very horrible. She had told him about it many times because she would always remind him to keep her inside if a full moon was out. But Sam had never imagined anything like this!

He trembled and shook off a shudder. "Man, she's so big! Hope she doesn't crush the cottage!" Sam said absent mindedly.

Even though Nina had only transformed a few times in her life, during that time and with the help of her mother's discs, she was able to control her bloodthirsty rage. It took her the whole 2 years to learn this (As well as some sneak practices in the middle of the night without Sam's supervision.) and learned to do it well within the beginning of the 2nd year.

Nina turned to face Jarvus, red eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth. "HEH- HEH! YOU STILL WANNA FIGHT ME JARVUS?" she bellowed.

Nina did not wait for an answer. Instead she scooped up Jarvus in her large paws and began to squeeze him, causing the Saiyan to yell out in pain. To his own regret, Nina was facing away from the moon so he could not transform himself. She raised her fist in the air and brought Jarvus down with her own fist. The massive paw struck the earth, cracks spreading in every direction. Jarvus screamed in agony as he felt his legs collapse beneath him. Nina brought him up again, but this time let go which caused him to soar into the night sky. She opened her mouth and a red energy beam erupted from her mouth, sweldering with heat. It engulfed Jarvus, the flame stinging him all over his skin and then descended towards the ground. Just when he got in front of Nina, she snapped her jaws at him, but missed. Instead, her sharp fangs tore into the skin on his left cheek. Then he slowly fell, blood raining down on the ground. He was now a heap on the grass, broken and barely concious.

Nina was about to crush him with her large foot, but a voice stopped her. "NINA!"

She turned her head, wondering who it might've been. She looked down to see her brother Sam, blood falling down over his eye from the cut on his head. He looked so much more vulnerable from her point of view.

"Nina! Stop this! You've already won! Enough!" he yelled to her.

Nina's eyes narrowed. "HE SENT YOU SAILING ACROSS A FIELD, HURTING YOU AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP!" she roared, anger rattling in her throat.

Sam formed a blue discuss in his hand and gazed up at Nina with hurt eyes. "I'm sorry about this Nina." he said, and then threw the discuss at her.

The saw-like object cut her tail and she began to shrink down to her normal size. She roared in distress as well as anger. The hair vanished from around her and her facial features returned. Her body was fatigued and she collapsed onto the grass. She wasn't in full control as she thought she had been. Nina fell into a deep sleep. Sam looked over where Jarvus lay, only to see that he was no longer there. He had made his leave during all the confusion.

Back to the Present

Sam had never forgotten that face, and during the situation at hand before him, he wasn't as surprised as he thought he was when it revealed itself on her face. Nina's eyes narrowed severly at him, wondering why he had come. He was just putting her at a disadvantage. He had to go or else she wouldn't be able to fight.

Cougar saw that Nina wasn't looking so decided to take her chance. She raised up her hand and her claws lunged at her back. Caught off guard, Nina slowly turned her back and saw the long talons head for her, preparing to end her life. Suddenly, a figure flickered before her and fear clutched at her heart. For a moment she thought it was Samuel and the fear increased as she could hear the claws rip through the flesh. It made her sick to her stomach and she collapsed onto her knees.

She let out a sob and looked down at the ground when she noticed that she was standing in a pool of blood. Nina followed to where the pool began and gasped with horror. Expecting her dear brother Sam, in place was Jarvus, lying face down in the grass. His silver hair was stained with blood splatters and the sight made her heart wrench in agony. She saw his back heave and hope filled her heart. He was still alive! Nina scrambled over to the body and turned it over, suddenly wishing she hadn't.

His stomach had been torn open, blood pouring everywhere next to the scars that were revealed near his abs. His white shirt was soaked in red blood and his jeans looked more maroon than black. Nina saw his face turn pale as he recognized who had turned him over. He did not want to see the grief stricken expression that now showed on her face. Jarvus tried to turn over, removing himself from her pained violet eyes, but Nina held his shoulders firm and wouldn't let go. She let out a sob as his dark violet eyes began to fade from dark to lavender, almost white.

Jarvus smiled, struggling to lift his arm up. "Take care little sister of mine." he whispered as his eyes began to fade from white to grey, and then his arm dropped in the red blood.

Nina's eyes widened, tears falling down her cheeks. Jarvus, her own brother, had died for her just then. All her life she had grown up hating him, even before she knew him she hated him. She had hated him for abandoning her in the orphanage. She had hated him for not bothering to check up on her or Kino. She had hated him for hurting Sam just to get to her. All her life, she had hated him. But seeing her own brother Jarvus die in her arms, in his own blood and without fear, caused a new feeling to grow inside of her. The feeling was compassion and sympathy, for now she truly knew what he had been trying to do all that time. Trying to make her hate him so she could train viciously just to destroy him. She finally realized the truth. She had just lost a part of herself.

She hated him no more.

Marron screamed out loud, tossing and turning in her bed. Sweat covered her face as she began to fidget against the pain. Videl was now by her side, fear swept over her wondering if the child had fever. She placed a hand on Marron's foreheard, but it felt normal. Suddenly, Marron's blue eyes shot open and she gave a frightened whimper. She sat up and began to heave her lungs, dying for air. Videl pulled the child close to her and Marron wept in her chest.

"Marron honey, what's the matter?" Videl asked.

A soft whine escaped Marron's lips. "It's just awful Mrs. Videl! Just so awful!"

Videl pulled Marron from her chest and stared at her tear stained face. "What's awful?" she asked.

Marron wiped the tears from her face and sighed. "I feel sorry for Nina." she whispered.

Videl gave a confused look. How did she know about Nina? "Why's that?"

Marron looked out at the full moon over the dark sky. "Her brother just died."

Nina screamed. She screamed until her lungs hurt, and continued to do so after that. A blood curdling scream that was enough to wake the dead. A fierce battle cry that made the earth tremble, so much in fact that the entire world felt the ground rumble beneath their feet. The stone symbol on her head began to beam red, as well as the stone around Jarvus' neck and the one that hung on Kino's ear. All of them, red as the blood that Nina kneeled in. Her black hair began to rise off of her neck, flashing from black to red. The long black locks on each side of her cheek grew smaller and curled upward, a bright scarlet. Nina's eyes were now a cat-like yellow, brows red over the golden haze.

Cougar looked at the young Saiyan whom she tried to kill, but instead killed her brother. Well, she had gotten part of her mission done although she wished to destroy Nina instead. But why on earth was this girl screaming so much, I mean it wasn't that much of a loss. Cougar wasn't sure if she could keep her balance on the unstable ground as it continued its tremulous movements.

Nina glared at Cougar, rage shone in her yellow eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she shrieked.

The mark on her forehead was now bright red and the stone around Jarvus' neck snatched itself from around the faded leather strap. The stone shot itself towards her forehead and placed itself in an angle next to the stone mark in the middle. There were now 2 glowing marks on her forehead, burning red. Amidst all the confusion, Kino's stone tore itself away from its chain link restraints and found its place on the other side of the stone in the middle of her younger sister's forehead. Finally they faded into a deep, dark scarlet.

Nina threw her hands in the air as the winds began to pick up around her in a swirling vortex. She continued to scream as the power surged all around her, red bolts of lightning stinging her entire body. But she didn't care about the pain, she just wanted to destroy the one who destroyed what was a part of her. The 3 stone marks on her forehead shot off a brilliant beam of red light at Cougar. She tried to dodge the rays but her evasion was all but successful. It pierced her just above the heart, her blood unrecognizable against the beam's red light as it sputtered in many directions. She clutched at her chest and fell onto her knees, shrieking in pain.

Nina turned her head sharply and caught a gaze of the other two assasins. It was all their fault that Jarvus was now gone. If they hadn't have come, he wouldn't have died. It was their fault! They were to blame for his death! Even though she didn't care for him too much at first, he was still blood. They had to pay, they were going to pay dearly for his demise.

The beam shot off from her and headed towards Tessay. Her eyes widened in shock as the unknown attack came to claim her life. In quick thinking, she did a backflip but failed to dodge the blast completely. Instead, while her legs were in the air the beam shot through her leg right below the kneecap. When she tried to land, she simply fell onto her knees as blood poured over the grass. She growled with pain.

Rowan didn't notice the second blast until after Tessay had fallen onto the ground. Then he saw an emense bright force head his way. He tried to soar up into the sky, but the blast was too quick. While he tried to fly into the sky, the ray had succeeded in tunneling through his side, just above the hip. When he looked down, high in the air, he saw his own blood spill over onto his jeans. He was totally shocked. No one, at least no one he could remember, had ever spilled his blood and lived afterwards. Yet there was no feeling of rage in his body. He looked over at Nina and had a feeling of complete admiration. It was too bad that now she had to die.

Suddenly, Nina's body disappeared and then reappeared in front of Cougar. She had moved so fast that Cougar had no detection of her. Before she could defend herself however, Nina reared back and slammed a punch straight into the wound hole she had created above Cougar's heart. The pain was emense and torturing as Cougar could feel solid flesh burrow through her chest. But before she could retaliate, Nina had disappeared once again, leaving a faded image of herself behind, the blazing red hair spiked and piercing yellow eyes enough to send chills up Cougar's spine.

The young Saiyan flickered in front of Tessay and she was quick enough to block an attack that was aimed for her wound. But Nina speedily punched Tessay in the stomach, uppercutted her and then kneed her in the chest. Tessay coughed out blood, but before she could gasp for air, Nina had backfisted her and then slammed a kick into her arm, the pressure digging into her torn flesh. She screamed in pain, but the shriek was cut off as Nina headbutted her and then flickered away.

Nina phased before Rowan and this time he was the one to retaliate against her. He punched at her, but caught his fist and began to squeeze it. A bone in his hand began to crack and the pain surged throughout his entire body. He tried to punch at her with his other hand, but she caught that one as well and squeezed it with just as much force she had on the other. Both of the fists' knuckles began to crack and finally, she broke 3 of his fingers. Rowan screamed in pain, but then bit his lower lip and began to whimper. Nina looked into his dark eyes and he looked into her bright yellow ones. There was a sudden connection, but then it was lost as Nina back handed him and then spin kicked him on the hip, the heel of her foot dug into his wound and more blood began to spill out.

Rowan managed to wriggle out of the hold she had on him and jetted up into the sky. Followed by Tessay and Cougar who seemed quite broken as well. Nina floated down towards the ground and saw the 3 figures against the dark sky. Her eyes narrowed in fury, but she would not chase.

Tessay glared down at the Saiyan. "That punk! I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do!" she muttered. "And I'll be damned if anyone's gonna stop me!"

Cougar snarled viciously as her ears twitched. She had gone back to her regular form and she clutched her chest, lungs heaving in pain. "Stupid monkey, I'll make her pay for this injury!" she hissed.

Rowan held strong, trying his best to ignore the pain in his hands and hip. "She's good I'll give her that, but I'll not let her forget what's going to take place on her." he said to himself calmly.

Tessay growled. "Hey Weaklings!" she called out to the Z fighters. Then she shifted her gaze towards Nina. "That Includes You Nina! If You Think That You've Won, You're Sadly Mistaken! This Is Far From Over! In Three Days Time, We Will Return And Anyone Of Your Fighters May Challenge Us One By One, Or All Together! Whoever Wins Will Determine Whether Or Not Earth Will Still Be A Planet! This Fight...Is To The Death!" she screamed and then the 3 assasins raced towards their ship.

The black diamond shot off from the ground and ascended into the sky. Nina fell onto her knees, brown hair wafting in the wind as she stared at the three ivory colored stones before her. They glowed, shimmered and gave a type of calm before her. She looked up at the sky as she saw the ship break through Earth's atmosphere.

Nina's eyes narrowed. "Bring...it...on." she said, and then collapsed onto the ground, her hands closed over the 3 stones, the mystery of her power and her origin. 


	23. Anguish, Anger, Passion

Chapter 23

It was dawn, the earliest time in which to start out the day. The air was cool and crisp, the slight gust of wind was heard echoing through the mountain side. Nina looked over the landscape from her window. Suddenly, she felt a ki energy approach and quickly latched her window, shutting it tight and pulling down the blinds. She didn't want anyone talking to her at the moment, all she wanted was peace.

After she had come out of unconciousness, Nina went straight home and layed in her room, locking her doors and pulling down the shutters. She forbade anyone to enter her room and she hadn't answered the phone. She had gotten her own phone line a few days ago and so far her answering machine was clogged with messages from at least 1 of the young Z fighters and even some of the grown-ups, most of which were from Trunks. It had been nearly 7 hours since the battle between the 3 foes had happened. It had started around 10 at night, had it really been that early? It seemed so late in the night, but yet it was 7 hours ago.

Nina returned to her bed and layed on it, hands behind her back as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She had felt a sense of emptiness since the battle and wanted to isolate herself from other lifeform. Had the spacepods under the house been maybe in the backyard or something, she would've used them to fly from Earth and maybe float in space for eternity. But even so, she would have to leave the confinement of her room and Sam or Kino would be waiting to snag her before she could get away. Nina didn't feel like flying out of her window because she could always sense a ki energy behind the shutters. Every hour it would either be Trunks, Goten or Lei near the window. Trunks was mostly there though, always watching at the black shutters from the tree limb he sat on, keeping close watch for the blinds to open up. This really annoyed him because Nina always used to have her window unblinded, heck, they were even unlocked! But today, no, not today.

After Nina could sense that Trunks had given up and gone home, she quickly put on a change of clothes. She took out a black turtleneck shirt with tight longsleeves and put it on. She pulled on a dark blue jean skirt and tucked the shirt inside it. Then she slipped a brown belt with a silver buckle through the loops. Nina pulled some socks on and then laced up her black boots. She walked over towards her window and unlatched it, then lifted up the blinds. Nina sighed as the wind caressed her cheek and brushed her banes to the side, revealing her empty, brown eyes. She jumped off the window ledge and soared into the sky.

Her thoughts were beyond complexed, but more inatimate and sullen. She really didn't know what to think. Her brother just died and yet she felt empty, as though the feeling that was supposed to come never showed up yet. She looked over at the birds that were flying next to her and they churpped in chorus. Nina gave a weak smile towards the frail creatures and burst into red ki flames which seemed to scortch the sky. She flew off towards the mountain range as a rainbow decorated it overhead.

Trunks had just left Nina's place, or rather her tree. He had been there for what seemed forever. Goten and Lei had left him about 3 hours ago while he continued to look on with wonder. After about an hour he left to go get some food and to also let his mom know that he was alright. After all, she hadn't seen him since he came back from school Friday. He was about to leave right when he gathered a sandwhich or two, but Bulma insisted that he at least get a shower and an hour of rest.

When he came back, he could tell Nina was looking out over the horizon. He had tried his best to cloak his ki, but she still sensed it and shut the windows sharply in front of her. Trunks cursed at himself for being so careless and knew she wasn't going to open the blinds. He waited for about half an hour and then gave up. He just decided that maybe she needed some time alone.

Just as Trunks was about to head back home and get some more sleep, he sensed Nina's ki speed off towards the Northern direction. Without even bothering to figure out where she was headed, he burst into green ki flames and charged on after her.

Nina landed with a gentle pat on the green grass and sighed as she looked around her, at the lush green forests and the sparkling trench that flowed from the fountain she had created herself nearly 5 years ago. It had speckles of bird droppings on it, but it still looked as beautiful as ever. She decided to clean off the mess later and work on the inside of the cottage first.

As she walked by, twittling with the 2 stones around her neck, she noticed the many trout swimming in the trench and smiled. Too bad Sam wasn't here with her. They loved catching fish together. They hadn't been to Rainbow Mountain in about what seemed like a year. They skipped last summer because they spent that summer looking for Goku and Vegeta. Not only that but they had to train. It didn't take her but a few minutes to hack into the school registration file, although she had to admit that they had good security on the data banks. But they just couldn't keep her out.

Nina looked around her one more time and noticed a large patch of grass that seemed to be sinking. She walked over towards it and recognized it as the hole she had made when she smashed Jarvus into the ground for hurting Samuel. The overturned soil was now covered by little blades of grass. Nina kneeled down in the grass and suddenly both the stones around her neck began to glow and a memory flashed in her mind.

It was Jarvus, his hair loose and free as the wind blew his silver hair aside. The same torn clothes and the silver rod gleamed in his hands. His dark, violet eyes glimmered with mischief. The image soon faded and Nina now clutched her head in pain, whimpering to herself.

She shook off the sobs, the very thought of tears were pushed far back into the depths of her mind and she got off the ground. "I won't cry! I won't do it!" Nina growled and then raced into the cottage, slamming the door behind her.

Nina leaned on the door and then placed the back of her head against it, lightly hitting it on the door. She mouthed to herself, 'Why?', wondering why this had to be happening to her? Why couldn't she live a normal life like other people? Why did she have to be a descendant of the Saiyan race? But most of all, why did her brother have to die for someone so unworthy as herself?

Nina held her head, feeling a sudden pain sweep over her. "Why'd you do it Jarvus! Why!" she mumbled, then she looked up at the ceiling. "TELL ME!" she screamed, but it was no use. No one was there to answer for her.

Nina slid against the door onto the floor and placed her arms on her knees while her head went in between them. She shook her head fiercly and sobbed. "Jarvus." Nina whispered, her voice quite shaky. Then, she drifted off to sleep.

Pan sat in her chair, her arms propped up on the back as she rested her chin on them. She looked at the sleeping Marron, so young, so innocent. While in Pan's case, Pan looked like a thuggish street girl with no sort of pains in her body. But she had one particular feeling that made her sigh in disgust with herself. That whole time last night, Pan was of no use to anyone. Nina had saved her life twice and she had done nothing to help her. She'd told her mother about how she felt and Videl comforted her by saying no one else could've helped her out, even if they tried. But Pan told her that Gohan had helped by stopping one of the assasins long enough to get hit by Nina's Kamehameha wave.

Pan sighed. "I'm so useless." she muttered.

"No you're not Pan." a voice said to her.

Pan jumped out of her chair, knocking it to the floor in the process. She looked around her and saw that Marron was awake, blue eyes sparkling with innocence. Pan gave a breath of relief and picked up the chair.

"Gosh Marron, you scared me." Pan replied to the small child who was now sitting up in Pan's bed.

"Sorry Pan." Marron apologized.

Pan shook her head. "Nah, no sweat kid." She sat back in her chair. "So what did you mean I'm not useless? Did you sense what was going on last night?" she asked.

Marron shook her head. "No, I didn't sense it. I could see it all, as if I were there." she replied.

Pan arched an eyebrow. "So you saw everything?"

Marron nodded. "Uh-huh. Feel really sorry for Nina."

"Why's that?" Pan asked.

Marron looked out the window and smiled at the birds singing on the tree branch. She looked back over at Pan, a sorrowful gaze expressed in her eyes. "She's lost a part of herself that she never knew was there, but she's afraid to admit it."

Nina slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. She felt a sudden stingy feeling in her arm and knew that it was asleep. She lifted herself off the floor and shook the numbness out of her arm. Then she crawled onto her bed and looked at the photo next to her. There were 2 different pictures, one of her and one of Sam. Nina smiled at how she had changed so much since she was little. Before she really cared whether guys would like her or not, and now that she had gotten older, it never phased her anymore because it seemed like all the guys were throwing themselves at her feet. But she was never arrogant about this. Sam had grown more handsome since they were both thirteen and she felt bad. He never had time to go out on dates because he always had to work right after school.

Suddenly, another memory flashed through her mind. It was dark out, the stars shining overhead. Nina and Sam were spread across a blanket when they heard a ridiculing laugh. They looked up in the sky and saw a young man with gleaming silver hair, the moon full in the background. The memory slowly faded just as the man was about to speak.

Nina sat up, fists balled tightly near her sides. "I gotta get outta here before I lose it!" she stated, and walked to the door.

Just as she opened it, Trunks was on the other side and it looked as though he were about to knock. They both blinked, shocked at seeing the other. Trunks put down his arm and placed his hands in his pockets while Nina moved her gaze to the floor.

Her brows twitched in annoyment. What's he doing here! How'd he find me! she asked herself. Then she knew, and cursed herself for being so careless.

Trunks' cheeks turned a slight pink. "Uhh...Hi Nina." he stammered.

Nina lifted her gaze from the floor and glared at him. "What?" she snapped.

Trunks flinched at the roughness in her words. "I was just seeing how you were. You didn't return my calls." he explained.

Nina sighed in aggrivation. "You followed me, and I didn't return anyone's calls." she said through clenched teeth. Why couldn't he just go away?

Trunks' eyes narrowed. "You can't hide yourself forever Nina."

She smirked, yet the gesture had no feeling in it. "Oh no? Just try me!"

Nina then tried to slam the door in his face, but Trunks simply put his arm up and stopped it instantly.

Trunks' expression didn't change in the least. "He doesn't blame you for his death Nina."

Nina's eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed back down. "You think I don't know that!" she yelled, voice quavering as she spoke.

Trunks removed his hand from the door, but then placed his foot in front of it just to be safe. "Then why are you hiding!" he yelled back.

"That's none of your concern! Just leave me alone!"

She tried to slam the door again, but Trunks' foot was too well in place. "Nina, why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Nina balled up her fists, they trembled with anger. Who did he think he was, prying into her affairs? "Because my brother just died for me and what have I done for him! I've hated him all my life Trunks! But you wouldn't understand a thing like that now would you Trunks! That's why I'm not telling you what's wrong!" she snapped at him.

Trunks grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Why wouldn't I understand!"

"Because you don't have someone making you grow up to hate them just so you could get stronger than themselves! You don't have someone doing something like that, even though they know you'll grow up hating them forever! You don't have someone sacraficing themselves and all their moralities just to keep you alive and on your toes! You don't have someone dying for you, knowing that when they pass on to the other side that you've hated that person all your life and the sudden misery it'll cause after they've gone!"

Nina bit her lower lip and then jerked her hand free. "Damnit! You don't know how it feels! You don't know anything!" she yelled.

Trunks pulled back and slapped Nina in the face, not hard but enough to make her see. She turned her head and held her cheek, sobbing at the feeling of getting struck by someone you cared for the most. Nina turned her head to look at him and saw the pained expression now on his face.

Trunks' eyes were now sullen, full of pity. "Enough Nina! Stop living in your past! What do you think you're doing here! Stop shoving me away!" he pleaded to her.

Whatever holds she had on her emotions, the ones she didn't know how to express now began to blur her eyes. Into her tears. One slowly trickled down her left cheek, and then down her right. Trunks sighed and grabbed her wrist again and Nina didn't pull away, letting herself get pulled into his arm as she buried her face in his chest. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and she clutched him close, sobbing into his shirt.

"T-Trunks...I'm so sorry." she said, voice a bit muffled in his shirt.

Trunks let his fingers run through her silky, dark brown hair and placed his cheek on her head. "Don't be, I'm not." he said.

Nina pulled her face from his shirt, cheeks tear stained. He brushed the moisture off her cheeks and smiled. "And I'm sure Jarvus isn't either."

She gave a weak smile in return, but Trunks lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. Nina wrapped her arms about his neck and engrossed herself in the kiss, enjoying the taste of his lips, the touch of his body so close to her own. She had wanted to be close to him again like she had that night, but was scared to lose him as well.

Trunks felt weak in the knees, but kept himself upright, holding Nina up against his chest as she pulled him into the kiss. The tenderness of her lips caused a chill to shoot up through his spine. A sensation that made him long for more of her, the touch of her lips and body couldn't satisfy his needs. But it had to be something she wanted as well.

...It was.

Nina pulled him towards the bed, both of them in a sweet embrace as they shared the passion of their lips locked together as one. Nina sat on the bed and Trunks soon was on top of her, arms wrapped about her waist. He gently kissed her neck and caused her to tremble with pleasure as his gentle kisses took their course. Trunks then kissed her on her eyelids oh so gently and caused her eye lashes to flutter with excitement.

Trunks soon stopped, wishing he didn't have to. "Nina, are you sure..." he started, but was cut off by Nina's fingertip as it pressed gently against his lips.

Nina smiled. "Trunks, I love you."

Trunks returned the smile. "And I love you, Nina."

Nina opened her eyes slowly and layed her head on her lover's chest. She had given up her innocence to the one she loved, and he to her. Trunks' arm was wrapped around her waist and she simply curled up next to him. Her banes were damp and stuck to her face, exhausted by the first time. She looked up at Trunks and saw his face was covered in sweat as well. Nina gently brushed a strand of lavender hair from his forehead and then kissed it, not bothered by the bitter taste of his sweat. He pulled Nina closer to him after she pressed her lips onto him.

Nina looked over the room and saw that it was now flooded with rays of the sun as it gleamed in through the window. How long had they been asleep? She looked over at the clock and saw it was getting close to noon, then she heard Trunks' stomach growl as well as her own. She blushed silently and saw that Trunks' blue eyes were now open. His face was a slight red as well.

Nina chuckled at his embarrasment. "I think it's time we ate don't you think?"

Before Trunks could answer, Nina lifted up the sheets and grapped her turtleneck shirt laying on the floor. She slipped it over her head and it went down, just a bit above the knees. She looked over herself and realized that it could've been a dress, but shoved the thought out of her mind. Nina went to the bathroom and put on some underclothes and then into the kitchen. She glanced into the bedroom and saw that Trunks had put on his jeans, not bothering with his shirt which showed his rippling torso.

Nina smiled to herself as she looked in the fridge. Man, he's so attractive! she thought.

She pulled out 4 eggs, 12 strips of bacon and turned on the rice pot. Nina then looked in the cabinets and searched for her frying pan. Suddenly she felt some arms around her and she tensed up quickly, but then relaxed after she realized that it was Trunks. He turned her around and smiled, kissing her on the forehead. She hugged his neck and then kissed him on the cheek.

Trunks entwined his fingers behind her back. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Nina winked at him. "Im feeling great. You?"

Trunks winked back at her. "Even better."

Nina reached behind her, finally feeling the frying pan and picked it up. "Well, I'll get our brunch ready okay?"

Trunks released his hold on her, but stayed close. "You need any help?" he asked.

Nina scrunched up her nose in thought. "Hmm...well you could fix us some sandwitches. The bread is in that cubbord over there and the sandwitch meat is in the fridge along with some lettuce and mayo." she explained.

Trunks hugged her. "I'll get right on it."

Then he picked her up and swung her around as she screamed in delight. She was truly happy, and so was he. 


	24. Family Reunion!

Chapter 24

Taliyah pulled on her gray body suit and slipped her armor over her head. She looked at herself through the mirror across from her. She had her hair down still, banes spiky and untidy in the front over her violet eyes. Taliyah had thought about keeping it down, but decided not to. She just couldn't get used to the way it looked on her. She had grown used to the unattractive messiness of it and didn't think she could change the way it was styled now when it was loose. Taliyah slipped the armor with the gold straps and gold plating over her head, the bottom stopped just at the waist. Then she slipped on her now white gloves after she had cleaned them of the blood stains and pulled her dark brown hair in the high ponytail she was used to. Then she pulled on her shin high black boots, a white silken cloak draped over her shoulders. Taliyah picked up her scouter off the counter and placed it over her left eye, pressing a few buttons to see that it was in working condition and smiled to herself.

Jutus had pulled his hair in a low ponytail, some of the silver strands of hair loose in front of his brown eyes. He hadn't worn his hair in a ponytail in awhile, but seeing as he was going to meet the Prince soon, he should at least be able to recognize him. Vegeta would spot Taliyah easily, she hadn't changed a bit, except for maybe her inward attitude. It had softened quite a bit. But her outer appearence and attitude towards others who didn't deserve her respect, she was just as harsh as ever. He pulled on his white gloves and sleeveless armor on. Then he placed his red lensed scouter over his left eye and tested it to make sure it was working properly.

Husband and wife look at eachother for a moment, then smile to one another. Only one more hour until they would see their children again for the first time in 18 years. They couldn't wait to see the look on their faces, as well as Prince Vegeta's.

Vegeta's sweat poured down his face as he left the Gravitron. He had been training since the battle with the foes had ended and Nina passed out. After he had healed himself, he'd stayed in the gravity room for nearly over 12 hours and he just came out. Bulma was so annoyed with him and his training sprees. At first she could put up with it because he usually trained with Goku and Trunks. But he absolutely refused to train with anyone but himself. Had the gravity not been so intense for her, she would've walked right in there and dragged Vegeta out kicking and screaming if she had to.

Vegeta went into the bathroom, took his shower and did his business and then headed downstairs. He was drying his hair with a towel, just in gray sweat pants when he noticed Bulma at the foot of the steps. She was tapping her foot in aggitation, Vegeta had grown used to that type of glare and the way he crossed her arms against her chest. He used to ask himself over and over why he married the woman, but he always knew the answer. She loved him, and whether he chose to admit it or not he loved her too.

Vegeta sighed, totally prepared for his scolding. "Go ahead and lay it on me Bulma."

Bulma sighed, he knew her too well. "Vegeta, don't you ever get tired of that training that you do! I swear, you're like a muscle head ape! If you're not training, you're sleeping or eating! I declare, it's like a dog gone cycle with you! It's like you don't even appreciate how I feel around here! Do you know how worried I was last night! I was expecting you to come in for bed later, but several hours afterwards I called Videl and do you know what she told me!" she yelled.

Vegeta shrugged. "What?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Bulma's brows narrowed. "She told me that Gohan had gone off to fight and that you were there too! Do you know how worried I was! Not only about that, but the fact that my son Trunks was there! Do you know how scared Bra and I were, well do you!" she continued.

Vegeta slung his towel over his shoulder and walked up to Bulma, his wife who actually cared whether or not he was dead of alive. She could've cared less about his Princely title, it meant nothing to her. But she did love him, and whether or not he chose to admit this to her, he loved her just as much.

Vegeta grabbed ahold of Bulma's wrist, pulled her close to him as their bodies touched. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up to reveal her face as tears began to fall from her cheeks. He kissed the tears away and then kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was hard to imagine a headstrong and powerful person such as Vegeta to be so delicate as he was to his wife, and yet he was. They broke the kiss and clung to oneanother. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and sobbed into it as he held tightly onto her waist.

Vegeta sighed. "I'm sorry to have worried you." he said to her.

Bulma whimpered. She had never heard him apologize to her. "Thank you, Vegeta."

Just then, the phone rang at the Vegeta residence and he went to go pick up the phone. When he answered, it was Goku and this caught Vegeta a bit off guard. Goku was not someone to use a telephone very often. Bulma stood near her husband's side, wondering who would be bold enough to call during their time of togetherness.

"What is it Kakarot?" he asked, trying to sound like his usual 'I don't care' self. There was a pause and his brows furrowed. "Okay Kakarot, we're happy you know how to use your blasted phone, now what do you want!" Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. That Goku, so far away from modern technology.

The annoyment left Vegeta's voice. "Yes, I felt it just awhile ago too. Do you have any idea who it might be?" Vegeta waited as Goku continued to speak. "No, I don't think it would be those scoundrels that attacked us last night. This may sound strange, but I feel as though I've sensed these powers somewhere before."

Vegeta smiled, as though Goku had said something funny. "Well, you can round up the others if you want, but I'll meet you there if you wish. I suggest you wait until I give you a signal alright? Bye Kakarot."

As soon as Vegeta had explained everything to Bulma, he kissed her on the cheek and then departed from the Capsule Corp. building.

Awhile Later

Vegeta sat on the grass, plucking a few blades and twirling them in his fingers. He had sat here for awhile, waiting for that familiar ki he had felt. What was it, or for that matter, who was it? Was it someone from his past, or someone he had met in the Otherworld for that brief moment after Frieza had killed him? So many questions raced through his mind and so many answers seemed logical enough, but ever since he had met Goku logic has just been out of the question lately. So who was it? He had to know.

Suddenly, he saw a large vessel plow through Earth's atmosphere as the stern of the ship began to slide along the surface. It crashed into the ground, skidding along the grass as it tried to stop until finally it did. The ship was a beauty indeed, one from a large armada perhaps. The seal on the side of the ship looked vaguely familiar. The large teal colored 'Z' in the middle of a purple diamond. Where had he seen that symbol before?

But soon his questions would be answered. The door of the ship fell open and in the entranceway, two dark figures stood inside. Vegeta could not tell who they were, but by the way that their bodies were shaped, one was a woman and the other a man.

The female alien stepped into the sunlight and revealed her beautiful image. She had dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and a green lensed scouter covered her left eye while the other blazed violet. She wore a white silken cloak which covered up her body, but she had on black boots.

Her companion had silver hair pulled into a ponytail and some of the strands hung on the side of his face. He had on a red lensed scouter and his dark brown eyes shimmered with anxiousness. He had no type of cloak like the female did, but by the way he was built, very strong indeed he was. He was wearing a type of Saiyan armor.

Vegeta stood up as the figures began to walk off the ship and head in his direction. They seemed to know him, but he couldn't say the same for his thoughts. Or did he? He could sense that the three of them shared some sort of bond, but for the life of him, he couldn't place his finger on it. The facts were obvious, so why couldn't Vegeta see?

"Hey Royal Boy!" the female called to him.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Who did she think she was, calling him that? "Care to repeat that woman?" he snarled through clenched teeth.

The female smiled, obviously amused by his reaction. The male fighter smirked. "Well, he sure hasn't changed any." he said.

Vegeta was confused. Who were these people? The female crossed her arms against her chest. "I know. You'd think after so long, he'd have finally learned how to be courteous. He still hasn't even greeted us yet." she stated.

Vegeta's brows furrowed. The way these 2 were talking...it's like he'd heard the way these two were conversing with him before. He walked towards them, and somehow the facial features of these 2 people were familiar to him, but why couldn't he guess who they were?

The male fighter chuckled heartily. "Gosh, the Prince really is dumb! He still doesn't even know who we are yet!"

Vegeta's eyes widened. How dare they call him dumb, and people he didn't even know either! "Now listen here! I don't even know you and here you are insulting me! If I had any sort of sense I ought to kill you right here on the spot!" he snapped.

The female fighter circled around Vegeta and scoffed at his threat. "Ha! Like you'd have the audacity to even try it Royal Boy, let alone get away with it!" she said smugly.

Vegeta gave a low growl. He'd had just about enough, and why did the female persist on calling him Royal Boy?

His eyes widened as a realization struck him. Wait a minute! The tone of her voice, and that name she keeps calling me! Could it be...? he wondered to himself.

"Something troubling you Lowness?" the male fighter asked, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

Vegeta turned his gaze towards the silver haired male. Silver hair, the voice tone and phrases...where have I heard them? Is it possible that...?

He smiled, a joyful one in his heart. "Well now, if it isn't my 2 sorry excuses for bodyguards, Taliyah and Jutus!" he cried out, now realizing who he was speaking to.

The 3 Saiyans punched fists and Vegeta held onto each warriors' wrists. Each of them, a grin of pure mischief. Oh the trouble they caused when they were young ones, and here they were now reunited again. So many memories began to fill each Saiyans' head, of how they first met and the missions they took on together without fear. Of the 3, Vegeta was the happiest of all. He had been so detatched since he had lived on the Earth. Many times he had wanted to search for his friends, best friends. But his own pride refused to let him do so. He was also caught up in so many other things that no time could be taken away to do so.

Taliyah smiled and patted Vegeta on the shoulder. "So Royal Boy, how has the Earth been treating you since we've been gone?" she asked.

Jutus ruffled the Prince's hair. "Yeah, hope they haven't been too hard on you there Vegeta." he added.

Vegeta scrambled out of Jutus' reach. "I've been fine, but where in the galaxy have you 2 been?"

And so the retelling of adventures and reaquantinces were known among friends.

Kino sipped her tea soothingly, wondering how her sister was managing. It had been a rough night for her last night and Kino thought it was best if Nina had her peace to herself. Kino never really knew her brother Jarvus, but he was still family and a piece of which was now gone. Even though Nina had detested the mere utterance of his name, she was probably the one who had been crushed the most.

Suddenly, Kino felt a familiar ki energy trigger her senses as well as the stone that hung on her ear. Only one thing could cause the reaction to occur on her stone and that was if another stone was present that had not been before. She smiled and rose from her chair, went to the door and headed towards the direction it came from. She knew exactly what she would find there and was not worried at all.

"It's about time they came!" she said.

And with a burst of white ki, she was off.

Taliyah, Jutus and Vegeta sat on a large boulder together, recalling old times and how they used to cause so much mishief in the Palace. King Vegeta had scraped up every ounce of patience he had to keep from blowing up the 2 young bodyguards as well as his son. But at times they made him laugh and that was good to have around such a serious Royal Court. Soon they began to talk about Vegeta's life and Taliyah so did enjoy teasing the Saiyan Prince, constantly reminding him of how he always swore to himself that he would never get married. Vegeta would simply puff air out of his nose in defiance and turn his head sharply away. But he'd always retaliate by saying that the 2 of his friends used to always be at eachothers' throats in a battle, but yet they ended up becoming mates. Unfortunately to Vegeta's dismay, they were unhindered by this little fact. In fact, they were quite happy he brought it up.

So many memories were brought into play, so many dreams and desires finally revealed. All except for one, a secret of Vegeta's. He had always had a certain jealous streak in him towards Jutus. Once Vegeta had gotten used to Taliyah's bold and often aggressive nature, he had a certain fondness for her. It had grown everyday since he had felt it, but it somehow managed to die along with his planet. But now that he saw her before him, safe and sound, joking about old times, it made that old feeling resurface. But he couldn't think such things about her for 3 reasons. 1, she was married to his best friend. 2, he was married and 3, they were all such good friends and it would destroy their friendship between the other.

Taliyah caught the sudden peeved expression on Vegeta's face and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Vegeta, not glad to see us?" she asked sarcastically, knowing he was.

Vegeta shrugged her hand of his shoulder and smiled. "You stupid Girl, asking such ridiculous questions." he said softly. He had always called her 'Girl' when they were younger.

She smiled. "So, I hope you've been taking care of my kids Vegeta. I know you know I had some." Taliyah said.

Jutus smirked. "Yeah, she's been worried about them for the last 18 years so you had better be taking good care of them." he remarked.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "You've gotta be kidding! I only met one of your kids just a few weeks ago." he said.

Taliyah's eyes widened and she bolted from off the rock. "What! Are you telling me that my kids didn't seek you out like I told them to!" she asked quite horror struck. She sighed. "My poor babies! I need to see them!" Taliyah sobbed. "Oh my Nina, my precious one!" she said through sobs.

Just then a powerful ki wave had hit there senses and Taliyah was quite surprised she hadn't sensed it on the scouter. Oh well, no time to worry about that now. The white ki flames soon landed on the ground and disappeared within a blink of an eye. In it's place stood a tall and identical Taliyah. Except she had brown eyes and faint silver streaks in her hair, as well as she didn't look at all that much aggressive.

She smiled when she saw her likeness before her. "Hello Mother, it's been so very long."

Taliyah's heart burst with joy. "Kino! Oh my sweet daughter Kino!" she said and held out her arms, welcoming the young adult as she embraced her child. How she had longed to do so for the last 18 years.

Kino's tears of joy soaked her mother's silken cloak as Taliyah's own tears dampened her child's t-shirt. Mother and daughter reunited, but yet this was only one of her children. Taliyah pulled Kino from her to have a look at her young daughter. She was very beautiful, just like she was when she was 21. The spitting image of her, she was quite impressed. Kino looked at her mother with awe, as if looking in the mirror on anyother day. She had missed her mother, but didn't know how much until that moment.

Taliyah smiled and wiped the tears away from Kino's eyes. "So, where are your brother and sister Kino?" she asked.

Kino's expression suddenly turned grave and sullen. This troubled Taliyah greatly and hoped nothing bad had happened to them. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kino sighed and turned away from her mother. "Nina has gone and locked herself away from us, but I think she flew off somewhere this morning and hasn't been back since. Jarvus...he's, uh well he's..." she stammered. Then she turned sharply around, tears of anguish filled her eyes. "Oh Mom! Jarvus is gone! He's dead!" she cried out.

Taliayah's eyes widened in complete apall. She felt a sudden pain tear at her soul. A part of herself had just been lost and there was nothing she could do now. She balled up her fist so tightly that the nails tore through her gloves and pierced her palms, blood oozing out of them. Taliyah's eyes flared with a burning aura of anger. She was going to kill whoever destroyed her son and caused such grief upon her younger daughter. They were going to die, and she would make sure it was a slow and painful death. 


	25. Explaining the Past

Chapter 25

Nina returned home in high spirits after saying goodbye to Trunks for the day. She loved him dearly, and he loved her just as much, this she knew. As much as she would've liked to stay with him all day, she had felt a large ki energy approaching. Nina wanted to ignore it so badly, but to her dismay her 6th sense would not let her do so. The ki energy was too familiar and too distinct to ignore it. But for some reason, only Nina could sense it clearly like a smack in the face. Trunks did not feel it until moments after she did. Nina knew it was a blood linked energy, but who else is related to her that she had not known about? Could it be that her mother had another child? Nina had no time to wait, the questions in her mind had to be answered now.

As she came closer towards the energy, she could now feel 4 different ki energies. One belonged to Kino and the other was Vegeta's. But who were the others? She had to know. Nina continued to soar above the ground until finally she spotted Kino and Vegeta. They were in the comapny of 2 other people Nina could not recognize at first. She landed on the ground and the 4 fighters turned their gazes upon her. But the one she couldn't take her eyes off of was the strange woman clad in Saiyan armor, grey bodysuit and white gloves, shin high black boots, hair in a high ponytail and one eye covered by a green scouter. The other was a piercing a violet and a silken white cloak was draped over her shoulders. The woman could not take her eyes off of Nina either. They were both overwhelmed.

Nina was the first to react. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran forward, embracing the warrior woman. "Oh Mom! Mom it's really you! Mom!" she cried out happily through sobs.

Taliyah sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek. She brushed a gloved hand through Nina's long, silky hair and smiled. "Oh, my little Nina! My precious one, you're safe!" she exclaimed.

Nina took notice of the handsome man standing next to her mother. He was built and had shoulder length silver hair held in a ponytail. For a brief moment, she thought she was looking at Jarvus. But the thin scar was missing and he had brown eyes. She was overjoyed and left her mother's grasp and jumped into his arms, smothering her face in his neck as he stroked through her hair comfortingly.

"Father, it's really you! How I've longed to see you! Dad!" Nina said, ecstatic.

Jutus wiped a tear from his eye and sighed. "Yes my little girl, I've missed you as well." he whispered to her.

Once everyone had calmed down and gotten settled, Vegeta decided it was time to get serious. It was time he had to get some things out in the open, like Nina's powers for one. As well as training to do for the 3 assasins arrival.

"Alright, enough chatter. It's time we got down to business." Vegeta said.

Taliyah gave a snort. "As always." she said under her breath. Vegeta eyed her warily and she simply smiled her 'Just try me' smile.

"Now then, about these stones that Nina wears. Am I correct that each of you had one?" Vegeta asked. They all nodded. "Alright, well in the last few hours I've noticed that you 2" He pointed at Nina and Kino. "can unlock some of the power within the stone. I'm sure that you, Taliyah and Jutus, can do this as well?" The 2 nodded. "Okay then, now listen carefully for what I'm about to tell you is known throughout Saiyan history."

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Okay, long ago there lived a great and wise dragon named Enya. He was very powerful and was the one who granted the Saiyans the ability to transform into Super Saiyans. Enya was as peaceful as he was powerful and hated war. When he granted the Saiyans the great power of transformation, the one Saiyan who accomplished this feat was very powerful but could only maintain his power in the transformed state. Enya was proud that one of the Saiyans had finally gained enough power to become a Super Saiyan, but the power was too great for the Saiyan and it destroyed him."

"Enya was so taken over with grief that he wept the first and last tears he would ever weep. Out of his crytstal eyes fell 5 tear drops that soon froze and became 5 small stones. The stones were collected from the desolation of space. The mystery and beauty of the 5 stones were so intoxicating that no one could bear to just leave them there. So a small race of people kept the stones as a good luck charm and stowed them away in a jade box. That was nearly 3 milleniums ago and now they seemed to have resurfaced again. It is said that in each of the 5 Dragon Tears, holds power from Enya himself. But the only people who can tame the power were the Saiyans and the only Saiyan who could control all 5 of the stones' incredible power was the purest and most powerful Super Saiyan in the galaxy."

Vegeta sighed. "This legend has never been told to anyone except of noble blood. The reason is that no one ever bothered to mention it because so many people were concentrating on beocoming Super Saiyans rather than finding the stones. They were of value yes, but until someone became a Super Saiyan, Dragon Tears were worthless. Needless to say that we had to find them first."

He turned his gaze upon Taliyah and Jutus. "And it appears that you 2 have stumbled upon them." he said.

Taliyah shrugged. "Hey, we weren't of noble blood so we had no idea that there was even such a legend. We found the 5 stones on some planet we conquered when we were young. I'd say we were about 13, 14 I do believe. It was the same day that planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. We had gotten the stones and Jutus, you Vegeta, and I were going to each have one and give the other 2 to the children we had, if we planned on having any back then." she explained to him.

Jutus flicked a strand of silver hair from his face. "We thought you were dead when we tried to get back to Vegeta, but we knew you couldn't die that easily so we began to search the galaxy for you. Many planets and space explorers said that they had seen you, Raditz, and Nappa heading to some planet in the West Quadrant of space in sector 782. So we decided to see where you were headed and what you were planning. When we got to sector 782, the planet was nothing more than ashes and dust, along with countless bodies on the grounds." he continued.

Vegeta flinched at the last remark. He hated being reminded of his past, cold-blooded nature. "So, how did you end up on Earth?" he asked them.

Taliayh brushed her dark brown banes from her eyes, but they just fell back again. "Before we left planet Vegeta, we said goodbye to Bardock and his kid Kakarot. He was such a cute little tike back then. We asked Bardock where they were sending Kakarot, but he didn't know and didn't have time to talk because he was due for a mission by Frieza himself on Meat. After we told him to tell Fasha and Torra we said hey, he left to go do battle. On our way out we decided to stop by the pod rooms and get a list of the pod launches and who was going onto what planet. But there was one baby we were looking for and we found him. It was Kakarot and he was being sent to Earth."

Jutus smiled. "I've always had a 6th sense for trouble, me living on the streets my entire life, so I copied the coordinates for Earth onto my scouter for future reference. Something bad was going to happen. I knew it the day that Frieza took you away, Vegeta. I mean sure, we got to see you whenever we got back from our assignments and you from yours. But that Frieza character always gave me a bad vibe. Taliyah and I decided to break you outta there when we got back from our mission. Like I said though, you were gone when we got back and we began to search for you." he said.

Taliayh arched an eyebrow. "But your butt was always moving! You never could stay still. We had been chasing you for what seemed like forever, but in actuality it was 4 years. We were always 1 step behind you. Finally we gave up on trying to find you so we decided to see how Kakarot was doing and if the planet was still good enough to live on, we would stay there. When we got to Earth, we found the place lush and beautiful as though no one had ever touched it. Then we found out why."

She took a breath. "Kakarot had fallen into a ravine when he was young and couldn't remember to do his mission of destruction. So instead he became a sweet child, yet powerful, but with no desire to kill. We had been meaning to confront Kakarot about this sudden mishap, but he seemed so happy and was a young, energetic child and the influence upon him was everything but destructive. Nothing would have made him change from his goodhearted nature. Jutus and I had grown to love eachother and we married at the age of 18, built a large house around our space pods and had our first child in some years later."

Jutus shook his head and continued to smile. "His name was Jarvus. After we got back from the hospital with him, we decided to give him something that would recognize him as our son. So we made him a necklace with the stone we had found on the planet we conquered. 5 years went by and we watched him grow. Taliyah gave birth to another child, a little girl, and we named her Kino. During these times, specifically years before we had our kids, we had watched Kakarot, or rather Goku, grow up as well. Since he was the son of a close friend of mine, Bardock, I secretly vowed to take care of his son as well. He was about 9 now and had entered the World's Martial Arts Tournament against Tien. If Taliyah and I did not have other things to worry about we would have gladly entered, but we decided to let Goku have some glory while he was still young."

"We knew that we weren't the only ones who knew of Goku's existence." Taliyah continued. "Of course there was Raditz, his older brother and you Vegeta. We knew you would come because of the Dragonballs. Yes, we knew of the Dragonballs' existence and its power. But unlike you Vegeta, who craved for immortality, we did not wish for that. We just wanted happiness and that's what we had. Besides, we would rather watch young Goku collect them and do extrodinary things with them, which proved he had a pure heart, Saiyan though he was. We were here when Raditz came and also when you and Nappa showed up. We could have intervened in this too, but decided not to. It was good to see you though. You had not fully mastered the art of ki sensing like we had, so you knew nothing of our presence at that time. Note that at this time we didn't even have kids yet. It wasn't until 2 years before the androids showed up that Jarvus was born. He was 5 years old when Cell arrived."

Vegeta glared at her. "You were here when Cell was! Why didn't you help Girl! Do you know how ruthless that battle was!" he demanded, but as usual Taliyah just smirked in his face. She was happy to be getting on his bad side already.

Jutus chuckled at Vegeta's expression. "Yeah, we knew Vegeta. But for 1, we had a kid and 2, we knew you guys could handle it. We may not have become Super Saiyans just yet, but we were certain you all would win against him and did not need our help." he explained, then waved his hand aside. "Besides, you were the one always bragging on how you were the one who was going to defeat Cell." Jutus' brown eyes narrowed at Vegeta angrily. "And you would have too, had not your stupid pride got in the way! I must tell you Vegeta, I was infuriated by that move you made against your own son, Trunks, like that!" he snapped.

Vegeta growled and then turned his head away. "It's none of your concern what I did Jutus! It was of my affair, not yours!"

Taliyah grunted at his remark, violet eyes slitted. "Hah! And what a beautiful performance you made, simply spectacular! Anymore of your foolishness and we would've all died!" she replied curtly, then clapped her hands. "Bravo! But please...no encore okay?"

Vegeta jumped off the boulder and balled up his fists till electricity sparked out of them. He moved in close to Taliyah's face, so close that their noses were barely touching one another. He growled in her face, teeth bared while she simply glared at him through her scouter and the other eye blazing violet. She didn't even flinch at his movements, but crossed her arms and then her legs. A gust of wind was heard and it blew her white cloak off her shoulders as it fluttered behind her.

Vegeta began to power up. "Are you challenging me woman!" he shouted at her.

Taliyah smirked. "And what if I am? You may have become a Super Saiyan but make no mistake," She closed her eyes. "I'll still beat you." Taliyah finished.

Vegeta powered down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Very well then Girl. Let's see how much you've been lazing about since you had kids." he dared.

Taliyah got off the rock and threw her cloak aside, then she took off her scouter and placed it neatly on top of the cloak. "Alright Vegeta, but you're asking for it." she warned.

Nina got off the ground and stood in front of Vegeta, eyes narrowed angrily. "Vegeta, what do you think you're doing! My mother just got here and you're already being hot headed!" she snapped.

Vegeta pulled back his fist and swung, but Nina held up her arm and blocked it easily. He eyed her warily. The girl's improved quite a bit since last night. he commented to her silently.

"Stay out of this child! This isn't any of your business!" he snapped back.

Nina smirked, but her brown eyes still blazed viciously. "That's my Mom you're about to fight and if it concerns her then it is my business! Gosh, can't you be reasonable for once and act like a man instead of a pride filled jerk?"

Vegeta was about to say something but Taliyah cut in. "Don't worry Nina, I can handle this on my own." she said, and then burst into red ki flames.

Vegeta powered up and blue ki flames burned all around him. Nina backed away in disgust of his pride and how it was going to get him hurt. But soon she turned away and sat down with her father on the rock. He placed his arm around her and she twittled with his silver hair, how it was so silky and light in her hand.

Taliyah simply shook her head from side to side and then flickered from her opponent's view. He scanned the area but soon felt a painful attack collide with his stomach. Vegeta doubled over in pain, but sucked it up and stood upright. Taliyah was still nowhere in sight. Suddenly he felt something crash against the back of his neck and he flew forward. He placed his heels on the ground and felt them skid along the grass. Once he came to a hault, he looked around only to see that she was still nowhere to be seen.

"Grrr...SHOW YOURSELF!" he demanded.

"Very well." a femanine voice replied and out Taliyah appeared.

Just as she did so she charged at the Saiyan Prince, sending a blow so powerful that the energy from it exploded when they made contact. Once the radiant energy light faded, you could see that Taliyah's elbow had smashed into Vegeta's jaw. He fell back hard onto the grass and just when he was about to give up, Taliyah placed a heavy booted foot on his chest, shoving him back down. She put her elbow on her knee and smiled at how royal he looked now so low to the ground.

"Vegeta, you've lost." Taliyah stated.

He shoved her foot off his chest and sat up, cursing under his breath. "Yeah Yeah, I know you stupid Girl." he muttered.

She held out her hand to help him up, but he just glared at it. "Don't be a spaz, take my hand." she ordered.

After awhile he finally took it, reluctantly nonetheless. Taliyah patted him roughly on the back. "Well now, looks like getting married has taken its toll on you. You're lucky that I'm your friend and not some crazy woman out there to kill you for destroying her planet am I right?" she said cheerfully.

Vegeta scoffed at her and pouted. "Yeah, whatever." He looked at Nina, eyes narrowed. "C'mon girl, we've got training to do." he comanded.

Nina looked at him, wondering what he was planning. "Vegeta, why can't I train with my parents, or my sister? Why do I have to train with you?"

Vegeta huffed at her questions. "Because I'm the only one who can teach you how to control that power to its full extent. Only those of noble blood were told of the secrets on how to control it. Now come on!"

Taliyah placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Go on dear, I'm sure his Lowness has good reason for doing this." she said, then winked at her.

Jutus put a hand on his daughter's head and rubbed it soothingly. "Yeah, go ahead sport. We'll catch up once we've gotten things settled back at the house."

Nina sighed, finally agreeing to her parents' wishes. "Very well." 


	26. Training for the Final Battle 1

Chapter 26

Training Day 1: Sunday, 5:00 AM

Nina woke up to feel someone tugging at her covers as she fought to keep them over her body. Who in their right mind would wake her up like this? Vegeta had suggested she stay over at Capsule Corp. to do her training, even though Nina wished to be with her parents. She had asked her parents what took so long for them to come, when it was supposed to be 2 hours until they arrived on the battlefield, but Taliyah told her later on they had engine trouble which made her and Jutus start to go absolutely insane. Speaking of Vegeta, he was probably the one waking her up at the moment because he was the only one in the Capsule Corp. household who would be crazy enough to wake up at an hour like this. She didn't even have to look at any clock to know that it was way too early for getting up. It had to be around dawn or somewhere near that time. In any case, Nina could tell this was no 6 o' clock in the morning person.

She turned over onto her back, slowly letting her eyes open. She squinted through them and recognized the ki signature as Trunks'. Nina was a little bit shocked at first, wondering why Trunks would wake up at this ungodly hour on a Sunday, but then the realization hit her. Vegeta must've been too proud to come and wake her up himself, so he sent his son in instead. Besides that, Trunks was to train with the 2 pureblooded Saiyans. But in Vegeta's mind it was probably some sly way to find a weakness in her so Trunks could win over her. Even though Nina was a likely candidate to be the most powerful Super Saiyan in the Universe, Vegeta would not accept this fact so easily without a fight. Nina closed her eyes once again and pulled the covers up to her chin. She wouldn't satisfy Vegeta's authority this early in the morning.

Trunks looked down at Nina. How peaceful she looked when asleep, not at all like the person he had run into yesterday morning. She was more at ease when asleep, like sleep was her only place of refuge, her sanctuary. As much as Trunks hated to have to remove her from her sanctuary, his father would kill him if they kept him waiting any longer. Once again he tugged at the covers only to get his hand slapped away. Nina turned away from him and pulled the blankets over her head.

Trunks sighed and shook his head. I'll never get her up at this rate. he thought, and went to one side of the bed.

He did a silent prayer to Grand Kai. May heaven forbid the ugliness of Nina's early morning moods to surface and cause me to regret the day I ever was born once I do this. he prayed.

Trunks quietly slid his hands underneath the mattress and then he lifted it off the springs of the bed and turned it over onto the floor. Nina went tumbling onto the ground and tangled in her sheets as the blanket hung over her head. When he placed the mattress back down on the bed frame, he looked at Nina and saw the anger boil in her eyes, as though they were on fire.

Trunks backed up against the wall as Nina teleported in front of him, fists balled up so tightly that flames began to erupt from them. "TRUNKS!" she shrieked at him.

He waved his hands in front of him, trying to deny his ententions. "Uhh...Nina I was only, uh, that is, well what I was doing was, uh..." he stuttered.

"IF YOU WANTED TO WAKE ME..." Her voice started to get shrilly, but then she rubbed her butt painfully. "You could've chosen a more gentler method, like a kiss or something!" she complained.

Trunks sighed with relief and then rubbed the back of his neck. He was sure that Nina was going to kill him for what he'd done. "Sorry Nina, but Dad said you had to get up right now for training." he explained.

Nina gave her look of utter annoyance. "That Vegeta, he thinks of nothing else! I swear if it's not to beat Goku it's to beat me!" she muttered, then she smiled. "If I got payed for everyday that he wasn't in that Gravitron or not training I'd be the poorest person in the world."

Trunks chuckled at her sarcasm. "Yeah, I suppose you could say something like that. But now he wants to train extra hard just to beat those guys who came here Friday night."

Nina pulled some clothes out of her dresser and waved her hand about. "Yeah, yeah. It's always the same with him. That whole, 'I will prove myself once and for all' attitude is really starting to bore me. Even Jarvus wasn't as..." she trailed off.

She stopped right at the doorway of the bathroom and placed a hand on the door frame. It was so hard to believe that Jarvus was gone, and all her life Nina had wished for his demise and when it finally came she regretted that wish. She would've given anything she could to have her brother back. Let their relationship between eachother start over. But he was gone and there wasn't anything she could do about it anymore. Jarvus was dead. Died trying to save her life.

Nina shook off the grieved expression on her face and smiled, then walked into the bathroom. Trunks could hear her taking her shower and then brushing her teeth. He could've gone down and told his father that she was awake and getting ready, but this was a good way to stall and to spend some time with Nina for awhile. For he knew from the moment they walked into the Gravitron and until they walked out of it, neither of them would have time to talk to eachother.

When Nina had finished what she was doing, she walked out of the room and saw Trunks staring at the floor. She wondered why he hadn't left for the Gravity Room yet, Vegeta would scold him for sure for his tardiness. But she supposed that Trunks wanted to spend some time with her, even though it would be for a brief few minutes. When it was time for training she knew that Vegeta was going to run them ragged, especially herself.

"Hey Trunks, you ready to go?" she called out to him.

Trunks looked up and started to blush. "..." Speech had left him when he saw what Nina was wearing for her training clothes.

Nina had her hair pulled back in a low ponyail, she brushed her banes aside. For her top she wore a loose, royal blue halter top. The edge probably stopped at her bra line and her well toned ab muscles showed against her light brown skin. On her hands Nina wore black leather gloves and the fingers were cut off of the them, showing some fringes of thread on the edges. The leather looked a little worn, so it was obvious she had used them alot.

She had on black pants that hugged her all around the hips down to her ankles. The material gave a slight shimmer against the light. The pants were so tight around her you could see her muscles plex out against them, indicating that she worked out alot. Nina had on white socks that had been folded down to her ankle and wore black boots that laced up and then were covered by velcrow straps.

Finally, for that last touch she wore a thin silver chained necklace and the charms that hung on the chain were 2 ivory colored stones that were shaped like deadly claws or fangs. They were the Dragon Tears, an ultimate weapon for the upcoming battle. But most importantly, they were going to help her show Vegeta a thing or two about power. Nina smiled at this prospect and now couldn't wait to get training.

Lei stretched a bit in her room and then punched a few times in the air. She had woke up early that day, approximately 4:30 A.M. She spent those 30 minutes working on her new painting, the one that she kept calling her masterpiece. Ever since the day she had met Nina, she had been working on it. So far it was still incomplete. At 5 this morning, Lei decided it was time for training, the battle was only 3 days away and she had to be ready.

Lei stretched her arms in the air. "Well, I guess I should train outside instead of this crowded room." she contemplated. "Besides, I doubt Dad would like it if I did my Time Bomb attack inside the house."

She quietly opened her door and shut it behind her with just as much silence as possible. Lei began to creep past her father's room and just as she went by it, she stopped. She opened the door and peered inside to see him asleep. Lei smiled thinking about her father. Wang Kamadaki, a very righteous man who believed everyone had a choice in life and their future was based on that choice that they had made themselves. She had always understood why Yui, her mother, had fallen in love with him. With that, she shut the door and continued to creep down the stairs.

Just as she got down to the front door of the house and opened it she gave a small yelp, but then clamped her mouth shut. After she got over her shock she began to whisper. "Goten! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Goten grabbed her hand and led her out of the house while Lei shut the door. "Well, you're about to start your training right?" he asked her.

Lei nodded. "Yeah, but you still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"I thought we could train together." Goten suggested with a smile.

She returned the gesture. "Alright, sure."

Then they dashed off into the woods to begin their intense training for the battle up ahead.

Vegeta turned up the Gravitron to 750 times Earth's normal gravity and began to do his warm-up exercises. He was determined to be the one to bring Nina's hidden abilities out in the open, while in hopes he would find a way to be able to control the energy in the stones. The legend of the Tears couldn't possibly have meant that only one person was to possess the greatest energy in the Universe. Maybe like the legend of the Super Saiyan, another could possess the power of the Dragon Tears.

Just as Vegeta began to do his backflips, the door to the Gravitron opened and in walked Nina and Trunks. Nina came in casually, as though the gravity at 750 was at 1 to her body. But Trunks on the other hand, had to struggle a bit to keep his back straight. He caught a glance at the gravity on the machine and his eyes widened. He knew his dad was gonna be hard on the 3 days of training, but he didn't even take into consideration of whether Nina could even stand in this gravity.

Trunks looked at Nina, surprised to see that she was walking with an easy stride. He sighed hopelessly. Oh I give up! This girl is totally unpredictable! he thought in his mind.

Vegeta looked over the outfit Nina had on and could only smirk. She had cut pieces of the Saiyan body suits to make that outfit. He thought she looked like one of those women who did that aerobics stuff on television. He watched her go over to the gravity machine and look at the gravity pressure she was currently under. Vegeta noticed a smile spread over her face and then she chuckled.

He crossed his arms against his chest. "What?" he asked.

Nina pointed at the machine and gave her 'You're joking' smile. "You train under this much pressure Vegeta?" she asked unbelievingly.

He nodded while his chest filled with pride. Not many could be able to train at that intense gravity pressure, and yet his maximum was 950 times gravity without turning Super Saiyan. His highest that he'd attempted when turning Super Saiyan was 1,250 times Earth's normal. Vegeta had asked Dr. Briefs to make the gravity machine max up to 2,000, in case he ever managed to build his body to withstand that much pressure.

She gave a small laugh. "You've gotta be kidding me right? Don't tell me that the 'Great and Mighty Prince Vegeta' can only withstand 750 times gravity!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. She was beginning to sound like her mother. "As a matter of fact child, 750 is not all that I can withstand." he retaliated.

Nina placed a hand on her hip. "Oh yeah? Well what is his Majesty's highest gravitational pressure limit?" she asked, interrogating his wits and loving it.

He scoffed at her. "Well if it's any of your business, I can withstand 950 times gravity without transforming. You sound as though you can go higher." Vegeta dared, assuming this was another one of her ways to make herself seem less inferior.

Nina turned her back to him and smiled. "Now that you mention it," she said, and began to press buttons on the control console. "I can." She turned her gaze to Trunks. "Trunks, I suggest you get out of here right now or transform to your highest level of Super Saiyan, your choice."

With that, Trunks clicked into Super Saiyan mode and started to power up to his max. Vegeta simply stared at the girl who was tampering with the machine, and probably didn't know what she was doing.

Suddenly, the gravity inside the room was so intense that the walls started to quiver from the pressure up against it. Vegeta could feel himself collapse onto the ground. He quickly got into Super Saiyan mode and could finally lift himself off the floor. He looked over at his son and saw him pinned down on the floor, struggling to pull himself up from the wall. Vegeta leaned against a wall for support and felt his legs start to tremble from the weight pounding onto his shoulders. The heels of his sneakers began to squeal as they skid against the tile floor, his chin being pulled down onto his chest. But Vegeta pushed his strength to make him look up and when he did, nearly losing his grip from against the wall.

There, standing by the gravity alteration unit was Nina, still and straight, without transforming! The weight was strong and though it seemed like it didn't phase her, the sweat and furrowed brows indicated that this was starting to weigh down on her. Vegeta's hand slipped and his knee went crashing onto the tile floor. He bit his lower lip in pain, but the pain was nothing compared to the shock that just hit him. He had seen that Nina clocked up the gravity to 1,780 times Earth's normal gravity!

She smirked at the shock on Vegeta's face. "And guess what Vegeta?" Nina asked him. The Saiyan Prince looked up at her. "That's not even my max."

Then she clicked into a Super Saiyan and suddenly she began to prance around the gravity chamber. She helped Trunks off the floor and led him out of the gravity room. Then she went to help Vegeta, but like always he wouldn't accept her help. Then Nina went back to the gravity console and began to type in more numbers. This time she hit it up to the gravity's maximum force which was 2,000 times Earth's normal gravity. She looked over at Vegeta and saw him struggling to push himself onto the wall, but it was no use. The force of the gravity was pushing him onto the ground and he couldn't withstand all the pressure. But he wasn't going to admit that in front of this young Saiyan.

The gravity was so intense not even the Gravitron could handle the pressure and the enormous ki energy emitting from the Saiyan's body. The walls began to crack and pieces of the tile floor peeled itself off the ground and floated into the air. The ki flames from her body began to ripple out away from her and everywhere the energy touched the walls began to crumble.

Nina looked at a soon would-be hole in the wall and a sweatdrop formed over her head. Whoops! I better cut this out before I break this machine. she recomended.

After Nina had figured Vegeta had had enough, she turned the gravity console down to 20, then she phased out of her transformed state. She signaled Trunks to come inside and when he did he looked like his whole world had fallen apart. He couldn't believe how strong she was. She was probably 100 times stronger than himself if not even that much. Just then, Nina walked up to him as though she had just read his mind.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Trunks, without these stones around my neck I wouldn't be much stronger than you or Vegeta. But that's what I need to learn. I have to learn how to control these stones in order to beat this new enemy. You're powerful Trunks, you just don't know it yet." Nina explained.

Vegeta huffed at them both and kicked the gravity up to 950. He saw Trunks fidget, but Nina stayed completely still. "Let's get to work." he ordered in his usual, gruff tone.

Nina wiped a towel over her face and then stripped out of her sweat covered training clothes. Then she slipped on her warm sweatshirt. She looked over at the clock and could have just died. It was 10:45 P.M. She couldn't believe they had trained for nearly 13 hours nonstop. Vegeta would've made it nonstop too had both Trunks and Nina didn't attend school the next day. But that wouldn't be the end of it though. As soon as they got back from school at 4 in the afternoon they would probably end up training till 11 at night. If it wasn't already enough that they had to wrack their minds in the brain bin, right when they get home from school Nina and Trunks would have to eat dinner quickly because no one was going to leave the Gravitron until training was over.

Nina flopped onto her bed, the one she had gotten quite used to over at the Capsule Corp. It was amazing that in a matter of weeks the corporation had already become her 2nd home. Even the people who lived here, the Vegetas and the Briefs, they were like her own family now. It was unbelievable, as a matter of fact, all the Z fighters had turned out to be some sort of family that she wished she could have forever. Even though her parents were back from where ever it was they came from, Nina still didn't know them. Who they were or what they had been doing this whole time.

Bulma, like a mother she never even knew existed. She could always confide in Bluma about anything and always expect her to help the young Saiyan whenever she could. It was amazing that such a person with so many ideas and responsibilities could even find the time to listen to some of the most trivial problems of a teenager. Nina respected Bulma for the fact that anytime you needed to talk, she would find time to listen if not then and there.

Bra, like a little sister she had always dreamed of having. A bit scatter brained and often talks of boys, but whenever she did come to talk about young teenage problems she would listen to what Nina had to say and what advice she had to give Bra. Bra was also her information booth on Vegeta. Vegeta and Bra were extremely close and he would sometimes tell her his thoughts, lately those thoughts had been about Nina. So whenever they could find time together they would talk about some of the good and bad things Vegeta had to say about her.

Vegeta, the rival she had always wanted in her life. All of Nina's life she could always beat someone in a battle and they would run off like cowards. She admired Vegeta's courage and his will to continue the fight until he dropped dead. Nina thought that she would never find that kind of determination until she met Vegeta. For some reason or other, the will for him to beat her gave her the will to protect him. Odd for her to think so, but it was true. Even though the odds were ample high in her favor on strength, when it came to determination, Vegeta seemed to be the winner there. So now he had fueled her with the courage and will to beat his own pride.

Mrs. Briefs, someone whom Nina believed was the most cheerful person she knew. Whenever she got angry or upset and couldn't get hold of Bulma, she would talk to Mrs. Briefs. She usually told Nina the same things, "Oh dear don't worry so much. A beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn't be so hostile all the time." But in some way it always calmed her down. Plus a little bonus of delicious cakes and other sugars to make her as sweet as honey.

Dr. Briefs, intellegence she never knew could even be exceeded. The man was a genius and Nina admired his computer skills. One day when Nina was fiddling with some capsules and different computer files, she had stumbled onto a file of the Android 16. She was amazed at all the different techno stimulations the Android had went through and how he even had a bomb embedded in his cest with so many neutron ratings it made an atomic bomb look like a firecracker. Then Nina hacked into the files about the Red Ribbon Army and who Dr. Gero was. He had created many androids but they were defeated by Goku when he was young. Then she looked up his latest models which were Androids 17, 18, 19, the android version of Dr. Gero, and finally Cell. She couldn't believe that only 17 and 18 were originally humans before they were androids. Dr. Briefs finally caught her in his files, but instead of being angry like Nina thought he would be, he was actually impressed that she managed to get into his database. She really liked that about him, that he never seemed to get angry.

Trunks, her love and hopefully forever. He was so determined, like Vegeta. Like father like son and yet there was a bit of his mother's comfortableness in him. Somehow Nina always felt that Trunks was an easy person to talk to. She really did love him. Nina had heard about the Trunks from the future and she hoped to meet him one day. She wondered if she even lived in the future or even if she existed there. Had her mother and father already been kidnapped and what of her siblings Kino and Jarvus? She couldn't wait for him to return soon.

Then there were the Sons of course. Goku was her role model Saiyan, how he was so strong and so gentle at the same time. He would never kill anyone in battle, unless it was so desperately needed. He usually gave them a 2nd chance to redeem themselves. Goku would also never give up, no matter how bad the odds were stacked against him.

Chi-Chi, another mother she never knew existed. A great healer and a great fighter too, another person who would never give up in a battle.

Then there was Gohan, an older brother she wished she had instead of Jarvus. But now she decided to take that back because she never really got to know Jarvus. He was just training her. Gohan was just like his dad, strong and gentle with a good heart.

Goten, a bit naive but good at heart. Remarkably like Goku in every way, both in looks and personality. Goten was also easy to talk to and a great training partner now. Before he was always holding back because he was scared of hurting her, but now he was always willing to go all out. She loved playing her training games with him, like Hide and Go Seek. One of the opponents would try their best to mask their ki energy and the other would try and find them. Then when the person did find them they would have to fight and even if the person found them, if they lost then they would have to try and find the person again. It's alot more fun with more than 2 people, recomendation is about 4 or more.

Videl, she was like a part of herself she never knew. Videl was everything Nina had always grew to be. She was a bit tomboyish, but a good fighter and was never hesitant to help someone in need. Videl was indeed someone she liked and cared for dearly.

Of course Pan, another version of Nina herself. Sure they didn't look alike, but when she was 14 years old like Pan was now, she acted exactly the way she does. Baggy clothes, tough attitude and fearing the day she would become a lady. Not only did Nina seem reminded about Pan's tomboyish acts, but her personality was like hers as well when she was 14. She was always scared that she'd grow up single and not fall in love or boys wouldn't like her because she was so tough and bad. Nina never believed people who told her she would become a beautiful young lady later on and have plenty of guys drool over her just like Pan didn't believe Nina when she told her the exact same thing. But it would happen eventually, if not sooner.

Krillin, always the comedian. She loved his witty remarks and how he always seemed to laugh about something when things seemed to get everybody down. He was always willing to comfort someone in need and no matter how long or how hard things may have seemed or become, Krillin would always be the first one to step in and fight for his friends and family.

18, even though she was an android she still had feelings. 18 reminded Nina alot about the isolated self she used to have, but was never too shrewd to even give a smile. Nina admired 18's strength and self nobility, like another sister she wished she had, perhaps an older one. The truth was, Nina really liked 18 especially her style of fashion. Whenever she needed tips she'd either ask Bra or 18, but mostly 18.

Piccolo, definately a father figure in Nina's life. She had been told about many things that Piccolo had done, so many sacrafices, so many losses. She admired his will to continue fighting and he never hesitated to help those who he thought were worthy of his help. Nina also loved his meditation methods and they always seemed to work, he was a master of training the mind if not the body.

Yamcha, cute playboy but willing to fight for what was right. Tien, strong and very noble. Willing to die and always wanted to do what he thought was right, or what he thought Goku would do in a situation. Little Marron, definately a daughter she would like to have if she ever planned on having kids. Marron was so cute, sweet, and innocent, but a great energy senser, or could it be that she was a psychic? Who knows, but she was definately an ideal candidate for daughter personalities. But knowing Nina, her daughter would probably turn out to be wild and independent like herself.

Nina stared up at her ceiling for awhile, hands behind her head and thought about all the things that had occured and all the people she had gone through along the way. "So many things, so many people I know and love now like my family. And in just 2 more days it might all end." she said to herself, then shook her head. "No! I refuse to let that happen at all! I will find a way to defeat the enemy so I can be with the ones I love...or die trying, and go up to Heaven knowing that the ones I love are alive and safe once more."

And with that decided, she did a silent prayer to God, then to Dende, hoping that one would be able to answer it. Then she turned off her light and drifted into a sleep she was going to need once school started the next day. That nightmarish place, but importantly, she had to find a witty scheme to mess with Falecia's head. Nina suddenly smiled, one so full of mishcief you could have sworn you were staring at the Cheshur Cat. 


	27. Training for the Final Battle 2

Chapter 27

Monday: Capsule Corp., 5:30 AM

Trunks pounded urgently on Nina's bedroom door at the Capsule Corp. home. If they didn't hurry up in at least 20 minutes they would be late for school. Trunks didn't understand why he had to go to school if the world's fate was going to be determined in less than 2 days time. Vegeta agreed with this thought, amazing that Vegeta would agree with anything, but Bulma insisted that they both go to school. It may have been close to 2 days before the Earth would either remain or disappear, but she would not hear of anyone backing out of school. Bulma thought that while you were still alive, an education was required and that's exactly what Nina and Trunks were going to get.

"Hey Nina! Hurry it up! If we're late Mom will never get off our cases about it!" Trunks yelled to the door.

Nina hissed at his persistance. "I'm hurrying Trunks! We won't be late if we fly y'know!" she yelled back.

A few seconds later, Nina's door swung open and Trunks nearly fell into her had she not caught him just in time. Nina looked Trunks up, then down, admiring how handsome he looked today.

Trunks had on his purple and white loose, long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves were white but the collar down was purple and bold white letters spread across his shirt. The letters read "Capsule Corp." of course. The shirt was tucked into a pair of grey, baggy drawstring pants and the bottom portion of his pants were stuffed into some black boots that laced up and then a strip of velcrow covered the area where a tied bow should've been revealed.

Trunks looked over Nina and saw that she looked incredible. She wore her hair down, but with 2 thick locks of her brown hair on either side of her cheeks and 2 red pearl earrings hung from her ears. She had on a red, v-cut tank top that showed her belly just about an inch. Over the tank top Nina wore a light brown and tan colored shirt that had no buttons, but was only meant to be left open anyway. The inside material of the shirt was a few shades lighter than plum. The collar was turned up and it was trimmed thickly on the edges with the tan color, from the edge up to about 2 inches. The end of the sleeves were the same color tan but not as thick, perhaps just an inch or so, the rest of the vest was light brown.

For her pants that Nina had on, they were the same color as the overshirt. The waist part was tan and 3 inches long from the edge. Where a button might've been there was a red, upsidedown triangle. The rest of the pants legs were light brown and puffed out a bit, then closed around her ankles. The loose ankle part was the tan color. She wore no socks and for her shoes Nina had on black ninja-like boots and the top was trimmed in red.

Nina tightened her grip on her schoolbag and her black brows furrowed. "Well, what are you standing around for! Let's hurry up and eat! Then we can go pick up Goten and Lei." she ordered.

Trunks gave a slight yelp and dashed down the stairs talking to Bulma. Vegeta was still in the Gravitron training. Nina shook her head and smiled. Oh boy, what a day it was going to be for her. After she closed her door shut, she went down the stairs to the smell of a slightly wonderful home cooked breakfast. She could also smell a slight burning smell and started to quicken her pace. It appeared she was going to have to help Bulma with breakfast after all.

Saki Highschool: 5th Period, Lunch Hour

Nina, Trunks, Goten, and Lei all sat together on the school fountain's edge during their lunch hour. Even though the Earth's fate would be decided in 2 more days, there was no reason they couldn't have fun together. They all thought about going home to eat lunch, since they were seniors and could do that, but decided against it. Nina said she had some fun planned for the lunch hour so the others figured they ought to stick around.

Lei picked through her rice with her chopsticks. "So Nina, what is it you've got planned for us today?" she asked cheerfully.

Nina chewed on her sandwhich, shrugged, then swallowed as she added more shading to Lei's face on her picture. "I guess you'll have to wait an see." she suggested.

Just then, the sky blue-haired Falecia and clique waltzed out of the school building, laughing and talking about nothing as always. Falecia wore her hair in a loose ponytail in the back held by a black scrunchie. She wore yellow overalls and a pink short-sleeved shirt underneath, purple socks and yellow sneakers. The 4 young fighters gazed at the snobby girl's atire and could only snicker. Where did Falecia come up with her clothes matching?

Falecia spotted them and decided she had to get her few cents in this time. "Hey Trunks! Sweetie!" she called out to him.

Trunks rubbed a hand over his face and mumbled something incoherent, but Nina had a feeling about what he said. She patted his shoulder. "It's not easy being you is it?" she asked, sarcasm at play as usual.

Trunks only arched one of his lavender brows and gave a rhy smile. "Whatever Nina. This time I'm going to tell her we're together so she'll leave us alone."

Nina stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "And let you ruin my fun! Hah, you better think again Mister Trunks!" she fussed.

Falecia ran by, making sure she deliberately bumped straight into Nina's shoulder. Then she pushed Nina's sketchpad off the edge of the fountain and onto the grass right on top of a pile of dirt. Then she kicked dirt on top of the picture that was supposed to be of Goten, Lei, and Trunks' headshots. She scooted over towards Trunks and clutched at his arm. Nina felt like steam shot out of her ears and mustered up every ounce of patience she could to keep from burying Falecia alive on the school grounds. Trunks tried to shove her away but she continued to cling onto him.

Lei made a face at Falecia's turned back, indicating that she felt like throwing up right in her hair. This made Goten laugh so hard that he fell backwards...right into the water! Falecia, Lei, and Trunks got soaked. Nina, on the other hand, scooped up her sketchpad and got away from the water. Falecia squealed and jumped up from the edge of the fountain, dripping wet. Her pale blue hair looked more like a regular blue and her clothes were soaked to the bone. Make-up smears were on her face and her eye-liner was running down her cheeks.

Nina covered her mouth to stifle her snickering. Boy, Falecia's mad! This isn't what I had planned for her, but it's a great way to start out. she thought happily.

Nina ran up to Falecia and tried to rub off some of the grass that had splashed out of the fountain onto her. "Ohh, you poor thing. Are you all right?" she asked in an obvious tone of mockery.

Falecia glared at her through dark blue eyes and shoved her out of the way. "Back off! I don't need filthy people like you touching on me!" she spat.

Lei balled up her fists and a growl escaped her throat. "Why you Swine!" she yelled, but a soggy Goten cut her off.

He shook his head, sending little beads of water to spray everywhere. "Don't worry about Nina. She's got this whole situation under control."

She wasn't so sure, but gave in anyhow. "But if Falecia says anything diry like that to her again she is going to get it and get it good! I mean it Goten!" Lei threatened.

Nina shrugged and walked by Falecia, but not before giving her a swift kick in the ankles to where she tripped and fell flat on her face straight into the dirt. Her backside was sticking up in the air and she began to mumble against the dirt in her face. Falecia tried getting up and bared her teeth at Nina. She saw Nina head over towards Trunks who was a bit soaked, but Falecia had managed to block most of the water. Only his hair was dampened. Falecia began to scoot across the ground so she could toss Nina into the fountain. While she was trying to go un noticed by her, Nina gently wiped the water from Trunks' face and pushed some water soaked lavender hair away from his eyes.

She gave a quick wink to him. "Oh Trunks! Just look at you! You're all wet!" Nina cried out, trying to sound naive. "I'll go get you a towel."

When Nina turned around, knowing very well that Falecia was right up against her, she pretended like she was about to skip back into the building and her foot collided with Falecia's stomach. Trying her best not to overdo it, she managed to kick Falecia 2 feet away and she rolled right into another pile of dirt, making her even more messy. She struggled to get up again and looked like a mudfish in the process with little specks of yellow, pink and sky blue all over. Nina covered her mouth, acting completely horror struck at what she had done and ran right over to Falecia.

She grabbed Falecia's arm. "Whatever is wrong with me today?"

"Everything you stupid clutz!" Falecia muttered under her breath, but Nina heard.

Nina arched an eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked her, but Falecia kept quiet.

After a bit of hissing and spitting, Falecia finally gave up and let Nina lead her over to the fountain. She sat Falecia down and while doing so, she signaled for her friends to move out of the way. Lei grabbed her lunchcase, Goten his lunchbag, and Trunks grabbed Nina's lunchcase and her sketchbook. He didn't have a lunchcase because Nina had packed his lunch and her lunch together.

Nina wiped some of the dirt off of Falecia's face and clothes. "Are you okay? That was some landing you made." she said in a worried tone. Man, was she a good actor or what?

Falecia blew a soggy strand of her sky blue hair out of her view. "Yeah, I bet." she mumbled, but Nina heard anyhow.

Nina cupped her ear in her hand. "What? You should really learn to speak up Falecia." she suggested.

"Hey Nina, ready to go?" Trunks called to her.

Nina turned her head slightly and smiled. This is gonna be good! she thought, and then swung around. "Huh?" she called back to him while trying to keep from laughing.

She turned around so quickly that her arm twirled with her and she ended up knocking Falecia square on the side of her head and she went careening into the fountain. Her head was underwater and tiny bubbles began to emerge from the water as her feet flailed in every direction, trying to kick Nina but she had already jumped out of the way to keep from being splashed all over her good clothes. Falecia finally jerked herself up and a branch of seaweed and a lilypad hung on her head as water dripped all over the place. Her cheeks puffed out like a fish and she began to spit out the water like a real working fountain. Nina and the others laughed at this sight while Falecia continued to growl and glare in anger, but Nina didn't care, she had gotten Falecia back for calling her a peasant and styleless lowlife.

She grinned wickedly. This oughtta teach her than to mess with the best of the best! Nina thought and then held up a peace sign.

She ran up to her friends and jumped onto Trunks' back, then she placed an arm around Lei and Goten as they continued to laugh and giggle about the spectacular feat Nina had just performed upon the school snobs' leader. Nina turned her head to marvel at the scene she herself had created and saw all of Falecia's so-called "Friends" as they tried to lift her out of the fountain, but she continuously kept slipping on water that was on the ground and just fell right back into the water, causing her other snobbish comrades to get wet as well. Nina turned back around and gave another triumphant laugh. Today was a good day, today was a very good day.

Training Day 2: Monday, 4:00 PM

Nina and Trunks sat on the floor of the Gravitron and talked as they waited for Vegeta to return from where ever it was he was at that moment. They both couldn't stop laughing about how Nina cleaned up Falecia's act. It was hilarious and Trunks was quite amused at the fact the one crushing on him got crushed by the one he loved.

"I still can't believe you did that y'know." he told her.

She laughed and crossed her legs indian-style. "Yeah, well I do." They burst into gales of laughter, when Nina sensed an approaching ki. "Hey, we better cut it out. Vegeta's on his way." Nina warned.

Trunks nodded and put on his most serious face. Nina looked at him and smirked, then she went cross-eyed. "Oh Trunks! You look so serious!" she said in a mocking tone.

They both exploded with laughter just as Vegeta walked in. He cleared his throat loud enough to be heard over the others. Trunks stood up immediately, but Nina stayed on the ground, trying her best to suppress her laughing. Vegeta walked over and stood infront of her, looking down at the young Saiyan. She looked up at him, biting her lower lip to keep from spitting all over the place. Trunks did the same, forcing his face to stay straight, but it just kept molding into a grin.

Vegeta sat down opposite of Nina and looked at the stones around her neck. "Okay kid, it's time we trained your body to get used to that power held in those stones." he stated.

Nina's eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. "So that's what I forgot! Hold on, I'll be back shortly." she said.

Suddenly she vanished in the blink of an eye. Then, just as soon as she left, she reappeared again. This time she had one of the stones in her hand, removed her necklace and slid a 3rd stone on the chain, then clasped it back around her neck. Nina stood up, stretched and then sat back down.

She shook her head, letting her hair that was in a ponytail swish back and forth. "Whew! That sure can take alot out of ya!" Nina said to no one in particular, then pointed to the new stone around her neck. "Kino said I could have hers since she never used it much except for cloaking her ki and healing."

Vegeta knew that technique. "Where did you learn that?" he demanded.

Nina shrugged. "No one really, just Goku." she said.

Vegeta growled angrily, but then calmed himself. Training the girl was more important. "Okay, let's get started. Trunks, go over to Kakarot's house and train with his son. Nina and I have alot to work on so I won't have time to train you at all today." he explained.

Trunks nodded. "Sure Dad." he answered, and ran out of the Gravitron.

'Take care of yourself Trunks, and tell Goten I said hi.' a voice said to him in his mind.

He stopped abruptly, turned and looked at Nina. She glanced over at him and winked. Trunks then gave a relieved sigh and ran out of the room.

As soon as Trunks had left, Vegeta thought it was time he got down to business. "Alright, let me see what you can do with those stones now." he ordered.

"Sure." she complied, and then stood up.

Nina focused her mind into the stones' power. She felt it glow and burn with warmth in her palms as she held them out in front of her. One of the stones began to rise and spun around quickly while rotating in a ring- like manor. Suddenly it began to glow violet and a slight humming sound was heard, then Nina burst into a Super Saiyan and the stone shot forward at her forehead, emplanting itself there and it sank in like it were walking through a wall and then it remained in the center like a violet birthmark that was shaped exactly like the stone was.

Just as it secured itself inside of her, a large column of purple electricity exploded all around her body and tiny sparks of violet bolts licked her entire body like a thousand burning tongues. She screamed in release of her power and it continued to grow. Vegeta rolled backwards and stood up just when the column shot upward infront of him, barely missing his body. Nina felt herself being lifted off the ground and she began to rotate slowly like a figurine inside of a musicbox. Her spiky golden hair flickered from yellow to black, from spiky to straight until finally her thick banes were straight and over her eyes and the rest of her now black hair rose from above her neck as the increasing ki winds began to blow.

The column vanished and in its spot was Nina, purple ki flames had erupted from around her and it blew her black banes aside to reveal the violet stone-shaped symbol now on her forehead. Nina smiled proudly. "So Vegeta, how's that?" she asked, amused at seeing the brief bit of shock on the Saiyan Prince's face.

He quickly wiped away his surprised expression and his brows narrowed. "Good, now can you go any further?" Vegeta asked her.

Nina's fists tightened and she spread her feet further apart. "I'll try." she answered, and started to focus her energy on the second stone.

The winds of energy began to grow stronger and they whipped her hair and ki flames in all different directions. Another stone rose from the floor where she had dropped them during her first transformation. It came up slowly at first, trying to tug itself free from the confines of its chain and finally it snatched itself loose and rose to meet its Master. The stone spun round and round and a sharp hum could be heard from this one and suddenly it began to burn green. It then began to flash with green lightning until it raced forward and slammed against Nina's forehead so hard that her head flew back as though she had just got punched in the face.

As she kept her head back, thin beams of green light began to shoot from where it had landed and they collided against the walls of the Gravitron, causing numerous cracks to appear on the walls and floor. When Nina lifted her head back up again her hair was in spiral curls and blazing green as her eyes glowed blood red. Her now green brows furrowed in fury as the bolts of electricity began to sting her like a horde of bees all over her body. Suddenly a column of green lightning enveloped Nina inside and she continued to grow in power, feeling her muscles swell with energy inside them as both her inner and outer layer was tingling with power.

A bead of sweat fell down her cheek and her spiral curly banes began to stick to her forehead. She flicked them aside and on her forehead were 2 green stone-shaped symbols, side by side. The one to the right was standing up straight while the one to the left was angled away from the one to the right.

A small growl escaped Nina's throat as she fought to control the energy. "Okay, how's that?" she asked him.

Vegeta, trying his best to hide his amazement, gave a short nod and crossed his arms against his chest. "Alright then, let's see it with all three." he ordered.

Nina gave a short nod and looked down at the last stone on the floor that was still on the chain. She focused as much energy as she could without passing out from the pressure and saw it slowly rise off the floor. Vegeta could tell this was taking alot out of her, but she still had to go on. There would be only 1 more day to train before all the world will either live, or be dead. Nina's hidden powers, both in the stone and in herself, were the only Ace up the Z warriors' sleeves and they had to play it right. If not, they were all dead because the only reason Nina had been able to defeat those three foes last night was because she had them caught off guard and they were underestimating her.

The stone started to flash from red to the ivory and then a whistling sound could be heard being emitted from the stone. It was starting to power up and getting ready to take its place next to the other 2 stones now emplanted on her forehead. Nina gave out a low groan and then felt the sweat pour down her cheeks as some went in between her eyes, stinging them to the point of madness, but she fought it back. The ivory Dragon Tear tugged at its chain leash, fighting to break loose until finally it broke free and flashed forward at Nina and it slammed up against her head. The power was so intense that she got knocked backwards, crying out in pain and surprise. She did a somersault in the air and landed swiftly on her feet as she went back into her fighting stance. The now larger beams of light ejected from the glowing red stones on her forehead and they bounced off the walls back into her body, each time she bit her lower lip so as not to yelp out.

Her green spiral began to straighten out and flashed from green to red and then back to green again. The curliness gone and turning into jagged edges instead. Her hair rose back on her head, spiked like large red talons, curled back and ready to strike. Her side banes started to curl upward and her eyes flashed yellow like a cat's. Nina's banes were thick, spiky and so sharp edged it could tear someone's flesh if even touched. The stones on her forehead glowed and then faded to a blood red color. 2 stones angled away from the stone in the middle of her forehead as her red ki flames started to churn up the large gusts of wind to whip back her hair and caused her to stumble backwards. Nina dug her toes into the ground although she could feel them start to slide from the pressure of her own power until she forced every last bit of endurance she had to keep her steady and balanced.

Nina shut both of her eyes tightly, blinking out persperation, then opened one of her eyes and smiled. "Okay, that's about it." she told the onlooking Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta placed a finger on his chin and contemplated for awhile. He had to make sure she could withstand all this pressure without passing out during a fight. "That was good kid. Take a breather." he suggested to her.

Nina gave a relieved sigh, phased out of her highest transformation and felt the third stone fall to the ground. It made a slight clatter, but the winds of her ki flames tuned out the noise. Her green spiral curls began to fade to straight and black and she could hear the second stone fall to the ground. This time she could hear it a little better than the first one, but the winds and lightning power of her energy caused the sound to be faded out. Then her black hair phased out of its pitch dark state and her eyes blazed green instead of violet, her spiky golden hair now returned. Just before the final stone hit the ground, she fell out of Super Saiyan mode completely and collapsed onto the ground right before the last stone did. Nina was tired and felt like anyone could've wasted her away right then if they wanted to. She wouldn't have put up a fight, even if she had wanted to. Her body wouldn't permit it.

At last, the last stone fell to the ground and since there was dead silence the noise was enough to wake the dead when it crashed to the ground. It was so delicate, the stone, and it felt like glass. But when it hit the floor with even the slightest slip it sounded like someone had just ignited a bomb and it blew up right next to Nina's ear. The sound was ear splitting and the echo it caused was enough to drive anyone insane. The echostics were just too good in the Gravitron. The slightest drop of a pebble could sound like a wave crashing against the rocks along the shore when the tide was coming in.

After the noise had settled, Nina looked at her watch and couldn't believe it at all. A total of 6 and a half hours had passed since Trunks and Nina had come home at 4 that afternoon! She gave an exhauseted gasp of air and closed her eyes. Vegeta's training just wasn't any fun. She'd rather be playing Hide and Go Seek with Goten, Lei and Trunks right then. Those types of games that Nina had invented were alot more fun and energizing then these agonizing training sessions. They demanded way too much of your body's strength and mind power. During one of Nina's games however, they called for your natural and developed instincts, strength and power supression, ki signaling and of course fighting techniques as well as acquiring new ones.

She glanced at Vegeta and saw him tossing thoughts around in his head as he leaned against the wall. Nina shut both her eyes and slowly began to breathe in and out. Only one more hour before we call it a night, and only one more day before this is all over. she thought, then furrowed her eyebrows. I can't wait to fight those alien jerks, it'll be a hell of alot more fun than training with Vegeta! 


	28. The Final Battle Begins!

Chapter 28

Tuesday: Nina's Home, 2:00 AM

Taliyah sat up and stretched as her husband layed next to her, fast asleep. She could only smile at how all this time he'd been taking care of her and then when it was his turn he was out like a light. She quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on a loose t-shirt and a pair of jeans over her underclothes. It took awhile for Taliyah to adjust to clothes that didn't cling to her body so tightly. She had worn the traditional Saiyan armor since she was a small child, lucky enough to not be sent to another planet as an infant.

Taliyah walked over towards her nightstand and pulled the tie off of her high ponytail and let her hair fall down freely. She then began to braid the thick brown locks down the back of her head in a French braid. It didn't take her long to do this, and then she reached into the drawer of her dresser and pulled out a silver bracelet that was meant to be clasped around the wrist instead of like a chain. On top of it was the yin-yang symbol, harmony. She opened the symbol and a light blue beam emerged and it spread apart like a funnel. Inside was an angel wrapped in nothing but a sheet and its wings spread apart. It was a female angel and it began to dance in circles and spins, graceful like a dove.

Jingling was heard as a beautiful melody was being played, it was a bracelet that had been altered into a musical hologram. Taliyah had spent years trying to gather the tools, supplies, time and patience into creating this item for her youngest daughter. She was about to give up all hope of ever seeing her young one ever again. But that all changed the day that her transmitter had picked up someone inside her spaceship pod 7 years ago. Taliyah knew that it was her Nina because instincts seemed to tell her so and after that day, she was bent on completing the musical hologram as a gift for her daughter.

She placed the bracelet inside a glossy suade box and closed the lid shut, then Taliyah wrote a note for Jutus and placed it next to him on her pillow. She opened the window, closed her eyes and let the cool wind brush up against her body as it blew her braided hair back and forth in a swaying motion. Taliyah smiled happily and silently floated off the window sill, closed it just as quietly behind her and then took off towards Capsule Corp. to give her daughter a long awaited gift.

Capsule Corp: Nina's Quarters, 2:05 AM

Vegeta pulled back the covers and placed an exhausted Nina into her bed, then he lifted the blanket and layed it delicately on her body. She yawned heavily and then turned over on her side as she curled up under her blanket. Vegeta smiled at how she slept, so peaceful and less agitated than usual. He would've called it a night nearly 3 hours ago, but the young Saiyan girl insisted that they continued because she wanted to get it right. Nina wanted to get the transformations right, that way it wouldn't take 2 hours just to do 3 transformations, and she did a pretty good job so far. This time she narrowed it down to just half an hour for all 3. Now 3 was all she was going to do for now, because that's all that seemed to really do the trick against the enemy.

Vegeta was about to leave the room when he felt a slight flicker of a ki energy. He couldn't tell whose it was because it turned off so fast. He heard Nina groan in her sleep, for she had felt it too. She turned over on her other side and felt the sweat form on her brow. Vegeta grabbed a small footstool and pulled it towards the side of Nina's bed, then he sat on it and watched the Saiyan girl sleep. Then he let his eyes fall to the floor and contemplated over the events that had happened recently. Taliyah, Jutus, the enemies from different planets, and of course Nina. The Saiyan with mystical powers beyond anyone's comprehension, the one who could control the full power of now 3 Dragon Tears.

Just then Vegeta heard a light tapping on the window pane. He looked up and saw that it was Taliyah. She was carrying a rectangular suade box and to his surprise, she wasn't wearing a scouter. 2 days ago was the first time he had ever seen her without her scouter and he always believed that she slept with it on too. Although Vegeta never quite understood why she always wore one when she never needed it. He guessed it was because her mother had been in charge of developing the best scouters for the Saiyan Elite. Ignas was not of noble blood, but many of the Saiyans did respect her.

Taliyah gave a friendly smile, a smile that Vegeta had not seen in many years since he was a kid himself. She pointed at the window latch and he immediately rose to unhook it. She hopped off the ledge and landed on the floor, her sneakers eminating not one sound. Taliyah and Vegeta punched fists quietly, then she placed the suade box on Nina's nightstand. She then grabbed a pen and scribbled a little note on a piece of paper for her daughter to get her message.

Taliyah looked at her youngest child, 18 years of the making and not one of those years did she get a chance to raise her like a child should. She sighed. "My young Nina." she said to her. Taliyah leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead, turned and looked back at Vegeta. "Beautiful isn't she?" Taliyah asked him.

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave a small smile. "I suppose, but she doesn't look anything like you or Jutus, unlike your other 2 kids." he commented.

She smiled and placed her hands in her pockets. "I guess that's what makes her so special, because she's different." She then looked at the clock and decided to go home. "Well, I guess I should get going. I only came by to give Nina her present. I don't know if it'll make up for 18 lost years, but it's a start I suppose."

Taliyah walked back to the window and opened it just as a silent breeze came and brushed her banes aside. The moon was out and it turned her dark purple eyes into a beautiful light violet, mysterious and so full of youth. She stepped onto the ledge and placed both her hands on the sides of the frame, then turned her head to look back at her childhood friend and rival. Vegeta walked up towards the window, looking up at her and he smiled. Taliyah returned the gesture and turned her whole body around to face him, leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Vegeta was shocked and yet he didn't pull away, but it was only a quick kiss, a kiss of gratitude.

She smiled at his unawareness. "Thank you, my friend." Taliyah then turned back to face the sky, but gave a quick glance back towards him. "Thank you for everything Vegeta. Consider that my belated gift to you from the past, something I owed you from long ago." Then she took off into the sky back to her home.

Vegeta touched his lips as a smile formed on them. "My pleasure Taliyah."

"You loved my Mom, didn't you?" a voice asked from behind.

Vegeta whipped his body around quickly and saw that Nina was upright in her bed. How long has she been awake? he asked himself.

"I woke up the moment Mom gave me a kiss on my head." Nina answered, as though she had read his mind. "Well, in any case, I know you did love my Mom." she continued.

Vegeta blushed slightly, but she couldn't see him in the darkness. Nina sighed. "Y'know, I think she loved you too Vegeta."

His eyes widened in disbelief, but still he did not reply. She twittled with the stones around her neck. "But one thing's for sure, I know this. You love Bulma more than you do my Mom now, just like she loves my Dad more than she does you."

Nina got out of bed and walked towards the still blushing Vegeta. She came close to him until they were less than an inch apart. He started to back away but she suddenly embraced him, clinging to his neck as her head rested on his chest. Vegeta was unsure of these actions and felt himself step back, a bit afraid of this girl's gestures.

She sighed heavily. "But the love you 2 have for eachother will never die. I know this too. Our 3 days time will soon be up once dusk has fallen, and the night battle will begin. Vegeta, pray that I win. Not that I live, but that I win. I don't care if I die Vegeta, I never cared about dying. But just pray that I win, defeat the enemy so that the others, you and my parents, Trunks and Goten...everyone, I want everyone to live. Please show compassion just once to the others and pray that I win, for their sakes." Nina requested.

Vegeta let her words sink in first, closed his eyes and smiled, then he put his arms around her to hug her back. "Alright kid, but you do this one thing for me." he said and could see that she had looked up at him. "Don't die alright? You've got such a long life ahead of you and you're not even halfway through."

Nina nodded happily and gave a small laugh. "Deal!"

Tuesday: Son's House, 5:00 AM

Goten grumbled to himself as he heard the door being knocked on. He gave a huge yawn and rubbed a hand through his wild hair. It was so early in the morning and he wished that he didn't have to go to school. But his mom was just like Bulma. "I Don't Care If You're Supposed To Be Saving The World! You're Going To School And That's Final!" He heard his mom's words echo in his brain up and down all over the place. Goten never understood why Chi-Chi always nagged him about schoolwork, it was so stupid. He would rather be hanging with his friends and having a good time rather than working on some math problem any day.

Goten gave another great yawn and placed a hand on the doorknob, turned it and slowly opened the door. "This had better be important because I'm hungry." he muttered and let the door open all the way.

Behind the door was Nina, Trunks and Lei standing behind the doorway, smiling with their backpacks and workout bag. Obviously they had their clothes for tonight's battle to change into after school. Nina walked up to him and gave Goten a big hug and a small peck on the cheek, followed by Trunks who punched fists with him and then Lei who kissed him on the lips. He shut the door behind them and followed them into the kitchen where Chi- Chi was preparing breakfast.

Nina placed her bookbag on the floor and pulled up a chair. "Hey Chi-Chi, how're you?" she asked.

She turned and smiled at her. "I'm just fine kids, how are you all?" she asked in return.

Lei pulled up her a chair and sat down while Goten sat next to her. "We're fine I suppose."

Trunks flopped down next to Nina and smiled. "I guess we're a bit worried about the upcoming fight Chi-Chi." he explained.

Goten nodded. "Yeah, they're right Mom. I'm a little bit nervous, but I know we'll win for sure!" he said confidently.

Chi-Chi laughed and flipped the fish sticks on the pan. "Well that's good to hear Goten. I know you'll do just fine." she said reassuringly.

Nina felt a ki approaching and her body tensed up, but then she relaxed when she felt who it was. "Hiya Goku. How was your night?" she asked rather loudly.

Everyone stared at her confused and then looked around. Goku was nowhere to be seen, but then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He leaned down to look around and saw Nina waving to him at the kitchen table. He returned the kind action and continued his descent down the stairs. Goku walked up towards everyone and sat down at the head of the table, looking down the left at Lei and his youngest son Goten, then down the right at Nina and Trunks.

He smiled. "Hi everyone." Goku said cheerily.

Chi-Chi placed a kiss on his cheek and then set down his large bowl of rice, plate of fish, miso soup, and a mug of warm tea. "Hello my husband. Hope you don't eat everything!" she warned, then laughed.

Nina snapped her fingers. "Oh Chi-Chi! Look at this!" she called to her as she pointed to her bracelet.

Chi-Chi turned around and squinted. "Is that a bracelet? Looks beautiful. Can I get a better look dear?" she requested.

Nina suddenly vanished and then reappeared next to Chi-Chi who was now preparing extra food for 3 more people. Goku smiled at how well she had learned he Instant Transmission technique in a matter of weeks. She held out her arm towards her and Chi-Chi examined it carefully.

"Wow. It's simply stunning. Where'd you get it?"

Nina smiled. "A gift from my Mom. She made it for me."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "She made this! But it looks like an antique!"

She nodded, then flipped the yin-yang symbol up. "That's not all it's for. Watch this."

Suddenly a flash of light blue energy emerged and it spread itself apart like a funnel. An image of a female angel appeared and it began to dance as a beautiful melody was played. A gentle musicbox tone that made it seem like the angel was dancing out of sorrow for a lost one. Giving proper respect to the ones in passing as they left for the spirit world above. Welcoming them to their new home in the skies. Lei, Trunks, Goten and Goku gathered round to see the holographic image dance and sway like a graceful bird. An angel she was, so sleek and flawless without a care in the world. She was dancing for all of them, giving them a sign of hope.

Lei gasped with awe. "Gosh Nina! That's so cool!"

Chi-Chi was about to comment when she looked at the clock and in 15 minutes they would have to be at school. She started shoving everyone back to the table. "Okay you guys! Let's get your breakfast down the hatch before you're all late for school!"

Then everyone sat down at the table and began to eat their breakfast as fast as they could, wolfing down their food in a normal, hungry, Saiyan fashion. All except Lei, who could only stare at how amazingly fast they ate and the quantity of food they were eating. It seemed like every 5 minutes she heard someone saying "More please." Amazingly, she heard the same voice 5 times in a row, and that voice belonged to Nina. She was on an eating storm.

Saki Highschool: 7th Period, 15 minutes before class dismissal

Nina stifled a yawn as well as her other friends. They were all pretty tired because of the physical torment they had put on their bodies. But most of all they were bored of classwork. Study, study, study! It was all the same and they were tired of being brain wracked when in a matter of hours, everyone was going to either live or die. Nina hoped that everyone else would live, even if she did have to die. She twittled with the stones on her neck which were going to be her last resort in the upcoming battle. Hopefully there would be no casualties once night fell on Earth. Nina felt someone nudging the back of her head with a pencil. She rolled her eyes, knowing that it was Goten, otherwise someone's head would've been rolling instead of her eyes.

She turned around in her desk, making sure the teacher wasn't looking. "What is it Goten!" she hissed at him.

He flinched at first, but then recovered his composure and placed his elbows on the desktop. "Man Nina, why do we put up with class anyway? We could leave whenever we wanted. We're starting to act like Gohan, having to bear this torture chamber like it's necessary!" Goten whispered.

Nina cocked an eyebrow at him, then shrugged. "I donno why either, I guess it's cause we have to learn!" she said sarcastically.

Goten ignored her attempts to get him peeved and instead poked his lower lip out in a pouty form. "Man! Gohan was such a little weenie! Back then he was the strongest guy in the world and he put up with Mom like that, 'specially about an issue like school!" he grumbled.

Nina's eyes narrowed as she smiled and then pinched Goten's hand, twisting his skin which caused him to yelp in pain but then he covered his mouth while he bit on his lower lip. The teacher turned around to see what had caused the noise, as well as the rest of the class. When his eyes rested on Nina, he saw her taking down notes as usual, glancing down in her book to copy some extra information that wasn't mentioned while he was talking. But when his eyes came to look at Goten, he saw him staring down at the book blankly, a pain-stricken look across his face as though the world was about to end in a matter of minutes. But Mr. Nanako decided to brush this little feature aside. He had a class to teach and so he returned to writing on the blackboard.

Nina checked to see if he was all the way around, then she turned to look at Goten as tears started to form in his eyes. "Don't call Gohan a weenie! Besides, if you don't have a brain, what makes you think you can support Lei when you grow up to have a family, hmmmm?" she asked, a sly smile written on her face.

Goten's eyes widened and his cheeks burned red. "W-what are you talking about!" he squealed, then turned his head. "I like Lei, but not enough to marry her!" His face turned a darker shade of red and now covered half his face. He turned his head back to face Nina, hope shone brightly on his face as he gave a goofy smile. "Do you really think she likes me enough to marry me later on?" Goten asked.

Nina gave a quiet laugh and then ruffled his already messy hair. "Don't worry Goten, she's practically drawn to you like a magnet. You're gonna have cute kids too, twins." she foretold.

Goten wrinkled up his nose as he eyed her, confused. "Huh, how do you know that Nina?" he asked curiously.

She pulled her hand away, obviously bewildered by her own prediction. How did she know that Goten was going to have twins? I don't get it, how did I know that? But I did somehow, it was there in my mind. Plain as day, I saw 2 cute kids being held by Goten and Lei. she thought to herself as she twittled with the Dragon Tears. Then it came to her. That's it! It's these stones, they help me to see the future! How cool is that! Nina concluded, then decided she had better not tell anything else about what's happening in the future.

She shrugged. "I just guessed. You look like someone who would be the father of twins." she lied, but it worked.

Goten rolled up his shirt sleeve as he smiled proudly. "Really? That'd be awesome! Twin boys, now that's what I'd like!" he said.

Nina turned around to face the front, placed an elbow on her desktop and propped her chin in her palm. She smiled and shook her head, then crossed her eyes. "I bet you would." Nina muttered and closed her eyes. "But that's not what you're gettin'."

Just then the bell rang loudly, signaling it was the end of the school day. The bells chimed pleasantly as the students packed up their belongings and headed out the classroom, ignoring Mr. Nanako's words of homework that was due the following day. They simply went on with their idle chatter, cluttering up the halls as always. Nina wanted to be nice, so she didn't blow everyone out of her path. Instead she decided just to teleport onto the campus grounds elsewhere.

She turned to face her 3 best friends and smiled at them. "Well, I'll meet you guys out front." she said, then waved.

Trunks blinked several times. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Lei brushed her thick banes from her view. "There's no way you're getting through this mob."

But Goten knew what she was going to do. "Oh no you don't!" he growled, then grabbed her arm but she was already disappearing and so was he. But before Trunks and Lei could do anything they had completely vanished.

Nina appeared behind a tree, Goten clinging to her arm as his teeth were bared. He should've known she would do the Instant Transmission technique after she spoke. It's a pity Goten never took the time out to learn that trick, but he was just too stubborn and impatient to learn it. His dad told him it would be harder to learn if he didn't have patience because it took him awhile to learn it himself.

Goten looked at the ground, still holding onto Nina's arm. I guess Nina must've had alot of patience to put up with learning that technique. Then he looked up at her as she gazed down at him. "Nina, how long, exactly, did it take you to learn Dad's Instant Transmission technique?" he asked.

Nina placed a finger on her chin and looked up at the sky. "Hmmm, I'd say about 20 minutes." She looked back down at Goten. "Why?"

A large sweatdrop formed over Goten's head and he fell backwards, feet in the air. Nina just shrugged at him as he layed on the ground. Goten could be so silly at times. She looked up to hear someone calling her name and saw that Trunks and Lei were waving at her while trying to plow through a crowd of talkitive Juniors. Finally they both gave up and just shoved them off the stairway onto the ground. They began to bicker and complain, but the 2 fighters ignored their complaints and jogged over to where Nina was hiding herself while Goten continued his lifelessness on the grass.

Nina turned her back to Goten while Lei kneeled by his side. Trunks stopped in front of her and gazed down at his best friend to see his tongue lagging out, looking still as stone. He raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. "Nina, what's up with Goten? He's out like a light!"

She jerked her head and then threw her thumb over her shoulder. "He's just in a state of shock."

Trunks looked at her. "Why?"

"He can't believe that I learned the Instant Transmission in 20 minutes." she explained, then leaned towards Trunks and cupped her hand over her mouth. "But it really only took me 15 minutes. I just used the extra 5 minutes to completely master it. Goten can be such a dummy sometimes."

Goten shot up like a rocket and his eyes were narrowed. "I HEARD THAT!" he bellowed in his defense.

Nina fluttered her eyelashes and placed a hand on top of his head. "You know it's true. Besides, you can't stay mad at me forever Goten."

Goten blushed and placed a hand behind his head as he scratched his scalp. "Yeah, you got that right."

Lei elbowed him in the ribs and he cried out in pain. "Hmph! How can you just forget me Goten!" she hissed.

He held his stomach and gave a painful smile up at her. "I'd never forget you Lei. You're way too important to me, at least..." He wrinkled up his nose in a contemplating manner. "I think so anyway."

Fire blazed in Lei's eyes. "WHAT!" she screamed and started to chase Goten around the campus grounds while Nina and Trunks just laughed.

Tuesday Night: Battleground, 10:20 PM

All the Z warriors gathered on the battleground where they were to meet up with their enemies. Trunks and Goten sparred awhile as they waited for the fight to begin once the 3 assasins showed up. They all figured that Nina was going to fight first since she had a better chance of winning. But Goku would not hear of this at all. He figured that everyone else should fight first to give Nina a strategic advantage. Once they could reveal the 3 mercenaries' moves it wouldn't be that difficult for Nina to defeat them once she knows their techniques and fighting style. So they all agreed that they would fight first and let Nina go last. But the problem was, who was going to fight? Or were they all going to fight together? It was a hard decision to make.

Pan stepped up. "I think it would be best if 1 of us should fight at a time, then if that person should need help we all jump in except for Nina." she suggested.

Lei stood up and balled up her fists, then gave a rough nod in agreement. "Okay, I'll be the first to fight."

Goten stopped sparring with Trunks, grabbed a hold of her hand, his eyes narrowed. "No way are you fighting those monsters by yourself!"

She snatched her hand free. "Goten this is my choice. I've gotta do this, Nina's my friend."

Nina stood up, a gust of wind blowing her long black skirt against her, light brown skin being revealed. The skirt had 2 long splits on either side and underneath she had on short black spandex shorts. On her feet Nina wore black shin high boots with a white stripe down the front where the laces were cross-stitched. For her top she had on a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt that showed her stomach and on her upperarms she wore 2 black armbands to signify that she was in mourning. For her brother Jarvus. Her hair was in a loose ponytail held in the back and around her neck were the 3 Dragon Tears on a silver chain.

She placed a hand on Goten's shoulder and he looked at her, worry written on his face. She could tell he would rather fight first. "Let her do what she wishes Goten. We all have to contribute because we have to, not because we want to. In the end we'll all have to end up fighting them anyway, so let Lei show her stuff." Nina explained.

Lei smiled at her, gratitude for letting her have this chance to prove herself to everyone. She sighed. If only I could've learned some more offensive attacks. I could use the Ultra Sound, but that might hurt everyone else as well. she thought, then shrugged. Oh well, they're strong so I'm sure the others can take it. It's these assasins I have to worry about.

Suddenly she felt a whisp of ki energy and Lei began to search the sky. Obviously everyone else felt it too, especially Nina. Lei glanced over her shoulder and could see Nina's brows twitching angrily as she bared her teeth. A low growl escaped her throat and it sounded just like a tiger's. It made a chill go up Lei's spine for a moment, but she shook it off quickly as soon as her foes appeared.

Tessay was the first to descend from the sky, still clad in the same outfit she had on the previous nights ago, but this time her hair was tied in a low ponytail in the back. Her clothes had been mended from where Nina's Kamehameha wave had torn through and into her flesh. As soon as she spotted Nina, she reached up and touched her shoulder, baring her teeth in fury. Tessay hadn't forgotten what she'd done, and every minute, every second she spent inside the training room was to get her back for putting a scratch on her unscathed body.

Rowan wore the same outfit, but the cut on his hip had been mended, and he had on a different pair of jeans. A darker navy blue this time, but he still wore the same black t-shirt and a white longsleeved shirt underneath. His hair was worn the same and his double bladed sword was unsheathed at his side. He had definately given Nina too much credit, figuring that she might want to cross over to their side. Maybe there was still a chance to get her to switch sides. Rowan really hated having to see a worthy fighter go to waste.

Cougar was very mad, since her last encounter with Nina. She planned on giving Nina the time of her life when they battled. She was going to pay for the wound right above her heart. The Earth was going to feel her rage, her anger, her power. It was a strength she was going to make the Earthlings never forget. They will never forget the night that Cougar, 1st class soldier of the Feilynx Military and Trained Assasins, was on Earth and how the planet would feel her fury.

Lei smiled and crossed her arms against her chest. "Well speak of the devil. It's about time you 3 showed up. Let's get things started shall we?"

The three fighters looked at her, wondering what she was planning to do. Tessay raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Surely you're not suggesting that you're going to fight us? All by yourself?" she asked, very amused.

Lei growled and threw a fist at them. "So what if I am!" she snarled.

Tessay laughed at her answer. "You foolish human! Do you really think you can stand a chance against us, let alone one of us!" she mocked, then brushed a braided lock of her banes out of her face. "That'll be the day! If that ever happens, I'll retire from being a Vlorian soldier and open up a flower shop!"

Lei's brows furrowed as she gave a smile, then rolled up her sleeves. "Well, I suggest you get the paperwork done for your retirement and start learning how to garden because I'm going to give you a fight you won't forget!" she stated, then pointed her thumb towards herself. "You'll feel my wrath, the power of humans that you seem to underestimate. But you'll eat your words soon enough."

Lei put up her fists, spread her feet apart and her smile continued to broaden. "Bring it on, if you think you're so tough." she dared.

Tessay held her arm in front of her two partners, closed her eyes and chuckled. "Let me handle this one you guys. Humans can be quite stubborn." She opened her eyes, half-lidded as her grin started to spread.

"Let the battle," she paused, then her eyes flashed wide open as an aura of pure fire surrounded her entire body, causing her green hair to fly up as well as nearly knocking off her hat. Tessay then charged towards Lei as she prepared herself for the mercenary's assault. "BEGIN!" 


	29. Lei vs Tessay

Chapter 29

Lei braced herself for impact as Tessay rushed head on towards her, body engulfed in fire. The green haired warrior pulled back her fist and shot a punch straight towards Lei's head, but she quickly blocked it, soon wishing she had dodged it instead. The fire that enveloped itself around Tessay also was a part of her and everything she touched would burn from the intense flames around her body. Lei felt her flesh start to burn from the heat, but it only felt like a small candle whelp to her and as her defense she did a quick backflip in the air, feet crashing into Tessay's chin which caused her to stumble backwards. Lei landed on the ground with a slight pat sound as her shoes hit the grass. Tessay caught her balance quickly and did a spin kick which was thought to be aimed at her target's head but when Lei lifted her arms to block, she changed her direction and kicked her hard in the back of the knee which made Lei fall to the ground.

She looked up and saw Tessay pull her leg back for another kick and just as she

let it fly, Lei grabbed her foot by the ankle and swung her down towards the ground. The green haired assasin skid across the grass on her back. She glanced up in the air and saw her opponent high in the air, an energy ball in her hands as she raised them high in the air. The large mass of the energy grew larger until it was about the size of a beachball and the colors changed from orange, to violet and then to a dull black. Lei held the ki ball in one hand, pulled back her other arm and raised one foot in the air as though she were about to throw a baseball.

"TIME BOMB," she yelled, then let the ball descend to the ground just as Tessay

had stopped. "ATTACK!"

The black orb of energy soared to the ground and it was dead set on Tessay. She

waited for the ki ball to reach just barely and then, suddenly she flickered from view. The Time Bomb collided with the earth and it exploded into smaller orbs the size of softballs and they scattered in every direction on the ground and in the air. Tessay had reappeared in the sky, not taking notice that the smaller spheres of energy had not exploded yet. Instead, she kept her eye on Lei, which was exactly what Lei wanted her to do. Her Time Bomb attack was not done yet.

Tessay brushed a braided bane of her hair to the side. "C'mon now human, don't

tell me that's all you've got? If it is, then I suggest you give up now while you're still in one piece." she advised.

Lei smirked at her. "I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you. I'm not through yet."

Suddenly she shot her arm upward and then to the side, her smaller orbs of

energy taking movement into the air. They swirled and dipped in the sky as an unsuspecting Tessay could only watch in puzzlement as the human girl waved her arms about. She thought she was only delaying her beat down. Just then, she felt all of the power growing from behind her, swirls of energy and light like she had never felt before. Slowly, Tessay turned to face the energy only to be hit by a massive tornado of energy orbs, swallowing her whole and stinging her entire body. The flames around her body flickered away into nothing as the winds of energy swept over her entire body. One by one, each orb struck her body and as it did, it exploded right on the spot. Tessay lifted her arms to shield it, and while blocking as much of it as she could, gathered energy to knock the orbs away.

An orb struck her leg and exploded. "Ungh! Where did she get this power, to catch me off guard like that!" Tessay questioned to no one in particular. Another ki sphere collided with her arm and in turn exploded.

Tessay's eyes flashed red, burning with fire and she whipped her arms out on either side of her, screaming at the top of her lungs as swirls of her own energy dispersed and knocked the remaining orbs away from her body and sailed down towards the surface. KA-BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! That was all you could hear as the spheres each clashed against the ground or against eachother. It was raining bombs, each one rang out like a Napalm shot. Each one ear shattering if they weren't trained to take such strain before, and as one after another fell to the earth, the ground rumbled under everyone's feet. But the whole planet wasn't shaking yet. It was far from quaking yet.

Lei looked around and snapped her fingers, eyes narrowed. "Shoot! I was sure

that would do her in! Oh well, now time for plan B." she concluded.

She spread her arms apart, twirled in the air as hazy white steam began to emitt from her body. She continued to slowly twirl until the steam-like aura continued to spread out from around her, 10 feet, then 15 to 20 feet away. Finally she stopped twirling and smirked at Tessay who began to breathe heavily from her earlier assault. The young assasin saw that grin and she suddenly tensed up. Lei let out a long battle cry and a swirling wind encircled her, swimming around her like a hurricane as it moved from left, then to the right, causing the hazy

steam to spread out even further above the sky.

"MIST SHIELD!" she screamed out and suddenly the steam rounded itself out into a

steaming bubble.

It was hard to see for Tessay, her instincts weren't what they used to be and it was hard to sense where the girl was. She was good at cloaking her ki in the mist, and even if she could sense her well enough it wouldn't do any good becaue right when she'd throw the punch the girl would probably vanish. She cursed herself for thinking so lightly of the human, because her skills were outstanding. Tessay had learned that humans, both fighters and non fighters alike were weak. So in turn, she grew up thinking they were weaklings, but this girl was different. She was remarkable.

"Hey Tessay! Y'know what?" Lei's voice tore through her own thoughts.

Tessay swiveled her head from left to right, she couldn't see her. "What human? You can't face me like a true warrior instead of hiding behind these steamy clouds of mist you've created?" she taunted, hoping she'd come out to the open.

She heard the girl chuckle. "Who says I'm hiding?" Lei asked.

A growl escaped the young mercenary's throat. "Why else would you put up this cloud bank!" she demanded.

"I'm putting your fighting instincts to the test Tessay. You see, I have just as much a disadvantage as you do. This shield makes it impossible to trace ki signals and to detect any energy movement. I can't sense you just as much as you can't sense me." Lei explained.

Tessay scoffed at this. "Then what purpose was this attack human? If you can't sense me and I can't sense you, then this would just be a wild goose chase!"

She heard Lei 'tsk'ing her. "Not really. Unlike you, who seems to think I'm a weak human, my fighting instincts are alot stronger because I've trained most of my life as though I had a handicap, like I were blind. This not only strengthens my other senses, but my power as well. You've depended on sight," she paused, and Tessay could swear that she heard the voice so close. "and that, will be your downfall."

Suddenly Tessay felt a sharp pain at the base of her spine where she felt someone kick her. She immediately spun around to backfist Lei, but she blocked it and then aimed a punch to her chest. It connected and caused Tessay to fly backwards a few feet. She focused her eyes to see against the mist, but could only make out the human's shadow. Suddenly it vanished and Tessay started to panic. If now was the time she had to learn about her fighting insincts, they had better start kicking in. Otherwise she was a dead dog.

Meanwhile, on North Kai's planet King Kai was resting peacefully in a hammock under his tree next to his house. It was good having his planet back, I mean it had been several years since he had gotten back from the explosion when Cell came, but it was still nice to be on his nice little planet with his favorite red sports car and tranquil dome shaped home. Life never felt so relaxing before as he layed under his tree, the wind blowing the leaves in a 'swish swash' motion. Suddenly, his antennaes picked up something that was so radical it caused an electrical shock to go up them and sizzled the inside of his brain. It caught King Kai so off guard that he rolled in his hammock and instead of falling out he got tangle up in the knots and holes that were sewn into it. His arm was through a hole in the hammock as his 2 small angular feet were twisted around the other and also caught in the holes of the hammock. His antennaes were rigid

and smoking from the emmense jolt of energy he had just recieved.

The hammock wrapped him up like an egg-roll, but he payed no heed to his current perdicament at that moment. Right now he was trying to concentrate on what caused his senses to spark like that. There was only one other time that his antennaes ever had a jolt like that and it was when Frieza and Goku were fighting eachother at their maximum power just as planet Namek was about to explode.

The sunlight caused King Kai's round lensed sunglasses to sparkle, then change reflection. "Gosh! I haven't felt my antennaes smoke like this in years! My senses are way too sensitive, I'm not a lightning rod here!" he griped to some invisible person.

He layed there for awhile, all tangled up in his hammock when another bolt of electric energy sparked the ends of his antennae and caused his whole body to convulse in electricty. Which in turn burned the ropes on his hammock which were wrapped around the tree and caused the round, sky blue skinned King to fall right on his butt, still tangled up in his now ruined hammock.

A growl left his throat. "CUT THAT OUT!" he bellowed, then touched the tip of his antennae to only get a static shock on his fingertip which caused him to grumble.

King Kai lifted himself up as best he could and hobbled over towards the edge of his planet, looking out over the golden clouds. "Hmmm, it seems Earth is in trouble again." he concluded, then sighed. "But I'm afraid that bolt of energy wasn't from the good guys."

Nina's eyes narrowed angrily. Why had Lei gone and put up that Mist Shield, now

she couldn't sense their ki energy anymore and neither could she tell who was winning. It must've been a desperate act, to put up that shield so no one could know of where or what they were doing. Even if Nina wanted to break through, what if Tessay had finally been getting the beating of her life and if she broke the shield, which she could easily do, it would ruin Lei's plan of attack. Even though this was a good battle tactic, it was rash and unplanned out. Nina knew of Lei's special training of having handicaps such as being unable to see, or hear. She always made her chore harder on herself, but in this certain situation it was doing her good. Her own battle instincts were able to detect that Lei was still alive and Tessay wasn't doing such a good job. But if only she could see what was going on. Not even the 3 Dragon Tears could give her the sight to see through the mist.

Nina flopped down onto the ground, her black skirt swirling in the air as it slowly came down. "This is making me mad! I need to know what's going on!" she fussed.

But Goten was more edgy than she was. He had paced so much that he literally made a hole in the ground where he continued to walk. Back...forth...back...forth...back. Vegeta's eyes were the only thing following Goten's movements, while everyone else just turned their heads at each direction he took. Left...right...left...right...left...right. Goku had officially gone cross-eyed for awhile and gave up watching his younger son pace back and forth. It was quite amusing, how his son was already worried to death over what seemed to be a rather nice young girl. Goku didn't have to worry, he knew Goten would make her happy. Trunks gave up 20 minutes ago and just decided to sit next to Nina, see what was on her mind. 18 had her cell phone and called Videl to check up on Marron, who of course was fast asleep while Krillin watched Goten continue his pacing, the hole about 2 and a half feet deep, all you could see was his shins up and if he continued his pacing spree it would be up to his chest.

Goten paced to the right. "Awe man! Why did she have to do this to me!" he complained, then paced to the left. "It's not fair! I should be in there fighting, not her!" Right. "What'sa matter with her! Has she totally lost her marbles going in there alone!"

Vegeta growled impatiently. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY BOY! YOU'RE MAKING ME DIZZY!" he shouted, but Goten took no heed to his words.

Nina looked back over her shoulder and sighed, shook her head and got off the ground. She stood right on the edge of the hole and when Goten came her way, she slapped him good and hard. So hard in fact that it left a red mark on his face. He held his cheek and looked up at her, obviously out of his trance.

She placed comforting hands on his shoulders. "Have a little more faith in her

Goten. You're emotions are clouding your focus so badly that you can't even feel

her spirit is fine. Concentrate and you'll know how she is."

Goten closed his eyes and focused hard, when suddenly an image flashed through his mind. It was Lei and she landed a quick punch to Tessay's cheek and she quickly retaliated with one of her own. His brows twitched and suddenly he saw Lei kick the enemy in the gut, then raised both her fists into the air and slammed them down onto Tessay's back.

He smiled as he opened his eyes. "You were right Nina, she's doing just fine."

Inside the Mist Shield

Tessay furiously wiped away the blood from her chin as her sweat stung her eyes. This really stunk for her! All this time the human girl had gotten so many good hits in and she only managed to get in maybe 10 or 12. It wasn't fair. She was an Ultra Class A Assasin and graduated 1st in her class from the Vlorian Military and Combat Unit Squadron back on planet Vloria. It was obsurd that a mere human mortal managed to get the best of her like this. It was unthinkable and the very thought put the pride of her peole to shame. She was angry now, and

the instincts that she needed seemed to have been unlocked.

Automatically she sensed where Lei was and pounded a barage of punches and kicks straight into the human's gut. Lei doubled over in pain, but soon shoved it away and then uppercutted Tessay straight in the jaw, then backfisted her on the side of her head and finished it all off by grabbing ahold of her arm and flipping her hard onto her back. Tessay clasped her fingers around Lei's arm and flipped her down in front of her, twisting her arms behind her head and pushing down harder. Lei whimpered in pain, but then bit down her lower lip to fight it.

She raised her legs up and wrapped her feet behind the mercenary's head, flipping her in front this time and then got out of the arm hold she was in.It was a constant struggle between good and evil, one overpowering the other until one got the better advantage. Tessay kicked Lei in the jaw while Lei retaliated with a reverse punch to the chest and then to the stomach. One after the other it was a fight where the fists collided, no holds barred and the force of each blow was phenomenal that massive waves of energy exploded whenever they connected against one another. Punch, kick, ki blast, throw and punch. The routine of attacks seemed like a continuing dance that would never end, that is until Tessay had had just about enough.

She pulled back her hand and swirls of flaming energy began to gather inside her palm as it collected into a ball of fire. Bigger and bigger the sphere of fire got and Tessay lifted it into the air. "FLAME SHOT!" she screamed and released the energy from her palm by shooting her arm straight forward at Lei.

The attack careened down her path and Lei turned her head slightly to feel the attack buzz by her ear. She turned around and saw that Tessay hadn't been aiming at her at all, but at the Mist Shield's surface. Lei's eyes widened in distress, that had been her only advantage against the mercenary and once they got out in the open, her advantage against her would be at a minimum.

Lei sighed. Oh well, it's not like she wouldn't have tried it anyway. Besides,

not even Nina could see clearly through this thing and she needs to know how

this girl fights. she concluded as she watched the fireball plow through the Mist's protective shield.

Suddenly the sphere exploded and the hazy steam spread out in every direction. The spectators below watched as the cloud of mist began to disperse agains the dark night sky. When the smoke cleared, Tessay and Lei were spotted above in a stand off. Tessay began to power up and instead of pure fire surrounding her, orange and red ki flames blazed about her body. The entense wind of energy caused her green hair to fly upwards as her eyes burned with a fire-like aura. Lei started to build up her strength and in a blink of an eye, clear white ki flames roared around her as tiny sparks of white lightning struck about her, pinching and stinging her muscles. Her hair was still held by a ponytail holder, but slumping a little in the back. It was only a matter of time before it fell loose and limp.

Tessay flickered from view, untraceable to Lei's senses. Her eyes darted in every direction trying to find her hidden opponent. Nina and the other Saiyans could sense where she was though. Goten was about to shout up to Lei where the hider was, but a quick slap over the mouth by Nina was enough to shut him up, though he began to mumble through her fingers. She shook her head violently and narrowed her eyes, which caused Goten to grow silent. Lei had to do this on her own, because since she had met Nina she was always deciding when it would be time for her to prove her worth to the other Z Warriors, and this moment must

have been her calling.

Nina sighed, then narrowed her eyes. Careful Lei, be very careful.

Tessay reappeared behind her and Lei quickly sensed her presence, whipped her head around and was about to swing a punch when the mercenary attacked first. The punch collided with Lei's skull and she could feel that her flesh had been broken as the blood trickled down the left side of her head, over her eyebrow and her now blazing green eye. She blinked several times to keep the thick red liquid from blinding her as it continued its descent down her jaw line and finally it began to drip from her chin. Lei was mad now.

Tessay snickered and rubbed her nose. "What're you gonna do now human, huh?"

She clentched her teeth. "My name," she muttered, then balled up her fist. "is," Lei continued her calm and slow sentence of rage. It was so calm it caused a small tingle to go up Tessay's spine. "LEI!" Lei screamed at the top of her voice and lunged forward, attacking the assasin with blazing fury at the most painful spots.

First it was a punch that was blocked at the head, then a spin kick at the knee and a quick ki blast in the face that was failed to be deflected. The energy blast exploded in Tessay's face and when the smoke cleared from her view, her cheeks were singed and a little bit of soot was on her forehead. She growled angrily and began to attack with her own furious force. Punch in the face, kick in the back, all done in a mindless blur of rage. One attack after another, neither getting tactical but just a blinding force, blow after blow. Finally, after maybe a 19th time of being smashed all over her body, Lei decided it was time to end this. Whether it was her end, or the enemy's it did not matter. But one thing was for sure, she was going to make this last attack of hers count.

Lei wiped the blood that dripped from her chin on the on the back of her forearm just as she dodged an attack aimed for her side by Tessay. The mercenary finally paused, breathing heavily as her chest began to rise and fall. Sweat poured down her face as it mixed in with the dirt and soot on her face. She watched as the human girl spat out some blood from her mouth and her white ki aura began to rise around her, slowly, majestically. The white ki energy began to fall around her in ripples from a stream as her sweat fell from her cheek. Lei slowly lifter her arms from her side as the ki waves continued to glow and flow around her body, moving in a graceful dance. So slow she moved it seemed there was an after image each time. The energy waves began to gather at her hands until finally they disappeared.

Suddenly, in a flash of light two radiant discs appeared in her hand with razor edges and deadly ribbons flapping in the breeze from the edge of the saws. They glowed white, then black and then back to white. Lei raised one disc close to her face while the other stayed at her side.

She held each of them apart. "ULTRA SOUND!" she screamed and then slammed each discuss against eachother.

Nina's eyes widened. "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!" she screamed, and without hesitation everyone, including the mercenaries, did what she asked.

The saw blades crashed against one another, causing a ferocious clang to erupt from each disc. Waves of energy sputtered from the collision of the two parts, causing the very Earth to tremble from the quake of sound. Gongs, horns, crashing waves, high speed winds, howls, screams, any other sound that could even be thought of or fathomed emerged from the bouncing waves of screeching sound. There was no escaping it, every person on that planet felt it, and it sent chills up and down their spines. Nina, down below was the only one who flinched instead of trembled or shuddered. The Dragon Tears glowed fiercely around her neck, protecting her, guiding her.

Tessay clutched her ears as her body shivered all over from the ferocious sounds

emitted from the girl's discusses. It hurt to move, think, even breathe. She struggled to open one eye, glaring at the incompetent human who dared to challenge her. She was angry now, furious, vengeful. Suddenly Tessay's body burst into flames and she charged at Lei, pounding her fist into her jaw which cause Lei to fly backwards. But she kept calm, and brought both razor edged saws clashing against eachother once again. Now that Tessay was so close it caused more pain to her than before. The brilliant sound waves all crashed against her with tremendous force, causing her to bounce backwards. She held steady and charged again, kicking Lei hard in the ribs and felt them crack against the surface of her foot.

The brave human female simply bit her lower lip, so hard in fact that it caused a small dribble of blood to trickle down her chin, but she held it in and Lei crashed the deadly discs of sound again, then once more. The earsplitting noises collided against mountains and caused tons of rubble to descend towards the ground, shaking the ground as they crashed against the surface. Tessay could take no more, she was going to end this now.

The green-haired assasin charged at Lei and spin kicked one of the discs in her hands. She watched the brown-haired warriors widen in shock as the razor edged disc sreamed towards the surface of the Earth.

Lei jerked her head back to face her enemy. "You fool!" she screamed, and then dashed forwards to stop the disc.

But Tessay appeared in front of her and slapped the 2nd disc that was in her hand, causing it to sail down towards the ground as well. Lei cast a cold glare at her opponent and then returned her gaze back towards her discs. She watched as the flew down towards her friends, her companions. It was her attack and it was going to kill them if it hit the surface.

Lei raced forward, arm stretched out to her friends. "WATCH IT!" she screamed, but her cries were cut off as Tessay landed a punch straight to her jaw, blood splattered out of her mouth as she doubled over in pain.

Nina saw the discs coming towards them and she raised a shield in front of her and everyone else. The discs crashed into her shield, trying to drill through the shield and into her. But soon, the energy of the discs were no more as Nina gave a fierce battle cry, causing the discs to explode in shards of energy all around her. Lei sighed with relief as she clutched her stomach.

Tessay was in a fit of rage. That human! She had managed to knock out a partial bit of her hearing and now she was mad! She was going to make the girl pay. She charged blindly forward, ready to assault the girl in any way she could think of. Tessay punched her contantly in the stomach, then alternated between punches and kicks to her gut and ribs. She felt Lei's bones break againt her fists each time she punched. She was unaware of the girl's cries of agony, her hearing was not good at that moment and all she could hear were muffles, so she thought that Lei was holding them in. Her ears started to ease their pounding she started to

catch the sounds of Lei's yelps of pain.

Tessay opened her eyes slowly and saw the girl was bleeding in various places, bruises and cuts seemed to cover her body as her wounds seeped blood onto her clothes. She heard the human girl whimper in pain, but she continued to glare at the assasin. Tessay gazed down at her fists and saw that they were covered in blood, warm and thick. She felt her eyes blur and something slid down her cheeks. She watched the warm liquid fall off her chin, it sparkled against the moonlight form behind her.

What's wrong with me? I've nevered cried before. she thought to herself.

Last Tessay remembered, she had never cried before in her entire life. Her life

on Vloria had been a happy one, that was until she joined the Top Military Assasin Force on her planet. She was 8 years old when she first was sent to the military facility on her planet. Everyone told her that her fighting abilities and her power to manipulate fire was simply extraordinary for her age and that she should sign up right away. On her planet, you could join the Assasin Force Acadamy if you were 2 years old if it pleased you, but you had to have some natural fighting ability. Vlorians were a superb race of fighters, similar to the Saiyans except they didn't broker planets for sale. Instead, they were hired officials who would do any mercenaric job...for a price of course.

When Tessay first entered the Acadamy however, her views were different. She wanted to use her abilities to help defenseless people. To use her fighting power and fire elements to make the universe a more better place. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case once she stepped through the doors to that ruthless place. 10 years inside the walls of the training facility, her very soul was changed and after the 10 years were up and she was able to walk out of the Academy, Tessay had forgotten her dream to better the universe and her only mission was to do her job and get payed in the process...until now.

Nina eyed Tessay cautiously, watching her every movement. She saw the young mercenary slowly draw her hands forward toward her eyes. Nina could recognize the blood as she saw Lei clutch her body in pain. Nina slowly entered the green-haired warrior's mind and searched her feelings. There, like she had never felt it before, was anguish and sorrow. The memory of her child-hood goal, the hardships of the Academy, and now the pain of feeling her enemy's blood on her very flesh.

Suddenly Tessay screamed out in pain and collapsed onto the ground. Her 2 companions, Rowan and Cougar were at her side in an instant. They shook her, trying to get her to awaken. But her eyes were tightly shut and she refused to open them. Above, no longer able to hold her pain in any longer, Lei descended from the sky. Goten jumped into the sky and caught her gently in his arms.

Almost instantly blood began to cover his body from her gashes and scrapes.

Lei smiled weakly at Goten. "...nice catch." she whispered and then passed out in his arms.

Goten held her close, rubbing his cheek against hers. "I love you Lei." he said

in her ear, thinking that she wasn't aware of his confession, but she was. "You did great."

Trunks and Nina ran over to Goten, hoping that their friend was alright. Nina

glanced over at all her wounds. She rubbed a hand through Lei's hair and saw the

cut above her eye and felt her ribs to feel jagged bones in different parts. They were all broken. Nina wiped the blood that flowed out of Lei's mouth and then over her left eye.

She sighed. "Damnit, she's banged up pretty bad. But I can heal her." Nina stated, lifted one of her stones and closed her eyes. It glowed brightly and a slight hummed was heard. A beam of light covered Lei and suddenly all her wounds disappeared, but she was still unconcious. Nina turned to Goten. "You take her back to your house and have Chi-Chi patch her up and get her to rest. I suggest you stay there Goten."

Goten's eyes widened, then narrowed. "I can't leave you out here to battle these monsters! No way!" he protested.

Nina's eyes narrowed. "Goten! Listen to me! Lei needs you more than we do alright! Now go before I have to get serious!" she said curtly.

Goten gave a pained expression, but then gave up knowing that Nina's mind was

made up. He slowly lifted up in the air and took off for his home. Trunks and Nina returned to the others and saw that Rowan and Cougar had still unsuccessfully awokened Tessay. Nina felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see whose it was. It was her Mother's, and then her Father came up behind her on the other side. They both smiled at her daughter, then nodded.

Her eyes widened, then she shook her head roughly. "No! You Can't!" she said.

Taliyah winked. "We'll be alright. I think it's time I got my bit in for Jarvus don't you?" she asked her.

Jutus placed a hand on his daughter's head. "Don't worry about us kid."

Then they started their stride towards the 2 mercenaries that were trying to wake up their comrade. Cougar's ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps, turned her head and gave a low growl through her teeth. What do they want?

Rowan turned his head in the same direction and smiled. So, they've come to play

have they? he thought.

Taliyah stopped in place and crossed her arms. "Alright, which one of you guys killed my son?" she asked.

Cougar rose, tail swishing from either side of her. "Well, if you must know, I'm the one." she said, then arched an eyebrow. "Was he the weak Saiyan punk who got in my way while I was trying to kill your daughter?"

Jutus growled and then balled up his fists. "We'll see how tough you are in a minute won't we you flea bag!" he taunted.

The feline placed a claw on her chin. "Yes, yes we will." she said calmly. Cougar got into her pouncing style. "So, who's the first to die?" 


	30. Taliyah vs Cougar

Chapter 30

Otherworld

Jarvus slowly opened his eyes and felt his hand over his stomach. His eyes widened in shock as he felt his smooth skin, still in tact. There was no hole! He felt it over again, lifted his hand to his face and saw no blood. Jarvus didn't understand what was going on. Last he remembered, that feline predator had torn a hole in his stomach and that he blacked out. What was going on? Was he alive and healed, or dead and having wishful thoughts?

Jarvus sighed. Well, I won't know if I stay on the ground. he concluded.

He rolled over on his side and found he was on a light blue-grey path with deadly spikes on the edges of the path. Jarvus climbed to his feet and looked at his surroundings. There were golden-yellow clouds all around him and the winding road gleamed brightly against the rays of light that elluminated from around him. It seemed like the path ran for miles at a stretch. He turned around and found that the path stopped and at the end it looked like a snake's tail tip.

Jarvus' eyes narrowed. "Where am I?" he asked to himself.

"HEEEY!" a loud and boisterous coice called from above.

Jarvus searched the sky and located small pale green planet a few hundred feet in the air right above the snake tail tip. He looked over at the horizon of the planet and noticed a figure standing there, watching him. His skin was a light blue color and he wore round lensed shades over his eyes. His ears pointed at the tip and he was short and round. Jarvus knew who he was, but had only heard of him. Although he'd never been dead until this moment so meeting the North Kai was almost impossible.

Jarvus smiled, silver brows still narrowed. "Well now, if it isn't North Kai."

King Kai's brows arched upward. "So you've heard of me young warrior?"

"Of course North Kai. You're the Guardian of the North Quadrant." Jarvus replied.

Glad to know that I'm appreciated. King Kai thought happily. "Come up here please." he requested.

Jarvus complied by levitating in the air and then flying towards the edge of the planet. His sneakers made a slight pat as they touched the surface of the smooth grass on the North Kai's new planet. He surveyed the planet and felt it had a certain homeliness to it. There was the dome- shaped house and the red sports car parked in the marble stoned path that ran for a few feet in front of the car's bumber and then stopped. King Kai sprawled out on his lawn chair and relaxed since his hammock was currently unusable at that time. Jarvus shrugged and sat next to King Kai in a cross- legged position and slowly levitated in the air.

"So Jarvus, do you know why you're here?" the North Kai asked.

Jarvus gave a small laugh. "Nope." he replied flatly.

King Kai yawned. "I brought you here because from where you were, you wouldn't have been able to see what was happening to your family."

Jarvus stretched out and placed his arms behind his head while still floating in the air. "So in other words, I'm dead right?" he asked.

The North Kai laughed. "As a door nail."

Taliyah charged at the feline warrior with such rage she never knew had existed inside of her before. A flurry of attacks were met head on and blasts of energy erupted everytime they hit. Taliyah aimed attacks in all the vital areas, but Cougar blocked them with certain ease, but whenever the feline tried to retaliate Taliyah would just block them as easily as she had. They were dead even, but Cougar decided it was time to speed things up so she elbowed Taliyah hard in the ribs, grabbed her by the neck and then slammed her down onto the ground. She raised both her claws high in the air and then swung them toward Taliyah. But before Cougar could do any serious flesh wounds to her, Taliyah lifted her arms up and blocked the upcoming assault, grabbed onto the feline's paws and then threw her forward.

Cougar landed gracefully on her feet like most cats do. She quickly dug her feet into the ground and pushed off to give her an extra pulse of speed and slammed into an unexpecting Taliyah with her shoulder straight in the gut. Then back fisted her in the nose and smashed her elbow up against the Saiyan's chest. The wind had been knocked out of the Saiyan fighter and she stumbled back a bit to get her 2nd wind. Cougar took this to her advantage and grabbed ahold of Taliyah's throat, lifted her off the ground and slowly began to close her paws around her neck. She could feel the Saiyan struggle to swallow against her iron grip.

Taliyah felt her vision blur against the lack of air going to her body and brain. But with enough strength and mental power to gain her conciousness, she gathered energy into her palms and decided to take Cougar out now. Before Cougar could do anything,(For she had sensed the energy that Taliyah was gathering.) the Saiyan had slammed both the ki balls into the feline's chest, causing her to fly backwards and skid on her back. The mountain lion dug her claws into the grass to keep herself from flying too far and in a flash of bright light she transformed to her 2nd stage.

Cougar wiped a smudge of dirt off her elbow and grinned, fangs showing. "I think it's time I shook things up a bit."

Cougar pulled herself off the ground and raised her arms high in the air. "EARTH," she screamed and then slammed her paws down onto the surface of the grass as a massive boom was heard and the ground began to rumble. "QUAKE!"

The entire planet began to shake and Taliyah fought hard to keep her balance right on the unstable grounds while everyone else hovered above it. The land split into 2 halves and suddenly boulders of all shapes and sizes began to shoot out of the crevice and as they soared up in the air, each one burst into flames, burning radical colors of red, orange and yellow. The pressure was too much for Taliyah and the shaking of the planet caused her knees to give way and she fell onto them. After the quake had stopped, she slowly pulled herself back up, but Cougar wasn't done yet.

"METEOR FIRE!" the feline yelled at the top of her lungs with a fit of rage and each burning rock started to tumble towards the ground, all headed for Taliyah's direction.

Taliyah leapt into the air just as a flaming boulder crashed just seconds after she had gone into flight. But the others were closing in fast on her. She managed to dodge most of them while in the air and then when they seemed to have her against the ropes, she would jet down in a nose dive straight toward the ground and then pull up fast so they would crash into Earth and scatter into harmless pebbles. Just as she had dodged a group of flaming rocks, a large chunk of rock slammed into her back unexpectedly and caused her to collide into the grass head first.

Shocked by the attack from behind, another shower of meteors toppled onto her, scortching her every muscle and flesh all over. She forced the pain deep in the back of her mind and started to roll on the ground to dodge the showers of fire. It seemed endless, rock after rock and an occasional boulder would try to bury her alive or stay there till she was roasted. But she wouldn't give up, vengeance would not permit it to be so. Taliyah gathered energy into her palms and shot off the ki blasts, destroying the rocks the plumitted down toward the ground, ready to crush her body in thousands of places. But they were all being destroyed, ash burned as she disentigrated all the heavy chunks of rock.

Finally a large boulder, as though a piece of a mountain had been torn off, came falling down on top of her. Taliyah clasped her hands in a tight fist as though she were about to do a hammer strike, curled her feet underneath herself and then pushed off the ground with tremendous force. The 2 figures rushed head to head, the Saiyan and the boulder were about to collide. Taliyah busted through the flaming ball of graval until she was right in the middle of it and then let all her energy go so as to completely destroy the mountainous rock.

Taliyah floated in the sky, the wind blowing her spiky brown hair aside. "Is that all you can do! Throw rocks!" she snapped at the spectating feline below.

Cougar shrugged. "I donno, did you have fun blowing them up?" she said with a certain coy.

The Saiyan's eyes narrowed. "That's enough! It's time you stopped kidding around!" she snarled at her.

The mountain lion's yellow eyes glittered with excitement. "I totally agree!" she replied and quickly powered up to her 2nd form, violet eyes now filled with mischief and excitement. Since 3 days ago was her 1st time powering up in a long time, during her 3 days of training Cougar had learned to do it very quickly now.

Taliyah smirked. "Alright, I see your game."

Taliyah burst into golden ki flames and instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Her brown hair now was a bright yellow and jagged out into rough spikes all around. Her eyes flashed from jade to violet, then back to the emerald green. Every muscle in her body began to pulsate from the power that was being exhurted inside of her. Finally, with a ferocious battle yell that shook the skies, she was finally at her maximum in Super Saiyan form. She had obtained level Ultimate in such a short amount of time. It was amazing, the power, the energy, the life that emitted from this one Saiyan.

Cougar dashed up towards the sky and slashed at Taliyah with her long sharp claws. The same form that had slaughtered the Saiyan's offspring was preparing to do the same to the one who bore the Saiyan boy. Taliyah quickly dodged and then retaliated with a few kicks and punches until finally both of them swung and clasped their fingers together in a strain hold, one trying to overpower the other. Energy flames erupted in the sky as each powerful force put all their effort into defeating the enemy. Finally Cougar pulled free and slashed Taliyah's arm, blood dripping from the flesh wound that had gone through 2 layers of skin. She clutched her arm and this distraction gave the feline a perfect chance to react. She quickly kneed the Saiyan in the stomach and brought her fists crashing down onto her back.

Tailyah descended from the sky and quickly stopped herself by placing her palms on the ground and then she pushed herself up with her feet into the air just as Cougar had blasted an energy wave. The ki blast missed its target, and before Cougar could think of another game plan, an energy attack burrowed itself into the feline's side and then shot her across the sky. Cougar howled in pain and struggled against the force of the blow. The Super Saiyan then smashed her elbow into the cat's face, causing her to speed down to the ground and slam up against the surface. Cougar curled up into a tight ball, cringing in pain as the blood poured over her fangs.

Above her, Taliyah raised her hands high in the air, energy swirling throughout her enitre body. The ground began to tremulate against the pressure of energy she was creating. The Z fighters struggled to hold their ground, when suddenly chunks of square rock began to tear from the ground and encircled Taliyah. They spun faster and faster until it seemed like they were in a state of being blurred. Down below, Cougar waited intently for the upcoming assault, while Rowan continued to nurse the unconcious Tessay.

Rowan's eyes narrowed. "These Saiyans are incredible, simply incredible!"

Lei opened her eyes in a flash and sat up quickly only to have herself be restrained from getting up. She felt herself being roughly pushed back down onto the bed she layed in. It was pitch dark and she couldn't see a thing. The images she just saw were so real and confusing that she couldn't even place the ki signature of the person who was trying to keep her under control. Lei started to struggle and fidget against the weight, but it was no use. She reluctantly let herself be placed back down against the pillow and she sighed angrily. The shadowed figure switched on the lamp and light flooded the darkened room. The mysterious person was now revealed to be Goten.

Lei shot forward and clung to his neck before he could shove her back down. "Goten! God I thought I was dead for sure!" she exclaimed.

He returned the embrace and let his face rub through her soft brown hair. "You're safe now Lei."

She felt her eyes blur from tears. "Oh Goten! The images, they were so real Goten! Afer I had passed out I thought for sure I was going to die and that's when I saw that Cougar monster attack I think Nina's mom or sister!" she said, then pulled away. "Oh Goten, and I felt...I felt the whole Earth tremble beneath my body. It was as though someone were changing the shape of the whole planet or something!"

Lei then wrapped her arms around Goten again while he caressed her back. "I just wanna stay here with you now Goten. I don't ever wanna be without you."

"Neither do I, not after what you just did! You scared me half to death girl!" Goten declared.

She gently kissed him on the cheek and let her lips brush over his. "I love you Goten, now and forever."

Taliyah felt the pwer continue to surge through her body, every cell and vein would tingle from the power that continued to rage within her body. The massive chunks of gravel still circled around her as the malicious feline waited down below for her attack to commense. Her son's killer was right below her, so she was going to make this last attack count until there was nothing left to give. She was doing this for her son, Jarvus, her handsome yet incredibly stubborn son but nontheless he was her child.

She bared her teeth in anger. "Let's see how you like this!" Taliyah called down to her enemy.

Her response was a simple yawn from Cougar that showed all her glistening white teeth. "Hmph! Go ahead!" she called back.

Taliyah growled in rage and the entire planet began to tremble from her rage. "QUAKE!" she yelled and then suddenly the rocks disappeared from view all around her.

Cougar suddenly tensed up as she saw the large clusters of earth vanish from sight. She searched the skies and waited, turned her head in all the directions to see if they were waiting to attack her from behind. But they were nowhere to be seen, not anywhere. Even all the Z fighters were puzzled as to where the rocks had went to, but Nina only smiled. She was the only one out of her 3 siblings who knew this attack since she stuck around her old home to study it and find out. She had also learned this technique during one of her mother's simulations, but had never really put it to action. But when the attack finally commenced, it was gonna rock this world!

"Brace yourselves!" the Super Saiyan called down. Cougar looked up in confusion while Taliyah simply chuckled. "SMASHER!" she voiced with all her strength.

Suddenly the clusters of rock reappeared in an instant just millimeters from Cougar's defenseless body. The boulders collided with the Feilynx and before she could be seen from view she gave out a howl of pure pain. Each piece of rock felt like a mountain falling on top of her and scraped her entire flesh to wear it began to tear at her clothes. Taliyah started to turn up the heat and flames of energy erupted from around the chunks of earth.

In turn as the power was increased so did Cougar's screams of agony. The jagged edges tore at her clothes and flesh, blood flowing freely from the wounds. The rocks crashed into her guts and had already broken one of her legs and a few ribs. Her arm felt raw and stung against the cold night air just when the rock pounded into her arm, causing that one to dislocate and then the rock smashed into the arm again which made the humour snap in two. She screeched against the night sky and her screams were deafening, but she knew no one would come to her aid, not even Rowan. He believed that if you choose to fight alone with pride, then you have to finish it alone with pride, whether dead or alive.

The Z fighters and even Rowan felt their jaws open just slightly from the power of the attack. The fact that it was simply earthshattering alone, the other was she created this while a Super Saiyan. It must've done some serious damage alone while not transforming to the Super Saiyan level, and now it was totally lethal since Taliyah was. Kino and Nina smiled as they watched their mother from below, and even though she was hundreds of feet in the air, they could still see that smirk too.

The pain was horrendous to Cougar, a pain she had never felt before, or was it that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her days in Feilynx all seemed like a distant memory to her till this moment. All was lucid and open to her now. Cougar's life in the Feilynx Military Academy seemed like yesterday to her now. She had entered the Academy when she was 5 years old in human years and had trained diligently until it was the time of her graduation. Her classmates told her that she was one of the best Earth element controllers they had ever seen and so did her commanding officers. They also told Cougar that her will to win and be the best is what would make her successful in life. The rocks had finally stopped their assault to where Cougar figured she was buried alive in pain. What her comrades said about her, with all her fighting spirit she believed them and their words. She was not going to make a mockery of her Feilynx people nor her own strength.

Cougar's eyes flashed bright red with a deadly black slit down the middle of the blood red color and suddenly an incredible power awakened inside of her as it surfaced all around her body, adrenaline to her soul. She felt her body start to grow in size and her long angled snout was now starting to push back in. The whiskers were beginning to regrow and thicker in size. Her physical structure of bone and flesh was being reformed through ever pore and skin cell. Cougar's paws shrank down from fingers to stubby pads again and then swelled in size along with the rest of her body. Her palm tree tail began to curl into the snake form it had been and it in turn continued to burst with power and size as it thrashed back and forth. The jagged edges of rock were no longer a worry to her anymore, for the power that had been awakened suddenly made her stronger as it healed her wounds. Her long pointy ears began to reform into small stubs and they grew large as well.

"Man, I guess that takes care of her!" Krillin boasted hastily.

Yamcha laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it! I thought that fight would never end!"

Vegeta scoffed at their remarks. "Humans, always taking things so lightly! Taliyah! I never knew she was so strong! But that last attack has drained her though."

"Yeah, I suppose Vegeta. But the battle's over now. We only have one more fighter to deal with." Goku commented.

Gohan wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Golly, I was getting all worked up just by watching. Glad it's over now."

The Tears glowed against Nina's chest. "I wouldn't be so sure you guys." she said as her eyebrows twitched from the power signal she was recieving.

Trunks was immediately at her side. "What's up Nina?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's going on sis?" Kino asked while wearing her usual serious expression.

Nina shut her eyes tightly, as though she were in pain. "Cougar's not dead! In fact, she's getting stronger!" she declared.

All the Z warriors ran to her side and encircled her as the Dragon Tears glowed brighter. "WHAT!"

A ferocious roar was heard under the rock pile and it didn't once nor even come close to sounding like it was muffled, and so powerful that it caused the earth to quake just barely and then all was still as the roar echoed against the mountains. With a flash of light the rocks exploded from the pile and in its place was a newly rejuvenated Cougar who had a whole new look to her.

She was no longer standing on 2 legs, but 4 and was about 12 feet high in size and 24 feet long down to her tail. The energy continued to grow and she suddenly burst into bright ki flames that engulfed her body as her mass was increased. Her hair was a flaming orange against her golden brown fur and it glistened against the moonlight. A long and powerful growl escaped her throat in a crescendo. Now she was 16 feet high and 28 feet long down to her swishing tail with the white tip and black line coiled around the base of the white. Her claws were a pearly black and the tore at the grass to where it seemed like a tractor had came and plowed 20 trails of fresh soil where each leg was firmly held.

Finally her transformation was complete and she stood 18 feet high and 30 feet in length to her tail. Her red eyes blazed like fire against the dark sky and if she were to rise her self onto her hind legs, she would've been at Taliyah's level in a matter of seconds. Cougar admired her new look, at how this was the legend of her race and that only a few exceptional warriors were able to achieve their ultimate form. At one point in time on her planet Feilynx, all the inhabiters looked like her current form. But the planet was not large enough for all the adults to live and then have offspring too, so they began to evolve and regressed to the humanoid state of body. They continued to stay this way until some of them forgot how to achieve their final form. Everyone could transform to their 2nd level on Feliynx, and only a selected few could reach their 3rd form, but it was a definate rare occassion for someone of the Feilynx race to achieve maximum other than the king on their planet.

Cougar smiled and admired her fabulous yet terrifying fangs, opened her jaws and then snapped them shut which caused a few rocks to slide off a mountain side from the sound wave. "Well now, I must say that I've outdone myself!" she said with pride. Her voice was a bit monotoned, but it still had the feminine chord to it and she sounded similar to Android 18, yet 20 times or maybe 30 times louder.

Her tail continued to lash back and forth and Rowan could only look on with amazement. "She's finally done it! She's achieved her ultimate form!" he declared, and then grinned. I wonder how long the Saiyan will last now?

Cougar tossed her gaze up towards Taliyah who was in her fighting posistion, ready for any attack. The fully formed Feilynx licked her toungue over her whiskers and then over her fangs, polishing them to where they seemed to glow. She turned her body with graceful ease and then in a quick dash leap, she was now in the air and merely seconds away from Taliyah. But the only thing she was able to do was tense up and brace herself.

Cougar swiftly turned in midair and struck Taliyah with the tip of her tail and sent her careening down towards the ground. But before she collided, Cougar grabbed ahold of the Saiyan's struggling body and started to squeeze, then tossed her in the air and then swiped her gigantic claws over the Saiyan's stomach and ripped through the flesh. Blood spilled immediately while she moaned in pain. Cougar slapped her paw over her and then finally caused the Saiyan to crash into the ground, bleeding and half concious. The huge mountain lion then picked her up roughly in her jaws and squeezed the being in between her sharp teeth, listening as Taliyah's clothes ripped and then her blood spilt onto the predator's tongue.

Next she threw the Saiyan in the air and then Cougar rolled onto her back, all 4 paws in the air while the claws extended to full length. Taliyah gently descended from the air and landed on the huge padding of Cougar's paws and then felt herself being bounced back up again as one of the claw tore through the back of her shirt and down her skin causing just a minor flesh wound. She was becoming dizzy and fatigued, but held her strength although she was starting to fade out of her Super Saiyan form. As she was bounced up and down again and again, each time being cut on her skin which caused her to ooze out more blood, Cougar grinned. Even while the blood dripped onto her nose and fur, she didn't care because she was causing extreme pain was loving it.

Finally she rolled over onto her side and slammed her paw on top of Taliyah's wounded and severed body. She was barely concious and her vision was a mess. Cougar's claws had dug into the ground to where it made it virtually impossible for Taliyah to move or wriggle free because 2 of her claws locked around her head and she would've been able to snap the Saiyan's neck in two at any given moment. She felt the giant paws push down onto her chest and felt at least 5 ribs crack, or it may have been a rib snapped twice and the 3 others cracked. In either case it hurt her badly and she could've sworn that one of the bones had brushed up against her lung sac which caused her to go into convulsive coughing and wheezing. Taliyah didn't know if she could take much more of this.

As she continued to cough, blood splattering on her clothes and staining the grass she felt her conciousness waver until her vision was so obscured that she had to cry in order to see just a little bit. The pressure on her chest due to Cougar's massive paws was starting to irritate her lungs even more. The last thing she remembered seeing was the paw rising in the air, claws aimed like daggers about to slam into the earth but the target was her head.

She knew this, and so awaiting her demise, Taliyah closed her eyes to embrace the darkness. 


	31. Nina's Decision

__

Chapter 31

Just as Taliyah blacked out, her husband Jutus could no longer just sit and watch this occur before him. He slowly began to power up to his Super Saiyan level, rage burning in his heart at the thought of his beloved being tortured before his very own eyes. Jutus felt the energy slowly move up from his feet to the very tips of his fingers as his shoulder length silver hair began to waft in the wind that was being created from around him. He bared his teeth in anger as the power continued to increase until suddenly the ground began to tremble from all around him and little clods of earth started to tear from the ground and surrounded his body.

Cougar's ears perked up and she slowly let her large paw fall to the ground, causing only the unconcious Taliyah to quiver just slightly. The feline's red eyes narrowed as the slit started to thin even more, making it seem almost invisible against the red. She watched as the Saiyan warrior, who seemed to have been the dying Saiyan's mate and perished Saiyan boy's father, power up as the ground began to tremble from his overwhelming strength.

Jutus had had just about enough of all this. Had it not been for that _damn_ feline and her ability to transform and double in size, Taliyah would've killed her long ago. But maybe he was just getting his hopes up, for he didn't even know if he could stand against this monster alone. Taliyah and himself were practically even when it came to strength and fighting. But with strategies it was hard to tell because both parent had an awesome amount of skill and attack methods it was difficult to decide who was the better fighter strategically.

The silver-haired Saiyan continued to power up, the Dragon Tear glowing wildly in the earring he had created it into. It flashed and beamed from dull ivory to a radiant white. He felt the waves of energy flow over his body and indeed, the clear ki flames started to pour over his body in a delicate falling motion. He raised his arms in the air, hands curled in a claw-like formation above his head as the energy continued to gather. All the while Nina and the others watched from below. The young Saiyan girl, who seemed like the only one capable of taking out the mercenaries, clentched her fists in a tight ball and felt her nails digging into her palms. She was aggrivated at her parents' headstrong will to fight _alone_! There was no way they could defeat the adversary alone, and her mother was already down for the count. What chance did her father have?

Jutus glared down at the gigantic feline and suddenly his eyes flashed red, a same fiery bold red that Cougar's showed. Just then, a pale image of talons from a bird's appeared and were curled in the similar style that Jutus' were. He flexed his fingers and everyone watched as the ghost talons followed in motion. Jutus curled his legs back and was about to commense his assault.

"_RAVEN,_" he began slowly, but in a bold and aggressive tone. Then he flew forward, the talons prepared to strike and you could've sworn you heard a bird caw out to the night. "_CLAWS!_" Jutus finished and suddenly the ghost talons sailed down toward the huge mountain lioness.

The claws knocked the feline off her feet and sent her colliding into a mountainside, full force. But the mountain was strong and so it only cracked as the top of the mountain shifted its shape. Cougar slid down the mountain and fell onto her side when she suddenly felt something ripping into her flesh with terrible swipes and rushes, as though her own sharp claws had turned against her and decided to tear her limb from limb. The feline looked up, dazed, and saw that the ghost talons were tearing at her. So Cougar watched in horror as she saw her own red blood spill out across the land. She tried to swipe a paw at the ghost talons, but her paw went straight through. She tried again, and again and with each attempt there was a failure.

Cougar struggled to get up, regardless of the attacks being laid upon her. She looked around her for an escape, any mountain or rock slide she could find but there was none in site except for the mountain she had crashed into and by the looks of it, the elevated landform wasn't going to last much longer anyways, not after how hard the feline crashed into it. But Cougar continued to search the area and thought about taking off to the sky when she caught site of the Saiyan warrior who had unleashed the attack on her from the beginning. Jutus was moving his arms and imitating the very same movements as the claws were doing to her very flesh.

Forgetting about the pain almost instantaneously, she licked her lips and whiskers in delight. She had figured out a way to get rid of the ghost talons. Suddenly a talon swiped over her face and then uppercutted her by vertical slashing her chin. She fell backwards and landed with her paws in the air, they fell to the ground and then she clambered up. Cougar knew what to do. She would take out the puppeteer controlling the marionettes. Cougar shot straight forward and opened her mouth wide, energy gathering inside. Boiling red and orange energy.

Jutus' eyes widened in distress and he stopped his movements. "Oh hell, she's found me out!"

Nina gasped. Trunks was immediately at her side and was shaking her, trying to get her out of the trance she was in. "Nina! Nina what is it! NINA!" he screamed at her, but she didn't even blink.

Her eyes sparkled with no emotion as she stared at nothing. Expressionless, blank, petrified.

__

Oh no...Daddy...no.

"Damnit! Damnit! _DAMNIT!_"

Jarvus cursed out over King Kai's planet in utter rage. He was furious, angry at the fact that even though all this was happening down on Earth and he could see it, Jarvus was of no use to anyone as a dead spirit. He paced back and forth, swearing under his breath like a lost soul in darkness. Each time the words rang out, King Kai would flinch from the vulgar disgust of each sylable.

Jarvus unsheathed his wooden rod and as it touched his fingertips, it blazed silver and electric shocks automatically encircled his body. His silver hair rose from his neck as the thick loose locks of his hair rose as well. King Kai's mouth began to widen as he felt the surge of power unleash before him. A low growl escaped the boy's throat as he bared his teeth, eyes flashing from violet to green, hair changing from silver to gold. Radiant flames of energy erupted from around him and suddenly he threw his arms back, letting out a tremendous yell. A yell so powerful it shattered the very ground he stood on and just then the area of land he was standing on began to rise into the air.

King Kai went into a fit of hysteria. "Ahhh! Calm yourself boy! Jarvus! Calm yourself! This is no time to get rash!" North Kai pleaded.

Jarvus glared down at him, jumped off the ledge that he had created with his own power and stomped over to King Kai. "Calm myself? _CALM MYSELF! _My mother is practically dead, my father is about to die, not to mention _I'm _dead and you want me to _Calm Myself!_" he bellowed at the North Kai.

"Take it easy chum! There's no need to shout! But yelling and tearing up my planet isn't going to help you save them is it?" questioned King Kai.

Jarvus gripped onto the metal rod and a wave of lightning surrounded him, then died down. "No, it won't. But I have got to do something! I hate being dead!"

King Kai sighed. "Well, there's nothing you _can_ do."

In his fit of rage, Jarvus shouted out again and threw his metal rod into the ground. It transformed back into a wooden pole and he flopped onto the ground, eyes narrowed. "Damn." he muttered.

Nina watched the scene take place before her. Trunks continued to shake her body, hoping to bring her back into reality but there was no use. And just when it was about to happen, an image flashed through her thoughts.

It was just a simple photo, of her and Trunks, Goten and Lei. Everyone else was there. Vegeta was in his usual mood, grumpy and stiff as Goku had his arm over Vegeta's shoulder in a friendly way. A speck of rosiness was showing on the Saiyan Prince's cheeks. Bulma and Chi-Chi, Videl and Pan, Gohan and Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu, Krillin and 18, Marron and Samuel, Kino and Jarvus, her mother and father, Taliyah and Jutus. Everyone was there, even Piccolo and Dende. They were older, and they had a family. They were alive and well, everyone was so happy.

And she was determined to make that image a reality.

Nina's eyes narrowed. "I won't let them win!" she muttered under her breath as her ki began to rise dramatically.

Trunks felt the change of power and he smiled, realizing that she had snapped back into the situation at hand. "Thank goodness you're okay Nina."

She gave a quick smirk, but then resumed her emotionless expression, her eyes revealing anger and integrity. "I'm fine."

Cougar roared and out shot the blast of lava and within a flash, it consumed Jutus. The feline smiled triumphantly, but Nina could only watch in horror as well as the others. As the blast faded, a figure could be seen falling from the sky, smoke sweldering from his body as the raw skin was shown.

Kino gasped with terror. "FATHER!"

Nina shot into the air, a tear stream glittered from her eye but her face was still emotionlesss. She caught her father in her arms and suddenly flinched from the heat pouring from his body. The blast was so hot that it made his body hot as coal. There were raw spots all over his body and his forearms were ashened from where he had blocked his face. Tears were in his eyes as the tips of his silver hair had been burned solid black. Despite the emmense pain it caused him, Jutus hugged his daughter around the neck. Suddenly all 4 Dragon Tears glowed and the one hanging on Jutus' ear snatched itself from the chain and found its way onto Nina's necklace. Finally the glowing dimmed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Nina, tears in her eyes, floated down to the ground and gently placed her father onto the cool grass. It instantly began to heal his skin as the steam rose from the wet grass. The young Saiyan flickered from view and then reappeared next to her mother who was lying unconsious on the ground. Blood was dried around her cheeks and it was starting to flake off, dark crimson blood. There were many gashes all over her body and it pained Nina to see her mother like this. The strong woman she had only just begun to know in a few days. Nina kneeled down and lifted Taliyah off of the ground, blood instantly staining her arms. The Dragon Tear that hung as an earring on Taliyah's ear glowed and flashed over her body. The gashes were no more and there were only smudges on her body. The healing had been done, but she still needed treatment. The stone also managed to find its way onto Nina's necklace and all this time, she had never taken not of it.

Nina placed her mother next to Jutus and they lay there, sleeping in peace but still barely alive. All that had to be done was for them to be protected. If they were to get caught up in another struggle they would surely die. The Saiyan girl looked to Vegeta and Goku for reassurence and they both picked up the Saiyan girl's parents and flew off to Capsule Corp. where Bulma and Chi-Chi were waiting for them in case someone needed to be healed.

Kino touched her little sister gently on the shoulder and gave a comforting smile. "This battle is yours little one. As much as I'd like to help, I know you will not let me will you?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.

Nina smiled, an empty one. "That's right. You get outta here and make sure everyone is taken care of."

Samuel ran to their side. "No Nina! You can't! You can't do this alone!"

Trunks' ears perked up as he heard what Sam had said and also ran to their side. "Nina, are you crazy! There's no way I'm letting you do this alone!"

"Yeah Nina! I'll help! You're not the only Saiyan y'know!" Pan snapped.

The other Z fighters followed suit. 18, the beautiful android whom Nina considered an older sister, placed a hand on Nina's head and stroked through her hair. Everyone was shocked at the sympathetic gesture. "Yeah Kid, and I'm an android so I don't think that they'd be able to brush me aside so easily." 18 said comfortingly. She had gotten used to calling Nina "Kid" and was probably one of the few people she had gotten close to.

Nina shook her head roughly. "No, you can't stay here." She paused and then stood up from the ground, the wind gently blowing her skirt and brown hair with it. "You guys are my friends and I care for you alot. This is not your fight, but it is mine. So," Nina turned her head to look at the Z Warriors. "I'll do all I can to keep you and the Earth from being harmed, whether I live or not."

She turned herself completely around just as everyone began to protest, but her look quickly silenced them. Nina smiled. "Now go while you still have the chance. Go!"

One by one the Z Fighters departed until finally there was only Trunks and Pan left. Pan quickly ran to Nina, gave her a strong hug and began to hover in the air. The demi-Saiyan wiped a hand over her eyes as tears surfaced in them, the sparkling drops falling to the ground. Then, with a quick burst of white ki she took off after the others.

Trunks and Nina remained. The lavender-haired Saiyan approached Nina as the wind continued to encircle them, gentle and beckoning. He placed his palm tenderly against her cheek and she sighed with a bit of remorse in the gesture. She placed her hand over his and hugged him, her body warm against his. Trunks wrapped his arms about her and she held his shoulders, cherishing the moment. But there was no time, so Nina pulled herself away, kissed him quickly on the lips and with an eruption of red ki flames around her, she turned and flew off into the night sky, away from him and the others.

Trunks rubbed a hand through his lavender hair. "Goodbye Nina, or rather, see ya later."

Meanwhile Cougar began to pace her way towards Rowan and the unconcious Tessay, her large paws causing the ground to tremble from each step. She looked down at him and he smiled with relief.

"I think she's coming out of it." Rowan said, then paused as he felt a power heading in their direction. "The Saiyan is coming."

Cougar quickly turned her head as she saw Nina's ki flames in the dark night sky. The mountain lioness smirked, white fangs glittery. "I see. We'll have to kill her fast and then blow up this planet. Although it is a shame we must, I actually came to like the terrain here." she remarked.

Nina landed on the grass, her heavy boots making a nice and quiet sound against the moist blades. She glared up at the large feline and tightened her fists, the Dragon Tears beginning to glow. The wind caressed itself against her cheek and bare legs, but she hardly felt the touch. Her dark brown hair waved in motion as the gusts of air made them flutter. Nina's power began to climax and ripples of her golden ki began to disperse from her. She had had just more than she could take and she refused to just stand by and let this nonsense continue on. Her will to make sure everyone else survived was what made her determined to defeat the mercenaries. She wouldn't watch this anymore.

Cougar crouched down on her forepaws and smiled, the air from her nostrils causing the Saiyan's skirt to fly backwards. "Well now look here. It's the little monkey to the rescue. After what you've seen done to your family, is that what you want for yourself? To fight a battle that is futile? To die a meaningless death?"

The words slowly poured over Nina in a wave of contempt, but she did not answer.

Cougar slinked down onto her stomach, reached out her paw and placed a sharp, black claw under the Saiyan's chin, the spear about 5 feet long. She smiled. "I won't lie to you Saiyan child, I love my work. I love what I do because I enjoy killing. I'm a wild beast craving for blood, any blood I can claim. An innocent life means nothing to me." The feline paused as she lifted the Saiyan's head higher. "I have no family. Why should I care? It's kill or be killed, the strong survive and the weak perish. That's how it goes in the _real_ universe." Cougar's red eyes blazed with excitement. "Now you have a choice. You can either come with us and live, or fight and die. Which do you choose?"

Nina's eyes narrowed, brown eyes burning with anger. She slowly raised a hand to the massive black claw, clasped her hand around it tightly and began to pull it upwards. Suddenly Nina could see the distress in the feline's eyes as she placed more pressure against the claw. Nina moved her chin from under the sharp point of the black spear, eyes narrowing to tiny slits until finally she growled and broke Cougar's claw. Little bits and pieces of the spear began to fly in different directions. The enormous mountain lion suddenly leaped up, roaring in pain and anger. She slowly licked her tongue over the one claw she had missing and then glared at the incompetent Saiyan girl who continued to hold her missing claw high in the air.

Nina threw the black spear to the side and it landed with a thud on the ground. In a flash of light she had transformed into a Super Saiyan and the golden ki flames surrounded her, the winds causing her skirt to hover a bit from the ground. She spread her arms out and felt the power of her 5 stones glowing as one, the charms practically luminous in themselves. Fire was seen in her emerald eyes.

"I've had enough! I will not allow this!" she declared and took a step forward. "You've corrupted your judgement, mutilated your heart, annihilated your soul and well-being! You murdered my brother and for that it will cost you your life! You're lust for killing ends here!"

Nina pulled back her fist and was about to charge when she felt a twinge of cold nip at her mind.

'_Nina, you don't have to do this. Why don't you join us? All 4 of us could team up and conquer the universe! It'd be fun!_'

It was Rowan.

Of all times, he had to talk now. Nina was infuriated by this and instead of responding in the mind, she decided to do it verbally. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than slay thousands of innocent people for just territorial means! So many lives lost for your _fun_! I detest bloodshed! I will not watch it continue! I won't watch this _ANYMORE_!"

Nina finished on a full-on battle cry. Her power began to climax rapidly as the 2 remaining mercenaries were at a stand-off with the Saiyan. She could feel the earth tremulous around her. She was gonna make sure that she was victorious in the end, till the end.

Or die trying.


	32. Hatred Consumes Her

_**Chapter 32**_

Instead of starting out as a Super Saiyan in the beginning, Nina had officially decided she would get this fight over and done with. She had had enough of these heartless monsters and would no longer tolerate their presence anymore. So instead of going for slow and steady, she was going for an all out war. No holds barred. Nina's anger was so high and intense, she could no longer withstand her Super Saiyan stage. A flash of purple electricity engulfed her as it molded itself into a column of pure rage. Cougar had already seen this happen once and would not let the same mistake happen twice. She raised her paw quickly in the air and swiped at the tower of electricity but she did not get through to hit Nina. A blinding flood of black and purple surfaced like a shield and bounced the mountain lioness' claw back, leaving a burn mark.

Cougar growled in anger and licked her paw gently, then went in again for another blow with her other claw but it was just as unsuccessful as the first. She slowly licked the other paw and bared her teeth. "I don't believe it! Where is this Saiyan getting all her power from!"

But Nina was far from over and with another flash of light she was engulfed in green volts of lightning and soon the violet column faded away. Inside she could feel her hair fading from its jet black color from the 1st stone's transformation and felt the 2nd stone touch her forehead with amazing ease. Nina's hair was now bright green with bouncing spiral curls, eyes blood red. Soon the pillar of jade began to vanish and in its place was the young Saiyan, Nina, new and transfused in her 2nd form.

Nina's eyes illuminated her dark red eyes. "Let's see how long you can stand up to _this._" she said cooly to the gigantic mountain lion.

Cougar stamped her forepaw onto the ground and it caused the earth to rumble under both of their feet. But Nina continued to stand and her red eyes matched the blood red ones of her enemy. "You Saiyans really are pathetic _and_ stupid! Do you honestly think you can stand up to _me!_"

The Saiyan took a step closer towards the assassin and her grin broadened, eyes narrowing a bit further. "My answer?" Nina replied, then levitated from the ground and was now eye to eye with Cougar, her black skirt wafting in the wind. "Yes."

Cougar growled angrily and quickly lifted her paw to attack Nina, but she easily dodged it and came behind the great mane of orange hair. The mercenary's tail lashed out at the Saiyan and snatched up Nina within a flash. It coiled itself securely around her like a python around a boar.

She pulled the Saiyan toward her face and grinned, white fangs glistening as she watched Nina struggle against her restraints. "If that's the best you can do, then I might as well do you a favor and eat you right now!" Cougar licked her lips and was about to toss Nina inside her mouth when she stopped, deciding against it. "Nah, I think I'll just break every single bone in your body first. Eating you up would just ruin my fun."

Nina could feel the pressure the tail's hold had on her and it continued to increase with power. Her bones felt like they were going to snap at any moment. She couldn't believe she had given that stupid cat the opportunity to seize her off guard. The grip continued to get stronger, the tail tightening ever so slowly while taking just a little bit of breath away with each squeeze. Nina didn't know if she could keep her lungs going if this kept up. But she had to keep her faith and hopefully her body would hold strong. She just had to defeat these guys or the whole Earth would die and the blood would be on her hands. Nina had to counter any way she could.

"Go ahead then and eat me!" Nina yelled with a gasp. "I'll be the last thing you _ever _eat!" Cougar's reply was a simple chuckle.

Nina struggled against the bristly fur. It was the only thing she could do to keep from looking at that cynical gaze that her enemy was surely giving her. She wouldn't give that stupid furball the satisfaction of knowing that she was pissed off. Finally, Nina concluded that her 2nd retailiation would be to smile right into that feline's face and even laugh.

Nina felt something crack against her chest and her green brows momentarily twitched, then narrowed, severly over her flaring red eyes.

_...Damnit._

Cougar laughed, her warm breath washing over Nina's body. "Are you breaking _already! _My, my,_ my! _From all that talk you were dishing out at me, I thought you would at least last longer than _this!_"

"I wouldn't be so cocky you fleabag!" Nina said through clenched teeth, secretly hiding the pain. "I'm just warming up!"

Cougar arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well let's see how well you can warm up when you're being smashed into the ground!"

And just as she finished her sentence, she sent her tail flying down towards the surface of the earth and Nina's body slammed hard onto the grass. She bit her lower lip, not willing to whimper, although that _did_ sting. Cougar then raised her tail up and slammed it once again, then twice, then three times until the Saiyan's shoulder was numb and bruised. Getting bored with that, the mercenary lifted her tail from the ground slowly, sneered into Nina's face and then smashed her into a nearby mountain. Cracks slowly became visible around the small crater Cougar had formed with Nina. She slammed her up against the mountainside again and again while the crater continued to get bigger and bigger. Nina held in her pain, yet her shoulder was bleeking and she could feel her back becoming warm from soreness.

Nina gritted her teeth. _Damnit! What in the hell is she trying to do to me! All she's doing now is creating flesh wounds! Stupid furball had the advantage when she was crushing me! _she thought, annoyed.

Nina then sighed as she felt herself bash up against the mountainside, this time on her back. _The only thing she's damaging is my patience and that's growing thinner still!_

She slammed into the mountain again on her shoulder once more, then felt herself being pulled from the landform towards Cougar's snickering face. Nina's eyes narrowed as she pouted at the mountain lion's blood red eyes, slowly powering up to her next level while Cougar was totally oblivious of it all.

_...I'm gonna kill'er...Oooooo, I'm gonna kill'er!_ Nina promised, one stone glowing dimly against her chest.

Jarvus stood up quickly and dashed to the side of the North Kai's planet. His skin was crawling with such a tense and nerve wracking sensation he'd never felt before. The aura that was flowing from the Earth was just so unbelievable, so unfathomable, so inconceivable that for a moment, and just for a moment...

...he thought that he was becoming an ignorant Earthling.

The sweat formed on his brow, then it slowly trickled down his cheek. "My God! Are my senses playing games with me...or is that _Nina's_ ki signal I'm picking up!" Jarvus cried out suddenly.

Jarvus levitated in the air and began to float down off of the planet, just a bit closer to the golde clouds that were nearby. He wanted to get a better feeling of what was ocurring.

Sparks encircled the Earth.

King Kai ran out of his dome shaped house and flew out beside Jarvus, both of them gazing over the planet towards Earth. At least, in their mind's eye they did. "Great King Yama of the Otherworld! What is going_ on _down there!" he bellowed to an unsuspecting Jarvus.

The Saiyan jumped just slightly and then glared down at the blue Kai. "There is an intense battle waging down there." he spoke softly, eyes then narrowing to slits. "_Very_ intense."

Taliyan felt a shock of pain slam into her entire body and she instinctively sat up, only to be held at bay by strong, yet ginger, hands. One thing was clear to her...she wasn't dead, but was sure as hell pretty close to it. She continued to struggle, her pain intensifying and she let out a slow hiss, but the hands held firm on her shoulders. Taliyah made an effort to open her eyes, but the ache that coursed throughout her sore limbs made lifting her heavy lids a seemingly impossible task. She still tried, attempting to free herself from the grasp she was held in, but to no avail. Again and again Taliyah struggled, forcing her pain into the far depths of her mind until she could get loose. Unfortunately her captor would not permit her to do so.

"Stop squirming Girl!" ordered the familiar voice. The rough tone held a hint of sympathy.

All the pain Taliyah had felt that kept her from opening her eyes vanished and she instantly popped her eyelids open, straining in the darkness to see her captor. The room provided a black cloak, shadowing the person's body. There was not a speck of light in the entire room, the reason being that the person holding Taliyah was kind enough to know that artificial light was a nuisance to her. The only one who truly understood this was none other than that bratty Saiyan Prince Vegeta, who'd always managed to be the remaining concious one after missions.

She laughed, a scratchy one. "Well now, I'm guessing that this is Royal Boy?" Taliyah mocked, voice barely above a whisper.

Vegeta gave an inaudible sigh of relief knowing that his former bodyguard was still alive. "Yeah yeah...stupid Girl. You alright?"

Taliyah pressed her palm against his face and shoved him backward, hard, causing him to crash onto the floor. "Of _course_ I am! I just feel like I've broken into a _thousand pieces!_" she cried out sarcastically, then glared at what she thought was his image. "What do _you_ think!"

She heard him growl. "Look Girl! I have no time to be fooling around with that stupid sarcasm of yours!" he snapped.

Taliyah arched her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What _else_ do you have to do?" She paused, waiting for Vegeta's reply but there was none. "If you _did_ have anything better to do, you'd be doing it now wouldn't you?"

"Brat!"

"Spaz!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"_Enough!_" they both cried in unison, then growled at eachother.

Vegeta sighed. "Look, I know you're angry because your kid's out there all alone. But don't take it out on me!"

She returned the gesture. "Yeah, sorry." she mused.

Downstairs in the Capsule Corp. Home

Glaring down at the tabletop, Trunks balled up his fists in anger. Tighter they became utnil Pan had to place comforting hands on them to keep him from going any further. The demi-Saiyan was to the point where he'd have broken his own hands from so much tension. He looked up at the young demi-Saiyan girl. 4 years younger than himself, yet she acted as though she were the same age, if not older. He loved Pan like a little sister, always there for her whenever she called or needed help with training. Trunks knew that she could sense his edginess because they were alot closer than what met the eyes of others. After all, they did have all those adventures of collecting the dragonballs all over space.

He moved his gaze from Pan to Nina's adopted brother, Sam, who was sitting on the windowledge of the living room, staring at the stars. But he was wasn't watching their twinkle that night, nor did they ease his mind. Trunks could tell and empathize with the Earthling boy who was angered by having to leave his sister. What with all the things that she had done for him since they were little and knowing that there was simply no way for him to help Nina at all was heartbreaking for him to swallow. But what could he possibly accomplish out there?

Trunks turned his eyes back to the table only to shut the sight out by closing his lids, lavender brows twitching in anger. _I can't just sit here and do nothing! She could be dying right now! _Suddenly a strong aura hit his senses hard but he was too distracted to jump or tell the others. _Man, now someone's turning up the heat! I have to do something, no matter how hopeless it might be!_

He slammed his fists down onto the surface of the table, causing it to break in half and crumble to the floor while everyone else jumped in caution. "I CAN'T STAND IT!" Trunks shouted as he flew up from his chair.

Bra looked at the ruined table and then ran a hand through her foam green hair. "Man Trunks! Mom's gonna be pissed now!" she sighed, then eyed him with contempt. "Well just remember, it was your fault."

Trunks threw an icy glare at his sister which in turn caused her to shrink back. "Do you truly believe that I give a flying fluke about that damn table! DO YOU!" he yelled at her.

Bra's expression changed from fear to hurt and she turned her eyes to the ground. Pan was instantly at her side to comfort her and then she glared at Trunks in irritation. "Listen Trunks! You may be angry at the world for the fact that Nina is out there on her own, fighting for the sake of the Earth, but I'll be damned if I let you just stand there and take it out on us!"

Trunks' stern expressinon softened, but barely. Pan bared her teeth at the reaction, hissing through them while holding back tears. "You think we're not angry as well! _HUH!_ I'm probably more upset than you are! She's saved my life in more ways than one and I did nothing! But you don't see me takin' out my agression on those who are close to me!"

Suddenly a tear splashed onto the floor. "You wanna be mad? Fine! That's your business!" she said as her rage caused her voice to quiver, then threw a fist at Trunks. "But you leave us the hell out of it!"

All was quiet and one could have sworn that the tension held inside could have been cut with a knife.

"Trunks." a voice said softly from the other side of the room, breaking the silence. He turned to face it and saw that the speaker was Kino.

"Family is the most important thing above all else, especially in Saiyan aspects." Kino pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the couch. "I've lived my whole life without my family involved. My parents were reported dead, my brother had run away, and I was taken away from the last little part of our family which was Nina." she said, then sobbed into her arms.

"Seeing Nina for the first time in 18 years was like a blessing in itself. I was relieved most of all to know that she was alright and had taken good care of herself."

Kino paused and then placed her chin on her knees. "But in a sense, I was a bit upset, even jealous! All this time Nina had never even needed me. Sure, she was a little troublesome at times, but who wasn't? Other than that, she had completely managed it out there in the world on her own because she could neither depend nor rely on anyone else_ but _herself."

The Saiyan uncurled herself and then laced up her shoes. "Even though she's out there fighting now, I know she's fine because there's never been an obstacle that has ever cut Nina down." she continued, then stood on her feet and balled up her fists.

"But even so, I still believe that I can be of some help to her out there. That's why," Kino paused and walked to the door, everyone's eyes following her. "I'm going to try."

Sam's eyes lit up and he leaped from the windowsill, throwing his fist into the air while smiling. "That's right Kino! Nina's my sister and I'm going to help her no matter what!"

Trunks placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and they smiled at eachother. "Whether she needs us,"

"Or not!" Pan finished. "We're gonna help her win this battle!"

Nina continued to power up, red eyes burning with the anger that matched the same fiery mailce of Cougar's. All the while, the huge feline did not realize the Saiyan's growing power. The Dragon Tears burned against her chest to where it stung Nina's flesh. As the power grew, she noticed that more power was being absorbed into her. She also took note that it was alot more power than was needed for her to transform to Dragon Form 3. Nina could feel her body changing rapidly, and yet there was nothing she could do to stop it. The Tears were acting on their own, like they had the 1st time during her Awakening.

Suddenly 2 Dragon Tears snatched themselves off of Nina's silver chain and smashed into the middle of her forehead with extreme pressure. The force was so intense that her head flew back and she cried out in sheer agony. Her forehead began to burn with incredible head and then it started to bubble like lava. Nina's head pounded fiercely and then it slowly began to subside to where the pounding was steady with her own heartbeat. Sweat poured down her face and along her neck and clavicle. She blew a long breath of air out of her lungs and no longer could feel the pressure of Cougar's tail around her torso.

A crack of lightning burst before her eyes and a column of pure black and blue electricity surrounded her.

Cougar howled in pain and quickly relinquished the Saiyan girl from her tail's grasp, watching the column of lightning descend to the ground. The mountain lioness leaped back a few feet from the hidden warrior, positioning herself into a pounce form. Her tail thrashed from side to side, trying to cool it down from the pain that throbbed and burned against her flesh.

_How could she possibly be gaining power after all the damage I've done to her! _shouted Cougar's thoughts.

The enormous feline continued to watch in apall as the column of electricity grew into what seemed like a swirling vortex. Her instincgt was to try and knock the Saiyan away or down to the ground, preventing her from powering up. But Cougar knew that after the first 2 tries, there was no way she'd be prosperous on the 3rd one.

So, as much to her own disgust, Cougar decided to wait and see what this form would show underneath as soon as it was over.

The young Z warriors raced their way to the battlefield, hoping to help their comrade in any way that they could. Even though they all agreed that Nina could probably handle this on her own, they refused to admit that there was nothing they could do to make this fight end faster. As they flew on, their ki flames falling off of them like sweat with the wind, a huge ki signal smacked them in the faces, causing them all to stop in mid-flight.

Pan rubbed her temples in pain. "Whoa! Did you guys feel that!" she cried out to them.

They all nodded, feeling similar pain. Trunks shuddered. "Man, that ki is so strong and fearsome it makes my skin crawl! Is that really Nina?"

"Yep, I'm afraid so." Kino replied, shaking her head slowly. "This power is nothing compared to her 3rd form. At that time, my blood boiled when she transformed."

Sam tossed his black hair from his eyes. "I know what you mean. This time, my whole body feels like ice."

A wind swept across them that felt like the breath of winter itself. _What's going on? _they all thought.

_"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

Nina's horrendous battle cry echoed across the plains and shattered the mountaintops. They crumbled to the ground in waves of rubble. She took no heed to them for the pain was too intense. It took every scrap of pride she could muster to stop herself from crying. Her body boiled in raging temperatures until finally it seemed that someone had struck her back with an ice spear, causing her body heat to fall straight down. Nina thought that her blood had literally frozen because her mind burned numb and her eyes became dry. This time no tears would come even if she had forced them to.

"What's happening to me!" she cried, though it was oblivious to everyone around her.

Her curly green hair began to straighten and it turned even on the ends, as though they had been freshly trimmed. Nina's banes shortened till they were above her eyes and cut evenly as well. A fresh garland of white lilacs appeared on the sides of her head and a black head wrap fit snugly on the top of her head as it seperated her hair into 2 swinging locks of hair. It flickered from green to blue and then it finally remained the rippling ocean blue.

She blinked several times and her red eyes began to transform into a swirling pool of red and black. Nina felt her eyes burning with the need of moisture until a wave of water cascaded from her eyes. As she forced the tears out, no sobbing included, she opened her eyes once again and they were now the darkest black pools. Blue brows narrowed over the black lenses and whites of her eyes. A slight smile touched the corners of her mouth.

A clap of thunder exploded and it was then followed by an extremely blinding force of light. The intensity of the light was so overwhelming to Cougar that she had to shield her eyes with one of her paws to keep from going blind. The warmth the light brought forth enveloped her body and she felt an unknown twinge of emotion sting her in the heart. The jolt frightened her, or was that the emotion itself? Cougar soon felt the heat leave and she slowly opened her eyes, letting the retinas adjust to the darkness again. In the clearing across the field she could see a tiny figure, but before Cougar could assume who it was, the image flickered from view. The feline could sense nothing, not even the Saiyan's presence, anymore. A ki signal knicked her senses and as she moved an image flashed before her. It was Nina, new and transfused in her 4th Dragon Form.

Nina stretched her arms high over her head and then stretched her legs to their length, yawning in the process. A small groan escaped her throat, followed by soft laughter that tumbled from her lips like chimes. Cougar's ears twitched at the sound that resonated from her mouth. Nina then grabbed a handful of her new locks and admired the shimmering indigo it had become. Then she touched her evenly trimmed banes and was relieved to know they were above her eyes instead of in her way. The Saiyan ran her hand through them and flicked her banes upward along with her head lifted toward the sky, chest heaving as she laughed into the night. Nina placed her fingertips on her forehead where she knew the stones were placed and felt that the surface was cool to the touch. It reminded her of the pools left after a rainstorm. Suddenly Nina whipped her piercing black eyes at Cougar and saw the glimmer of terror sparkle in the red eyes of the enormous moutain lion.

Again the Saiyan disappeared from view and then reappeared on Cougar's nose, sitting Indian style as her skirt was blown toward the side to show her shapely legs. Nina's eyes were closed and she had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hey there Cougar!"

"..." There was no reply from Cougar. Only silence.

Nina cocked her head to the side, smiling still. "What's wrong?" she asked, then an awe of realization struck. "Oh I see, now you're afraid huh? Is that it? Are you _afraid?_" she asked. She chuckled and placed a hand on her chin.

"Y'know, for someone as big as you are, you sure have little pride."

Nina felt Cougar tense up against her legs. The Saiyan growled and flashed her eyelids open, revealing the coal blackness of them and the grasp of fear arose in Cougar.

"You filthy wretch! How dare you be afraid after what you've done! How dare you!" Nina yelled and saw Cougar's eyes twitch. The anger soon consumed the young Saiyan and she slammed the heel of her boot in between Cougar's eyes.

Cougar growled angrily, but it began to ebb as she noticed the fire jump in the black abyss of Nina's eyes. "Are you afraid of being defeated by a mere monkey?" she asked.

There was no reply to this either, so like before, she continued to speak.

"Or are you afraid to pay for challenging my kinfolk?"

Nina spread her legs straight and started to tap the heels of her boots simultaneously onto the golden brown fur. "But the real question is whether or not I'm going to kill you and if it should be fast or _agonizingly_ slow."

Cougar's own anger began to overtake the fear inside of her and she retaliated with her own cruel words. "Where in the hell do you come off talkin' to me like that you little bitch! I'd rather be damned to an eternity of _torture_ than to let you get away with that nasty mouth of yours!"

The Saiyan did a fast somersault into the air and slammed her foot into Cougar's eye, causing it to burst as the blood splattered across the length of her skirt. The feline let out a huge roar that caused the very battlefield to tremble. Nina jumped into the sky and backflipped in the air, the heels of her boots slamming down onto Cougar's nose which instantly caused her to silence her howls.

"Silence you mangy cat! I'll rip out your fangs and jam them into your other eye!" she screamed back, then her smile appeared and it sent a cold shiver down Cougar's spine. "But what good would that do?"

Rowan continued to nurse the unconcious Tessay, contemplating on the battle and whether or not he should jump in to help. Though it would mean breaking his warrior's code of honor. It meant alot to him and it seemed almost near impossible to see himself breaking it at all. Rowan believed that if one starts a battle by oneself, then that individual should have the burden of also finishing that fight to the end. Even if the person has no chance of winning, or living after the battle, it's all done on one's own choice and consequence.

How long had he known Cougar for? Longer than he'd known Tessay, that's for sure. But did their friendship really run that deep into eachother's lives? Of course it did! To be honest, Rowan could truly say that he'd known Cougar as far back as he could remember. Ever since they were kids, they'd sparred together and played together. During those times, Feilynx and Striker had very close ties in both military alliances and personal acuaintences. It was only natural for a Feilynx and a Striken to become friends as children and enter the military at their "enlightening period," or becoming-of-age.

But even so, was that really worth tainting his warrior code over?

"R-Rowan." Tessay mumbled. She had finally regained conciousness.

The Striken smiled. "So you've finally returned from the shadows. How are you feeling?"

A small smile formed on Tessay's lips. "I'm fine now. But you have to help Cougar."

Rowan's smile fell just a bit, but barely noticable. "Now Tessay, you know I can't break my code, not even for Cougar."

Tessay pouted like a child. "_Rowan!_" she wined. "You've got to help her! I mean, you've known her for like..._EVER!_"Tessay squealed.

"But my co--" he began but Tessay cut him short.

"Forget the damn code will you! Friendship is more important than that ridiculous warrior's code of yours! She's your best friend! Are you going to just sit back and watch her _die!_"

Cougar crashed onto the ground, now in her 2nd transformation. Her face smudged in dirt, she fought back tears of rage and anguish. She couldn't believe that her ultimate form had been knocked back down to her 2nd form by a mere Saiyan! Her yellow eyes scanned the area and she saw that Nina had landed on the ground gracefully, one toe of her boot patting the ground. The feline struggled to get up and she managed to prop herself up onto her knees, shuddering in pain. The Saiyan had changed drastically, not just in power, but in her state of mind as well. The eyes of the fighter seemed to hold no sort of emotion whatsoever, like pools of nothingness. It frightened Cougar to death.

She didn't know if she could take this abuse for much longer. Her ribs had to have shattered and from the blood that kept oozing out of her mouth and nose only meant that she had ruptured something inside of her body and would soon suffer from anemia due to the lack of blood pumping through her. Not to mention that she could only see out of one eye! Could she really embrace death? It was only a matter of time.

Nina flashed in front of her and did a scissor kick straight up, smashing her foot under Cougar's chin which caused the feline warrior to fly into the air, screaming in pain. Preparing to hit the ground, Cougar was unaware of Rowan's presence until he caught her in his arms. Confused by his actions, she started to question him but only managed to cough up more blood, staining his shirt.

Rowan looked at his fellow companion and smiled, one filled with guilt. "You're gonna be alright my friend."

Cougar could only manage a weak smile and a reply that was barely above a whisper. "Rowan, what of your code? You said that you'd never break it, not even for your friends and loved ones."

"Friendship is more important than honor right now, so why not let me rescue you for the time being instead of wasting your strength in asking silly questions? It doesn't matter anymore about the Warrior's Code anyway."

Tears began to form in her eyes and she quickly closed her lids, letting the water slide down her face. "Rowan, I'm going to die soon."

She heard an intake of breath from him. "No Cougar! You're going to live! Do you hear me!"

A soft laugh escaped her lips, followed by a tiny stream of blood. "It's too late. I'm suffering from internal bleeding as of now and I can barely breathe because my ribs are busted. I also believe that one of my vital organs is destroyed so it's only a matter of time."

Cougar paused and sucked in air through her teeth. "It means alot to me that you've sacraficed what you've believed in for me since that night on Planet Reikando. But listen Rowan, what happened on Reikando 5 years ago was not your fault okay? I'm sure Panther knows it too so just let it go."

Rowan felt his eyes blur. "Cougar, what are you saying?"

What was that smell that kept filling up Nina's nose? She couldn't quite place her hands on it, and yet the odor was coming _from_ her hands. The Saiyan looked at her fists and saw that they were covered in Cougar's blood! Although part of Nina's heart wanted to cry from the feeling, the part of her that was slowly eating her soul away was enjoying the smell, feel and rush of the bloodshed. Her spirit was fighting against the power pumping madly through her veins as though the battle was an adrenaline shot. Nina's psyche was also paralyzed by this new and terrifying sensation she was feeling.

_What in the hell is happening to me! I'm behaving as though I were a demon! _cried out her soul.

_"It's the feeling of ultimate power! The power of rage and hatred pent up inside a living being's body, combined with the desire of vengeance."_

A second entity was speaking to her. But who?

_I admit that the desire of vengeance is mine, but whose rage and hatred is burning inside of me, threatening to tear my soul apart?_

_"I am Hate, a portion of Enya. I too am on a quest for vengeance."_

_What ill has befallen you, Hate?_

_"I will exact my revenge on anyone who threatens the lives of my children, my Saiyan people!"_


	33. Rowan: Lightning Terror of Striker

_Chapter 33_

Cougar could feel her breaths coming more and more slowly. It was simply a struggle just to keep conscious enough to realize where her surroundings were and what exactly it was that she was telling Rowan. She remembered something about Panther, and Reikando. The rest was a mere blur to her and a fuzzy sound came to her ears in waves, tuning them in and out. Cougar felt like her head was about to explode from so much thinking and of all the noises she was hearing. Now her body was being shaken by some unknown force and she hadn't the strength to fight back against it. What was it that she was trying to explain to Rowan? For the life of her, she just couldn't remember anything. A quick shock of pain clutched at her heart and it frightened her so badly that she couldn't even scream or gasp. Confusion swept through her mind, causing instability within and she could almost swear that her heart had skipped a beat. Cougar's soul kept clinging onto its shell from being taken by Death. Her lifespan was slowly, and painfully, drawing to a close.

_I...I don't wanna die. I'm afraid to die. Help me...Rowan._

Taliyah screamed as she tumbled down the stairs in the Capsule Corp. home, her voice bouncing off the walls. Her back slammed against the railing and her arms were crushed under her weight against the stairs. Vegeta flew from the living room and caught her just as she was about to knock her head onto the bottom step. Taliyah writhed in pain as he protectively held her in his arms. She could feel the comfort of his presence and was bracing herself for the scolding that she knew was eminent. But suprisingly enough, it never came. Instead, the Saiyan Prince gently lifted her off the ground and placed her onto the living room couch, making Taliyah stretch out her legs to their length and then he put a pillow behind her head on the arm rest.

"Thanks." she said timidly.

"Stupid Girl. Always jumping the gun." scolded the Prince. "You _know _that you're not strong enough to be roaming the hallways."

Another scream was heard, followed by a loud crash and groan. Taliyah and Vegeta's heads whirled around to see who the poor victim was _this _time. Jutus laughed painfully and then waved childishly at them, crutches tangled in his ankles and elbows. Taliyah laughed at her husband's current position while Vegeta shook his head, then gestured at Jutus humorously.

"At least _he_ had enough sense to use some crutches in _his_ condition."

"Hey your _Lowness_, I don't remember asking for your side comments!" snarled Jutus, still an injured heap on the ground.

"Whether you asked or didn't ask, you still got it." countered the Saiyan Prince.

"That's enough of that you two." Taliyah cut in.

Vegeta went to help Jutus get untangled from his cructhes, then led him to a recliner in the living room where he was parallel with his wife. They both smiled, silently communicating their thoughts in the simple gesture.

"I hope Nina is okay/I hope Squirt's okay/I hope the Brat's okay." the three said in unison.

Although they tried to be cheery, they just couldn't help but let their worry show in their faces. Their kids were out there after all. And they really didn't even know if they were going to make it back alive. But one thing was for sure, they prayed to God they were all going to be alright.

Enya's Hate was the cause of the bloodthirst inside of Nina. It was hard to describe the sensations she felt from it, but also the feeling frightened her to the point where she didn't know if she were mentally stable enough to keep this hatred inside of her. Not to mention that it was slowly tearing away at her spirit. If her self control got out of hand, she could find herself at the mercy of Enya's wrath that would use her as a vessal to conquer the universe. Nina had to find a way to calm the Dragon Lord's fury before her soul wasted away.

_Hate, I sympathize with your agony and suffering. But you must understand that this sort of bloodshed is meaningless and will have no end result. I must implore you to let your hatred go._

Hate gave a sinister laugh. _"Implore? Is that so? And what were you planning on doing to your brother's killer? Inviting her to tea so you could talk things over?"_

_"As I thought. Your need for vengeance cuts deep into you like a knife as it has so for me these past thousand years. You want to kill the assassin who murdered your brother and yet you preach to me about meaningless bloodshed? You and I both know you enjoyed beating her into the ground, did you not? Therefore, you have no right to talk to me of 'meaningless bloodshed' when on the battlefield my dear, young Saiyan."_

_But Enya--_

_"Silence you fool! Death awaits all those who oppose me and as long as you are using my power..."_

_Enya pleas--_

_"I will do what I please whenever I wish. If it's to kill in cold blood, then I will do so."_

Rowan struggled to bring his comrade out of her unconscious state, but he seemed to be getting nowhere. He _had _to wake her up somehow, or else Cougar was going to cross over to the planes of the next dimension. He was also confused as to what it was she was talking about with what happened 5 years ago on Reikando while she and Rowan were stationed there as Panther's subordinates. To be honest, he couldn't even recall everything that had taken place there because he subconsciously shoved it into the back of his mind so that he _could _forget what had happened.

"Rowan." whispered Cougar. She was coming out of the darkness.

He sighed with relief. "I'm here." Rowan replied softly.

_Why isn't Nina attacking? _he thought suddenly, realizing that their enemy had not begun an onslaught during their moment of vulnerability.

Rowan's question was answered when he looked up and saw that the Saiyan girl was levitating in the air, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed against her chest. Her blue hair wafted in the wind, revealing the 4 black markings on her forehead. Nina's piercing black eyes showed a hint of irritation as well as confusion. It appeared that she was having to settle an internal conflict which, in turn, gave Rowan a chance to question Cougar of what it was she was talking about. He needed to know about what happened on planet Reikando again.

Cougar gasped suddenly, getting Rowan's attention. "--not your fault. It's not your fault." she muttered.

"What isn't my fault Cougar? What!" he sharply inquired.

The female assassin clung to his shirtsleeve in an attempt to cling on to her life. Her shoulders shook and she whimpered like a child in fear. "Panther!" she cried.

_Her voice! It sounds like it did when we were thirteen!_

"Rowan, help! Panther's become..." Cougar gasped, stopping mid-sentence. "Panther, she's...she is..."

Rowan shook her hard. "Stop sniveling Cougar! What!" he demanded.

"PANTHER'S GONE MAD!" she shrieked.

And suddenly, a jolt shot through Rowan's brain, causing his body to be whisked away into the sea of his past.

FLASH

**Star System: 2456 Nebulei**

**Planet: Reikando**

**Race: Valchorian**

**Population: 1.6 Billion**

**Government: Monarchy under King Lykus**

**Economic Industry: Mass production of computer software and hardware systems, mining and farm equipment**

**Specializes In: Bioelements and nanotech**

**Military: Aeronautic Combat Units**

**Currency: 1 Kron 1 gold **

"Is that all?" Cougar asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Rowan shut down his hand-held data module and placed it in his back pocket. He nodded, a bit upset himself. "Yeah, that's it."

The young, mountain lioness assassin of 13 human years sighed and kicked a rock with her foot as her tail swished back and forth. "Man! I thought we were going to be facing some _real _fighters with _skill! _Not a race of engineers and scientists!"

Suddenly, a clawed hand landed on top of the young assassin's head of orange hair. Cougar twitched her ears and soon grimaced as she felt the hand begin to ruffle it into disarray. She shoved off the hand quickly and pouted like a toddler as the assailant made herself known.

She was a young Feilynx warrior of 14 human years and her fur was the color of indian brown. Her shiny black hair fell close to her face and was voluminous, framing her face well. Unlike Cougar, however, her face was more human, showing a nose shaped like a human as well as the lips and eyes. But her blue eyes still held the cat-like slit going down the center of her pupil. The assassin was slender in shape and proudly showed that her feminine beauty was blossoming in the revealing battle outfit she wore which consisted of a violet, tube topped shirt that stopped at her stomach, black capris bearing a slit on either sides at the ends of the pants and white and black ninja boots.

She smiled, showing one of her fangs as her black tipped tail curled and uncurled itself playfully. "Hey Cubs!" chimed the assassin.

"Shut-up Panther! You're a Cub too y'know!" Cougar snapped.

Panther happily plucked the young assassin's stubby black nose. "True, I _am_ a Cub. At least to the elder Feilynx soliders anyway. You two, however, are Cubs to _me_ and must therefore call me _Lady_ Panther."

Rowan arched an eyebrow in question while Cougar fumed, nose twitching as well as her paws. "I'd drop dead first, _Panther!_" countered Cougar, then she smirked. "The only reason your rank is higher than mine and Rowan's is because you transformed at an early age and it was by _accident_ anyhow!"

Panther's smile faded into defiance and Cougar cheered in triumph. "That's right! I found out about _that _little incident! Y'know Panther, I really don't think that falling flat on your face and then getting totally embarassed about it would qualify as 'amplifying your abilites,' would you?"

Much to the young assassin's dismay, Panther ignored her words, although they held to be true. She waltzed over to where Rowan was and saw that he had pulled out the data module again and was looking over Reikando's background information. Sneaking up quietly behind him, Panther peered over his shoulder and looked at the screen. She then squealed in delight and grabbed the Striken around the neck in a huge embrace from behind him. The unexpected gesture threw Rowan's senses off balance, as well as his hearing. His eyes gazed toward Cougar who was tapping her foot on the ground in agitation. He thought that she was jealous, but quickly stripped this thought out of his mind because Cougar never seemed the type to get jealous over little things. Perhaps it was because Panther had surprised her with her zealous behavior as well.

_Cougar doesn't seem to feel that way about me anyhow, so I shouldn't worry about it. Just keep it to youself Rowan. _the Striken thought to himself, burying his true feelings deeper inside of him.

"What are you so damn happy about?" questioned the mountain lioness.

Rowan struggled against his binds. "Yeah Panther. What's so great about what you saw?"

Panther, unable to contain her excitement, did a double backflip in the air and gracefully landed on her toes while her arms were extended in the air. "This is awesome! I'm so excited!" she cried out, then laughed.

Cougar made her way to Rowan and took her seat next to him, both watching their senior's behavior and questioning if she still had a good grip on her sanity. "What?" they both repeated in unison.

The senior mercenary smiled and gave a wink. "This is your first solo mission right? At least without any Junior Master or Senior Master soldiers, correct?" The two teenagers nodded and she let out a short squeal. "Well, it just so happens that I was given an official solo assignment to the Planet Reikando and I was to command and accompany two subordinate 'Cub' soldiers on the same assignment there."

Rowan and Cougar looked at eachother, their hearts, hopes, and happy expressions suddenly sinking lower. "Oh no." they uttered to eachother, expressions now grim.

Panther now gave out a laugh of triumph. "That's right! On this mission to Reikando I, Lady Panther, will be the commanding officer on ths voyage!"

The two teenagers' heads sank low against their chests as they heaved a huge sigh, again mumbling "Oh no."

Several hours later: On Reikando

"Cadet Panther calling to HQ. Come in HQ."

_"This is HQ Panther. Go ahead."_

"I and my two subordinates, Striken officer Rowan and Feilynx officer Cougar, have safely arrived in Star System 2456 and are now situated on Planet Reikando."

_"Excellent. Send in your flight report and contact HQ when your mission has been completed."_

"Roger. Oh, and has the mission objective changed any, sir?"

_"No. Secure the goods and assassinate King Lykus' son. Understood?"_

"That's a 10-4. Cadet Panther signing off."

Panther removed the headset radio and stuffed it back in her duffel bag, wiping a hand over her forehead to fling off some of the sweat that had collected. Rowan took a sip of his water and proceeded to hand it over to Cougar. She took a welcome drink, wiping her mouth clean with the back of her paw, and then handed it back to him with a smile.

He suddenly felt his cheeks grow warm and Cougar caught wind of it. "Is something wrong Row? Your cheeks just turned rosy." she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Rowan roughly shook his head from side to side, dabbing at his cheeks with his shirtsleeve. "N-no! It's just the heat, that's all!" _I can't let her know how I feel! She'd laugh all the way to her grave!_

The mountain cubling shrugged her shoulders, tossing her orange hair away from her eyes. "If you say so."

Panther's growl rumbled in her throat, bringing the two cub assassins to attention. "We don't have time to waste fooling around! We have to devise a plan in order to infiltrate into King Lykus' palace, secure the goods, kill his son, and get the hell outta here before anyone suspects anything!"

Cougar stuck out her tongue at Panther, tail swishing in mockery at her superior. "Well duh! Just because you're the commander of this operation doesn't mean we don't know what in the hell we're doing!"

"Damnit Cougar! You're such a little brat!" snapped Panther.

"Well at least I'm honest and upfront about being one you little--"

Cougar was cut off due to Rowan clearing out his throat rather loudly. The two Feilynx assassins turned in his general direction, curious as to what it was he wanted.

Rowan proceeded to pull out his data module and clicked on the screen, searching through random files. A tiny smile formed on his lips. "Well if you two would quit bickering for maybe two minutes, I might just have a plan we can carry out."

After the two female assassins cast one final glare at oneanother, they made their way next to Rowan. Seating themselves on either side of him, they both looked at the screen of the data module. Rowan felt Cougar's shoulder brush up against his arm and could feel her chin resting on his shoulder. His heart thumped faster and he could have sworn that she could hear it.

Cougar ogled at the screen, trying to figure out his plan before he could explain it. But it was to no avail and so she gave up resolutely. "Row, what's your plan on how to get all this crap done?"

Rowan tapped her on the tip of her nose and she meowed playfully. He laughed in response to her pouting like a child, admiring her beautiful face. _Cougar will probably surpass Panther in beauty when she transforms._

He returned his attention to the screen, unaware of Panther's pained expression from behind him. Some unknown ache tugged at her heart. _Why can't you look at me like that Rowan? Why can't you love me like you love Cougar?_

Her eyes wandered toward Cougar, watching the screen with anticipation as she waited for Rowan to explain the plan. Panther turned her eyes away. _Why am I not special enough to be placed into your heart?_

"Well, I figure we have only two main objectives. Both are going to be difficult to carry out of course, but what missions are ever easy except blowing up planets, right?"

The Feilynx soldiers nodded in agreement and so he continued. "On Reikando they hold an annual festival called 'The Resolution of Rena' which celebrates the liberation of Reikando from a tyrannical race known as the Calesto over five thousand years ago. Legend says that the goddess, Rena of Light, freed the opressed Valchorians from bondage and drove out the Calesto. People from all over the galaxy come to join in the celebration and the festival lasts a week long. As it just so happens, we are in the fourth day of the seven day festival."

Panther sighed in exasperation. "But what's that have to do with anything! That just means more people, more security around Lykus and his son, and in the end, more problems!"

"Not necessarily." Cougar chided in which caused Rowan to gaze at her inquisitively. "Since we're now here in the middle of the week long festival, security would have become slack because no one would suspect any attempted assassinations. They would've done it earlier in the week when the King and his son were outside of the palace. Now they've probably returned to the palace and thus have just invited people to dine and socialize with them _inside_ the castle."

"Right." Rowan complied, then continued. "Which leaves us a great opportunity to get the jump on the king's son and the goods. It won't be suspicious for us to have permission to enter the castle because we won't be the only foreign visitors there at the same time. Once we get inside, we'll need someone to be a decoy and distract the Valchorians from any sort of attention we might bring. They'll also have to make certain that they make everyone in the palace clear that the other two are going to bed early for we have an early start in the morning to enjoy the rest of the festivities. Of course we'll have to at least _pretend _that we'll be staying overnight. We must make it very clear that we will be leaving the next _night!_ They will most definatly suspect something if we take flight early in the morning when we just arrived late in the afternoon of the previous day."

Panther took all this into account, then answered, "So one of us will have to create a diversion while the other two find out information on where Lykus' son is and then terminate him."

The Striken shook his head roughly. "No, that won't work. Then no one will be around to secure the stock of goods we're supposed to be hording. It only takes one person to achieve an assassination. So while they're doing that, the other will find out where the treasure and equipment rooms are and stow them away in this." He dispensed a small item from his pocket that resembled a dino cap.

Cougar continued. "After the assassination and collecting is complete, the two will inform the decoy that the coast is clear and they'll turn in for the night. We won't be the only ones staying in the palace so at least we have an alibi to go on. Once it's a little after dawn, we must get out before they interrogate anyone inside the palace when they discover the body. We'll have fake names and physical appearances so it will be difficult to track us down. We'll have discarded our false identities by the time they come looking for us."

"Just in case though," Panther added. "one of us should remain in the false costume and vouche for the other two who should be preparing the ship for takeoff. It'll be a dangerous job though."

Cougar punched Panther in the shoulder. "That's a good idea Panther! Hey, since it was you who suggested it, I vote that _you_ should do it! After all, you are our commanding officer." stated the young Feilynx, clearly waiting for Panther to get angry.

"Actually, uh, I was going to volunteer to stay behind while you and Panther got the ship ready." Rowan replied meekly.

Cougar's jaw dropped and Panther's fell slightly as well. The assassin tossed her bright orange hair from her face in anger. "_Row! _Are you _crazy! _Panther is the Commander on this mission! It's her _job_ to take on the hardest part of the mission while her subordinates take on the easier tasks to stay out of the Commander's way!" She leaped from her seat and pointed at him in reprimand. "It's stated clearly in article 147 of the Feilynx Military Guidelines. You may be a Striken officer but your commander is a Feilynx soldier and you must therefore abide by the rules of the leading officer's home planet!"

Rowan blinked a few times, then smiled in his surrender. "Alright Cougar. I'll go along with your wishes, as well as the rules of the Feilynx Military Forces." _Cougar, if only you knew how glad I am to hear you say that._

Panther growled, irritated. "Alright you two! This mission begins in exactly 2 hours! Suit up and man your posts! We move out in thirty minutes!" she commanded, walking away from the two Cub soldiers. "From now on this mission will be recorded as Operation Silent Purge!"

In the middle of the night hours: Outside of city limits

Cougar snarled at Panther as she swung a clenched paw at her face, slamming it hard against her commander's jaw. "You damn fool!"

Panther wiped the blood away from her lips and spat some out onto the ground. "Cougar, I'd watch it if I were you." she muttered, eyes narrowed.

Rowan immediately snatched Cougar's arms as she lunged forward, preapred to throw another volley of punches at Panther. "Cool it Cougar! She could have you Court Marshalled!"

"She'll be begging for _her own_ damn Court Marshall before I'm through with her!" the Feilynx snapped as she struggled against her friend's firm grip. "You totally went against our plan and regulations Panther!"

Panther sneered as she rose from the ground. "So what? Our objective was completed by killing Lykus' worthless son and we also horded the goods from the storehouse." Her tail switched back and forth in anger. "So tell me, how in the _hell_ did I go against regulations you stupid Cub!"

Rowan released Cougar after forcing her to sit down and to remain sitting. He made his way over toward Panther and slapped her hard against her cheek. Her eyes widened just slightly as she immediately placed her palm against her cheek and stared at the Striken soldier who'd just struck her.

Panther gave a silent sob. "Rowan."

Rowan's expression remained unchanged, but his eyes flooded out his inner feelings. He was totally disheartened by her actions and his. "You abandoned your post as the decoy and placed all of us in danger. By assassinating King Lykus' son, it is true you obtained the mission objective, but this was supposed to be a _team_ effort. One member of the squad depends on the other's skill and duty for his or her's survival. What you did was totally reckless and you placed the lives of your men at risk."

Rowan turned his back to her, shoulders sinking just slightly. "When we return to Planet Feilynx, I will be reporting you to the high chief of the Feilynx Military Forces and see to it that you get demoted. Your actions tonight prove that you are not yet qualified enough to be a commander of any squadron, nor do you deserve it."

He heard Panther suck in her tears, but in the process a fierce growl escaped her lips. The noise was not an expected response, so Rowan faced her even though he was terrified. Panther's eyes were no longer the brilliant blue hues of happiness and mischief like they had been. They glowed a burning, blood red that sent a chill down his own spine. By his side, Cougar let the tiniest of a whimper escape the depths her throat, passing through her teeth.

"Rowan! Why are you against me!" The voice that spoke was not Panther's.

The Striken watched in horror as his Commander began to change shape before his very eyes. Her ears shrank back and rounded at the tips as her face pushed out forward, indicating as though she were about to revert back to her original form. But the power he felt was not getting weaker, but it was growing stronger. Panther grunted during the change, her humanoid nose being transfigured into that of a stubby feline's once more. Her body grew large in stature and length as her hands formed into paws as large as her head. The pelt of indian brown fur changed, flickering from brown to black. Reikando's second moon shown bright against the black fur, glistening blue.

Cougar lept up from where she sat, immediately going to Rowan and shoving him behind her as she drew up a defensive stance. "Stand back Row!"

Rowan felt a cold sweat form on his brow. "W-what's happening to her Cougar?" he asked as Panther let out a bone-chilling roar.

The young Feilynx's eyes narrowed, the black pupils tightening into slits. "She's...becoming a pure Felis!"

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!"

Cougar managed a tiny smile at his irritation mixed with fear. "It means that she's about to gain the ultimate form of the Feilynx race."

The Striken blinked a few times. A sudden realization struck. "Hey! I remember now! According to the history of your people, the Feilynx society were all giant felines at one time thousands of years ago!"

They both continued to watch Panther as the clothing ripped to shreds as she grew in size.

"My ancestors regressed to their weakest forms in order to be able to live on a planet without the problem of overcrowding eachother. No one unlocked the power of the Felis for many generations and most of us have forgotten how to do it. Only our King, Queen, and the Commanders of regime have regained the power to transform to the Felis." Cougar's tail switched to the left slowly. "It seems like Panther has tapped into the lost power. But she won't be able to control herself."

"Why not?" Rowan inquired.

"Because she's blinded by rage and sorrow. Panther's focus will be out of whack when she reaches the height of her transformation."

He was puzzled. "Rage and..._sorrow?_"

Cougar turned her head sideways, giving Rowan a profile view of her face. The expression was solemn and unchanging. "That's right. Angry because she's in love with you and sad because you didn't return her feelings."

The Feilynx closed her eyes as Panther roared out once more. Her transformation was nearly complete. "A pure Felis gene was always carried by females. It's true that the males can gain the final form, but not the way that the females of my people can. When becoming a pure Felis, our power is unquestionably greater than the males in the same form. But the downfall is that the females would lose control from all the pent up sorrow inside of them, causing the sorrow to turn into blinding hatred. The destruction and chaos they leave is unspeakble."

Rowan listened intently as his friend opened her eyes, still gazing forward. "The Strikens and Feilynx have close ties because it was a lone Striken that saved our planet one day many years ago. A Feilynx warrior who had nothing to live for was so overwhelmed by the anquish inside of her that she transformed and went on a rampage. The Striken was in love with her, but was too afraid to tell her because the people of Feilynx forbade any race outside of its species to mate with them. It was considered unclean among the Striken people as well. He never uttered a word to her of his true feelings, although they worked in such close proximaty of eachother."

Panther fell on all fours, eyes burning red as the black pupils sharnk into tiny slits. She padded the ground with her paw, causing a tremor to flow under their feet. "COUGAR!" her voice quaked.

Cougar took a step backward as she pushed against Rowan's chest, making him step backwards as well. His heart was racing. "What happened to them?"

The Feilynx looked back at him, brown eyes glittering her feelings inside even though her face showed the same solemn expression. "As she headed toward the castle gates, the Striken was at her feet, begging her not to be a fool and have the High Council members from Striker and Feilynx kill her off. Just as she was about to knock him back against the palace walls to his death, he flew up to clutch the mane of hair near her cheeks and ear. The Striken screamed to her his love for her and that he wanted to be with her always. He said that he wanted to help her forget the pain in her old life by building a new life together with her. She regressed to her weakest form. The royal family was ecstatic about the end of the assault against the castle that, since he was a Striken, the Feilynx and Strikens formed an alliance of powers. It granted Striker free trade amongst Feilynx and Feilynx was awarded with the latest technology provided by the Striken Military Forces."

Panther lept into the air, landing less than 2 feet from Cougar. The Feilynx pushed Rowan back hard, sending him careening through a pile of rocks. He scrambled off of his back to his feet, gazing up to see that Cougar had flown up to attack Panther with her claws. Felis Panther reared one of her paws back, claws extended, and lashed out at Cougar. The blow connected and it sent her flying back past Rowan into a rocky cliff. She was stuck, an imprint of her body against the rock face she'd landed on. Rowan raced to her side and was disheartened to see that Cougar's head hung low on her chest.

Rowan raised his hands up to cup her cheeks as blood dripped onto the sleeves of his shirt. "Cougar! Are you alright! Wake up!"

She coughed, blood splattering across Rowans cheeks and nose. Cougar smiled as her blood dribbled out of her mouth onto the ground. "That Feilynx female and Striken warrior were Panther's great, great, grandparents."

Rowan's eyes widened. "N-no way!" he whispered harshly.

A tear fell from her eye. "Save her...please!" pleaded Cougar.

FLASH

Rowan clutched the hysterical Cougar in his arms, cradling her as he stroked his hand through her blinding orange hair. "Forgive me Cougar. I couldn't save her." he said, burying his face in her hair. "I killed Panther on that night. She was being manipulated by the gene passed down by her great, great, grandmother. It was on this same night that I developed my passion for the Code of the Warrior and I've lived up to it until now. I used the Code to make me forget about what I'd done and to erase the feelings I had in me back then."

He held his friend closer to his chest. Rowan felt her whimper as she nestled her cheek against his neck. "Unlike that Striken warrior, I harbored no feelings of love for Panther. My heart was elsewhere. But not unlike him, my love was for a Feilynx as well." He paused, looking down at his comrade as he pushed the hair away from her forehead. "I could not save her because I did not love her, nor could I lie by telling her that I did. I had to kill her because if I had lied and said I loved her and she'd become normal, her hatred would have grown when she found out the truth and her anger, when she transformed, would have been unquenchable."

A tear slid down his cheek. "I could not hope to satisfy that hunger of love that she desired for me when I desired for another's love." he explained to her, his bottom lip quivering as the tears slowly fell. "I know that what you wanted me to do back then was to save her by declaring a false love for her."

Cougar looked feverishly into his face as the tears spilled out onto her cheeks. "R-Rowan?" she called, voice still that of a thirteen year-old.

"But you see, my friend, I just didn't have the will to do that. How could I possibly declare my love for our Commander when I was, and still am, in love with you?"

Tears filled the brim of the Feilynx's eyes. "Oh Rowan."

He leaned down, brushing his lips against her as they shared a quick and chaste kiss. Laughter was exploding from behind them. The assassins both looked and saw that it was the Saiyan, Nina. Apparently the conflict inside her had come to a close.

Her coal black eyes beamed at the two smugly. "How sweet! I mean, it just brings a tear to my eye!" Nina shrieked, doubling over in laughter. "How pathetic! Two killers about to be annihilated by the one whom they were sent to kill! The irony! I can't stand it!"

Rowan gently laid Cougar down on the grass and he stood, unsheathing his double bladed sword as his eyes blazed and sparked white. "Nina. I wish it didn't have to come down to this. You are a great fighter and yet this tone does not belong to you. Who is controlling you?"

Nina instantly stopped laughing, face serious and eyes piercing contempt. "How dare you accuse me of being controlled! This is me, the _real_ me!"

The lightning electrified sword, causing the blades to burn a brilliant white. "I refuse to believe that _this_ is the real you. The real Nina, a true Saiyan, would have never spoken in such harsh and contemptuous tones toward an enemy." Rowan smirked. "And she certainly wouldn't laugh at watching two people express their love for eachother when she herself is in love with someone as well."

"ENOUGH!" Nina shouted, ki flames erupting around her. "You will do well to hold that tongue of yours, Rowan of Striker." she threatened, then smirked. "Unless, perhaps, you would like it cut off?"

Rowan held his weapon up, preparing to strike. "_Her_ threats are not to be taken lightly. Yours, however, do not phase me in the least. I will make sure that you will release Nina from whatever hold you have on her. Now," he promised, then paused. "Come."


	34. Light & Shadow

**Another Saiya-jin**

**_Chapter 34_**

_ Hate, calm your fury. This is becoming a meaningless battle. I wish for it to stop. I have already sought and brought about my vengeance._

_ "Your vengeance? Your vengeance will have been complete when you kill off all those wretched assassins that attempted to kill your family."_

_ The damage has been done Hate. Let your anger dissolve. _

_ "I WILL NOT! Your path of revenge may have come to an end, but mine is just beginning!"_

_ What do you mean by that? What more are you planning to do?_

_ "Simple. I'm going to wipe out everything in the universe that has ever attempted to raise a hand against the Saiyan race…starting with this entire planet."_

_ NO! YOU CAN'T! What will killing off all these innocent people accomplish? It won't bring our people back!_

_

* * *

_Trunks and the others flew at top speed back towards the battleground where Nina was still fighting with the Assassins. In his desperation to get to Nina quickly, he nearly left all the others behind except for Kino. Nina's elder sister was in just as much of a hurry as he was, her ki flames falling off of her like sweat. Just as he was about to push his ki to the max, a mysterious force smashed against him and caused the demi-Saiyan to bounce backwards, losing his breath from the impact. He looked around and saw that Kino had gotten a little farther ahead of him until the same thing happened to her. She tried to fly once more and lifted her hands into an 'x' shape against her face, but Kino was pushed back just the same.

"What's going on?" Samuel exclaimed.

Pan rubbed her forehead after she'd collided with the barrier. "Yeah, why can't we get through Trunks?"

Trunks shook his head slowly as his lavender brows narrowed. "I don't know what's going on either."

"It's an energy field," Kino stated as she touched her finger to where the barrier was, sparks flashing at her touch. "Nina's already transformed to the 4th form of the Dragon Tears."

"How do you know that?" asked Samuel.

"Let me ask you something…what did it feel like that time Nina transformed after Jarvus was murdered?"

Pan, Samuel, and Trunks paused and thought a moment. Suddenly, Pan snapped her fingers. "It felt like a huge boulder was on my chest and I could barely breathe!"

Trunks and Sam nodded in agreement. With this, Kino smirked. "That's because the energy Nina had released from the Dragon Tears at that moment was so enormous that it felt like tons of pressure suffocating us," she explained, rubbing a hand through her bangs. "But this time, her energy is so great that it's actually put up a barrier that ranges in meters from the actual battlefield itself."

"So what you're saying is that there's no way for us to get through, right?" Trunks asked, arms folding against his chest.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" Samuel spat, running a hand through his black hair.

Pan's eyes furrowed in worry. "Isn't there a chance we can penetrate the barrier?"

"Well, the only chance we have is that Nina transforms one more time. During that period of time, it should open up a hole in the barrier that will allow us passage. Until then, we can't go on any further."

* * *

Rowan belted his battle cry as he smashed his lightning blade against Nina's forearm. She successfully shielded it by rising up a ki barrier on her arm and attempted to retaliate with a spin kick to Rowan's face. However, the Striken mercenary smashed the other end of his blade against Nina's vulnerable back. He slashed her back, blood dripping across the opening of her emerald green turtleneck. After stumbling forward, Nina pushed off with the ball of her foot and spun around in an attempt to throw a volley of punches at him. In the midst of her anger, Rowan blocked all of her punches and counterattacked by whipping his lightning blade across her face and slashing her cheek. As Nina lunged to kick him in the ribs, Rowan back flipped effortlessly to avoid her attack.

The assassin smirked, the electricity flickering in his eyes. "Come now…don't tell me that that's _all _you've got? I'm disappointed in you."

Nina breathed slowly, anger filling her eyes and heart. "Shut your mouth. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I _ever_ do," she snapped, brows narrowing over her coal black eyes.

"Well then, get to it. Or are you going to make me sit here and wait for you?" Rowan spoke, suddenly vanishing in a flash of light.

Nina gasped, immediately whirling around as she predicted Rowan's next move. But it was too late. A barrage of lightning bolts pounded into her body and scorched her skin as Rowan buried one end of his double lightning blade into her stomach. She screamed in agony as the pain of the hot lightning swallowed her whole, mixing in with the pain of the actual sword wound. While struggling to open one eye to glare at Rowan, the sweat fell down her cheeks and she bit her lower lip in agony as she attempted to clamp both hands around the blade that was impaled in her stomach.

"How do you like my _Lightning Blast_? Hurts doesn't it? Maybe now you'll decide to come to your senses?"

Nina coughed out tiny flecks of blood. "Don't hold your breath."

"That's too bad…guess I'll have to force you to." Rowan sighed and shook his head, holding up his hand snapping his finger and the intensity of the lightning increased as Nina's screams rose in volume. "Forgive me. But I'm left with no choice."

* * *

_"How long do you plan on resisting me?"_

_ This isn't right. Can't you see that I've already settled my score? Stop this._

_ "You're still talking like that are you? Whose power do you think it is that you're using? It certainly isn't your own. You're just the daughter of some 2__nd__ class Elite soldiers."_

_ And you're just some 'has been' god that's going on a rampage…what's the difference?_

_ "Such insolence! I'll purge you out at once!"_

_ Forget it! YOU GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

* * *

Rowan watched as Nina screamed continuously. However, her screams were not the result of his attack, but because of the inner conflict inside of her own mind and heart. She yelled and shouted against whatever force seemed to be cloaking its dark shadow all over her, blood spilling from her hands caused by holding so tightly to his lightning blade. With each yell, Nina's power seemed to grow substantially. The Striken warrior had never witnessed such a struggle in all his years of fighting.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake under their feet as her ki began to rise. The last remaining stone on Nina's chain snatched itself free and burned white. It floated in front of Nina for a moment and long strings of sparks erupted from the stone itself. It then flew straight towards the girl and smashed itself into her forehead. The force of the blow caused Nina to fling her head back and it suddenly sank forward, her chin resting on her chest. The strings of lightning and sparks still continued to reach out and destroy the ground around her.

She slowly curled her body into a tight ball, as though she was going to cannon ball into a pool and she stayed afloat in the air. Nina then flung her arms and legs apart and roared another fierce battle cry, Rowan's attack dispersing from around her. She stumbled around on her own legs and wavered slightly while holding her head, the blue color flickering to a whitish-silver. The hair ornament she wore vanished and her hair grew long in length as her bangs separated to reveal the five stones burning a bright white color.

_ Is she winning…or has the evil taken root inside of her?_ Rowan thought, taking a few steps back as Nina continued to power up.

Nina began to float off the ground slightly as her hair flickered from blue to a silver-white color. It suddenly began braiding itself along her back, leaving a good portion of the end unbraided. Nina then let her head swing back and she screamed in agony once more; both of her hands rising to clutch either side of her head as her screams tore through the night. All the while, Rowan watched in silence as he began to wonder just what was really going on inside of her soul. While he continued to look on, the Striken assassin noticed that a hazy black mist was surrounding Nina's entire body and rippled in every direction. The ominous black shadow sent tiny chills up his spine that added to the unpleasant feeling of hearing Nina's screams of sheer horror.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET _OUT!_" the Saiyan girl bellowed while shaking her head from side to side.

The shadow soared high into the sky as it trailed away from Nina's form, creating a sickening cloud in the sky as it hovered above. Rowan turned to face Nina and saw that she had collapsed onto the grass, her body now being enveloped in a brilliant white light. He soon began to lose site of her as the radiance consumed her seemingly unconscious form. Above him, the shadow cloud began to take shape. The ki signal from that cloud was enough to smack Rowan's senses silly as he took a step back while watching the shadow continue to access a form.

"What in the hell _is_ that?" Rowan questioned aloud as his grip tightened on his double lightning blade.

The shadow began to laugh as the sound seemed to echo and bounce against the night air. The pure evil of it made Rowan's neck hairs stand on end. _"Well now…I've finally managed to free myself. I will soon eliminate both you assassins _and_ this pathetic planet right along with you."_

Rowan growled, positioning himself into an attack stance. "Who are you?"

_ "I am Hate, Enya's counterpart. The loving side of myself was too weak and ashamed to be of any _use_ to me…so I let it stay inside that pitiful Saiyan girl. It sickens me to acknowledge that weakling as one of my children."_

"You're the weak one Hate! You're weak because you've been consumed by your own bitterness."

_ "Silence! How dare you speak to a god like that? Have you no respect for the omnipotent?"_

"I only give respect to those who _deserve_ my respect…god or not!"

_ "Such insolence."_

The shadow suddenly completed its transformation, manifesting into a giant black dragon with piercing blue eyes. His deadly silver claws dug into the ground as Hate swung its tail at Rowan, knocking the unsuspecting Striken into a huge rock face. As Hate's laughter began to fill the void of the night air, Rowan struggled to free himself from being completely imbedded into the rock. Hate slowly began to make his way towards Rowan, each step shaking the ground beneath them.

Rowan fidgeted against his binds, blood dribbling from his mouth. "You won't win. Nina will defeat you…and I'll be right beside her once I get out of this damn rock, you filthy reptile!"

Hate laughed and its sound washed over Rowan in a sea of contempt. _"Big words coming from someone stuck in a rock. Just how do you think that girl will defeat me? Most of her power that she used in the Dragon Tears was from my own power source. She's a mere peon without my power!"_

"I wouldn't take his words lightly, Hate," an elegant voice said from behind the black dragon.

Hate twisted his neck around to face the speaker as Rowan craned his neck in every direction possible to see who was talking as well. Hate then roared out a fierce dragon's cry as he saw Nina standing there before him. Her blinding silver-white hair fell at her ankles in a simple braid. She ran a hand through her hair as her royal blue eyes peered back at the black dragon mockingly. Nina was no longer wearing the dark green turtleneck and black skirt, but the Saiyan was now in an evening gown woven of crimson silk; a thigh high split on either side as the dress reached her bare ankles.

Nina then took a few steps forward, her bare feet gliding along the smooth grass as she crossed her arms against her chest in an 'X' form. White light glowed all around her as a gentle wind blew up against her torso, making her hair rise slightly. Suddenly, in a flash of light, a pair of small wings spread from her back; the colors going from black at the base and fading from dark blue to pale blue to the tip. She looked up at Hate once more and held her hand out, a ball of fire in various shades of blue appearing above her palm.

_ "Nina…how can you have so much power when I no longer reside in your body?"_ Hate asked as he took a step toward her.

"It's simple really…I don't need you anymore."

_ "WHAT?"_

"That's right. You see, the _true_ Enya and I had a little chat while you decided to pick on Rowan and we came to a conclusion."Nina smiled, silver-white brows narrowing over her startling blue eyes. "We decided that you're past due for a time out."

_ "HOW DARE YOU?"_

"Rowan, want to help me finish this guy off?" Nina lifted her other hand forward and pointed her finger at Rowan, jerking it to the side just slightly.

Rowan could feel a force pulling him forward and, with the exception of a few cracks forming on the rocks, he was yanked free from his rock prison and found himself standing right next to Nina. The energy that he sensed from her was not evil at all, but full of warmth and kindness. She turned to look at him and Rowan felt a blush crown his cheeks as he was astounded by how beautiful she'd become. Her gentle smile and sparkling eyes seemed to see right through him and into the inner depths of his heart. Nina placed a hand on his shoulder and her smile broadened as she gazed on what probably was a very bewildered and perturbed look etched on his face.

Deciding to focus on the task at hand, Rowan shook his head from side to side and smiled as he balled his fist into an encouraging gesture. "Right on! Welcome back Nina…kicking ass harder than ever I see."

A small laugh resonated from her lips. "I wouldn't kick ass any other way."

* * *

Tessay cradled a seriously wounded Cougar in her arms. She held her palm over the girl's body and warm waves of heat began to leave her hand and spread out over her feline friend's limbs. Hopefully her fire elemental ability would enable her to heal most of Cougar's wounds (more importantly, her damaged eye). As the heat began to work its magic, Cougar began to open both of her eyes as she winced slightly from the remaining pain throughout her entire body. Even after the incredible beating Nina had dished out on the poor Feilynx, she still had managed to remain in her second transformation.

_ And from the looks of it…_ Tessay thought as she continued to heal her friend. _It seems that Cougar won't be able to regress to her original form permanently._

"Tessay? Where is Rowan?" Cougar managed to whisper.

The Vlorian assassin simply smiled, her emerald braided bangs falling over her dark blue eyes. "Well, he and Nina _were_ fighting each other, but it seems that they're fighting together against some great, unknown power."

Cougar, despite her injuries, managed to sit up quickly but only managed to aggravate one of her wounds. "So_ that_ was the enormous ki signal I was sensing, even while in my unconscious state?"

"I'm afraid so. It seems to have turned itself into some evil black dragon. Nina's transformed too. But it still seems that the power of the dragon surpasses that of Nina's own newfound ability."

"So, basically you're saying that they're still screwed aren't you?"

Tessay smiled and shrugged. "Pretty much."

* * *

"Move it! I don't know how long this opening is going to last!" Kino shouted to the others behind her to the others.

She waited a moment to see if the others had heard her because of the high whistling of the wind in her ears. After seeing them nod in compliance, she pushed her ki at full strength for flight in hopes of reaching the battlefield in time. When Kino had felt Nina transforming, the barrier had opened up almost immediately afterwards and she knew that it was time to haul some tail. But what disturbed Kino the most was the other power she had felt beforehand…the dark, evil presence that made her skin crawl with anticipation.

Trunks was right on her, followed by the others. He, too, had a disturbed expression on his face. "I have a bad feeling about this Kino. Is Nina going to be alright? I mean, I felt her power, but that other one freaks me out. I don't think that she can handle this thing by herself."

Kino continued to stare straight ahead. "To be honest Trunks, I really don't know if she's going to be alright or not," she spoke calmly, turning her head to face him. "But that's all the more reason why we have got to get the hell over there, and now!"

* * *

Nina slowly wiped the blood from off the corner of her mouth as she watched Rowan slam into the ground just in front of her. Grunting as he continued to hold onto his sword, the Saiyan girl could only glare hotly at the black dragon that was before them. They weren't getting anywhere and if this kept up, Hate was just going to squish them into little bits of nothingness on the ground and then – most likely – start devouring their souls. She couldn't very well have something like that happening, but she couldn't find a weakness in Hate's defense or his offense. He was massive with power and swiftness on his side as well.

"Man, we are in some serious trouble here," she muttered, silver brows furrowing over royal blue eyes. "We're getting nowhere with this."

"Yeah, tell me about it," grumbled Rowan as he staggered to his feet.

As their eyes stared at the huge black entity in front of them, Nina tried to think of a way to get Hate to reveal some kind of weakness. How could she not know him? After all, wasn't he just as much a part of her before they finally separated from each other? If anything, she should know him better than he knew himself at times. But the real question was what way could she draw it out?

_I don't know how to beat him…what is it about him that I could use against him?_

_**"Pride…"**_

_ Pride? I don't understand, Enya. How will that defeat Hate?_

_**"…pride doth cometh before a fall."**_

_…I see._

Nina smirked, stepping forward just as Hate was approaching them quickly. "You coward!"

Hate immediately halted in his place and roared so loud that the entire earth shook from the sound. Rowan balanced himself against the rock wall behind them – keeping a wary gaze on Hate while simultaneously giving Nina a curious look. She could only guess that he was wondering why the hell she was provoking this giant dragon with insults. But Enya had spoken and his words made sense.

The dragon leaned forward, his nose barely touching Nina's head as hot steam flew from its nostrils – the cold blue eyes narrowing in anger. She chuckled. "Yeah, I said it. You're a coward."

_"Such foolish words only prove that you are a mere lower animal, Nina."_

"Tough talk coming from someone who is practically the size of a _skyscraper_!" she snapped, folding her arms against her chest. "Look at you! You call this a real fight? You're like a dog playing with an ant!"

Hate opened up his jaws and roared at her once more, blowing back her silver-white hair behind her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see Rowan looking at her as though she'd grown a second head and she had to all but bite her tongue to keep from laughing. _"Pathetic _mortal_. You would complain about something when you realize that your end is drawing near."_

She scoffed. "I'm not the one who is depending on my _size_ to win this battle. Keep talking like that _after_ you've defeated us at our own size."

_"Tch. Very well then. I suppose I can grant you this one _final_ request before I end your miserable existences."_

With bated breath, Nina watched as Hate lifted into the air and began to glow a menacing dark blue light while curling into a ball. A few short seconds later, she was able to feel the ki signals of everyone else that had been left behind at the house after the initial battle with Cougar. In a flash, all the different ki flames landed one after the other and soon dissipated to reveal her friends. Trunks and Kino immediately ran to Nina's side, taking in her transformed appearance and then quickly focusing on the crisis at hand. Pan and Samuel looked on at Hate's form with both a mixture of fear and awe. The power radiating from the dragon was staggering.

"Geez little sister," began Kino as she looked up at the still transforming Hate. "You think you could have ticked him off any more than you already have?"

Nina smirked, eyeing her sister with amusement before shrugging. "Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Another ki signal reached all of their senses and they turned to the sky to see Goten carrying Lei in his arms. The two of them landed softly next to the others and Goten aided Lei forward toward where Nina was standing and the Saiyan girl couldn't help but feel a strong sense of relief flood her heart. "Well look what we've got here."

Goten winked, hefting Lei against him so she could stand more comfortably. "You didn't honestly think we'd let you finish off this guy without us, did you Nina?"

"Yes, shame on you," teased Lei as she winked her green eye at her, tossing her bangs from her forehead. "We're best friends, after all. We need to see this through to the end."

A shrill cry cut through the air like a sword and made all the young Z Fighters turn to face the now solid blue form of Hate as it slowly shrank from its massive size. Soon it was no bigger than Trunks and Goten's height and after a few white lightning bolts sparked from the sphere, Hate started to hover toward the ground. Nina curled her hands into fists as the others watched and went into defensive positions.

Finally, a burst of light exploded from the sphere and in its place stood the new form of Hate – humanoid and looking just as intimidating as he had in his black dragon form. Jet black hair fell in layers around his shoulders, a spliced blue eye glaring darkly at the other fighters while the other was a bright amber. Clad in a simple black long coat over a dark brown and silver tunic, Hate's brown pants were stuffed into a pair of simple black boots. Dark, scaly dragon wings spread themselves from behind him and in his black leather-gloved hand was a vicious looking silver and black scythe.

_"Is this form more to your liking, Child?"_ spat the baritone voice and Nina couldn't help but feel a chill run up her spine. Maybe this hadn't been the best of ideas after all.

Shaking her head back and forth, she willed away her seconds of fear and replaced them with courage. She had to keep pressing forward. If she didn't stop Hate here and now, then everyone she cared for would be doomed. Nina smirked and arched a snowy brow upward. "Well that's a nice look, Hate," she said, balling up her fists and then charging forward as white ki flames fell across her body. "But let's see if you can still fight when your size is no longer the advantage!"

Reaching forward, she aimed a punch for Hate's head but he easily blocked it with the blade of scythe, a ringing noise echoing as the two connected. Hate slowly let his eye move to look at her, a fanged smirk appearing on his features as his jet hair gently moved with the breeze that greeted them. _"Still a fool I see, my child,"_ he said slowly before whirling around and spin kicking her straight in the back. Nina flew forward and her brother, Sam, caught her in his arms and while she tried to scramble out of his grasp, Kino was already on the offensive. This amused Hate to no end. _"Another foolish one I see,"_ he stated, easily avoiding Kino's kicks.

"Dammit," muttered Nina as she attempted to work out something in her head. Trunks and the others quickly stood by her side as Kino attempted to keep Hate at bay. But he was getting ready to return to the offensive stance versus his half-hearted defensive state he was in now. Her blue eyes looked to everyone. "We've got to attack him all at once! It's the only way!"

The others nodded and once Lei was able to get her bearing, all of them attacked Hate at once. Pan fired off several ki blasts alongside Samuel – making sure not to hit Kino – while Trunks and Goten attempted an assault from behind the entity. Lei took the other side of Kino and both females launched a flurry of punches and kicks and Nina stood by and waited for just the right moment. It was coming soon. She could feel it.

* * *

~ Otherworld ~

Jarvus could only stare down helplessly as the battle raged on down below. He desperately wished for any way possible to get down there and help his siblings. But it was to no avail. All he could do now was just sit and watch and wait – wait for the end to draw near. Would his sisters be able to come out of this in one piece? And what of the others? It was enough to drive the poor silver-haired Saiyan half mad.

"You know, you should really learn to lighten up some, kid," spoke King Kai behind him.

Jarvus scoffed and rolled his violet eyes. "Yes, I probably should, but I honestly don't think it's even necessary right now given the current situation."

The North Kai placed a hand on the young Saiyan's shoulder and gently squeezed. "Listen, if it's one thing I've always found to be true in situations like this is that the Earth will always come out victorious. It always have and it always will."

Sighing, Jarvus looked out over the edge of King Kai's planet and slowly unclenched his fists. "I hope you're right, King Kai."

* * *

Goten dodged the scythe, yelping a "whoa" in the process before pulling back and punching Hate in the shoulder. The move hardly shifted the monster, but it was enough to get him within Trunks's reach and the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan grasped Hate's arm and threw him over his shoulder onto his back. Pan and Lei fired off several ki blasts and Trunks flew backwards in just enough time to avoid the rain of energy. Every once in a while, Nina would throw out black and blue flames to serve as distractions and Rowan slammed forward against Hate's scythe with his Lightning Blade. Kino and Samuel did their best to shower Hate with their own energy attacks and it looked as though Hate was finally starting to wear down. His injuries weren't nearly as bad as the others, but they had managed to do some damage finally after what felt like an eternity of fighting.

Trunks spat blood from his mouth as Goten hovered over toward him, his jet hair clinging to his forehead as both their eyes stayed focused on the fight in front of them. "Man, this guy just won't go down no matter what we do!"

"Yeah," said Trunks slowly as his eyes narrowed. "I'd hate to think what kind of shape we'd be in if we all weren't attacking him at once."

"And why isn't Nina jumping into the fray like the rest of us?" asked Goten, irritation laced through his words. "She throws an attack every once in a while and then just stands there watching."

Trunks's eyes looked at the silver-haired girl he loved and couldn't help but wonder the same thing. "I don't know…"

* * *

_This is madness, Hate. You know you can not hope to defeat us with such anger in your heart._

_ "You speak as though you've figured out a way to defeat me, Child."_

_ I have. You can't hope to beat me or Enya. By separating from us, you think you've freed yourself, but you've only sealed your fate._

_ "Nonsense."_

_**"She doth speak the truth, Hate. You would do well to adhere to her warnings, as well as my own. I have been advising you against this for many millennia now."**_

_ "And it has gotten quite boring."_

_ Stop this senseless battle, Hate. You won't defeat me or my friends._

* * *

_"ENOUGH!"_ screamed Hate as he threw his arms back and knocked the others away from him. Trunks and Goten shielded their faces and dug their toes into the ground to keep from flying backwards as well. Nina stood in place, eyes narrowed as her wings continued to stay fixed in place behind her. The dark entity glared hotly at her, blood falling from off his chin slowly before he tossed the scythe away. _"I see what you're doing now. You figured you could just jump me if I met you in size versus in my previous form…but no more!"_

The transformation began once more, the humanoid figure fizzling into dark smoke that floated toward the skies and grew in size like a thunder head. Nina lifted her head up slowly to keep her eyes on Hate while the others made their way beside her. They didn't know what was going to happen now, but the energy inside of Hate was growing once more – slower this time, but growing nonetheless.

"Nina!" shouted Sam as he shielded Pan from the debris that was flying everywhere once a new vortex of wind swirled from the cloud and slammed in to all of them. "What's happening?"

Hate took on his dragon form once and roared with life, slamming his claws down into the earth and causing everyone to lose their balance slightly. _"It's time to end this ridiculous battle! Enough time has been wasted on this!"_

Smirking, Nina mouthed something to herself though no one quite knew what it was before finally turning around and facing the others. They all waited curiously to see what it was she would do. Blue eyes taking on a sincere expression of both worry and finality, Nina held up her hand in a mock-salute, said, "Goodbye everyone!" and took off into the sky.

"NINA!" came everyone's cry as they watched the young Saiyan girl tear off into the sky just as Hate opened its mouth once more to roar another attack. However, before it could engulf everyone below, Nina went straight into Hate's mouth and down his throat and the black dragon's jaws shut tightly behind her. Everyone screamed in horror at seeing the girl they'd come to love and admire swallowed up inside the dragon's mouth, and yet they could do nothing but stand still in shock.

* * *

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_ You are weak without me, Hate, without _us_. To deny it would be madness._

_**"Hate…come back to thy senses. You can not hope to exist much longer without me."**_

_"Don't be stupid! I don't need you! You both were just a means to an end!"_

_ We have come to rely on each other far too much, Hate. Put your anger aside and rest. It is time._

_**"Yes, it is time. Shadow can not exist without light, just as light has no purpose without shadow. To uproot this balance would be suicide for both you and I."**_

_"SILENCE! I shall avenge our children, Enya!"_

_**"They have been avenged, Hate. Now come, let us rest now, until what remain of our children are threatened once more."**_

_Yes…protect me – protect _us – _until the end of our days._

* * *

~Wednesday Morning: Battleground, 3:45 AM~

Trunks was the first to lose it, followed by Goten and then Kino. Firing off a volley of ki blasts, they hurled themselves forward – all transforming into Super Saiyans – and attempting to do some sort of damage to get their friend and sister back. The attacks did nothing hardly to the massive creature before them and while they tried everything they could. Samuel and Pan soon followed behind ending with Lei and Rowan hot on their tails. With each attack, it was as though some damage was being done, but not enough to bring the monster down.

Suddenly Hate lifted up its black head and roared into the heavens – a cry so filled with sorrow that it made the others halt their assault for a moment. All the young Z Warriors stared into the sky, watching the dragon shaking its head back and forth and tears fell from the royal blue eyes of the creature known as Hate. The creature began to fizzle slowly into black smoke while his body gave off a white outlining glow.

"What's happening to him?" asked Pan as she clutched onto Samuel's hand.

"I think," Sam began, eyes narrowing slightly. "He's weakening."

"He's right," Kino said, taking a step forward. "But I don't sense Nina at all."

The body of Hate continued to smoke until a large tornado-like funnel formed and began to push everyone back. The young Z fighters shielded their faces, unwilling to flee the scene just yet. They weren't sure if this was another transformation – a ruse – or if Hate truly was dying. However, Trunks could sense that though his life force was weakening, it was nowhere close to being snuffed out. He wasn't about to put his guard down just yet.

Strong winds continued to blow and swirl upwards toward the sky and before long, the smoke was disappearing altogether. The dark night and star-filled sky was all that remained. Everyone held their breaths, expecting something else to happen for Hate's energy still touched their senses. Eyes scanned the area for any sign of Nina, but she was nowhere to be found. Nothing remained of the battlefield except for the damage that had been caused because of it.

"NINA!" screamed Goten and Lei as he held her against him. Despite being broken and beaten, they still had enough strength to call out for their friend.

Trunks, however, looked at his hands as he stared out into nothingness. "…Nina."

A ki signal slapped all of their senses suddenly, though it was similar to both Nina's and Hate's, as well as a foreign energy that they'd not sense before this moment. All eyes moved to the sky and a pale glowing light slowly descended from above. Not sure what it was, they didn't make a move toward it immediately – holding their ground and putting up a defensive position just in case. However, upon closer inspection, they saw that it was a human-like figure in the glow with wings sprouting from their back as they seemed lifeless while falling from the sky.

"It's Nina!" called Rowan and the others immediately ran in the direction from whence she was descending.

Just shy of a hundred feet in the air, the glow around Nina's body faded completely and her fall to the ground was fast. Bursting into green ki flames, Trunks zoomed forward in time to catch her just moments before she smashed into the earth. Her hair was no longer silvery-white and her red gown was gone – replaced with her earlier attire – and around her neck hung the Dragon Tears. Her eyes were closed but she was at least breathing – shallow as it was – and looked to be sleeping soundly. Soon the others arrived, surrounding her in a semi-circle.

"Nina. Nina, wake up!" said Trunks, attempting to keep his voice from sounding so frantic.

The others looked on anxiously, not sure if they should add their own voices in hopes of rousing her or keeping silent. Fortunately, they didn't need to wait for very long. A low mumble escaped Nina's lips and her brows furrowed slightly before she finally opened her eyes to see the others around her. Ignoring the fact that she was being held in Trunks's arms, she attempted to sit up and this prompted Trunks to set her down gently on the grass.

Holding her head to rid herself of an oncoming migraine, Nina attempted a smile and looked at the others curiously – as though she'd just woken up from a nap. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Goten fell to his knees hard, eyes wide while staring at Nina like she belonged in a mental hospital. "Are you _kidding me_? You pull a stunt like that and you ask us 'what's up' like that?" His head fell as an imaginary sweat drop formed over his head. "You're unbelievable sometimes."

Laughing, Nina closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, I guess you're right." All but Rowan leaned down to give their friend a hug in relief – the assassin making his way toward his own comrades to see if they were all right and glad to see that they, too, were making their way over to the group.

Kino placed a hand atop Nina's head and shook it gently. "You're one crazy girl, Nina," she said, pressing her forehead against her little sister's before pulling away. "But how did you manage to defeat it? Defeat…Hate?"

"I _didn't_ defeat him, Kino," Nina said softly.

"But then, how did you win?" asked Pan curiously.

Nina smiled. "I didn't win, either."

Sam groaned. "Well then if you didn't win and he didn't lose, what the hell _did_ happen?"

"I – _we_ – accepted the truth." She looked up at the night sky and admired the moon hanging above. "We didn't realize just how much we'd come to depend on the other, but Enya made us realize this. Enya _knew_ that Hate couldn't last long without both him and me and I, too, realized that both of them are just as much a part of my soul as they were the day I first transformed with one of the Tears." Nina held the necklace up in front of her, the ivory stones shining back at her and she smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "We are one with each other, and so we must _protect_ each other and those we love."

Lei sighed, placing her hand over Nina's and the Saiyan girl smiled back at her. "We're just happy to know you're okay and that it's over at last."

Trunks leaned forward a bit, reaching for Nina's other hand and she smiled while closing her eyes – the two tears falling down her cheeks. That would be all the tears she would shed this evening. "It _is_ finally over, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah," said Nina softly before looking back up at the stars, the smile of relief still on her face. "It's finally over."


	35. A Moment's Peace: Epilogue

**_Another Saiya-jin_**

**_Epilogue_**

~Friday Afternoon: Saki High School, After School~

Nina blew some of her bangs from off her forehead, hands behind her head while holding onto her school bag lazily as she and her three friends exited the school building. A throng of students flooded the front yard of the school, all of them idly chatting away about their plans for the weekend while casually mentioning their plans to study for the upcoming semester final exams. Her eyes fell on Goten and Lei, noting the bandages here and there on their faces even after having been allowed a few hours to heal in the Rejuvenation Tanks, and then she turned to look at Trunks – the large square band-aid on his left cheek. She chuckled and he looked at her, lavender brow quirking upward in mild curiosity.

"I don't see why you're so amused," he said, shoving his hand into his pocket while slinging his own bag over his shoulder. "You look more like a mummy than all three of us."

She mockingly shook her completely bandaged fist at him before sticking her tongue out and laughing again. "Doesn't mean I still can't laugh."

"Man, I can't believe that our parents made us go to school despite everything that's happened." Goten groaned and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I mentioned skipping school for one day to recuperate and Mom all but threw the kitchen sink at me."

Lei laughed into her hand, smiling as her green eyes reflected her happiness. "It's because you're not a very diligent student anyway, Goten."

Goten rolled his eyes and playfully nudged her before looking back at Nina and Trunks. "Other than our semester exams being around the corner, does anyone else have any news about stuff?"

Trunks tilted his head up to look at the sky for a moment in thought before looking back at his best friend. "Well, I know Dad was talking about heading out to space with Taliyah and Jutus for some exploration time and training fun. You know, to basically talk about everything that's happened since they parted ways." He looked at Nina to confirm. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," she said while nodding. "Mom's calling it a 'retreat' of sorts. They shouldn't be gone but a couple of weeks. Kino, Sam and Pan went looking for the Dragonballs just so they could have something to do. I think Kino wants to wish Jarvus back to life, but he's just going to tell her the same thing he told me." She sighed. "If he hasn't told her already."

"What did he say to you?" Lei asked as she leaned forward to look at her. "It wasn't anything bad I hope?"

"No, but something she probably doesn't want to hear," she explained dryly, rolling her eyes a bit. "He doesn't want to be wished back. At least not right away. Said something about wanting to train with the Kai's in the Otherworld."

They promptly exited the school yard, making sure that no one was able to see them, before all four of them took off into the sky. As they chatted amongst themselves about random things, Lei started to slow down a bit and then came a complete stop. The others soon followed suit and she smiled, descending from the air and waving for the others to follow her. All eyes began to scan the area immediately for a sign that would point them to something out of the ordinary and only started to realize what was going on as Lei made her way across the street to a nearby flower shop.

There they could see the assassin from Vloria, Tessay, arranging some flowers at the front counter of the shop. As they entered the shop, a tiny bell tinkled above their heads to announce their arrival. Tessay looked up from her arrangement, smirking at who her new customers were, and immediately dried her hands with a nearby towel. "Well look who it is," she said, making her way around the counter to greet them properly. "You guys will be my first customers today."

Lei looked around her, as did the others, admiring the work that was put into the shop. "So you really opened up a flower shop, just like you said you would."

"My word is my bond," Tessay stated, shrugging her shoulders. "And there's really no reason for me to go back to Vloria now."

"Why is that?" asked Trunks as he leaned against the counter.

Tessay smirked. "Well, because Cougar and Rowan decided to stay and settle on this planet as well. They're my best friends and comrades so I'm not parting ways with them any time soon. Besides, we were _hired_ assassins which means we no longer work for our respective worlds since we canceled our contract."

Goten looked at a few of the flowers, picked some tiger lilies and handed them off to Tessay to place into a bouquet. She immediately wrapped them in some pretty plastic gift wrapping, tying a ribbon around the stems and giving them to Goten. Pulling out the necessary amount of bills from his pocket, he paid Tessay what he owed. He then gave the flowers to Lei, a soft blush tinting her cheeks and both Trunks and Nina looked at each other before rolling their eyes and smiling.

Nina gave a sound of understanding before looking at a few white roses. "What about Cougar and Rowan?"

"I think they talked about traveling the world the way normal humans do. You know, back packing and all that?" Tessay snipped some dead leaves off a nearby rose bush, turning to look over her shoulder at the teenagers. "What about you guys?"

"Well, after semester exams it's graduation," stated Goten, a hint of misery in his voice. "And then…_college_. Mom's determined to make me go even though I don't want to."

"But you're so smart, Goten," said Lei. "You just like to _act_ like you aren't."

Goten laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, we better be heading out. See ya Tessay." Trunks signaled for the others to make their exit and after bidding their goodbyes for now, they took off into the sky later. A few moments down the "road," Trunks waited a little while longer before grabbing a hold of Nina's wrist gently. Lei and Goten hung back but with one knowing gaze from Trunks, Goten took Lei by the hand and flew off toward their normal hang out – Nina's cottage – and the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan would know that they would be waiting there for them.

Nina turned to look at Trunks, curious as to what it was he needed to talk to her about. Without having to voice her words, Trunks knew the question and readily answered. "Nina? Since the assassins have been defeated and Enya now sleeping inside of you, you aren't planning on packing up again and leaving just as suddenly as you came, are you?"

She laughed, punching his shoulder in jest before lightly thumping his nose. "Nah, afraid not." Shrugging one shoulder, Nina wrinkled her nose. "Guess that means you're stuck with me for a while longer. That is until you get tired of me."

"Yeah well, after everything that's happened, not much chance of that happening any time soon."

"Good," Nina said softly before wrapping her arms around his neck in a welcome embrace, her lips close to his ear so she could whisper into it. "That's all I needed to hear."

**~FIN~**


End file.
